Navaja De Recuerdos
by Ankoku no raito-gawa
Summary: De un día para otro un visitante llega a la torre de los titanes,cambiando sus vidas para siempre,aquel extraño visitante resulta ser alguien muy influyente para Robin. Para empeorar las cosas este enigmático sujeto meterá a los héroes en un lío de padre y señor nuestro,influyendo en las relaciones de ciertos titanes. ¿Tendrá esta historia un final feliz?¿Te animas a descubrirlo?
1. Las ganas de vivir no fueron suficientes

**Que tal gente? Aquí les dejo mi tercer fic y el segundo de los Teen Titans que escribo, espero que lo disfruten ya que según yo va estar espectacular, y sera más largo, más intrigante , y mucho mejor que el anterior. (Espero)**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.**

**Y las ganas de vivir no fueron suficientes.**

Las olas depositaron cuidadosamente su malherido cuerpo en la orilla. Estaba exhausto, acabado, prácticamente muerto, las furiosas aguas habían golpeado su cuerpo hasta dejarlo sin fuerza alguna, estaba cubierto de algas, arena y la sal había resecado su piel hasta parecer papel. Había nadado días, noches enteras, esperando ver un poco de tierra, algo a lo que aferrarse pero por más que doblegaba sus brazos, por más esfuerzo que ponía lo único que lo rodeaba era el infinito azul del mar y su única compañía fue el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.

Los músculos ya no le respondían, ni siquiera sabia por que seguía respirando, inhalaba y exhalaba oxígeno por el mero hecho de hacerlo. Pudo sentir como su vida se desvanecía lentamente con cada exhalación, como se agotaba el poco aire que aun permanecía en sus pulmones, hasta al punto de que su agitada respiración no fue más que breves suspiros. ¿Por qué Jack simplemente no lo mato de una vez por todas? Desde que abandono a Bruce no había hecho nada más que batallar contra él, habían desperdiciado la mitad de su vida tratando de acabar con alguien, con quien no podían acabar. Jack no podía matarlo sin antes atentar contra su propia vida, él tampoco era capaz de hacerlo. Sinceramente lo habría hecho gustoso si tan solo aquel maquiavélico le hubiera dejado hacerlo, pero no, el maldito de Jack esta empeñado en destruirlo sin producirse ningún daño el mismo, cosa imposible.

Cerró los ojos, esperando con paciencia que sus, ya innecesarias, reservas de oxígeno terminaran. No tenía sentido vivir, luego de que le arrebataran la razón de su existencia y antes de que Bruce lo encontrara vivir, no era más que el insignificante acto de respirar. Su corazón fue frenando despacioso, como si tuviera miedo de parar completamente, faltaba poco unos latidos más y su estúpida existencia se esfumaría, si solo unos cuantos débiles latidos de sobra. Repentinamente se abrieron sus ojos, dejando al descubierto sus orbes castañas, un impulso se había apoderado de él, un inexplicable deseo de seguir viviendo, le obligo a levantarse. Lo hizo suavemente, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos, el grito de auxilio de sus piernas y el insoportable ardor en el centro del pecho. Se cubrió el agujero que atravesaba su pecho con una mano y se obligo a caminar.

No debía llevar más de cinco minutos, pero a él le pareció una maldita eternidad. Las piernas apenas si lograban soportar el peso de su cuerpo, el dolor del pecho se había extendido por todos sus miembros, inmovilizándolo parcialmente. Con cada paso dado sus inútiles fuerzas se agotaban, la piel le ardía como un infierno y la herida en su torso se agudizaba, invitándolo a morir. Alzo la vista, con la esperanza de encontrarse con una palmera, un valle, un muelle, un cadáver siquiera. Si tenía suerte tal vez una humilde cabaña le serviría, no necesitaba más que un piso de barro, unas paredes de caña, para fallecer, ni siquiera había necesidad de que poseyera un techo. Solo un suelo, una superficie en la cual morir tranquilamente.

Se hubiera pegado una cachetada si tan solo tuviera energía para hacerlo. No podía ser cierto, no, ¿Qué haría semejante edificio en medio de aquella isla vacía? Contra toda esperanza, ahí donde debía estar una vieja e inclinada palmera, se erguía, imponente, un altísimo edificio con forma de "T", contrastando con la despejada noche. Aquella torre tenía unas cuantas luces encendidas, eso solo significaba una cosa, allí había gente. ¡Gracias a Dios!, justo eso necesitaba, gente, civilización, humanos. Con una sola persona que viviera ahí sería más que suficiente, tenía que llegar, debía llegar, no había llegado tan lejos para fallecer a mitad de camino.

Dio un paso y otro, su velocidad iba aumentando cada vez que veía aquel borroso edificio acercarse, iba a vivir. Tal vez no mucho tiempo, pero un rato más de vida, un respiro más por más breve que fuera, valía más que cualquier cosa. Otro segundo para contemplar el claro círculo que colgaba en el cielo, era invaluable. Estiro los dedos, con un esfuerzo inimaginable, el agudo dolor que se extendida por su cuerpo, el ingrato aire que pasaba por medio de su herida, haciéndola arder como si quemara, hacían que la simple tarea de tocar un timbre se convirtiera en un cruel martirio. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron levemente el botón del timbre, ya casi lo lograba. Debía estirarlos un poco más, solo un poco y escucharía el sonido de la vida.

La tierra retumbo bajo él al caer, el impulso de seguir respirando se desvaneció en un instante, dejándolo sumido en la más negra de las oscuridades. La oscuridad de la muerte. Sus ganas de vivir no habían sido suficientes.

-¡Rápido, chicos, ya va a empezar la maratón de "Zompiros"!- el androide se tiro en el sofá al decir esto.

-¿Es un zombi? ¿Es un vampiro? ¡No, es un zompiro!- le siguió Beast Boy arrojándose al sillón, junto a su amigo.

Los otros tres titanes los siguieron sin mucho entusiasmo, les gustaban las películas, pero su noche perfecta no consistía precisamente en verse un montón de películas ficticias junto a los dos irritantes personajes de siempre. Bueno, no a todos les gustaba "Zompiros", a una violácea oscura le parecían lo peor del mundo. Eran ridículas, ficticias, irracionales, el argumento de la trama, si es que tan solo tenía, era forzada y la premisa demasiado trillada, eran incluso más intolerables que el mismísimo Chico Bestia.

-¡Pero apúrenle! ¡La maratón no espera a los lentos!- dijo un Cyborg desesperado- ¡Muevan sus traseros en este instante!

Cuando por fin acomodaron sus traseros en el sillón, el corte comercial se acabo, dándole inicio a la maratón más deseada de todas, la más esperada por todo el planeta Tierra, y no, no es la maratón de Crepúsculo, es la única e inigualable, la envidiada por esa montaña de películas baratas, la maratón de "Zompiros". Cyborg y el meta morfo se acercaron a la pantalla, mientras el petirrojo se recostaba junto a Starfire (dije "junto" no "juntos" ¿Captan la diferencia?, malpensados) y Raven, ok, la chica mitad demonio solo se arrellano en el sofá, a señalar lo errores de la película.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que aquellos Zompiros se adueñaron de la pantalla, y de la mente de Raven, saturándola de estupideces ¿Por qué demonios no fue crítica de cine y destruyo esas películas hace tiempo? , no en lugar de eso, eligió ser la heroína que debía soportar aquellos inútiles filmes de algún desocupado (Como yo escribiendo esto) que seguramente tenía menos imaginación que el guionista de los teletubbies.

-¡Boo-yah! ¡Bestita, esta fue la mejor maratón de todas!- celebro el atleta, apagando la televisión y dándole un cariñoso golpe en el hombro.

-¡Tienes razón, viejo! ¡No puedo esperar a verme la del mes entrante!- grito Chico Bestia, girándose para ver sus compañeros- ¿Y ustedes, chicos?

Pero nadie le respondió a Bestita, ya que Robín y la tamaraniana habían sucumbido ante el sueño, la pelirroja tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro del enmascarado y este a su vez apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella, (creo que se gustan ¿Qué opinan?). La dama de las sombras, en cambio, no se había dormido, solo prefirió no responder nada, esas películas eran tan malas que se había quedado sin críticas, y tenia que al hablar dijera algo bueno acerca de semejante escoria. Además no considero obligatorio contestarle al fenómeno verde.

-Y… ¿Raven? ¿No piensas contestar nada?- pregunto el joven transformable.

-Seguro, lo único que quiero en esta vida es verme un montón de basura cinematográfica con los dos mismos bípedos inútiles de siempre-le contesto sarcástica, la violácea.

-¿Bípedos, Raven? de dos… ¿pedos?, Jajaja- el comediante de pacotilla rió estruendosamente de su mal chiste.

-Me das lastima, Chico Bestia. Voy a dormir- Raven le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su habitación- A propósito ¿Cómo supiste el significado de al palabra "bi"?- preguntó antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo había sabido el significado de aquella palabra? ¿Lo había sabido siempre y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Sabría el significado de más palabras? Si era así, entonces por fin comprendería la mayoría de los insultos de la oscura y podría pensar una buena respuesta. Ser inteligente después de todo no era tan malo.

Chico Bestia la vio alejarse, ignorándolo y extrañamente le pareció tan… ¿linda?

**Buenos días! o noches, no se en que parte del mundo están, pero bueno. Que tal les pareció el capitulo, esta vez prometo actualizarlo más rápido ya que estoy en vacaciones y para antojarlos un poco del próximo cap, vamos con las preguntas.**

**¿Quién es aquel moribundo? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con algún titán? ¿Quién demonios es Jack? ¿Por qué Raven le parece linda a Beast Boy? ¿Por qué demonios Raven no fue critica de cine?**


	2. Encuentro con el pasado

**He aquí, débiles mortales el segundo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia. Temblad ante su narración, temblad ante su magnificencia, temblad, temblad igual que el petirrojo al descubrir a cierto chico delante de su torre. Bueno ya córtala, opps, a veces me emociono mucho, creo que debería estudiar teatro, como sea, sin más preámbulos les presento ¡El Second Chapter!**

**Encuentro con el pasado.**

Un pelinegro entro apuradamente en el elevador, veloz como un rayo, más rápido que Flash y Kid flash juntos, apenas entro en el presiono aquellos botones con desespero. Maldito elevador ¿Por qué las cosas nunca colaboran cuando las necesitas? Tenía a cuatro hambrientos titanes esperando su desayuno, exasperados, y la tienda más cercana estaba a cinco millas de ahí. Él, de muy estúpido, se había ofrecido a preparar el desayuno, pero al abrir la alacena resulto que toda la comida se la habían tragado los zompiros, o aquel hambriento pedazo de hojalata que golpeaba la mesa reclamando comida. ¿Por qué no había dejado que el meta morfo hiciera el desayuno?, ah, verdad, llevaban desayunando tofu toda la semana y siendo sincero, tan solo pensar en esa húmeda masa blanca le asqueaba. El elevador se detuvo en el primer piso de la torre, en cuanto vio aquella luz verde salió corriendo, corrió como nunca antes había corrido en su vida, cualquieras que lo viera le preguntaría ¿Quién te persigue, Slade?, en realidad la razón de su apuro eran sus cuatro compañeros, que serían capaces de practicar el canibalismo si no se daba prisa. Canibalismo o como sea que se llame la práctica de alimentación entre una alienígena, un androide, un demonio y un fenómeno verde.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón, si ya estaba cerca, a partir de ahora solo debía subirse a su moto y volar a la tienda de la esquina. El chico maravilla tropezó con un objeto exánime, rodo varios metros por el camino y se detuvo cerca de la orilla. Sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y se quito el polvo que había ensuciado su traje, ¿Qué diablos lo había hecho caer? ¿Por qué coño estaba en la entrada de la torre?, se giro para ver el ingrato objeto y entonces se reencontró con su doloroso pasado.

Su corazón freno completamente, los latidos cesaron, por un instante creyó morir. Aún no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, no debía creerlo, seguramente la falta de sueño debía estar afectándolo, (Si, claro, durmió tan mal junto a Starfire). Eso tenía que ser, por que no podía ser verdad, su mejor amigo yacía moribundo, parte de su infancia agonizaba frente a sus incrédulos ojos.

Varios minutos transcurrieron hasta que el batboy reacciono, no podía dejarlo ahí, su pasado y su código moral no se lo permitían. Lo llevo a rastras hasta el vestíbulo y le dejo recostado contra la pared, medio oculto en una esquina. Se monto en su motocicleta y se dirigió hacia la tienda, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. No tardo más de veinte minutos y entro a la torre cargado de bolsas, apenas si pudo cerrar la puerta de una patada, estaba a punto de accionar el ascensor pero repentinamente se acordó de su amigo, así que dejo las bolsas en el suelo y se dispuso a llevarlo consigo.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, dándole paso a un perturbado Robín. Afortunadamente nadie pareció percatarse de ello, ya que se encontraban muy ocupados tratando de devorarse la mesa. Chico Bestia buscaba desesperadamente en la alacena, la tamaraniana mordía la caja vacía del cereal, Cyborg golpeaba con ferocidad la mesa casi hundiéndola y la violácea solo los miraba con sus impenetrables ojos. La escena hasta sería graciosa, sino tuviera a un ensangrentado y agonizante chico muriéndose en el ascensor. ¿Cómo demonios les iba a decir quien era, sin comprometer su pasado? ¿Si se les ocurría preguntar algo?, y para empeorar la situación ¿Que sería de él si su amigo les contestaba? Luego de muchas reflexiones mentales decidió dejarlo ahí, escondido en el elevador hasta pensar una forma de revelarles su oscura verdad.

-¡Comida!- gritaron los titanes al unísono, abalanzándose sobre su líder-¡Gracias, gracias Dios!

-Agradezco que me hayan extrañado tanto- comento Robín lanzando las cosas sobre la mesa, dispuesto a preparar el desayuno.

El petirrojo termino de cocinar el desayuno y ahora se encontraba repartiéndoselo a sus compañeros muertos de hambre. Paso los platos que contenían un pequeño montón de waffles adornados con crema batida y un pequeña fresa, la última en recibir su desayuno fue Starfire, y al estirase para agarrar su plato, rozo sin querer los dedos del enmascarado. Los dos se sonrojaron al instante, recordando lo sucedido en la madruga, mientras se mordían los labios nerviosamente.

_Flashback_

_Los cálidos rayos del sol atravesaban las ventanas de la torre "T", iluminando suavemente las caras de aquellos dos titanes que dormitaban en el sofá. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos durante esa larga maratón de "Zompiros", y sin darse cuenta acabaron durmiéndose uno encima del otro, plácidamente y en sus rostros se notaba el deseo de querer hacerlo por siempre. Robín fue el primero en despertarse, encontrándose con el bello rostro de la oji verde cerca del suyo, se sintió satisfecho al contemplar aquel rostro por el que suspiraba, sin siquiera percatarse de que estaban en una posición bastante cursi, pero romántica._

_-¿R… Robín?- pregunto la titán espacial con suavidad, al ver al batboy observarla fijamente- ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Nada, solo me detuve un rato a… verificar que estuvieras viva- el chico maravilla le contesto nervioso, no podía decirle que la había estado contemplado._

_-¿Verificar que estaba viva? ¿Cómo es eso?- intrigo Starfire, girando la cara inocentemente._

_-Eso no importa, Star. Ahora levántate, preparare el desayuno- ordeno dulcemente el líder titán, mientras se levantaba del sofá, seguido por la tamaraniana._

_Fin Flashback_

Los cuatro héroes se retiraron a sus habitaciones, estando sus estómagos ya satisfechos su humor había cambiado drásticamente y el ambiente había adquirido cierta tranquilidad. Definitivamente este sería un día sin problemas.

-¡Oye, Bestita! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo la nueva versión de "Invasion of the robots bubble"?- pregunto Cyborg caminando hacia la sala de juegos.

-Claro, viejo. Espérame- el changeling le adelanto convirtiéndose en un chita- ¡Esta vez si te voy a ganar!

-Jajaja. Sigue soñando- respondió la voz del atleta, ya lejano.

-Gracias por el desayuno, amigo Robín- agradeció la pelirroja, levitando- Voy a alimentar a Sedita ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Raven?

-Nada importante. Voy a meditar- contesto Raven y luego miró al petirrojo- ¿Tú no vas a hacer nada?

-Eh… eh, yo voy a lavar los platos.

-Como quieras- las dos chicas ya se habían dado la vuelta camino a su habitaciones.

Pero realmente no iba a fregar los platos, no solo por que le daba pereza hacerlo, si no que tenia problemas más graves que solucionar. El elevador abrió sus puertas al recibir la orden del botón, dejando ver en su interior al joven yaciendo inconsciente, el pelinegro arrastro a su amigo y con un gran esfuerzo lo acomodo en el sofá. Le dio la vuelta lentamente, temiendo agudizar su dolor, y al hacerlo vio a sus padres, nadando en un charco de sangre, muertos. Aquella visión le hizo retroceder asustado, cayendo al suelo, se miro los guantes cubiertos de sangre seca y el recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche se apodero de él.

Necesitó de un buen viaje dentro de su mente para darse cuneta de que aquel frente a él era su amigo de la infancia y si seguía perdiendo el tiempo con sentimentalismos inútiles, fallecería antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Lo observo detalladamente, tenía medio rostro cubierto de sangre, un orificio atravesaba su pecho, el roto en su remera revelaba un profundo golpe en el abdomen, una pierna del pantalón se había rasgado, a parte de eso tenía rasguños y moretones en todo el cuerpo y al parecer lo único intacto eran sus guantes. Le examino, buscando alguna herida sangrante, afortunadamente ya todas habían secado, dejando consigo unas grandes costras, lo único que le preocupaba era aquel hueco en su pecho, nunca había visto que un agujero de ese diámetro atravesar a una persona, normalmente eran orificios de bala, pero este parecía de algo mucho más poderoso, el solo ver ese orificio le hacía temer lo peor. Puso os dedos en su cuello, buscándole el pulso, al no encontrarlo palideció, otra vida más que se le escapaba de las manos. Como milagro logro sentir el pulso, de un momento a otro unos débiles latidos hicieron saltar aquella vena, devolviéndole la esperanza, aunque no era tan bueno como esperaba, todavía tenia la oportunidad de salvarlo, no dejaría que se le fuera de las manos.

-Espera aquí, amigo mío- susurró, levantándose rápidamente yendo a la enfermería por unas vendas- Voy a salvarte.

El enmascarado corrió, más rápido que en la mañana, a la enfermería, creyendo fielmente que todo iba a salir bien, sin percatarse de que una entrometida polilla mutante lo había vigilado. Apenas el líder titán salió del recinto, Sedita se inmiscuyo en el vestíbulo para indagar quien era el misterioso visitante tendido en el sillón.

-¡Sedita! ¡¿Dónde estas Sedita?!- Starfire llamo a su mascota, buscándola por toda la torre.

Sedita no tuvo tiempo de escucharla, ya que se encontraba analizando al curioso espécimen que yacía frente a ella, primero lo observo lentamente para luego subírsele encima. Un par de ojos castaños le miraron con atención al despertar, la polilla hizo lo mismo y así pasaron un buen rato de observación mutua.

-Hola, amiguito. ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el muchacho agarrando a Sedita y acariciándola.

Al parecer a Sedita no le disgustó mucho, ya que se acurruco en su regazo disfrutando las caricias. El chico de negros cabellos se entretuvo mimando a la larva, pasaron los minutos hasta que un alarmante grito lo sorprendió.

-¡Sedita! ¡¿Estás Bien?!- la princesa espacial se alarmo al ver al intruso recostado en el sillón, con Sedita- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?!- la oji verde encendió sus manos llamando a los titanes.

Mientras el malherido intruso trataba de sobrevivir a sus propios problemas, Robín revolvía la enfermería exasperado, buscando los utensilios que necesitaba, no estaban en el botiquín, ni en el gabinete, tampoco debajo de las camillas. ¿Dónde diablos podrían esconderse unas malditas vendas?, la respuesta le llego después de voltear una camilla. El gimnasio, ahí las había dejado luego de una sesión de entrenamiento. Tenía que darse prisa por que a sus oídos ya había llegado el asustado grito de Starfire.

Coño, pensó el arquero, se palpo el torso en busca de sus flechas, pero no encontró ninguna, tampoco halló su arco. Ahora ¿Cómo coño se iba defender?, lo único que poseía era ese patético cinturón de herramientas, podría usar una bomba de humo y salir de ese lugar, pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas para correr, ¿Les lanzaba una bomba de humo?, no eso tampoco funcionaria apenas si podía levantar un brazo. Con la mirada halló su arco, recargado contra una pared, y el carcaj se apoyaba en el arco, unas cuantas flechas rotas yacían postradas frente a su carcaj. Ya no podía hacer nada, aunque lograra lanzar una bomba y alcanzara sus armas, seguían siendo cuatro contra uno, además poseía tan poca energía que le dolía hasta respirar. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a soportar los rayos de Starfire, los tentáculos oscuros de la oji amatista, el cañón sónico de Cyborg y los zarpazos de aquel tigre verde.

-¡Quietos ahí! ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo!- Robín se interpuso entre su amigo y los titanes, sacando el bastón.

-Pero, Robín, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- tamaraniana intrigo sorprendida por su actitud- Si tu eres uno de los primeros cuando se trata de intrusos.

-Si, Starfire, pero es que él…- n o, no podía decirles, por lo menos no todavía. Debía inventarse una excusa- Él esta herido, chicos.

-Tienes razón- intervino el moreno, bajando la guardia- Debemos ayudarlo pero en cuanto se recupere, se ira, ¿Entendido?

-Gracias, chicos.

La visión se le volvió borrosa, ya no podía identificar los rostros que tenía enfrente, pero aún podía escuchar y aunque uno entendía la situación que ocurría a su alrededor, esa voz grave y determinada se le hacía familiar. De un momento a otro descubrió la identidad de aquel que lo protegía, pero no, no podía creerlo. No era posible, ¿El chico que llevaba el pelo puntiagudo era su queridísimo Dickinson?, simple y sencillamente no podía ser verdad. Tenía que alucinar, tal vez la transición entre la vida y le muerte le recordaba los mejores momentos de su miserable vida.

-¿Dickinson? ¿Dicky?- todos pusieron atención al joven que acababa de hablar- ¿Dick… Grayson?

Le hubiera ametrallado con preguntas si no fuera porque repentinamente la insignificante vitalidad que le quedaba se esfumo, desaparecio totalmente y cayó contra el sofá, inconsciente.

-¡Todd!- el batboy se lanzo sobre su amigo notablemente preocupado. Revelando por primera vez el nombre del desdichado.

Sus compañeros quedaron confundidos, muy confundidos, no sabían cómo reaccionar, no tenían idea de que decir. ¿Dicky? ¿Todd? ¿Quiénes diablos eran ellos?, nuestros jóvenes héroes no les quedo más que obsérvalos, examinar al chico moribundo, y observar al petirrojo atendiendo al joven.

Robín ahora analizaba el orificio, a pesar de que el posible impacto que hubiera recibido tenía semejante magnitud no alcanzo a salir por la espalda, así que el supuesto ataque solo le había perforado la carne, los huesos y la piel, para sorpresa del consternado chico maravilla, los órganos estaban intactos, lo que significaba que la pérdida de vida se debía al desangrado. Claro que esto tampoco era espectacularmente bueno, pero era mejor que nada. Se colocó otro par de guantes (no me pregunten de donde salieron, solo Dios sabe), y se dispuso a salvarlo. Le abrió la camisa, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella, dejando ver su torso a la perfección, con un algodón humedecido con desinfectante le limpio las heridas, luego con una pinza le retiro cuidadosamente los pequeños fragmentos de costilla que se habían alejado en su interior. Decidió vendarlo para que sus heridas sanaran con el tiempo.

Después de una extenuante cirugía, que se alargo durante una hora, el enmascarado se alejo de su paciente, para encontrarse con las confusas miradas de sus amigos. ¿Les decía o mejor esperaba?, este dilema hizo que un sudor frio recorriera su frente, se lo seco con nerviosismo y se levanto, esperando la fusilada de preguntas que de seguro le iban a hacer.

-Y… Robín ¿Quién es el tal Todd?- pregunto Cyborg intimidándolo con la mirada.

-¿Cuál Todd? ¿De quién demonios me estas hablando?- el pelinegro fingió no saber nada, torpemente.

-No te hagas el tonto, amigo Robín- le recrimino la tamaraniana amenazándole con un puño- Tú sabes de cual Todd estamos hablando.

-Créanme, que si supiera les diría quien es Todd, pero como no sé…

-Tal vez Robín adivino su nombre por accidente- irrumpió Chico Bestia, defendiendo a su líder.

-Cuanta razón tienes, Chico Bestia- la violácea le propino un zape por semejante idiotez- De seguro Robín encontró su nombre bordado en la ropa interior.

Debía decirles, tenía que decirles, ya no tenía escapatoria, sus amigos le habían acorralado en busca de respuestas y no se detendrían hasta que les revelara su pasado.

-Él es… mi mejor amigo- cada silaba de aquella frase le ardió en el pecho. Revelarles parte de su pasado le mato por dentro.

**Bueno, por fin he terminado el segundo capitulo, me tomo todo el día pero no importa. A mi parecer no quedo tan bueno como el anterior, prometo que los siguientes serán más emocionantes, pero no lo sé díganme ustedes ¿Quedo bien o te dieron ganas de vomitar? Voy a agradecer a Esa Charlotte y a SaritaSan por dejar reviews, Esa Charlotte siendo sincera mi especialidad es intrigar a las personas, por eso siempre trato de poner un poco de misterio a mis historias, y por último vamos con las irritantes preguntas.**

**¿Desde cuando Robín tiene un mejor amigo? ¿El no era un reprimido asocial, adicto al trabajo? ¿Sera que el petirrojo adivino su nombre en la ropa interior? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá la llegada de este sujeto? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de esta emocionante historia.**


	3. La herida del recuerdo

**¿Como han amanecido?, débiles mortales, ¿soñaron conmigo? Bueno no me conocen, pero, yo no sé, es mi costumbre preguntar eso. Cambiando de tema, os dejo el tercer cap de este interesantísimo fic, esta un poco corto pero, espero que lo disfruten.**

**La herida del recuerdo.**

-Él es… mi mejor amigo.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo al petirrojo, quedaron estupefactos, inmóviles, su sentido de la razón se trabo por completo (incluso el de Beast Boy, que aunque no lo crean, tiene). Todavía no se permitían creer que aquel inconsciente pelinegro hubiera sido alguna vez el mejor amigo de su líder. No sabían mucho de su pasado, Robín nunca había querido contarles nada, tal vez por eso, usaba antifaz. Pero aún si les hubiera revelado más o no, jamás se imaginaron que el batboy tuviera una persona más cercana que Bruce Wayne, mejor conocido como Batman.

-¡¿Tu mejor amigo?! ¡¿Cómo que tu mejor amigo?!- el androide estalló en cólera- ¡Pensé que tu mejor amigo era yo!

-¡No es lo que crees, Cyborg!- el chico maravilla contesto rápidamente, cuando el moreno se le abalanzo encima- Es decir, tú eres mi mejor amigo, pero es que él… él es Todd.

-¡Y a mi que me importa cómo se llame! ¡Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esa manera!

-¡Espera, Cyborg! ¡Les contare todo pero por favor no me mates!- ahora el enmascarado se refugiaba detrás del sofá, clamando un poco de piedad.

-Esta bien- Cyborg detuvo su ataque contra el chico, porque al igual que los demás tenía curiosidad- Empieza a hablar ahora, cabeza de piña.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Robín obviamente no les iba a decir nada, por lo menos no por ahora, necesitaba salir de ahí- Mejor les cuento… cuando Todd despierte.

Los reflejos de los cuatro titanes no alcanzaron a detener al pelinegro, de un momento a otro, el enmascarado lanzo una bomba de humo, distrayéndolos y salió corriendo a su habitación como una exhalación. Ya que el cobarde de su líder había huido, más rápido que un parpadeo, no tuvieron otra opción que esperar a que el intruso regresara en sí. Se sentaron alrededor del sillón a observarlo, tenían la oportunidad de analizarlo más a fondo.

El chico debía de haber soportado una feroz batalla, su destrozado cuerpo lo reflejaba, quien fuera su enemigo tenía que ser poderoso, mucho más fuerte que todos sus villanos juntos. El negro cabello estaba ligeramente alborotado por al brisa marina, ahora que Robín le había limpiado las heridas pudieron definirlo mejor. Por lo menos tendría un año más que el batboy, pero su estructura física era bastante similar y poseían una vestimenta parecida ¿El tal Todd tendrá algo que ver con Batman?

Vestía una remera negra con bandas amarillas, parecida a la del petirrojo, un chaleco blanco con franjas cruzadas color rojo oscuro, que al igual que el batboy llevaba su inicial en el lado izquierdo, unas mallas del mismo rojo y unas botas negras semejantes a las que llevaba el líder titán, el chaleco le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cadera, también poseía un cinturón de herramientas (**N/A: **Igual al de Young Justice). Evidentemente este misterioso joven tenía algo que ver con el hombre murciélago y con él también debía de estar relacionado con Robín. Según el batboy él era su mejor amigo, pero ¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¿Habrían convivido un largo tiempo juntos? Nuestros jóvenes héroes tuvieron que conformarse con la inservible información conseguida hasta que el muchacho despertara o hasta que el cobarde de Robín decidiera aparecer.

-Y ahora, ¿Cómo diablos les explico?- el chico maravilla se dejo caer en su cama, inanimado- Más aun ¿Qué coño les voy a explicar?

El x compañero de Batman se encontraba en un laberinto sin salida, una encrucijada en la que se sentía incapaz de resolver. Se sentía atrapado entre dos paredes que lentamente se acercaban para aplastarlo. ¿Por qué las cosas malas le pasaban siempre a él? ¿Qué crimen estaba pagando?, primero la muerte de sus padres, luego la pelea con Bruce, después se había alejado de Todd, y en este preciso instante sus sufrimientos se habían materializado en un malherido chico que yacía en su sala.

Tuvieron que transcurrir dos largas horas para que el wonder boy resolviera sus perturbantes problemas. No iba a contarles toda su verdad, no, era demasiado oscura, demasiado deprimente como para contárselas sin romper en llanto, sin morir por dentro. Estaba decidido, les revelaría cómo había conocido a Todd, cómo se había alejado de Batman y cómo se había convertido en un joven titán, pero de ahí sus amigos nunca se enterarían las razones que lo llevaron a convertirse en un héroe, a transformarse en Robín. No había necesidad de que su amigo despertase para contarles la verdad, el arquero ya lo sabia todo, ya era consciente de su sufrimiento, y lo comprendía, por que el también había vivido algo parecido.

Robín salió de su habitación, visiblemente deprimido, se podría decir que incluso traumado. Se dirigió hacia la sala muy despacio, tenia miedo de decirle a sus amigos, miedo de enfrentarse a su pasado. Caminó lentamente, dando un paso para adelante y dos para atrás, tomándose un tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, para que cuando se enfrentara con esos ocho pares de ojos, tener una respuesta.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Todd despertó, de un momento a otro, volvió a vivir- ¿Y Dicky?, ja, sabía que no era posible. – una leve sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Más bien, ¿Quién eres tú?- el moreno encendió su cañón y lo miro seriamente- ¿Qué tienes que ver con Robín y quién diablos es Dicky?

-Eh… soy Todd, mucho gusto- el chico tan solo atinó a mostrarse amable, ya que apenas si entendía lo que ocurría- Soy… ¿El mejor amigo de Robín?, y él es Dicky.

Las intrigadas miradas de los titanes siguieron curiosas el dedo del pelinegro, dándose cuenta de ellos conocían al tal Dicky, lo conocían más de lo que se hubieran imaginado. Todd señaló a una figura enmascarada, recargada en la pared y en su bello rostro pudieron notar las incontenibles ganas de huir, otra vez.

-¡¿Pero que babosadas estas diciendo?!- Cyborg estaba rojo de la ira, aquel cañón ultrasónico se encontraba a punto de atravesar al chico- ¿Qué estas insinuando, maldito?

-¡Mientes! ¡Robín nunca tendría nada que ver contigo!- la pelirroja formo dos peligrosas starbolts en sus manos.

-¡Sera mejor que nos digas ahora!- Chico Bestia refunfuño, convertido en toro.

La dama de las sombras, se quedo muda, solo poso sus orbes violetas en el joven, con mirada de asesina serial incluida. Trataba de entrar en su mente, para revelar el misterio, para salvar a un inocente de una posible paliza, pero el pobre chico se encontraba tan perturbado que sus recuerdos, sueños y demás apenas si se quedaban quietos.

-¡Esperen! ¡No le hagan daño!- el petirrojo se armó de valor al ver a su amigo casi muerto- Lo que el dice es verdad, yo… soy Dicky.

**Contemplad, débiles mortales, el final de este asombroso capitulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Soy buena o debo mejorar?, recuerden la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes, aunque personalmente el capitulo me gusto mucho, claro que esta un poco corto. Bueno, mañana si Dios quiere subiré el cuarto cap. **

**Recuerden dejen Reviews! Y ya que estamos empecemos con las preguntas.**

**¿Robín tiene un doloroso pasado? ¿Sera capaz de revelarlo? ¿Todd estará mintiendo? ¿Los titanes serán capaces de digerir la verdad? ¿El batboy romperá en llanto? ¿Cierta persona podrá ayudarlo? ¿De todos los animales Chico Bestia tenía que convertirse en un toro? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo Dragon Ball Z, opps, perdónenme: esto y más en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. La verdad se canso de vivir en sombras

**¿Como les va, débiles mortales? He aquí el cuarto capitulo de esta intrigante historia, contempladlo, admiradlo y no sé ¿leedlo? Este capitulo va estar realmente largo así que preparen sus mortales mentes, por que ya esta comenzando el cuarto capitulo.**

**Y la verdad se cansó de vivir entre las sombras.**

-Lo que el dice es verdad, yo… soy Dick.

-¿Qué cosas dices, viejo?- el atleta se paralizó, apenas si podía creer lo que el batboy había dicho.

-Dije… que es verdad, yo soy Dicky- si revelarles que Todd era su mejor amigo le había dolido, esta lo aniquilo.

Nadie más se atrevió a hablar, nadie fue capaz de quebrar el incómodo silencio que los envolvía, necesitaban un poco más de tiempo para digerir aquella relevante información que les bombardeaba la cordura como misiles.

-P…pero, amigo Robín, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?- Starfire balbuceo, completamente impactada.

-Porque no pude, Star- una ardiente lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla del enmascarado- Porque… soy un maldito cobarde que no fue capaz de ser el mismo frente a sus amigos, Star.

-Oh por favor, amigo Robín, no te trates así…

-Pero por lo menos, puedes decirnos ahora- irrumpió inoportunamente el changeling, como siempre.

-Chico Bestia, esas cosas no se dicen- Raven le golpeo el hombro, reprimiéndolo- ¿O acaso tú vas decirnos que paso antes de la Doom Patrol?

La mascotita verde se vio afectada por el comentario, se dio cuenta de que a veces podía llegar a ser demasiado imprudente, así que agachó la cabeza y miro al suelo avergonzado. A la violácea inexplicablemente le dolió el haber ofendido al meta morfo, pero después de todo se lo merecía ¿no? , aunque tratara de convérsense que se lo merecía, seguía sintiendo aquella molesta opresión en el pecho.

-Chico Bestia tiene razón, Raven- el batboy defendió al comediante porque sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que decirles- Es ahora cuando debo contarles.

Sus amigos se volvieron a sentar en el piso y concentraron su atención en el traumado Robín, apoyado en el brazo del sofá, sin poder disimular su curiosidad, le miraron fijamente.

-Comienza cuando te sientas cómodo- le reconfortó la gótica, mirándolo.

-Gracias, Rae- Robín se sintió más tranquilo y se preparo para iniciar su tan pensado discurso- Todo comenzó una noche…

Pero el pelinegro no fue capaz de continuar, su bien elaborada declaración se le enredó en la garganta, la tristeza que le producía recordar aquella noche hizo que se atragantara con sus propias palabras. Una que otra lágrima se derramo por el rostro del petirrojo, exponiendo por única vez su vulnerabilidad, trato de hablar, debía continuar, no había revelado tanto como para frenarse cuando más lo necesitaban sus amigos. Por más que quiso, por mucho que trato de continuar, no pudo, la depresión se había apoderado de él, impidiéndole emitir sonido. Miraba a su amigo, con los ojos aguados, aunque no se le notara, el arquero pudo comprender, a pesar de su máscara, que necesitaba ayuda, que habían abierto, la mal cerrada, brecha de recuerdos en el alma del batboy. Y se dispuso a ayudarlo.

-Todo comenzó una noche…- el oji castaño le interrumpió, él estaba dispuesto a revelarles la verdad, para mitigar el sufrimiento de que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

_Flashback_

_Damian (léase "Deimian") Wayne, corrió escaleras arriba para preparar la tina, según lo que Bruce le había informado debía tener lista la bañera y una habitación, pero no le revelo nunca por que ni para quien. Él como el obediente chico que era, se dispuso a ordenar el cuarto, tendría tiempo de sobra para alistar la bañera. Se encontraba mezclando el baño de burbujas, cuando de repente sonó el timbre, tenía que ser Batman, salió del baño como un parpadeo, cruzo el vestíbulo abrió la puerta._

_-¡Buenas noches, Bat…!- Damian calló al ver la expresión de su padre adoptivo y al notar la presencia del serio muchacho frente a él- Señor Bruce._

_-Buenas noches, Damian ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le saludó el hombre murciélago e invito al húmedo chico a pasar- Damian, te presento a Richard John Grayson, puedes decirle Dick._

_-Hola, Richard, me llamo Damian, Damian Wayne- saludó con desconfianza más por cortesía que por impulso._

_-Dick, Day te llevara a tu habitación y luego tomaras una ducha- ordeno Bruce suavemente, empujando al joven- ¿Entendido, Damian?_

_Los dos chicos sólo se limitaron a asentir, mirándose el uno al otro cautelosamente. Dick Grayson era un chico alto, pero no más que él, debía tener unos doce años, poseía el pelo negro y liso, estampado en la cara por la violenta lluvia, su rostro se conformaba de facciones atractivas, aún no bien definidas, aunque seguramente considerado guapo. Tenía la piel blanca, levemente dorada por el sol, un buen físico y unos profundos ojos celestes, que al igual que los suyos, estaban oscurecidos por una tragedia. Llevaba unas bermudas caqui, un polo blanco con rayas azul marino, un par de tenis y encima, le pesada chaqueta de su tutor legal, este sujeto le observo seriamente, desconfiando._

_El tal Damian Wayne debía de llevarle un año, y unos veinte centímetros en estatura, era pelinegro como él, llevaba la parte de atrás larga, hasta la nuca, y una pequeña mota adornaba su rostro. A diferencia de él, estaba bronceado, tal vez de alguna ciudad costera, era atractivo de rostro y poseía un atlético físico, la poca iluminación revelaba sus orbes castañas, con unos cuantos reflejos dorados, como la espesa miel. Vestía una sudadera gris y una camiseta blanca, andaba descalzo, efectivamente estaba en pijama. Podría ser o no ser el hijo de Bruce, de eso no estaba seguro._

_-Acompáñame, Richard, te dejare en tu habitación- el moreno subió el primer escalón, invitando al joven a seguirlo._

_Dick los siguió pausado, con cautela, sin confianza, como un cazador que sigue a su presa. Las escaleras se le hicieron eternas, le pareció que habían pasado horas y no minutos, hasta que llegaron. Wayne se detuvo enfrente de una puerta blanca, giro la perilla lentamente y todo lo que desde ese momento era suyo, se extendió ante su incrédula expresión._

_Ahora un huérfano como él, poseía una gran cama sencilla de acolchadas sabanas blancas, un televisor, un almario para llenar de ropa y un escritorio para hacer trabajos. Entró con miedo, como si no se mereciera aquello, pudo sentir la lujosa alfombra bajo sus pies, a pesar de llevar calzado._

_-Esta es tu habitación, Richard- le informo Damian, antes de retirarse le dijo- El baño esta a mano derecha, si necesitas algo dímelo._

_El aludido no respondió y dejo que el chico se fuera a sus espaldas, apenas si podía comprender lo que acaba de suceder, repentinamente, de un momento a otro, su vida había cambiado, para ya nunca ser la misma. Richard John "Dick" Grayson, se quedo estático, como muerto, admirando la inmensa luna que colgaba en el cielo._

_Fin flashback_

_**N/A: **_Todd nunca revelo su verdadero nombre, que es Damian, y para que quede claro, este Damian NO es el hijo biológico de Batman, es otro personaje que me invente y que se me ocurrió ponerle ese nombre.

-¿Verdad o me equivoco, Dicky?- el arquero le pregunto esto suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos enmascarados, como aquella noche.

-No, no te equivocas- Robín sollozó, mientras las mejillas le ardían por las lágrimas- Así fue como nos conocimos, chicos, la pura verdad.

-Muy interesante- se atrevió a hablar Beast Boy- Pero aún no nos han dicho cómo se volvieron mejores amigos.

¡Maldición!, el fenómeno verde tenía razón, todavía restaba la parte más difícil, la verdadera razón oculta detrás de ese infame relato. Debía de contarles cómo se entero de Bruce y Batman eran una misma personar, y cómo aquel descubrimiento le había convertido en un héroe, pero sobre todo le había convertido en el mejor amigo de quien nunca se imagino, del hijo adoptivo de Batman, de Damian Adam Wayne. Un inevitable quejido se le escapó, y luego vino otro, y otro más, ¡Demonios!, estaba llorando. Por primera vez los titanes vieron al inquebrantable de su líder, si el mismísimo Robín, el que nunca necesito ayuda, el que jamás se vio vulnerable, llorando, llorando a lágrima suelta, apenas si podía respirar, la tristeza no lo dejaba.

-Robín, por favor no llores- la pelirroja se acercó a consolarlo, detestaba ver al batboy de esa forma, aunque fuera la primera vez- Todo esta bien, dinos cuando te sientas mejor.

Mientras tanto el androide y la chica oscura, le dedicaron una mirada asesina al pobre e imprudente Chico Bestia, quien lleno de vergüenza miró al suelo, rezando porque sus amigos se apiadaran de él y no le asestaran un golpiza. El chico maravilla se encontraba ahora escondido entre el pecho de Starfire, que lo acariciaba dulcemente, tratando de apagar sus sollozos, (Definitivamente, queridos lectores, ellos se gustan). Todd en cambio lo comprendió, a él también le había dolido revelarles a aquellos héroes cómo conoció a su queridísimo Dickinson, a su hermano del alma, a aquel chico que había logrado llenar, solo un poco, pero lo había hecho, el vacío en su interior, esa soledad que nadie más había sido capaz de mitigar, ni siquiera Bruce, y definitivamente él no iba a dejar que su amigo se derrumbara, haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo cuerdo, aunque le costara su propio sufrimiento.

-Oye, Dickinson- le llamo el moreno, consciente de que Robín odiaba ese apodo- ¿Quisieras que les cuente?

-No, Todd, debo hacerlo yo- el petirrojo salió de su escondite, secándose las lágrimas, luego le amenazo- Y no me vuelvas a llamar así en lo que resta de tu patética existencia.

-Como quieras, Dicky…son- contestó Todd, sonriendo.

-¿Y nos vas a decir o que?- pregunto impaciente el joven transformable.

-Chico Bestia- Raven le regañó, apenada por el comportamiento del chico, ¿un momento había dicho "apenada"?, puf, ni que fuera su novio. (Eso es lo que cree).

-Déjalo, Rae- salió a su defensa el enmascarado- De igual forma debo decirles.

_Flashback_

_¡Day! ¡Dick!, debo salir, pórtense bien- Bruce Wayne cruzó la sala, dispuesto a salvar la ciudad- Damian, quiero que me esperes en la noche. Dick, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero vete a dormir temprano, ¿Algún problema?_

_-No, señor Bruce, lo esperare- respondió el arquero. Aún no sabía porque le decía señor, llevaba más de dos años viviendo con él, pero le resultaba más cómodo llamarle Batman, aunque obviamente frente a Richard no podía._

_-Buen chico._

_-Señor Wayne- le llamo Dick- ¿Qué va a hacer?_

_-Eh… yo… yo, voy a arreglar unos asuntos con la empresa, Dick- el hombre murciélago contestó nervioso, para luego salir como un rayo- Cuídense, chicos._

_Batman cerró la puerta, dejando a los dos chicos solos, los cuales se miraron con desconfianza, como en la primera vez, aunque llevaran conviviendo juntos tres meses. Damian se arrojó al sillón, agarro el control remoto y encendió la televisión, iba a ser un a noche larga. Sabía que si Bruce le pedía que lo esperara era porque se iba a demorar, y ¿Por qué se iba demorar?, sencillamente, porque era Batman._

_-Voy a ver televisión- anunció el mayor, cambiando el canal- Tú entretente como quieras._

_-Esta bien, de todas formas ni me gusta ver televisión- respondió Grayson entendiendo el mensaje de confrontación._

_Richard salió del recinto y subió las escaleras, encerrándose en su habitación, aunque poseyera un televisor, realmente prefirió no encenderla. Tenía asegurado que si la prendía, sintonizaría el canal de noticias y en efecto, esta sólo le recordarían aquel suceso que no quería recordar, pero que seguramente nunca olvidaría. Así que en vez de encender la T.V (como haría un niño normal de nuestra época), decidió leer un comic. Sacó debajo de su almohada su comic favorito, su favorito, y el único que tenía. Una lágrima se asomo por su rostro, inundando sus azules ojos de tristeza, sus padres le habían regalado ese comic por su cumpleaños, a pesar del dinero que ganaban en el circo, no les alcanzaba para darse esos caprichos, que otra gente si podía. Por eso el encontrar aquel comic en el fondo de esa caja, le había llenado de felicidad, abrazó a sus padres y les prometió que atesoraría aquel comic por siempre. Ahora Dick se encontraba leyendo una edición especial de "Green Arrow"._

_A pesar de haberse apoderado de la televisión, siendo sinceros, Damian nunca le prestaba atención, pasaba sus horas comiendo frituras y dibujando, dibujando manga, y en sus momentos de depresión, se sorprendía al ver aquellos rostros que le acompañaron en la infancia, retratados en lápiz. Siempre había sido un buen dibujante, desde que era un mocoso le había gustado dibujar, Batman incluso al darse cuenta de su habilidad, le compraba una caja llena de lápices y colores, sólo para él. Y como sabía que pasaba sus noches tragando frituras, lo había inscrito en el equipo de basquetbol de la ciudad, ahora Damian Wayne ocupaba tres horas de la tarde, cuatro veces a la semana, en cansarse por un balón junto con otros catorce muchachos. También había pensado en inscribir a Dick, observando la falta de confianza entre los dos chicos._

_Debía de ser ya la medianoche, porque de afuera no provenía ningún ruido que perturbara aquel relajante ambiente, aunque realmente Dick no podía dormir. Había terminado el comic, y ahora daba vueltas en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero por más que se revolvía entre las sabanas, por más que cerrara los ojos, Morfeo sencillamente, no quería adueñarse de su conciencia, así que se dispuso a contemplar el techo. Pero, ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse encerrado en el cuarto? ¿Por qué él no podía acostarse tarde y Damian si? ¿Acaso el moreno poseía privilegios en aquella casa? ¿Tendría Damian autoridad sobre él? Obviamente no, el único que tenía poder sobre él, era el mismo, y el señor Wayne, claro esta._

_Salió del cuarto, con sus pantuflas ya que, según él, amortiguaban sus pasos contra el piso de madera, miró hacia el horizonte, el oscuro pasillo que se extendía ante él y lo invitaba a adentrarse en aquella densa oscuridad, a explorar su nuevo hogar. Aunque en el comienzo camino miedosamente, poco a poco fue perdiendo el temor, al fin y al cabo tenía frente a si una mansión de miles de metros cuadrados, los cuales podría explorar a su antojo, poseía un millón de escaleras, cientos de habitaciones y decenas de miles de pasillos, suficientes para recorrerlos todos sin necesidad alguna de cruzarse con el arrogante de Damian Wayne. Por que realmente Wayne le parecía arrogante, era holgazán, mentiroso, estafador, desordenado, irresponsable y ¿Ya había dicho arrogante?_

_Diciéndonos verdades, Damian era un poco arrogante, si, y otro tanto mentiroso, pero a él Richard Grayson no es que le pareciera el chico perfecto, es más creía que era demasiado presumido, perfeccionista, y un maniático obsesionado con el trabajo, y lo peor del asunto era que él ni siquiera asistía a la escuela. Dicho y hecho, los dos chicos lo único que hacían era verse los defectos y degradarse mutuamente, sin detenerse un momento a considerar sus virtudes._

_El chico de ojos celestes corrió en el pasillo recién encerado, y termino en el salón en el cual nunca debió terminar, claro que los sucesos ocurridos aquella noche tampoco eran tan malos. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con el televisor encendido, en el canal de cartoons, unos tres paquetes de frituras medio dispersados en el suelo, y un cuarto medio vacío en el regazo del arquero, dio un pequeño salto al ver al azabache en el sillón, pero luego se tranquilizo al descubrir que Damian, dormitaba profundamente. Así es, el moreno se encontraba despilfarrado en el sofá, tenía la boca abierta y un hilillo de baba, deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios. Sonrió para si, ver al arrogante de Damian, dormido en una pose tan infantil y patética, extrañamente le inundaba de una alegría inmensa._

_Se sentó en el suelo, con cuidado, temiendo que el arquero despertara, pero los ronquidos de este le confirmaron que se encontraba en la porra. Agarro el control remoto y cambio el canal, encontrándose con una interesante película. Así se fue su noche, hasta que una voz le sorprendió por la espalda._

_-¡Ya llegue, Damian! ¡Puedes irte a…!- Batman calló, al darse cuenta que la impactada figura frente a él no era Damian, era Dick- Dick…_

_-¿Bat…man?- el chico apenas si creía lo que estaba viendo- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_Un espeso silencio se adueño del recinto, Bruce Wayne no tenía idea de que decir, y Richard simplemente vacilaba entre correr a pedirle un autógrafo o implantarle un interrogatorio policial. Permanecieron en esa incómoda duda, hasta que Damian, infortunadamente despertó._

_-¡Señor Bruce, que bueno…!- el arquero se paralizo con la misma desconsolada impresión de su tutor._

_Dick miro al mayor, debió suponerlo, él definitivamente sabía. Ninguno de los tres tuvo coraje para romper el hielo, ¿Qué iban a decir?, si ni siquiera ellos mismo lograban explicarse la situación. Se miraron fijamente durante una eternidad, intentando comprender lo que ocurría, intentando desparalizarse._

_-Bueno, no importa… al fin y al cabo, algún día tenías que enterarte, Dick- el hombre murciélago balbuceo, quitándose la máscara._

_-Señor… Wayne- Richard quedo estupefacto, no se permitía creerlo. Siempre había creído en los héroes, pero jamás se imagino ver uno en persona, mucho menos vivir con uno._

_Fin Flashback_

-Amigo Robín, lo que nos estas queriendo decir es que cuando te diste cuenta de quien era Batman, te volviste el mejor amigo de Todd- la tamaraniana logro deducir algo a partir del mínimo relato de Robín.- ¿O me equivoco?

-No, Starfire, no te equivocas- respondió el petirrojo seriamente.

-Ok, ya sabemos cómo se conocieron y también cómo descubriste la identidad de Batman- el changeling interrumpió la conversación- pero aún no sabemos ¿Cómo se volvieron mejores amigos? Y ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?

-Perdónenme que me meta, ¿Es mi impresión o tu amigo bestia es bastante duro de entendimiento?- Todd preguntó, extrañado ante el poco razonamiento del chico.

-No te preocupes, Chico Bestia no es muy inteligente, que digamos- dijo Raven con su monótona voz, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oye! ¡¿No se supone que debes defenderme a mí?!- replicó Bestita, confrontando a la violácea y luego miró al arquero- ¿Y tú, quién te creíste, Einstein?

-Pues, no precisamente Einstein, pero por lo menos soy unas cien veces más inteligente que tú.

Ante esto, el meta morfo se volvió rojo de la ira, y de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo es que un maldito intruso podía atraer la atención de Raven más rápido que él?, pero que había dicho, ese no era realmente el problema, el problema era que ese maldito novato se estaba burlando de él, y la única persona sobre este planeta que tenía derecho a tratarlo mal era Raven. Ella, sólo ella y nadie más.

-Ya basta, chicos- Robín intervino cuando notó que le ambiente empezaba a tensarse- Chico Bestia, ¿quieres una explicación? Bien, aquí tienes una.

_Flashback_

_Había pasado un año desde que Dick descubrió la verdad. Desde entonces, Batman había decidido entrenarlos, por que necesitaba un ayudante. El hombre murciélago se había encargado de adiestrarlos física y psicológicamente para ocupar el puesto de Robín, para decidir quien de los dos sería su primer ayudante._

_A partir de esos arduos entrenamientos, los chicos se habían acercado cada vez más, hasta el punto de volverse más que mejores amigos, se habían convertido hermanos. Eran tan cercanos que hasta se habían preguntado más de una vez ¿Cómo es que se habían odiado tanto? Si, los dos eran unos chicos maravillosos, eran amables, gentiles, valientes, nobles y sobre todo, mejores amigos. Bruce los entrenaba en artes marciales, también los instruían en la moral del héroe, les enseño a hablar un montón de idiomas, ahora Dick sabía hablar por lo menos diez idiomas y Damian unos seis. Para diferenciarlos les invento una nueva identidad, bautizo a Dick como Hawk y a Damian como Todd, incluso se empeño en hacerles sus trajes, mientras superaban las pruebas._

_Por fin, luego de un extenuante año terrestre, Batman logro escoger al primer Robín, y los dos chicos se encontraban demasiados ansiosos y expectantes. Cada uno tenía sus propias razones para desear ser su ayudante, poseían diferentes fortalezas tanto como debilidades, pero tenían algo en común, ambos querían ser Robín. Su tutor les dijo que les anunciaría al anochecer, que tenían la tarde libre, y ellos decidieron pasarla en el balcón._

_-Dicky- le llamo el moreno por la espalda- ¿Quieres un refresco?_

_-Claro, dame el de uva- contestó Richard mientras atrapaba la lata que su amigo le lanzo- ¿No estas emocionado por saber quien será Robín?_

_-Por supuesto que estoy emocionado. Apuesto a que estoy más emocionado que tú.- le retó Damian, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida._

_-Típico tuyo, Day. Siempre volviendo todo una competencia._

_-Si, así soy yo ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- respondió este, pero de repente se sintió velozmente interesado por la hora- Dick ¿podrías decirme la hora?_

_-Claro, como no. Son las 6:30pm- le informo el oji azul, sin saber lo que le esperaba._

_-¡ja! ¡Perdiste, Dickinson!- saltó Wayne, señalándolo con los dos dedos, mientras bailaba ridículamente.- Me debes veinte dolarucos._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?, tú prometiste que no volverías a llamar Dickinson de nuevo- Grayson se sobresaltó, no sabía lo que estaba pasando._

_-No, señorito, yo nunca prometí nada, yo aposte- le explico el arquero, reclamando su dinero- Recuérdalo, nosotros apostamos que si no te decía Dickinson en dos días me daría veinte dólares._

_-¡Maldito Damian!- refunfuño el menor, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo._

_-Deja de renegar tanto y dame mi dinero, Dickinson._

_-¡Day! ¡Dick!, ya pueden venir- les llamo Batman asomándose por una de las ventanas._

_¡Ya vamos!- dijeron al unísono._

_Los dos chicos corrieron velozmente hacia el vestíbulo, y como siempre terminaron compitiendo esta vez con una carrera. Llegaron jadeando al recinto, donde Bruce los esperaba, con una seriedad que suprimido su aire infantil apenas la vieron. Les hizo sentarse y comenzó a explicarles su decisión, paseándose de un lado a otro. Ellos no necesitaron de palabras para comprender lo duro que le había sido escoger._

_-Richard, Damian- los muchachos se irguieron al escuchar sus nombres- Luego de mucho considerarlo, y basándome en su desempeño, me he dado cuenta de que tienen habilidades parecidas, y que sin duda me servirían mucho. Así que lo mejor será hacerles una prueba, una que me invente._

_-Muy bien, deja tanto misterio ¿Vas a decirnos a que?- irrumpió un ansioso Damian._

_-Ah, esta bien, como quieras. Impaciente- respondió Bruce, parándose enfrente de los dos- He decidido hacerles una prueba, la prueba del "aguante"._

_-¿Prueba del aguante? ¿Qué es eso, se come?- bromeo Dick, como solía hacerlo en esas ocasiones, aunque en realidad no sabía que era aquella prueba._

_-La prueba del aguante, es en realidad muy sencilla. Solamente consiste en eludirme toda la noche, desde ahora y hasta el amanecer, luego volverán a la mansión, el primero que lo logre será el primer Robín.- les explico el caballero oscuro._

_-Bueno, es bastante simple. Esta bien, lo haremos.- respondieron a coro los chicos, con una sonrisa._

_-Admiro su entusiasmo, pero olvide decirles algo- les dijo Batman, esperando decepcionarles un poco- Tendrán que evitarme, en toda Gotham City._

_-Go… Gotham City- exclamaron atemorizados los dos jóvenes, pero luego una mirada de determinación se adueño de sus ojos- No importa donde sea, Batman. Aquí o en el desierto del Sahara, te evitaremos y sobreviviremos, desearas no habernos retado._

_-Como quieran, presumidos. Tienen treinta segundos para empezar a correr si no quieren fracasar- les advirtió Batman seriamente, programando su cronometro- Huyan ahora._

_Los dos chicos salieron corriendo, cruzando el amplio jardín de la mansión Wayne, rogando que fueran lo suficientemente rápidos como para salir de la mansión a tiempo. El jardín era tan extenso que apenas si pudieron atravesar el portón de hierro, con unos segundos de sobra pero eso no les importo, decidieron esconderse en un callejón a planear su estrategia. Luego de unos valiosos minutos, los muchachos idearon su plan. No era muy complejo, consistía en separarse y que cada uno se valiera por si mismo, pero si veían al otro en problemas o apunto de ser descubierto por el hombre murciélago, lo ayudarían siempre y cuando pudieran hacerlo. Dick salió corriendo hacia el norte y Damian en cambio, corrió hacia el este._

_Las horas pasaron, el cielo se fue oscureciendo cada vez más, el aire poco a poco fue helándose y la luna de un momento se oculto entre las nubes. Afortunadamente nuestros hábiles jóvenes fueron capaces de sobrevivir durante esas eternas horas, en las que los siglos les parecieron un corto lapso de tiempo. Alguna que otra vez Damian o Richard necesito ayuda, pero su mejor amigo siempre estuvo allí para auxiliarlo, oculto entre las sombras. Los rayos del astro rey fueron iluminando la sombría ciudad gótica, lo habían logrado, solo necesitaban que el sol se alzara por completo en el vasto cielo y uno de los dos sería el nuevo Robín, tan solo debían de llegar a la mansión Wayne de nuevo sin ser descubiertos, el que llegara primero ganaría._

_Dick ya casi lo lograba, Damian también. Grayson veía la mansión a lo lejos, en aquella colina, solo debía correr más y evitar encontrarse a su mentor. Wayne en cambio se encontraba un poco más lejos, tenía que doblar unas cuantas esquinas, eludir lo más que pudiera a su padre adoptivo, y muy pronto portaría el traje del primer chico maravilla. Damian doblo la primera esquina, feliz, pero como la felicidad no dura para siempre, Bruce se encontraba en plena mitad de la calle, dándole la espalda, frenó en seco, con cuidado de que sus zapatos rayando el cemento no se escucharan. Coño, bueno todavía no lo había visto, tenía la pequeña esperanza de darse la vuelta y salir huyendo. Lo hizo, empezó a correr, mientras el viento le golpeaba la cara y sus ojos se entrecerraban, gracias a la abrumadora brisa que le impactaba en el cuerpo._

_-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Damian?- ¡Coño!, lo habían descubierto. La fría voz de Batman acabo con sus minúsculas ilusiones._

_-¿Camino a ser el primer Robín?- pregunto en broma, el arquero. Volteándose a verlo con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-Suéñalo, hijo. Perdiste- respondió el hombre murciélago, pero esta vez con un tono más cálido, posando una mano en su hombro- Camina, Damian, vamos a casa. Dick nos espera._

_Y así padre e hijo, adoptivos por cierto, caminaron lentamente bajo la tenue luz del sol, esperando llegar antes que el cansado Richard, quien debería de estar feliz y agotado, pero realmente a Damian, no le importaba mucho, después de todo como ya lo hemos mencionado es holgazán._

_-¡Oye, Dickinson!- llamo el oji castaño al joven que se encontraba jadeando, sentado en el porche- Felicitaciones._

_-¿Por qué?- intrigo el chico, aunque luego lo comprendió. Obviamente el había ganado._

_-Por esto- Batman intervino en la conversación de los dos amigos, y lanzándole al muchacho su nuevo traje- Alégrate, Dick, tú eres el primer Robín._

_-Serás un gran héroe, mi querido Dickinson- le felicito el moreno, dándole la mano._

_-No me vengas con sentimentalismos, Day- dijo mientras le apretaba la mano, y luego le abrazaba- Tú también hubieras sido un héroe espectacular._

_-Bueno, chicos, vayan a dormir- ordeno Bruce, empujándolos hacia adentro._

_Así pasaron los días, con Batman y Robín, más conocido por Damian como Dick, o Dickinson. Siendo el dúo dinámico de Gotham City, y él simplemente viviendo una vida normal, por ahora, aunque francamente, no le molestaba en absoluto._

_Fin Flashback_

-¿Quedaste contento, Chico Bestia?- preguntó la violácea, más con sarcasmo que con interés.

Aunque el changeling no respondió, ni siquiera se empeño en contestarle, estaba demasiado concentrado en seguir con la vista el recorrido de las lágrimas de Robín, que se deslizaban por debajo de su antifaz y caían al suelo, formando un charco de tristezas, temores, frustraciones e inseguridades, reprimidas durante mucho tiempo bajo un rudo exterior. Cyborg también se encontraba anonado, nunca se imagino siquiera ver a su amigo llorar, incluso había llegado a pensar que no tenía lágrimas, a que le batboy jamás se había mostrado sensible, siempre era él quien resolvía las situaciones, por más difíciles que parecieran nunca se derrumbaba. Los ojos esmeraldas de la tamaraniana se habían vuelto vidriosos, estando a punto de soltar una lágrima solitaria, sabía que el petirrojo se recuperaría rápido de su desequilibrio, pero aún así, unas incontenibles ganas de abrazarlo, de consolarlo, de prometerle que todo estaba bien, se adueñaron de ella. Desafortunadamente tan solo se limitó a tocarle el hombro.

-¿Robín…?- Starfire pregunto dulcemente, posando la mano en su hombro, pero el pelinegro no le dejo continuar.

-Estoy bien, Star, no debes preocuparte por mi- contestó el enmascarado, estremeciéndose al sentir el contacto de la pelirroja.- Y ustedes tampoco deben preocuparse.

¿Y que paso después de eso?- pregunto Chico Bestia, aún no satisfecho con la explicación.

-Bestita, no te parece que ya hiciste lloriquear suficiente a Robín.- recriminó el androide dándole un golpe por su imprudencia.

-¿Siempre eres así de irritante?- interrumpió el arquero, enarcando las cejas.

-Y eso que no vives con él- respondió Raven, monótonamente.

-y tú, Dickinson, deberías dejar de moquear- se burlo el oji castaño, sonriéndole- No creo que a tus amigos les guste ver lo sucia que tienes la nariz.

-Hazme un favor ¿Quieres?- río el chico maravilla, apuntándole con un dedo- Vete a bañar y no estorbes, apestas.

-Un momento, ¿Después abandonaste a Batman, cierto?- el meta morfo pareció comprender, luego de un rato.

-Aja, conque pensaste, ¿no?- Robín le contesto con burla.

-Si como sea, pero si tú te fuiste… ¿Alguien tenía que ser Robín?- intrigo Beast Boy, rascándose la cabeza- ¿Quién fue el segundo Robín?

-Ya puedes imaginártelo.

Todos voltearon a mirar al azabache que acababa de hablar, y este con sus ojos les hizo saber que él había sucedido a su líder. Ok, esto ya superaba, sus limites de razonamiento, en primer lugar aparecía de la nada y se lucia de mejor amigo de Robín, luego empezaba a codeárselas con el batboy después de un montón de años y ahora, para rematar, resulta que él también había portado el traje del líder titán.

**N/A: **Muy bien como notaron, modifique un poco el pasado, pero solo un poquito, así que no importa, sigan leyendo. Ahora me voy porque mis notas de autor espantan a la audiencia.

-Tú…tú.- balbucearon los cuatro titanes al unísono, completamente incrédulos.

-Eh…sí, ¿Qué son esas caras?, ni que fuera Goku.- dijo en con un arrogante tono el arquero.

-Todd…

El chico se levanto del sillón, retorciéndose entre risas, aunque luego recobro la seriedad al ver la expresión de su amigo. Se retiro, no sin antes preguntarle al impactado Cyborg donde se encontraba el baño, sintiendo las curiosas miradas de los héroes en su nuca.

-¿A dónde vas, Raven?- Chico bestia le interrogo, evidentemente interesado, al ver que la oji amatista se retiraba.

-Iré a meditar un poco. Necesito asimilara toda esta información.- contestó la dama de las sombras, desapareciendo en un oscuro portal.

-Yo también, tengo que acomodar mis ideas.- anunció Cyborg, levantándose.

-¡¿Tu irás a meditar?!-pregunto el changeling, sorprendido.

-¡No!- el chico mitad robot se sobresalto, ¿Cómo es que su mejor había podido pensar eso de él?- Iré a escuchar música, o a jugar un videojuego o a hacer algo.

-Eh… ahora que lo recuerdo, Sedita no ha comido todavía- Starfire se acordó repentinamente, y cargando a la larva salió volando.

-Y tú, ¿Qué vas hacer, Chico Bestia?- le pregunto el petirrojo, anticipando que él también se iría.

-Yo… yo no sé que voy a hacer. El punto es que me voy a ir- respondió el joven transformable, convirtiéndose en mosca.

Robín suspiro, todos sus amigos se habían ido, con el fin de evitarlo o simplemente para quitarse la mugre. Bueno, no podía culparlos, si a él le hubieran contado una revelación de tamaña magnitud, también hubiera evitado a esa persona, para aclarar la mente. Después de todo, no era tan malo, tendría más tiempo para sus reflexiones mentales, para explicarse lo que acababa de ocurrir, y sobre todo, para organizar aquellos sentimientos que corrían libremente en su interior, en especial hacia cierta chica pelirroja que todos conocemos.

**Uff, al fin termine, me llevo dos patéticos días terminar este capitulo, así que mas les vale que dejen reviews. Estuvo un tanto largo, ¿no?, pero no mucho, no es que me haya gastado veinticinco páginas ni nada por el estilo y ¿Qué tal, interesante? ¿O debería buscarme otra carrera?, bueno prosigamos con las preguntas, porque me quede sin nada más que decir.**

**¿Los titanes volverán a ver a su líder como siempre? ¿Cierto androide le cogerá desprecio? ¿Todd será aceptado en aquella torre? ¿Lo echaran a patadas apenas se recupere? ¿Ciertas emociones empezaran a cambiar? Bueno y ahora un pequeño comercial, de mi querido amigo saiyajin: Goku.**

**Hola soy Goku!, y estas leyendo esto con mi voz.**

**Bueno no importa, resucite con las Dragon Balls solo para decirles que sigan este fic, ah si, y también que dejen reviews o reviviré a Frieza.**


	5. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar

**Hace rato que no nos leíamos, débiles mortales, pero bueno que importa, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Sólo vine a dejarles el quinto capítulo de esta genial historia y a saludarlos, nada que afecte la orbita del planeta. Como sea, solo lean el capitulo, dejen reviews, hagan ejercicio, díganle no a la marihuana y sean felices. (¿Qué me vi, cara de psicóloga?)**

**Cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.**

Luego de una larga hora, en la que cada titán aprovecho para digerir la información de manera distinta, se reunieron en la sala. Raven había meditado un rato, tratando de poner en control sus emociones, la titán espacial se entretuvo jugando con Sedita, para borrar esas desgarradoras imágenes del petirrojo envuelto en lágrimas de su memoria, Cyborg paso su tiempo haciéndole mejoras a su auto, intentando exterminar la ira que se adueñaba de él, el arquero solo dejo correr el tiempo bajo el agua, y Chico Bestia, bueno en realidad nadie sabia que estuvo haciendo a mascota verde, es más ni siquiera tenían certeza de que estuviera en la torre.

El atleta fue el primero en aparecer, dirigiéndole un cruda mirada al exhausto Robín, le siguió Starfire quien se sentó al lado del batboy, consolándolo en silencio, minutos después apareció la violácea con la cara oculta entre la oscuridad de su capucha, por ultimo llego Todd recién bañado, sentándose en el brazo del sofá, mientras se dejaba examinar por las dos féminas que por alguna desconocida razón se habían embelesado con su rostro.

Y en efecto, ahora que la suciedad y la sangre se habían ido, el chico de ojos marrones podía considerarse, ejem, guapo. Tenía el negro cabello adherido al cráneo, una que otra gota de agua adornaba su rostro, que por cierto era muy atractivo, el agua había revelado su dorada piel contrastando con el negro de su destrozada remera. Claro que, francamente, el asunto era que su camisa no era más que trozos de tela unidos por un delgado hilo negro, dejando ver su esplendido torso, perfectamente, ese era el asunto. Y aunque el arquero era maravillosamente atractivo, a la tamaraniana no se le hizo más guapo que cierto sujeto enmascarado. Por que para Starfire no podía haber varón más hermoso en este universo, ni en todos los que existieran que Robín. Por su parte, Raven estaba disponible, si señor, solterita y lista para pachanguear, bueno, todos sabemos que la gótica no pachanguea, el punto es que podía haberse enamorado de Todd, pero no, ni siquiera se sintió levemente atraída por el chico, y sus razones eran múltiples, tal vez no quisiera desperdiciar su valiosísimo tiempo en esa emoción inútil que los humanos llaman amor, o simplemente estaba siendo conquistada por "alguien" más, pero ese "alguien" es un misterio.

-Eh…Dicky, digo Robín- se corrigió el azabache al ver la mirada asesina del androide- Por casualidad ¿No tendras una camiseta que me prestes?

-Seguro, busca una en mi almario- respondió el petirrojo, comprendiendo la necesidad de su amigo.

-A todas estas, ¿No creen que falta un enano verde?- cuestiono Cyborg, sintiendo el vacío que dejaba su amigo.

-Cyborg tiene razón.- irrumpido la pelirroja, notando la ausencia del changeling- No he visto a nuestro amigo Bestia en toda la tarde.

-Si, ¿Dónde estará? ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo, Raven?- pregunto Robín, intrigado por saber que había sido de Chico Bestia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por que no va Cyborg, que es su amigo!- se alarmó la chica oscura, realmente no quería estar cerca del joven transformable.

-Raven- ordeno secamente el líder titán.

-Como digas, yo iré por el imbécil de Chico Bestia- la violácea obedeció a regañadientes, desapareciendo en uno de sus portales.

Llevaba minutos buscándolo y todavía no aparecía, ¿Dónde demonios se escondería un chico verde?, no debía ser tan difícil encontrarlo después de todo era verde, dime ¿Cuántos chicos verdes has visto en tu vida?, no muchos ¿cierto?, solo a Beast Boy, a los namekianos y al chico enfermo de tu clase, si, ese que siempre esta a punto de vomitar. Raven subió a la azotea exasperada, el meta morfo tenía que estar allí, o si no destruirá medio mundo buscándolo, ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?, ni que estuviera enamorada de él, (Al menos no por ahora). Si no lo encontraba ahí, aprovecharía la altura para localizarlo, no debía de estar muy lejos de ahí. Abrió la escotilla violentamente, y lo busco con la mirada, ¡Maldición!, el idiota ese no estaba ahí, ¿Pero que diablos se había hecho ese fenómeno?

Se acerco a la orilla y cubrió su rostro con una mano, protegiéndolo del feroz viento que le quito la capucha, revolviendo sus cabellos violetas. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de distinguir mejor las figuras oscurecidas por el sol que se ocultaba, ya estaba anocheciendo, y ahí lo vio, lo vio, por fin lo había encontrado, el desaparecido Chico Bestia se encontraba afuera cerca de la orilla de un acantilado, haciendo, solo Dios sabe que cosa. Apenas si lograba reconocerlo, pero aquel sedoso cabello verde solo podía pertenecer a una persona en la faz de la tierra, a Beast Boy, el meta morfo, esperen retrocedan un poco, rebobinen, ¿Había dicho sedoso? De por Dios, ya estaba delirando.

-Maldito, idiota- dijo para si, la hija de Trigon, bajando a la playa.

Efectivamente el joven transformable había aprovechado aquel espacio de reflexión para hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho: leer. Si, para muchos no parecerá gran cosa, puf leer, ¿Quién no ha leído en su vida?, pues créanlo hay mucho gente que jamás ha tocado siquiera un libro y Chico Bestia es una de esas personas. Además este no es cualquier libro, no, no es que te robaste el de la biblioteca, este libro se lo dio una persona muy importante para el changeling. Se lo regalo su madre, su madre fallecida. Ahora Beast Dude se encontraba sentado en el rocoso suelo, perdido entre las páginas de un libro, escuchando el relajante sonido de las olas al golpear la roca, si notar que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda.

-¿Qué haces, Chico Bestia?- aquella monótona voz le sobresalto, ¿De verdad era ella?, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-¡Nada! ¡Yo no estoy leyendo ni nada por el estilo!- respondió alarmado Beast Boy, escondiendo el libro debajo de sus piernas.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Raven?

-Nada importante, ¿Qué estas leyendo, eh?- cuestiono la dama de las sombras, extrañada de verlo con un libro.

-¿Yo? ¿Leyendo?, Jajaja- el changeling río con una risa tan poco convincente, que ni el mismo creyó sus palabras- Yo no estoy leyendo nada, pero que barbaridades dices, ni siquiera tengo un libro.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces que es eso debajo de tus piernas, una caja de pizza con hojas?- le acorralo Raven, señalando la esquina del libro que sobresalía, mientras enarcaba las cejas.

-Pues… bueno, si es un libro- contestó el chico transformable, aunque luego una pícara sonrisa adorno su rostro- Un momento, ¿Tú que haces mirando por allá abajo, Raven?

-Eh… yo- ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera ella misma sabía porque había mirado, ¿Le estaría gustando Chico bestia?- Yo no estaba mirando nada. Solo me guie por la punta del libro que torpemente escondiste. Inútil.

Pero ambos sabían que aquellas palabras no tenían un mínimo de certeza. Intentando disimular la verdad, la oscura se sentó a su lado y juntos se pusieron a contemplar el inmenso astro rey, ocultándose en el infinito mar, dejando que la apacible brisa marina jugueteara con sus cabellos.

-¿Entonces piensa decirme que libro leías?- rompió el silencio la violácea, buscando tema de conversación, no soportaba aquella escena tan cursi.

-Claro, me estoy leyendo este- contestó Chico Bestia, tomando el libro y entregándoselo.

-"El retrato de Dorian Gray"- la gótica examino el libro, abriéndolo en una página al azar- Es bueno, aunque…

-No es muy reconocido- completo el changeling sorprendiendo hasta el mismísimo Diablo. (Se los juro debe estar pensando: Por Dios, ¿Chico Bestia es inteligente?)

-Si, ¿Cómo demonios supiste?

-Un día en el que me encontraba muy, pero muy aburrido, me puse a ver "Discovery Channel" y aprendí muchas cosas- volvió interrumpirla Beast Dude, sonriéndole. Sabiendo que esa excusa era demasiado patética.

-Eso, explica todo- respondió Raven, luego se volteo hacia él y alzando las cejas, pregunto- ¿Y dónde conseguiste ese libro? No me digas que fuiste a la biblioteca.

-Si así fuera, ¿Qué pasaría?

-Me daría un paro cardiaco.

Ah, entonces. Si, fui a la biblioteca- bromeó el joven transformable, agarro el libro y lo acaricio.

-Chico Bestia, eres un imbécil, ¿Me vas a decir o no?- la dama de las sombras se impaciento, debía controlar aquel sentimiento que poco a poco se adueñaba de ella.

-Me lo regalo mi madre, era de ella- el meta morfo cambio de semblante, notablemente deprimido.

-¿Era?- intrigo la chica mitad demonio, aunque había podido notar el cambio de animo en el chico.

-Si, era. Mi madre falleció y mi padre también- confeso Chico Bestia, sintiéndose inexplicablemente liberado, luego cambio de tema, recobrando su humor habitual- Oye, ¿Quieres oír un chiste?

-Si no queda otra- se limito a decir la oscura, sabiendo que el chico le obligaría a oírlo.

-A ver este es buenísimo, ¿Cómo maldice un pollito a otro pollito?, caldito seas, Jajaja- como de costumbre, el comediante fue el único en reír.

-Tus chistes son tan malos, que no se si echarme a llorar de lo malos que son, o reírme porque me das lastima.

-Ah, ¿No te gusto ese?- cuestiono el changeling, con inocencia- Bueno no importa, tengo otro mejor. Un señor esta viendo televisión y empieza a gritar "No, imbécil, no lo hagas" y su señora le pregunta "Amor, ¿Qué novela estas viendo?", entonces el responde "No, aquí viendo el video de nuestra boda"

-Ese estuvo muy bueno, Chico Bestia. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Chistes estúpidos para comediantes sin talento . com?- dijo Raven, sarcástica, con esa inexplicable costumbre que tienen estos dos.

Chico Bestia se decepciono un poco, pero no iba a rendirse. La violácea le había robado una sonrisa sin siquiera decir palabra, y él también le iba a robar una, aunque fuera necesario irse a tomar lecciones de comedia a Las Vegas. Pero afortunadamente ya había pensado en un plan y estaba seguro de que por lo menos la haría sonreír levemente, se ahorraría el pasaje al estado de Nevada.

-¿Chico Bestia? ¿Qué estas haciendo?- intrigo la gótica, al ver al fenómeno aproximarse más a la orilla.

-¡Wow! ¡Raven, ven a ver esto!- le llamo Beast Boy emocionado por, literalmente, nada. Todo era parte de su plan.

-¿Qué encontraste ahora, tu cerebro?- contesto la violácea, asomándose al vacío, pero en el fondo solo se veía el agua- ¿Cuál es la estupidez que tengo que ver, eh?

El chico no respondió, de un momento a otro Raven se encontró el agua, completamente empapada y ardiendo de ira, escupió un poco de agua salada que había tragado, al caer. En ocasiones normales solo hubiera nadado hacia la orilla y hubiera desaparecido en un oscuro portal, pero esta no era una ocasión normal y por lo tanto sus acciones no fueron lo que podrías llamar normal en Raven.

En lugar de ignorarlo, la dama de las sombras utilizo sus poderes para arrancar un pedazo de roca y que de esta forma el meta morfo cayera al agua (de panza, auch), salpicándola. Chico Bestia se demoro en salir, y cuando lo hizo, agarro a la oscura por la cintura, hundiéndose con ella. Salieron luego de unos minutos, al darse cuenta de que no podían respirar bajo el agua, ¿Qué se habían creído, Aqualad?

-Eres un maldito idiota- le dijo la hija de Trigon, pero esta vez una ligera sonrisa se pinto en su rostro.

-Pero soy el maldito idiota que te hizo reír- respondió Chico Bestia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. (Típica cara de Beast Boy imbécil, digo, feliz)

¿Pero que? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado? Estaba sonriendo, por primera vez en la historia de este patético universo, el imbécil de fenómeno verde que tenía por compañero, la había hecho reír y no hubo necesidad alguna de oír esos estúpidos chistes. Sencillamente no lo podía creer, la estaba pasando de maravilla con alguien con quien nunca se imagino, es más ni siquiera se había imaginado pasarla bien alguna vez. Por su parte el changeling se encontraba estupefacto, de por Dios, había hecho reír a Raven. Definitivamente había superado a Newton y su estúpida gravedad por millones, es que hacer sonreír a siquiera a la violácea era misión imposible, más difícil que armar un cubo Rubik, (Bueno, no tan imposible, ¿Alguna vez intentaron armar uno de esos?), aunque realmente no le importaba, tenía a su lado a una Raven sonriente, por más increíble que parezca y la iba a aprovechar, incluso haría que aquella linda sonrisa se extendiera más.

-¡Oye, Raven! ¡Te reto a que me superes esto!- el meta morfo la reto, mientras escalaba la pared de roca unos buenos metros, y luego se lanzaba al agua.

-Esto será más fácil que engañar a Starfire- le contesto Raven, al ver que chico salió a la superficie y sacudió la cabeza.

Acto seguido, la chica oscura envolvió a Chico Bestia en un aura negra, haciéndolo levitar hasta alcanzar unos cinco metros de altura y mientras el Beast Boy suplicaba en las alturas, intentando escapar, le dejo caer a gran velocidad, y el changeling no tuvo más opción que dejarse impactar contra el agua, o tal vez si tenía.

-¡Conque así estamos! ¡Bueno, tu lo pediste!- grito el joven transformable, convirtiéndose en elefante al caer- ¡Kawa-Boonga!

El impacto de Beast Dude levanto olas inmensas que chocaron furiosamente contra la roca y la dama de las sombras tuvo que hacer lo imposible para no ahogarse, pero por algún extraño azar no se encontraba iracunda con el chico, es más estaba experimentando una emoción que no recordaba haber vivido hace mucho: felicidad. El meta morfo salió en su forma humana, bueno cualquier cosa parecida a un humano, interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero sinceramente no le presto atención y empezó a jugar con el chico, después de todo, dicen que la noche es más joven que el día. (Ok, nadie dice eso)

Y como todo en la vida tiene una primera vez, la felicidad los inundo a los dos, una alegría nunca antes experimentada se adueño de sus seres y únicamente de ellos depende si dura para siempre.

Bueno, mientras Raven y Chico Bestia pasan una espectacular noche en la playa, vayamos a la azotea, ahí también pasan cosas interesantes.

_Azotea, Torre de los Titanes, 7:30pm_

-¿Amigo Robín?- Starfire le llamo preocupada, había notado la tristeza en el rostro de su amigo y no le gustaba verlo así.

-¿Necesitas algo, Star?- pregunto el enmascarado, aún de espaldas a ella.

-Si, necesito saber que estas bien, Robín- contesto la tamaraniana, con claras intenciones de no irse, hasta obtener lo que había venido a buscar.

-Estoy bien, Star- dijo el petirrojo, sin dejar de mirar al cielo- Además si no lo estuviera, ¿Qué mas da? ¿Yo a quien le importo?

-Por favor, amigo Robín no digas eso. Tú le importas a mucha gente- aquellas palabras realmente le dolieron a la pelirroja.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y según tú, a quien le importo?- volvió a cuestionar Robín, fríamente.

-Pues… le importas al os ciudadanos de JumpCity, le importas a los titanes, le importas al terrícola que esta allá abajo- la princesa espacial hizo una breve pausa, pero finalmente tomo coraje- Y me importas a mi, Robín, me importas mucho.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué… fue lo que dijiste, Starfire?- aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Starfire había dicho que le importaba?, el batboy se volteo lentamente.

-Que me importas, Robín. ¿Acaso yo no te importo?- cuestiono la oji verde, con los ojos vidriosos, al borde de las lágrimas.

-No… no digas eso, Star- ¡Por Dios!, debería de pegarse un tiro, siempre enviaba el mensaje equivocado, aunque muchas veces no quería, (O sea todo el tiempo)- Tú me importas, me importas más que la vida misma.

-Entonces, si te importo tanto ¿Sería capaz de decirme que es lo que te atormenta?- insistió Starfire, quería ayudar a su líder, aunque que fuera solo escuchando.

-¿Star?, Todd les conto como nos conocimos, ¿cierto?- la alienígena asintió-Pero aún no sabes porque y cómo llegue a esa casa. Siéntate, voy a contártelo.

El chico maravilla se sentó, dejando que sus piernas colgaran sobre el camino que se extendía hasta la orilla del mar, la chica de ojos esmeraldas hizo lo mismo y entonces Robín comenzó con su oscuro relato, empezó a contarle su infame pasado.

_Flashback_

_Richard John "Dick" Grayson era un niño feliz, tenía todo lo que un niño deseaba, y no, no poseía la última PlayStation. Dick era acreedor de algo más valioso, era parte de una familia feliz, con unos padres amorosos y comprensivos, que además era unos excelentes acróbatas y para completar su dicha, esta noche debutaría en el circo junto a sus padres, por primera vez el mundo conocería al miembro más joven de "los Graysons Voladores", verían al clan completo._

_-¿Estas listo Dicky?- su papá le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole._

_El chico asintió, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, faltaban unos pocos minutos para salir a escena. Primero saldrían sus padres, harían un número, bien ensayado por cierto, y luego le demostraría al mundo de que estaba hecho. No había practicado todos esos meses para nada, no se había magullado las manos, ni estuvo a punto de fracturarse la clavícula para no presentarse esa noche. Esa era su noche, la noche en la que su vida cambiaria para siempre, aunque no precisamente para bien._

_Distinguió los aplausos a través del telón, y corrió apartando a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino, ser paró detrás de las cortinas rojo terciopelo, y cuidadosamente pasó a través de ella, ocultándose entre las sombras, sus amados padres ya habían comenzado su actuación y él solo los miro, expectante, asombrado, feliz. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, un brillo de orgullo adornó sus ojos celestes, mientras su papá y su mamá planeaban por los aires, gracias a un artefacto que los terrestres llaman trapecio._

_Pero la alegría de Dicky le duro bien poco, repentinamente comenzó a llover y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el trapecio en el que sus padres se balanceaban cayó al suelo, llevándose sus vidas. De lo único que no se va a olvidar Richard, es del estrépito que hicieron sus cuerpo al chocar contra el piso, y luego esos mismos cuerpos bañados en sangre. La cabeza de su padre estaba aplastada por el impacto y el cuerpo de su madre parecía gelatina, incluso podía sentir los huesos quebrados bajo la piel. Cuando se echo a llorar al lado de sus cadáveres, llegaron los otros integrantes del circo a consolarlo; diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que había sido un accidente, que los accidentes pasaban. Pero él sabía que había sido más que un accidente, estaba seguro de que era un asesinato._

_Bruce Wayne se le acercó por la espalda, y decidió adoptarlo, claro que no oficialmente. En realidad lo único que había hecho Bruce era obligarlo a cambiarse su traje de acróbata de acróbata, le había llevado a su casa, ah, y le había convertido en un héroe._

_Fin Flashback_

-Y es así, Starfire, como puede cambiar de un momento a otro, sin advertirlo, tu vida puede que ya no sea la misma, y no lo vuelva a ser nunca- con estas deprimentes palabras, Robín termino su historia, con una lágrima asocial deslizándose por su rostro.

-¿Y que paso después?- pregunto Starfire, sin atreverse a mirarlo, por miedo de verlo llorar.

-Tú ya lo sabes, abandone a Batman.

-Ya sé eso, amigo Robín, ¿Pero por que lo hiciste? Según lo que Todd nos dijo llevabas una vida feliz con ellos- la oji verde le presiono a decirle.

-Si, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía ser tan frio como Bruce, yo no pude ser como él, eso nos causo fuertes enfrentamientos y finalmente decidí abandonarlo- el batboy le contesto con la voz quebrada- Tiempo después, descubrí que me habían reemplazado.

-Con tu mejor amigo- completo la pelirroja, con un hilo de voz.

-Al principio me dolió. Me sentí más decepcionado que nunca, durante largas noches me pregunte ¿Cómo es que Todd pudo hacerme eso? ¿Es que a Batman no le importe lo suficiente para que me reemplazara antes del amanecer? Quede frustrado con un pequeñísimo odio ardiendo en mi interior- respondió Robín, con la vista perdida en algún misterioso lugar.

-Pero no era su culpa- intervino la princesa espacial.

-Tienes razón, Star. Luego me di cuenta de que realmente no era culpa de Todd, él también había entrenado muy para ser Robín, y si yo podía serlo, ¿Por qué él no?- dijo el enmascarado, filosóficamente.

-¿Quedaron otra vez como amigos?- la chica dorada interrogo, mirándolo por primera vez a la cara.

-Nunca dejamos de serlo- sonrió el petirrojo, secándose las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro- Seguimos viéndonos, hasta que me mude a JumpCity y no sé que fue de Todd.

-Por favor, amigo Robín. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor, lo que sea, solo dímelo.

-No hay necesidad, Star.- contesto el chico maravilla, aunque en su interior la necesidad de besar aquel rostro tan cerca de suyo, le quemara- Pensándolo mejor, tal vez si hay algo que puedas hacer- dijo cuando Starfire iba a retirarse.

-¿Qué, amigo Robín?

Aunque los dos sabían que aquella pregunta no tenía necesidad de una respuesta, pues ya se estaba respondiendo sola. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, estaban ya tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban, el tibio aliento de Starfire y el fresco aire proveniente de Robín, revolviéndose el uno con el otro. Hasta que sus labios dejaron de estar separados, para convertirse en un tierno beso, algo torpe, descoordinado, pero al fin y al cabo era un beso.

**¡Débiles mortales!, he terminado de escribir el quinto capitulo de esta maravillosa serie, perdón, historia que ustedes leen para perder el tiempo, fingiendo hacer tareas. Me tomo un poco de tiempo por que estos capítulos están algo largos, no importa si ustedes tienen paciencia para llegar al final, yo seguiré escribiendo. Y ahora, mortales alfeñiques vayamos por las preguntas.**

**¿Raven y Beast Boy tendrán un final de cuento de hadas? ¿Robín se hará novio de Starfire?, Cyborg y el intruso están solos en la sala ¿El androide matara "accidentalmente" al azabache? ¿O pasara algo más picante? ¿Debería de callarme ya?, Si.**

**Todas las respuestas en el próximo episodio de Dragon…, perdón quise decir, en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Día en la playa no le hace daño a nadie

***Sonido de rayos***

**Buenos días, o noches, o tardes, ya establecimos que no se en que lugar de este redondo planeta están. Como sea, mortales alfeñiques, he aquí el sexto capitulo, este no va a tener tanto BBxRae, se centrara más en Todd. Si entiendo que estén un poco tristes, hasta Cyborg ama BBxRae, pero bueno solo léanlo.**

**Un día en la playa no le hace daño a nadie o ¿si?**

La noche había caído, a estas horas el caballero de la noche ya debía de haber comenzado su trabajo, y en las tranquilas calles de JumpCity no encontraras más que uno que otro perro vagabundo. Esa calma también reinaba en la famosísima torre T, hogar de los amados protectores de aquella ciudad. Los titanes y su… invitado inesperado, por no decir intruso, se encontraban ya en los brazos de Morfeo, cada uno roncando en sus respectivas habitaciones, a excepción del chico azabache, si, de ese maldito intruso de ojos oscuros que había perturbado la normalidad de sus vidas. Aquel chico dormitaba en el sofá del vestíbulo, con una camiseta azul y una pantaloneta roja, cortesía de Robín.

Pero bueno a nadie le importa como duermen los titanes, al fin y al cabo los héroes no duermen de una manera especial, ellos duermen como tú y yo, durmiendo. Lo que realmente nos interesa es lo que pasara al día siguiente.

_Comedor, Torre de los Titanes, 8:00am_

Nuestros cinco jóvenes héroes, ya se habían levantado y ahora esperaban famélicos su desayuno, que el amable petirrojo se había ofrecido a preparar. Al dirigirse a la cocina pudieron contemplar al arquero, dormitando profundamente, las sabanas que Beast Dude le había prestado se encontraban revolcadas en el suelo, y un hilillo de baba le recorría el cuello.

-¿Y este que? ¿Es que no piensa despertar?- preguntó Cyborg, tarareando una canción.

-No lo sé, espero que por lo menos lo haya pensado.- contestó el líder titán, mientras revolvía unos huevos.

-¿Por qué tan preocupado, petirrojito?- bromeo el changeling, saltando encima de su asiento, transformado en gato- Ni que se estuviera muriendo.

-Precisamente es eso lo que me preocupa, Chico Bestia. No creo que halla sobrevivido la noche.- dijo el enmascarado, con la preocupación adornando su voz.

-Él sobrevivirá, es fuerte.- la neutra voz de Raven interrumpió la conversación, ganándose las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros- Solo supongo. Si Batman lo entreno igual que tú, debe ser resistente.

-Creo que Raven tiene razón, amigo Robín. Por lo que he visto Todd es un humano muy fuerte- le siguió la pelirroja, en un tono de consolación.

-Ya cálmate, chaval, lo vi respirando.- termino la conversación el atleta, suspirando por su comida.

El desayuno de hoy consistía en huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, (¿Qué?, los héroes también necesitan proteínas) y a decir verdad, el chico maravilla cocinaba bien, tal vez le serviría para un futuro. Los titanes desayunaban placenteramente, comentando sus anécdotas o riéndose de las estupideces de Chico Bestia, excepto la violácea, como siempre, lo más parecido a una familia normal en un sábado cualquiera.

-Buenos días, titanes- la voz de Todd los sorprendió por la espalda, luego este entro en el recinto.

-Vaya, miren quien decidió despertar- comento sarcástico el atleta, algo no muy usual en él.

-Que lastima, ¿no?- respondió el azabache, abriendo la alacena.

-Buen día, Todd- le saludo el batboy, terminando su desayuno- ¿Quieres que te prepara el desayuno?

-No gracias, Dicky. Tomare un poco de cereal, ¿Si tienen de eso aquí, verdad?- cuestiono el arquero, revolviendo la alacena.

-Claro que tenemos cereal, arquerito- contestó Chico Bestia, visiblemente ofendido- ¿Qué nos viste, cara de fenómenos?

Todd lo único que hizo fue escrutar a los héroes de arriba a abajo, alzando una ceja, ya que francamente el equipo de los titanes no se componía de personas, ejem, normales. Pero prefirió no decir nada, era consciente de que su presencia en aquella torre no era, como decirlo sin ofender, ah si, deseada, antes ayer le habían perdonado la vida y no quería que por una imprudencia lo echaran a patadas. Saco la caja de cereal, que Robín había comprado, se dirigió a la nevera por un poco de leche. Tomo asiento, sirvió un poco de cereal, lo remojo en leche y se dispuso a comerlo.

Veinte patéticos minutos después, los titanes se encontraban sin nada que hacer (Igual que yo). Los estúpidos villanos ni siquiera se habían tomado la dignidad de cometer fechorías, no, al parecer hasta los chicos malos comprenden el significado de la palabra "Sábado", o tú que crees ¿Qué los matones de tu clase se levantan temprano un fin de semana para hacer bullying? Volviendo al tema, los adorados protectores de JumpCity, y el intruso se encontraban despilfarrados en el vestíbulo, con un aburrimiento tan exagerado que era tangible, en un determinado lapso de tiempo un chico soltaba un suspiro, haciendo notar su des-entretenimiento, pero este se desvanecía en el aire, luego de que ninguno de los jóvenes les prestara atención. Robín se encontraba en la esquina del sofá, mirando a la nada, el chico robot en medio de la violácea y Starfire, Beast Boy transformado en gato de nuevo, maullaba de aburrimiento al lado de Raven, quien leía un libro, el oji castaño tuvo que conformarse con acostarse en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en la base del sillón, contemplando la pared del frente. Vean débiles mortales, hasta los superhéroes tienen sábados aburridos.

-Viejo, ¿Ustedes no hacen nada interesante los sábados?- cuestiono el arquero, volteando los ojos.

-Lo haríamos, si tan solo el obsesivo de Robín nos dejara descansar cinco minutos- le respondió Cyborg, señalando al semáforo. (Robín, no me juzguen parece un semáforo).

-Vamos, Dickinson, ¿De verdad no les das un respiro?- insistió Todd, golpeándole la pierna.

-Créeme, viejo, si pasa dos minutos sin hacer nada ya es mucho- dijo el meta morfo, acomodándose boca arriba.

-Los héroes nunca se dan un respiro, Chico Bestia- recrimino el chico maravilla, pasándose una mano por el cabello- Los villanos tampoco, Slade nunca tomaría un descanso.

-Hermano, por favor. Te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que Slade debe estar tomando un helado- contestó Chico Bestia, enarcando las cejas.

-Deja la paranoia, viejo. Hasta los criminales saben que significa un sábado- intervino el azabache, con tono de reproche- Ellos no son como tú.

-Nunca me compares con ellos. Todd. Yo no soy una escoria criminal- le advirtió el líder titán, seriamente.

-Claro, "escoria criminal". Jamás dije "maniático obsesionado a trabajo"- contesto Todd, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Oh, vamos Robín, hazle caso al intruso este, hagamos algo- irrumpió el androide, concordando por primera vez con el invitado no deseado.

-Supongamos que acepto, ¿A dónde demonios iríamos?- intrigo Robín, queriendo decepcionarlos.

-No lo sé, ¿Al cine?- propuso el changeling, sin mucho convencimiento.

-Nah, Bestita, mejor vayamos al parque- le contradijo Cyborg, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa?- pregunto el de ojos marrones.

-¡Claro, vayamos a la playa!- grito Beast Dude, emocionado, volviendo a ser un humano.

-¿Playa? Yo nunca he comido playa-le pelirroja los interrogo con la mirada, dando a entender su confusión.

-Starfire, la playa es un hermoso lugar, lleno de arena, agua, personas felices y…- Chico Bestia no supo continuar, se le habían acabado las virtudes.

-¿Te han mencionado que hay lindos animalitos llamados delfines?, parecen peluchitos.- termino de convencerla el arquero.

-¡Oh! ¡Delfines!- exclamo Starfire, saltando sobre su líder para zarandearlo- Vayamos, por favor, amigo Robín.

Genial ahora tenía encima a tres ensimosos titanes, que le causarían una migraña si no aceptaba ir a la playa, no le quedaba otra.

-Esta bien. Hoy iremos a la playa- sentenció el petirrojo, levantándose- Pero antes hay que saber que opina Raven.

-Francamente, me da igual- contestó la violácea, dejando a un lado su libro.

Tres de los héroes, y un chico, se alistaron en un santiamén (Espera, ¿Yo dije santiamén?), saltando en el sofá, mientras esperaban a sus otros dos aguafiestas, digo, compañeros que eran inexplicablemente tan lentos. Luego de unos eternos minutos, los titanes, y el chico anteriormente mencionado, se encontraban el auto de Cyborg, quien conducía a toda velocidad, como siempre, suerte que los policías también saben que es un sábado, espero.

-¡Cyborg, detente! ¡Ya llegamos, ya llegamos!- se sobresalto Robín, con la piel todavía de gallina.

El chico mitad robot freno en seco, mientras el auto derrapaba en la fina arena, casi se chocan contra una sombrilla, son afortunados de tener el vehículo asegurado, ¿Tienen agencia de seguros, cierto?, como sea el punto es que llegaron sanos y salvos, Cyborg estaciono el T-car lejos de las sombrillas y de la gente, mientras sus compañeros bajaban, unos más emocionados que otros. El changeling saltó a la arena y apenas la toco, se quito la camisa, lanzándola por los aires y corrió al agua con su tabla de surf, Todd en cambio camino lentamente sintiendo los granos de arena bajo sus pies descalzos, llevaba la misma pantaloneta roja y una camisa de cuadros azul, el petirrojo vestía una pantaloneta negra combinada con una camiseta roja de cuello verde, Raven llevaba su típico leotardo y su más que conocida capa, la tamaraniana se cubría con un traje de dos piezas que haría que hasta al papa se le cayera la baba, y Cyborg bueno, ustedes ya saben como iba el atleta.

-Dickinson- lo llamo el arquero, apareciéndose enfrente del enmascarado que conversaba con Cyborg- ¿Juegas un partido de voleibol?

-¿Voleibol? ¿Contra quién jugaríamos?- cuestionó Robín, no convencido en absoluto.

-Contra Starfire y yo- respondió el oji castaño, provocando una cara de sorpresa en sus interlocutores- O si quieres cambiamos.

-Vale, ¿Cy, quieres jugar?- aceptó el líder titán, al mismo tiempo en que invitaba a jugar al androide.

El aludido escruto a los dos chicos y luego de alzar su única ceja varias veces, cedió. Los tres titanes (y el chico), se encontraba alrededor de una malla de voleibol, discutiendo acaloradamente, mientras la inocente pelirroja observaba a sus dos amigos y al intruso, sin entender siquiera el motivo de la discusión. La razón de tan altanera conversación era simple, no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, ni siquiera las maravillosas cualidades de líder que poseía el chico maravilla conseguían ordenar el juego. Como todos sabemos, Robín es extremadamente celoso, incluso sobreprotector, y no iba a dejar que la princesa espacial estuviera muy cerca de Todd, ya que como les dijes es guapo en exceso, y el chico maquina sencillamente no quería jugar en el mismo equipo del impostor.

-¡CHICOS!- llamo su atención la chica dorada, perdiendo la paciencia (Debieron ser muy estresantes) ante esos tres neandertales- ¿Cómo se juega el voleibol?

-¿No sabes jugar voleibol? Dickinson, ya veo por que no tienes novia- dijo Todd, extrañado y un tanto burlesco.

-Ah… ¿y tú tienes novia?- pregunto el batboy, enarcando las cejas.

-Eh… no… ¿Vamos a jugar o que?- cambio el tema el azabache, lanzándole el balón.

Después de unos minutos que consistieron en explicarle las reglas a la oji verde, intentar comprender el tamaraniano sin éxito alguno, y convencer a Cyborg de jugar en el equipo de Todd, comenzaron a jugar. Era un juego emocionante, raro, pero lo mejor es que era un juego de amigos, aunque el cuarto miembro no fuera del todo aceptado.

En otro lugar de la playa, la violácea se "divertía" bajo la sobra de un parasol, si es que puedes llamar diversión a estar acurrucada debajo de una sombrilla, leyendo un libro oscuro, de esos de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca a la que solo ella tiene acceso (¿Qué?, no sabían que Raven tiene acceso VIP a la sección de magia oscura de su biblioteca). Claro que el término diversión puede considerarse relativo.

Por su parte, Beast Boy se encontraba mega aburrido, acostado en su surfboard, mientras el suave oleaje le mecía como en una hamaca, sus parpados empezaron a pesarle, su respiración se fue haciendo más lenta y las esponjosas nubes del cielo se volvieron borrosas. Maldito Poseidón, justo cuando el chico verde quería montar unas olas, el dios griego se empeñaba en calmarlas. Raven noto el aburrimiento del chico, de forma empática, ahora no me salgan con el cuento de que no sabían que Raven es una empata, y queriendo ayudarlo, con su magia oscura alzo las olas, dirigiéndolas furiosamente hacia el meta morfo. Tal vez se ahogara y se librara para siempre del fastidioso Chico Bestia.

-Chico Bestia. Ahí viene una buena- dijo la gótica, de una forma tan pasiva, que apenas creyó que le escuchara.

Pero el desgraciado changeling tiene oídos específicamente adaptados para reaccionar ante la voz de la oscura. Se paro en su tabla, mirando impactado la inmensa ola que se dirigía hacia él, empezó a remar y en poco tiempo se encontró montándola. Le dedico una sonrisa a Raven, y esta le devolvió su típica mirada de "muérete, de una forma sádica y lenta".

Volviendo a nuestro juego de voleibol, el líder titán y la tamaraniana se encontraban perdiendo por una diferencia de nueve patéticos puntos, mientras el atleta y Todd jugaban excepcionalmente como si se tratara de la final de los juegos mundiales, en la que de ellos dependía si su equipo ganaba o se conforma con el subcampeonato. Por esa única vez, Cyborg y el arquero olvidaron sus diferencias, el androide termino por deshacerse de su rencor y actuaron como un equipo, aplastándolos de una forma humillante. Y ganarle a tu líder o a tu mejor amigo, según sea el caso, se sentía tan irracionalmente bien. El petirrojo no iba a dejar que se lo restregaran en la cara, iba a ganarles porque tenía que mantener su orgullo, y porque no dejaría que Starfire lo viera ser derrotado por ese par de niñatos, aunque fueran mayores que él. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de sacar, lanzó la pelota al aire, y le propino tremendo saque de tenis que haría que Djokovic se suicidara de la vergüenza. Todd salto y se estiró como todo un David Ospina, sin embargo la vio pasar, no, Robín iba a anotar un pinche punto. Justo cuando creyó que el balón tocaría la arena, apareció Cyborg, el salvador, rechazándola de un manotazo que mando a volar el balón y al enmascarado a tres metros.

-Viejo, mira me ensuciaste la remera.- dijo el chico maravilla, mientras se la quitaba. Cosa que no debió hacer porque las pervertidas mentes de los lectores deben de estar ya por Saturno-Pudiste haberme matado.

-¡Brother!, ese fue un rechazo espectacular.- alago el azabache al mitad robot.

-¿Enserio? Nah, he hecho mejores.- contesto Cyborg, con una modestia tan falsa que ni el mismo se creía.

-Por favor, viejo, deberían de hacerte un altar.- siguió el oji castaño, insistente.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices,- cedió el atleta, alzando los hombros con un gesto de "no fue gran cosa"- ¿Quieres tomar un helado?

-Claro.

Los que empiezan como enemigos pueden terminar siendo amigos, y viceversa. Las dos figuras pertenecientes a Todd y Cyborg se fueron perdiendo en el horizonte, en busca de un puesto de helados.

Otra vez solos, coño, por que siempre les pasaba eso, de un momento a otro se quedaban solos, con un silencio tan incómodo que los separaba. Sé lo que están pensando, por que no simplemente se devoran y tienen sex on the beach, (Espera ¿Nadie más esta pensando eso?, soy una pervertida). El punto es que estaban envueltos en nervios, dudas y temores, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el altísimo muro de hielo que les impedía ser felices.

-¡Vamos a buscar delfines, amigo Robín!- exclamó la tamaraniana, halándolo del brazo hacia el mar.

-¡¿Espera?! ¡¿Qué?!- respondió Robín, mientras era arrastrado en contra de su voluntad- ¡Pero aquí no hay delfines, Star!

Ya era demasiado tarde, Starfire lo había arrastrado al agua, y ahora se sumergía en el cristalino líquido en busca de sus preciados delfines. El enmascarado le siguió el juego, no quería desilusionarle, verla buscando inútilmente a aquellos mamíferos hizo que un aire infantil, que no vivía hace mucho tiempo, se apoderara de él. Sumergiéndose en el agua, ayudando a la pelirroja a encontrarlos, aun si sabía que era en vano, pero igualmente feliz. Mientras Chico Bestia cabalgaba las olas, lanzándoles de vez en cuando una mirada picarona.

Por la senda del mediodía se iba acercando el chico de ojos oscuros con dos helados en cada mano, Cyborg se había quedado atrás conversando con Sara, la cual se había encontrado en el camino (necesitaba una distracción para Cy). Nadie sabía para quien era ese helado, excepto él, pero no había porque alarmarse, no es que se lo fuera a dar a cierta persona asocial que lee un libro, no, ¿pero en que piensan, ustedes?

-¿Por qué tan sola, Raven?- le pregunto Todd, por la espalda.

-Nada, solo detesto a la gente- contesto tajante la violácea, si despegar los ojos del libro.

-Por favor, nadie puede ser tan asocial- dijo el azabache, callando cuando Raven le lanzo su mirada asesina- Como sea, ¿Qué haces, lees?

-Oh no, solo fui a retirar el libro que aplastaba a un pobre cangrejo, resulto que tenía pegamento y se me pego en las manos, ¿por?- full sarcasmo, que sería de Raven sin el sarcasmo.

-Jajaja, ¿Quieres un helado?- cuestiono nervioso el chico, sentándose a su lado.

-No gracias. No tengo calor- le rechazo Raven, volviendo al libro.

-Oh por favor, Raven- insistió el arquero, ofreciéndole el helado otra vez- No iras a dejarme con el helado en la mano o ¿si? Lo compre especialmente para ti.

-Dámelo entonces, después de todo he tenido a más molestos ensimosos acosándome- aceptó la dama de las sombras, de mala gana, cogiendo el cono.

-Y entonces…-¡maldita sea! ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Pero por que?- ¿Qué libro estas leyendo?

-Te diría, pero realmente ¿Qué te importa?- contestó la gótica, secamente- No es que hayas leído muchos libros en tu vida.

-¿Qué eres, adivina? Bueno, no importa, creo que ese lo he leído. Déjame ver- respondió Todd, agarrando el libro.

-Como quieras, si terminas perturbado no me hago responsable- cedió la chica oscura, frunciendo el ceño.

-Alguna vez te han dicho que eres graciosa- este comentario la sorprendió, ¿Alguien pensaba que era graciosa?- A ver, creo que este ya lo leí, déjame ver si me acuerdo de un párrafo- el oji castaño entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto estúpido- "Te veré retorciéndote en el infierno, Joaquín. Recuerda mis palabras, arderás en el reino de Hades- amenazo Philip, antes de que aquella espada le dejara sin cabeza."

-Bravo, has subido un puesto en mi ranking de inútiles preferidos. Estas después de Robín- dijo Raven.

-Por lo menos estoy en el de inútiles preferidos ¿no?- contesto el arquero, con una patética sonrisa que solo la gente sexy sabe hacer.

¿Pero que demonios le estaba sucediendo? Estaba sonriendo como un retrasado mental, actuando como un completo idiota ante una chica que no tenía nada de común. Entonces ¿Por qué su corazón latía más rápido cada vez que la escuchaba?, sino sentía nada ¿Por qué ese molesto corrientazo recorrió su estúpido cuerpo al rozarse accidentalmente? Efectivamente se había vuelto un tarado total, y eso era porque Raven, en definitiva, no tenía una pizca de normal, era misteriosa, cerrada, oscura, te restregaba la maldita verdad en la cara, era exageradamente sarcástica y hacía unos comentarios tan hirientes que si conversabas una hora entera con ella acabarías suicidándote. Pero también poseía algo tan malditamente **atractivo**, algo que iba más allá de los escasos limites de la mente humana, algo que lo hacía desear adentrarse más en aquella mirada amatista. Un deseo indeseable, un profundo fondo inalcanzable, un ¿Amor? ¿Imposible?

**He aquí, débiles mortales, el final tan sorpresivo de este capitulo. Me tomo algo terminarlo, ya que tuve un poquito de bloqueo mental, pero bueno aquí esta, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Vamos a contestar algunos comentarios, o sea me que me dio por contestarlos.**

**La Rebelde Paola:** Si te estas empezando a enamorar de Todd, te gustara más, por que los capítulos que vienen se encuentran dentro de algo que he bautizado como "la saga de Todd", donde descubriremos más de este sexy personaje que me acabe de inventar.

**SaritaSan: **Creo que ya sé que falto en la escena BBxRae, el beso. Pero el imbécil de Beast Boy no la besara hasta el casi el final de esta historia, bueno tal vez. No se si se besen o no.

**Y ahora continuemos con las inútiles preguntas, para poner a trabajar su conejito Duracell.**

**¿Esto se convertirá en ToddxRaven? ¿O seguirá siendo BBxRae? ¿Alguien estallara en celos? ¿Mejor serán dos los que se transformaran en obsesivos celosos? Las respuestas a estos interrogantes en el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, digo, de Dragon Ball Z. ¿O era al revés? **

**Referencias:**

**Dragon Ball Z: **¿Kakarotto*? Yo nunca he comido Kakarotto. *cambiese la palabra kakarotto por la palabra playa.


	7. Celos malditos Celos

**¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas, débiles mortales? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, sinceramente no se como se me ocurrió que mi sexy arquero se enamorara, ¿pero de quien?, la respuesta no es tan obvia como parece. Descúbranla ahora, o más tarde no creo que sean tan vagos como yo. Este capitulo esta algo corto, perdónenme la poca imaginación.**

**Celos malditos Celos.**

Como ya lo hemos establecido, la felicidad no es eterna en este fic y a Beast Dude le llegaría su turno.

El meta morfo se encontraba surfeando aquellas olas artificiales, con esa cara de "Soy el más pro en esto", sintiéndose como el protagonista del Titanic, feliz, dichoso, completo, luciéndose frente a "alguien", pero como todo Titanic tiene que hundirse, cuando le dedico una mirada a su, nada expectante, público el mundo se le vino abajo, sintió como sus ilusiones le caían en la nuca.

¡Doble, triple, cuatri…! Bueno, ya sabemos como termina esto, y como este fic también lo leen las crías de los débiles mortales, dejémoslo así: ¿Qué hacía el maldito tarado de Todd flechándose a su Raven? ¿Pero quién se había creído ese desgraciado? No se podía distraer un segundo, porque en ese patético segundo un don nadie aprovechaba para cuadrarse a su… ¿novia?, no, ¿amiga?, no lo sé ¿puedes llamarle amiga a alguien que te maltrata todo el tiempo?, ¿compañera?, podía ser. Maldita sea, Raven no era nada suyo, y él tampoco era nadie para impedirle tener citas, si es que aquella extraña conversación podía considerarse "cita". Un momento, no podía impedirle enamorarse, pero si podía protegerla ¿Qué tal que Todd fuera un vampiro y le chupara la sangre a la violácea mientras dormía? ¿O si era un maldito aprendiz de Slade? Si, él no estaba celoso, no, ¿Qué están pensando?, malpensados, ni nada por el estilo, él solo estaba… preocupado. Tampoco iba a ser ese novio..., perdón, compañero obsesivo de telenovela barata que te anda vigilando al estilo James Bond, no, él solo iba a vigilarla para verificar que el arquero no era un vampiro, ni un aprendiz de Slade.

El meta morfo se encontraba rojo de los celos, quiero decir, de la preocupación, sin darse cuenta una furiosa ola se le acerco por la espalda, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Beast Boy se encontraba sufriendo la furia de las aguas que lo golpeaban ferozmente. Pero no anden creyendo que se ahogó, oh no, Raven no se libraría tan fácilmente de este fastidio, el changeling es un excelente nadador y salió a la superficie con una tremenda facilidad, secándose el cabello de un sacudón. Ojala se hubiera ahogado, hubiera preferido haber muerto viendo los reflejos del sol en el mar a seguir viviendo y continuar observando esa, nada romántica, escena entre el maldito imbécil del azabache, y su adorada malagradecida.

Claro, que Chico Bestia no iba a permitir que se la robaran, digo, que Raven se terminara enamorando de un vampiro (o del pupilo de Slade), él solamente iba a protegerla, sin necesidad de que los inútiles sentimientos se mezclaran. Lo que él no sabia era que los sentimientos eran ya inevitables. El changeling se aferro a la tabla de surf, esperando el momento perfecto para ejecutar su plan.

-¿Oye, es no es Chico Bestia?- cuestiono Todd, escrutando el horizonte- ¿Ahogándose?

-¡¿Ahogándose?!- exclamo preocupada la hija de Trigon, corriendo hacia la figura que se retorcía en el agua.

Realmente Beast Dude no se estaba ahogando, el podía perfectamente convertirse en un pez o en un delfín, cualquier cosa que respire bajo el agua, pero no, el imbécil solo se sumergía y volvía a salir, cerrando los ojos y dándole manotazos al agua como si le faltara el oxigeno, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo la figura de Raven que se acercaba cada vez más, con una cara de consternación hacia su ridícula actuación. ¿En verdad se la había creído? No le estaba mintiendo, no, bueno tal vez si le estuviera mintiendo, pero era una mentirilla piadosa, una mentirilla blanca de esas que no le hacen daño a nadie. Si, solo estaba tratando de protegerla, sólo eso.

¿O se estaba tratando de proteger a él mismo? Y si así fuera ¿De que?

-¡Chico Bestia!- vociferó la violácea, al llegar donde el fenómeno verde- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, gracias por preguntar- se delato torpemente, el joven transformable.

-Un momento… ¿Tú no estabas ahogándote?- esto fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Raven le lanzo su mirada de asesina serial.

-Eh…- balbuceo Chico Bestia, mientras su pequeño cerebro trabajaba para crear una excusa.

_Imaginación de Beast Boy on_

-Eh…- balbuceo Chico Bestia, mientras su pequeño cerebro trabajaba para crear una excusa.-Yo… yo solo…

-Tú solo ¿Qué?- le amenazo la dama de las sombras, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo solo…- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no se había ahogado?- Yo…yo quería…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Querías que?!- se exaspero Raven, levantando el agua con furia.

-Yo… ¡Yo estaba celoso!- con cara de infante haciendo pataleta.

-Chico Bestia- la gótica menciono su nombre de una tan forma pasiva, que era imposible pensar en que le hiciera daño- Luego de lo que te voy a hacer desearas haberte ahogado.

-Uh…

_Imaginación de Beast Boy off_

-Eh…- balbuceo Chico Bestia, mientras su pequeño maní, digo, cerebro trabajaba para crear una excusa.- Yo… yo solo quería protegerte, Raven.

-¿Protegerme de que? ¿Un ataque zombie?- cuestiono la chica oscura, alzando las cejas.

-No lo sé, a mi Todd me parece más bien un vampiro. No estoy seguro de que sea un zombie- respondió Beast Boy, con esa estúpida sonrisa de "no me hagas daño, sólo soy un idiota celoso."

-Oh claro, de seguro Todd es un maldito zompiro que utilizo su agradable conversación para que bajara la guardia y así absorber mi sangre y mi maldito cerebro. Gracias por salvarme, imbécil- fue la tajante respuesta de Raven.

Definitivamente era un maldito tarado. Todo había salido a la perfección si tan solo no se hubiera delatado, si tan solo no hubiera sido ideado por Chico Bestia. Ahora su… compañera expuesta al peligro se dirigía hacia su destrucción final (o la de él), hacia aquel maldito vampiro o pupilo de Slade, aun no sabemos que es. El changeling se subió de nuevo a su surfboard, y se recostó en ella, mirando al cielo, dándose cabezazos contra la tabla. Por ser un estúpido, por ser él, por ser Chico Bestia.

-¿Sabes que me parece gracioso?- interrogo el arquero, al ver a la violácea acercándose, mientras su capa goteaba agua- Hace un rato me dijiste que no sabías nadar, sin embargo nadaste como todo un salvavidas al ver que se ahogaba.

-¿Qué estas insinuando, eh?- pregunto la gótica, enarcando las cejas.

-Nada.

-Solo que debes estar profundamente enamorada de él- interrumpió Cyborg, que había observado toda la escena.

-Vete al infierno, Cyborg- contesto la violácea, arrebatándole la toalla a Todd, y luego simplemente se fue.

Cyborg y Todd se miraron, durante unos largos segundos y con esa mirada se confirmaron que era cierto. Aunque aquel descubrimiento le doliera un poco al castaño, pero solo un poco.

La tarde había caído, el sol se iba ocultando de una manera lenta, de una forma eterna. Lejos en la punta de un acantilado, no muy alto, una figura oscurecida por el atardecer observaba fijamente algo, pero solo aquella figura sabía que era lo que observaba. Starfire llevaba un largo rato ahí sentada, sin hacer absolutamente nada, tan solo tenía la vista fija en una brillante estrella que había salido antes que las demás. Mientras lo hacía millares de pensamientos cruzaban su mente, pero su contenido era un misterio.

-¿Star?- una clara voz le hablo detrás de ella- ¿Qué haces?

-Hum- la pelirroja se giro lentamente, para ver quien le hablaba- -Nada importante, Todd.

-¿Estás así por algo que yo hice?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si estás así, observando a Vega por algo que yo hice?- cuestiono el azabache, sentándose a su lado.

-No, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que esa estrella es Vega?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿Los titanes no?- contesto el oji castaño, escondiendo algo en la espalda- Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tiene de especial Vega?

-No mucho, solo es la galaxia de la que provengo- respondió la tamaraniana en un susurro.

-¿Tú provienes de Vega?, entonces la teoría no es cierta. ¿De que planeta provienes?

-Del octavo planeta de Vega, Tamaran.

-¿Y…?- dejo el espacio para que completara.

-No lo sé, de lo único que me acuerdo es que mis padres mi criaron junto con mi hermana Blackfire, tiempo después nació mi hermano menor Ryand´r.

-¿Luego que paso?- pregunto Todd, mirándola con dulzura.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestiono la princesa espacial, visiblemente intrigada.

-No sé, ese tono por lo general nunca trae nada bueno.

-Me vendieron como esclava a la ciudadela. Logre escapar con suerte.

-Y yo creía que mi vida había sido miserable- dijo el arquero, como consolándola- Te traje esto.

-¡Oh! ¡Es muy lindo!- exclamo Starfire, recibiendo un lindo delfín de peluche, igualito a Blu Blu the baby dolphin- ¿Pero que es?

-Oh, es un delfín de peluche. Veras, me sentí mal al engañarte con eso de los delfines así que te compre este.- contestó el azabache, revolviéndose el cabello.

-Gracias, amigo Todd- esperen ¿Le había llamado "amigo Todd"?, la chica de ojos esmeraldas abrazo al castaño sorpresivamente.

Volviendo a la playa, el astro rey ya había abandonado su trono y ahora los titanes se encontraban organizando todas sus cosas en el T-car, luego de un divertidísimo día en el que los villanos no les habían molestado en absoluto. Pero aquella tranquilidad que los había impulsado a tomar esa decisión se había desvanecido repentinamente. ¿La razón?, muy sencilla, Chico Bestia se encontraba tratando de convencer al petirrojo de que echaran a Todd inmediatamente, con sus creíblemente mal argumentadas razones, mientras Robín y el atleta deseaban callarlo, por que algunas veces (todo el tiempo) Beast Dude se volvía completamente insoportable.

-Pero, viejo, no entiendes que estamos en peligro- insistía el changeling, exasperado, siguiendo al enmascarado a todas partes.

-¿y por qué estamos en peligro, eh?- le decía Robín, sin convencerse, es más ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

-Porque ¿Quién te certifica que Todd no es un vampiro ninja que vino del espacio? ¡O aún peor! ¡Que tal que trabaje bajo las ordenes de Slade!- el meta morfo exclamaba todas esas estupideces al aire.

-¿Pero que te esta pasando, Chico Bestia? Tú normalmente no eres tan irracional- cuestiono el chico maravilla, guardando el balón.

-Lo que pasa, cabeza de piña- intervino el androide, alborotándole el verde cabello al chico- Es que nuestro Bestita esta exageradamente celoso de Todd.

-¿Enserio? ¿Beast Boy celoso de un insignificante arquero como Todd?- pregunto burlesco el enmascarado.

-¡No! ¡Yo no estoy celoso!- se defendió Chico Bestia, cruzándose de brazos, con las mejillas coloradas- ¡Yo solo estoy preocupado! ¡Ustedes también deberían estarlo!

-¿Y quieres saber por quien esta celoso, Robín?

-Cy, no me puedo quedar sin saberlo.

-Está celoso por… Raven- dijo Cyborg, como si se tratara de un secreto.

El pobre imbécil de Beast Boy tuvo que soportar las estruendosas risas de sus dos amigos mientras la causa de sus celos, perdón, Raven estaba ya en el auto, en espera de que los inútiles reidores se levantaran de la arena, donde se retorcían entre risas, y el meta morfo recostado contra el vehículo, cruzado de brazos y haciendo pucheros, al igual que toda persona madura, (?) ¿Por qué estaría tan colorado?

Chico Bestia puso a trabajar el pequeño cacahuate que posee por cerebro, para buscar un excelente argumento y así lanzar al azabache por la ventana, pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada. ¿Dónde están las buenas ideas cuando las necesitas?, en la cara del changeling un gesto pensativo apareció, aunque en realidad era una expresión bastante estúpida, cerró los ojos tratando de poner a correr al hámster haber si se le encendía el foco. Dio la vuelta convencido de que no había nada en el mundo que hiciera a Robín cambiar de opinión, y como Beast Dude siempre se equivoca, justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba el motivo perfecto.

-Oye, Robín- lo llamo el joven transformable, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro- Quizá te interese ver esto.

-¿Qué tengo que ver? ¿La nave espacial en donde Todd, el vampiro ninja extraterrestre llego a la tierra?- contestó el líder titán, levantándose.

-Oh no, esto es mucho mejor.

El batboy se sacudió la arena, ayudo a levantar al chico robot, y se dispuso a mirar la idiotez que el changeling le mostraba. Alcanzo a definir dos siluetas en aquel acantilado, bajo la luz de la inmensa luna que ahora adornaba el cielo, pero no pudo distinguir quienes eran, así que no le tomo importancia. Hasta que Cyborg le presto unos binoculares.

-Starfire y… ¿Todd?- logro balbucear el pelinegro, mientras los binoculares caían al suelo.

_Imaginación (extremadamente celosa) de Robín on_

-¿Oye, Starfire?- intrigo Todd, cada vez más cerca- A ti… ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-¿Me vas a decir quién es?

-Es mi amigo Robín- confeso la oji verde, con un brillo de tristeza- Aunque siento que yo no le importo.

-Y… suponiendo que Dicky no te ponga atención… ¿Te darías una oportunidad con alguien más?- cuestiono el azabache, esperanzado.

-Tal vez.

-¿Con quién?

-Contigo- respondió Starfire, acercándose al rostro del arquero.

Un silencio los envolvió, pero este silencio no era incómodo, no, para nada, este silencio presagiaba algo más, algo que mataría al batboy. Este silencio antecedía un beso.

_Imaginación (extremadamente celosa) de Robín off_

Todos observaron la expresión horrorizada de Robín, al ver esas fatídicas imágenes cruzando su, ¿ya mencione extremadamente celosa?, mente. Sin embargo esos celos se convirtieron en una furia implacable. Cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula, su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo pero a él no le importaba, parecía a punto de convertirse en súper saiyajin, solo le faltaba el aura (y el cabello rubio, por que ya lo tiene en punta, la musculatura y lo más importante: ser un saiyajin).

Se dirigió hacia el lugar de su destrucción final con increíble rapidez y agilidad, no dejaría que ese beso sucediera, no mientras él siguiera respirando. Escalo la rocosa superficie con facilidad, como si al final del camino se hallara un invaluable tesoro, ese tesoro era Starfire y no dejaría que un sucio pirata se lo robara.

-Chicos- dijo el enmascarado, sentándose en medio de los dos- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ha llegado la hora de irnos.

-Oh, por supuesto- exclamaron al unísono, los "tortolos".

-Todd, puedes quedarte, necesito hablar contigo- le retuvo el petirrojo, agarrándolo del brazo.

-Claro, dime lo que quieras, Dickinson. Soy todo oídos.

-Tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, ¿cierto?, y te quiero y todo eso, ¿verdad? ¿Me harías un favor?- le informo Robín, mientras el oji castaño le miraba con la expresión de "suéltame, psicópata"- Aléjate de Starfire.

-Ah, era solo eso- contestó Todd, sonriendo. No iba a hacerle caso.

Los amigos bajaron del acantilado, subieron al T-car y partieron hacia la torre T, entre risas, personas sonrojadas y amenazas de muerte.

**Ha llegado el final de este sexy, y lleno de celos, capítulo. ¿Qué tal?, muy bueno o asquerosamente malo, me demore un poco por que mi hermana a veces se apodera del computador y no lo suelta, solo hasta que te quejas con mi mamá te lo pasa. Como sea, espero que lo disfruten por que no actualizara hasta dentro de uno días, por que estaré de viaje, así que los dejare con las ganas de continuar.**

**¿No he puesto a trabajar su conejito Duracell?, no importa por que continuamos con más preguntas.**

**¿Todd se esta flechando a las dos titanes al tiempo?, maldito playboy. ¿Robín y Chico Bestia se unirán para deshacerse del arquero? ¿De quien estará enamorado el azabache? ¿Beast Boy en realidad siente algo por la violácea? ¿De que sabor sería el helado de Raven? ¿El delfín de Starfire es de color azul o gris? Sus preguntas serán respondidas la próxima semana en Dragon Ball…, lo siento estoy distraída, en el capítulo siguiente.**

**Referencias:**

**New Teen Titans #1: **"Del octavo planeta de Vega, Tamaran".


	8. Nacimiento de un nuevo titán

**¿Que tal les va?, mis mortales alfeñiques, ya les explique la razón de por que me demore en actualizar, pero bueno he regresado y les dejo aquí el octavo capitulo, en el que pasaran cosas interesantes y un nuevo miembro se unirá al equipo.**

**Nacimiento de un nuevo titán.**

Cyborg dormitaba plácidamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba teniendo un buen sueño con Sara, tecnología, comida y más comida, era uno de esos raros sueños que ni la misma persona entendía, solo lo soñaban y ya. Hubiera seguido durmiendo, pero no, justo cuando le disparaba al T-rex metálico con el lanza-hamburguesas gigantes (cara de WTF) unas voces le despertaron. ¿Pero quienes serían los desquiciados que conversaban a las…? hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos y miro el reloj ¡5:30am! ¿Quién se despertaba a esa hora un domingo? , la única persona que conocía capaz de hacer eso era Robín, pero oía dos voces ¿Quién sería el otro sujeto?

El androide se puso las pantuflas, con diseño de conejito rosa, por si les interesa, salió de la habitación somnoliento, con ganas de despellejar al maniático que lo despertaba a la madrugada. Todo estaba tan tétricamente oscuro que parecía más la habitación de Raven que un pasillo, pero no encendió las luces por consideración con su única pupila adaptada a la oscuridad. Siguió las voces provenientes del vestíbulo hasta llegar a el, hallo dos figuras iluminadas por la débil luz de una lámpara, agazapadas en una mesa mientras el sonido de un lápiz deslizándose por el papel llenaba el recinto, prendió las luces para distinguir mejor a los sujetos.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Pero que te pasa?!- exclamo el petirrojo, golpeando su cabeza en la mesa, para no ver la luz.

-¡Mis ojos, viejo, mis ojos!- vocifero Beast Dude tirado en el piso, cubriendo sus orbes con las manos.

Cyborg se quedo con la típica cara de panoli que toda persona reserva para ocasiones extrañas como estas, mientras sus compañeros se retorcían en el suelo igual que sanguijuelas, clamando piedad por su vista.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora, maniáticos?- cuestiono el atleta, recostándose en la puerta.

-Ideamos un plan para deshacernos de Todd- revelo el changeling y Robín se llevo una mano a la cara en señal de "idiota".

-¿Enserio? ¿Idean un plan para deshacerse de un chico inocente?- interrogo Cyborg, con ese gesto de decepción que todo padre tiene (igual que el mío)- Celosos obsesivos.

-¡No estamos celosos! ¡Solo estamos preocupados!- contestaron al unísono.

-Oh si claro. Ya dejen al chico quieto que no ha hecho nada.

-¿Tú quien te creíste, su novia? ¿Y además quién te garantiza que no vaya a hacerlo?

-Todo el mundo, excepto sus imaginaciones extremadamente celosas- respondió el chico maquina y luego una picara sonrisa se extendió por su rostro- ¿O es que son novios?

-No, no, no. No estés pensando que me gusta Raven, no es eso.- contesto nervioso Chico Bestia, sonrojándose.

-Ah, no y entonces ¿Qué es?

-Preocupación, solo preocupación.

-¿Y tú, Robín? ¿Acaso Starfire es tu novia?- volvió a cuestionar, Cyborg.

-No, ella no es mi novia, pero…

-¿Pero que? Si no son _**nada**_ ¿Para que se preocupan por ellas, acaso no están lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse solas?

-Eh… si… pero- respondieron al unísono de nuevo, con los nervios adornando sus voces.

-Pero nada. Ya dejen los celos, relájense y váyanse a dormir, tengo un tiranosaurio rex que acabar.

Esta vez fueron los maniáticos los que se quedaron con el what the fuck?, escrito con marcador en sus carotas de celosos obsesivos, ¿Tiranosaurio rex? Decidieron no prestarle atención a la última frase y continuar con sus vidas, no iban a deshacerse del arquero, al menos no por ahora, pero lo vigilarían de cerca, muy de cerca, y en cuanto lo vieran en zona de peligro ¡pum!, le atravesarían una flecha en el cuello. Nah, mentira ellos no era asesinos de mini serie solo lo reprenderían fuertemente, si solo eso, no montarían una escena de telenovela barata, no, malpensados, lo que harían seria darle un pequeño regaño y volver a su oficio de maniáticos celosos, digo, de jóvenes superhéroes.

_Vestíbulo, Torre de los Titanes, 9:45am_

Luego de bajar la guardia un día, todos se encontraban de nuevo en su oficio (cuando digo todos me refiero a Robín), el chico maravilla se movía de un lado a otro, realizaba saltos acrobáticos sobre el sofá y tenía la débil esperanza de que la alarma se accionara para así patear traseros de villanos o que por lo menos Todd se acercara los suficiente a la pelirroja para así poder atravesarle con una flecha, perdón quise decir, reprenderlo fuertemente. El resto del equipo y el chico, hacían sus actividades normales mientras los malos se lo permitieran, Beast Dude veía sus caricaturas, la violácea leía un libro, Starfire jugaba con Silkie, el androide terminaba de sacarse la arena y Todd vagaba en el sillón junto a Raven.

Maldita sea, pensó el petirrojo, ¿Es que los villanos pretendían matarlo de taquicardia? ¿Por qué, maldición, por que?, lo único que deseaba en esta vida era golpearles esas feas caras de chicos malos y liberar la adrenalina que se acumulaba en él, sin tan solo el maldito arquero se dignara a cruzar la zona de peligro tendría un buen motivo para golpearlo, bueno, los celos no eran un motivo terriblemente bueno para golpear a alguien pero… ya pensaría una razón.

-Viejo, ¿Cómo ves esta porquería todos los días?- pregunto Todd, bostezando.

-¡Oye! ¡Dipsy la foca bipolar no es una porquería, es el mejor programa de focas bipolares que ha existido en la historia!- le espeto el changeling, ofendido hasta el alma.

-Si, por que es el único estúpido programa que tiene como protagonista a una foca bipolar con trastornos anímicos- contesto arrogante el azabache, mirando el reloj.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Dipsy no tiene trastornos anímicos, solo problemas de personalidad!-Chico Bestia defendió a su programa favorito, pero luego ese típico gesto de ignorancia apareció- Por cierto ¿Que significa anímico?

-Viene de ánimo, por ejemplo la depresión en que los voy a dejar si no se callan ahora- les amenazo la oscura, harta de su estúpida discusión.

Los dos chicos cerraron la boca y se quedaron viendo televisión con cara de mocoso regañado, de vez en cuando refunfuñaban en señal de disgusto, sin embargo ninguno reanudaba el pleito por temor de que Raven los asesinara.

-Chico Bestia ¿Quieres hacer algo útil y decirme la hora?- le pidió amablemente (amenaza de muerte) Raven al meta morfo.

-Claro, estaré encantado de cambiar mi programa favorito solo para decirte la hora- rebobinen, rebobine, rebobinen, ¿Había sido sarcástico?- Son las diez.

-¡Las diez! ¡No, no, no! ¡Llegare tarde!- exclamo el oji castaño, notablemente preocupado.

-¿Llegaras tarde a donde?- intrigo el metiche del joven transformable.

-¡A mi cita con Dorothy!- contestó Todd, corriendo al cuarto del líder titán para vestirse.

¿Cita? ¿Dorothy?, las cosas acababan de cobrar menos sentido del que ya tenían, por que aquel pleito había sido un sin sentido. Aunque no debería importarles la vida privada del azabache, pero una pequeña pizca de curiosidad se encendió en todos los titanes presentes, y cualquier otro que lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿Quieres oír un chiste, Raven?- cuestiono el meta morfo, hartado del tenso silencio que los envolvía.

-No, déjame mantener la cordura unos minutos más- respondió cortante Raven.

-Por favor, Rae, este te hará reír.

-En primera nunca abrevies mi nombre, en segunda no sé para que me preguntas si siempre me obligas a oír tus estúpidos chistes, y en tercera tus chistes son tan malos que provocan lastima.

-No te arrepentirás, Rae- Beast Dude calló al ver la mirada exorcista de la violácea- digo, Raven, "Había una vez un pollito que levanto una pata, levanto la otra, levanto la otra, levanto la otra y se dio cuenta de que era un pulpo" Jajaja, ese fue épico.

-…

Francamente, Raven prefirió no contestarle, por igual ¿Qué iba a contestarle? ¿Lo mismo de siempre? ¿Qué era un imbécil y que sus chistes eran patéticos? Si, seguramente eso le respondería, y decidió cambiar la costumbre, por primera vez en la historia del universo de DC comics, se sumiría en el mutismo y trataría de mantener la cordura. Aún si ya no le quedaba mucha.

-¿Rae? ¿Rae?- la llamo el changeling al ver que su amiga no le insultaba.

-Vuelves a abreviar mi nombre, imbécil, y pronto te dejare sin medios para decirlo- salió de su trance la dama de las sombras, y desaparecio en el pasillo.

-Esta más rara de lo normal- dijo para si, Chico Bestia.

Pero algún motivo irracional hizo que se sintiera raro. Como que le hacían falta los insultos y los sarcasmos de Raven, inexplicablemente se sentía tan mal, tan _**incompleto**_, tan extrañamente raro. ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, ¿No se suponía que debes de estar feliz cuando alguien no te insulta? Lo único que sabía era que algo le hacía falta, necesitaba un no-sé-que para volver a ser él, para volver a vivir. Tampoco sabía la causa exacta de su problema, pero sabía algo, tenía que ver con _**Raven**_. ¿Qué sería esa extraña sensación? ¿Por qué le parecía que nunca la había sentido? ¿Acaso sería _**amor**_? Oh, no podía ser, no, eso era ilógico, irracional,_** imposible**_, improbable, y completamente demencial. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que necesitaba irracionalmente de un comentario sarcástico para ser Chico Bestia? Pero no era cualquier sarcasmo, tenía que provenir única y exclusivamente de _**ella**_.

-Chico Bestia, ¿Sabes donde esta Todd?- intrigó el petirrojo, entrando al recinto.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- el meta morfo pareció salir de un momento de reflexión en el que no existía la realidad- Dijo que iba a salir con una tal Dorothy.

-¿Dorothy? ¿Salir? Bueno no importa, lo importante es que no tengo nada que hacer- respondió el enmascarado, alzando los hombros y sentándose.

-Que nuestro amigo Todd va a salir con ¿Quién?- pregunto Starfire interesada.

-Con una tal Dorothy- le contestó el batboy, como si nada, aunque luego se le encendió el foco y le pregunto con un tono fastidioso- Hey… ¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto Todd, Star?

-¿Que estas diciendo, amigo Robín? Yo le presto una atención igualitaria a todos mis yorkobas, (Perdonen mi pésimo tamaraniano).

-Como sea, Star- dijo Robín, con el gesto de "voy a vigilarte". Su comunicador vibro y el contesto esperanzado que fuera una alarma, pero solo era un insignificante mensaje de Beast Boy.

Durante un buen rato se escucho ese sonidito fastidioso de una interesante conversación, ya saben ese irritante sonido de WhatsApp, si ese, durante unos cinco o diez minutos el vestíbulo se lleno de ese "bip bip" y luego otro "bip bip" le contestaba. Los "bip bip" continuaron su sincronía hasta que se quedaron sin tema de conversación, algo estúpido considerando que tenían al otro al lado, pero bueno así son los adolescentes de ahora. Además aquella conversación era sumamente importante y ultra secreta, claro que yo soy una espectacular hacker, logre conseguir el chat y como soy tan buena persona voy a mostrárselos, (entrometidos).

Rb: Lo sabía, el maldito de Todd le esta interesando a Star.

Cb: Y también esta tratando de cuadrarse a Raven.

Rb: Debemos hacer algo rápido

Cb: ¿Lo matamos ya?

Rb: No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad? No ves que él no esta en la torre.

Cb: ¿Y cuando vuelva?

Rb: Nah, matarlo sería un poco extremo ¿no crees?

Cb: Bueno, no matarlo, tal vez herirlo de gravedad o mutilarlo.

Rb: Olvídalo, ya pensare en algo.

El enmascarado hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar en un excelente plan para deshacerse de su amigo, pero de repente la alarma de criminales sonó, inundando toda la torre de una luz roja intermitente, los titanes se reunieron en la sala mientras Cyborg manipulaba los aparatos tecnológicos para ver la cara del villano que los molestaba esta vez.

-Es el doctor luz-(nunca dije que fuera un villano excepcional) objeto el androide, para luego buscar la ubicación-En la calle # 39 cerca de la Av. Shirley.

-¡Titanes al ataque!- ordenó Robín, saltando al elevador seguido de su equipo.

Mientras nuestros héroes se concentran en combatir al patético intento de criminal, vayámonos a algún punto de JumpCity.

La sastrería "Aunt Dolly", ubicada en la Av. Shirley, unas cuadras después de la calle # 39, un joven mozo de pelo negro y ojos castaños conversaba amigablemente con una señora de edad, mientras tomaban el té y disfrutaban de unas deliciosas galletitas de canela, hablando de temas que muy pocos chicos de su edad hablarían. El nombre del mozo es Damian, conocido en Gotham City y en su pueblo natal como Todd, la señora lleva por nombre Dorothy.

-Damian, eres todo un encanto-dijo la señora, riéndose del chico.

-Soy adorable, tía Dorothy- contestó Todd, con la típica arrogancia de un infante que sabe que es encantador- Gracias por arreglar mi traje.

-Oh, no fue nada encanto. No dejaría que un pastelito como tú fuera mal vestido a una convención de fanáticos.

-Créeme tía Dorothy, nunca me alcanzara la vida para agradecerte. Por cierto ¿Las galletas de chips quedan más ricas con un toque de mantequilla de maní?- pregunto el azabache, agradeciéndole.

-Claro, asegúrate de echarle solo una cucharadita.

Dejando a un lado al arquero, los titanes perseguían al demente de Luz que esta vez se empeñaba en desintegrar un edificio con un rayo energía calórica concentrada, como siempre el criminal de quinta poseía dos problemas, los protectores de JumpCity y que por lo general sus inventos jamás funcionaban. Pero como los fracasados son tan fastidiosamente persistentes, el Dr. Lamparita intentaba por vigésima tercera vez en la semana triunfar, cosa menos probable que encontrar una aplicación gratis en la AppStore.

-Ríndete, señor lucecitas, estas acabado- amenazó Robín, apuntándole con el bastón.

-Y como regalo te dejaremos una bomba sónica de recuerdito- completo el atleta, encendiendo el cañón.

-Para que nos recuerdes en prisión- término la amenaza el chico maravilla, mientras sacaba la bomba.

El Dr. Luz miro a su alrededor nerviosamente buscando una oportunidad de escapar. Al parecer todo estaba perdido, su maquina había sido destruida, no era más que escombros dispersos en la acera, podría atacarlos pero sabía que los titanes era hábiles, así que si por una ayuda del destino lograba impactar a uno, otros cuatro lo atacarían y terminaría en una sucia celda. Pero siempre hay una pequeña esperanza brillando por ahí, en cualquier lado, hasta para los chicos malos, en un golpe de astucia, señor lucecitas activo un flash de luz, algo muy parecido a un Tayioken dejando ciegos momentáneamente a nuestros héroes.

-Creo que su regalito tendrá que esperar, ja ja ja- se burlo el doctor, perdiéndose en la calle.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo el petirrojo al recobrar su vista, hizo girar el bastón y animo a su equipo- Vamos chicos, el recuerdo de Luz le será entregado.

-No te preocupes, pantaloncitos, ese demente recibirá su regalo- dijo Chico Bestia, transformado en un puma.

Los titanes corrieron tras el rastro de ese imbécil malote, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Señor lucecitas corría por su vida, tropezando a cada rato gracias a su torpísima forma de correr. Justo en el camino del villano estaba la sastrería de la tía Dorothy, en donde su dueña y el arrogante, perdón, el encantador muchacho pasaban una agradable tarde.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Damian, el maniático del Dr. Luz escapo!- grito Dorothy, preocupada escondiéndose bajo la mesa.

-¿El es un criminal?- cuestiono el arquero y al ver que la señora asentía, se levanto- Quédate aquí, tía Dorothy, buscare a la policía.

-Ten cuidado, cielo- le advirtió la señora.

Todd se levanto de un salto y persiguió al Dr. Luz, quien huía de su nuevo atacante preguntándose ¿Pero quien era ese maldito entrometido?, ¿Es que no tenía nada más importante que hacer que terminar de dañarle el día? Maldita sea, el chico corría muy rápido, seguramente seria un superhéroe, tal vez un héroe ya que no lo había visto usar ningún súper poder, aunque joder, se deshacía de los titanes y en cambio aparecía otro metiche anónimo que también queria enviarlo a ese sucio agujero conocido como cárcel, viro a la derecha queriendo desaparecer de la vista del arquero, que se lo tragara la tierra, que le cayera un piano encima, cualquier cosa menos ser atrapado por un inservible héroe. Pero su mala suerte quiso que terminara en un callejón con la salida bloqueada por una gran pared, el sol no alcanzaba el asfalto gracias a los altos edificios que le impedían el paso, estaba acabado.

-Lindo traje, Mr. Lamparitas, ¿Quién lo diseño, Thomas Edinson?- pregunto burlesco Todd.

-¡Es Dr. Luz, idiota! ¡¿Es que no ves las noticias?!- le espeto el Dr. Lamparita, ofendido por el cambio de nombre.

Como ya hemos dicho, los fracasados son lo más irritantemente persistentes en este maldito planeta, y este no estaba dispuesto a volver a prisión, no sin dar pelea primero. Lanzo un puño al rostro del oji castaño, que lo detuvo en seco y le devolvió el golpe, luego un rodillazo en el estomago y una patada estilo savate acabaron con el Dr. Luz en el piso, oh coño, ahora todo estaba perdido, y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía quien lo había golpeado. Oh joder, no podía contraatacar, el joven tenía mejores reflejos, su traje se había dañado al recibir el rodillazo, solo quedaba huir, como el perfecto cobarde que es. Dio un salto hacia atrás y quedo de espaldas al arquero, empezó a correr, tenía que escalar aquel muro de ladrillo y simplemente esconderse hasta recuperarse por completo, luego se vengaría de los titanes y de aquel entrometido, (mentira).

-¡Oye, extensión navideña!- le grito el azabache, cargando su arco y apuntándole- ¡¿Nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación irse sin despedirse?!

Pero el Dr. Luz no le iba a responder por dos sencillas razones, la primera por que no quería ¿Acaso era obligatorio contestar?, y la segunda por que no alcanzo a contestarle, ya que una especie de dardo le impacto en el trasero, haciéndole caer contra el piso. Todd camino hacia él, se arrodillo a su lado y se dispuso a llamar a las autoridades o al manicomio, aún no estaba seguro de si era un criminal o un demente, probablemente las dos cosas.

-Todd, gracias a Dios que te encontramos- dijo el líder titán, apareciendo sorpresivamente en la entrada- Parece que te has encargado de este villano.

-¿El es un villano? ¿No era un maniático escapado del loquero?- cuestiono Todd, con cara de incrédulo.

-Muy gracioso, Todd, pero ahora hay que llamar a la policía.

-Creo que mejor deberíamos llamar a un hospital psiquiátrico, ¿Hay uno de esos aquí?

-¿Esta muerto, amigo Todd?- intrigo la pelirroja inocente, y levemente preocupada.

-Claro que no, yo sería incapaz de asesinar a alguien. Solo esta dormido- contesto el arquero, colgándose el arco a modo de mochila.

-¿Y como lograste noquearlo?- pregunto Cyborg, mientras contactaba a los policías.

-Oh, en realidad fue bastante sencillo. Lo perseguí hasta este callejón, tuve que golpearlo un poco pero él se lo busco, cuando iba a escapar le lanze una de mis flechas tranquilizantes y fin del juego- le respondió el azabache, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- Nuestro amigo aquí presente se ha fundido como un bombillo.

-¡Viejo, eso estuvo increíble! ¡Deberíamos celebrar con pizza!- propuso Beast Dude, buscando una excusa para comer.

-Gran idea, Brother, yo invito- siguió la idea Todd.

-¿Siquiera tienes dinero?- cuestiono el petirrojo, sabiendo la respuesta de anticipo.

-Nah, tu invitas.

-Lo supuse, tienes suerte de ser mi amigo- le respondió el chico maravilla, dirigiéndose a la pizzería.

Los jóvenes héroes caminaron con destino a la pizzería de JumpCity, mientras Chico Bestia y el androide discutían sobre que sabor de pizza escoger, los otros cuatro solo se burlaban de ellos, todos excepto Raven, quien los insultaba gracias a su inmadurez. Doblaban una esquina cuando el chico de ojos oscuros diviso a la tía Dorothy, recogiendo el desastre en la entrada de su negocio, decidió ayudarla ya que el era la causa de aquel destrozo, claro que por supuesto no iba a revelarle su identidad.

-Déjame ayudarte, tía Dorothy- se ofreció Todd, alzando la mesa.

-Oh, muchas gracias, Damian eres un encanto- contestó la señora, recogiendo el mantel- Pero yo puedo sola.

-No, yo fui el responsable de este desastre y yo lo voy arreglar- insistió el arquero, yendo por un trapeador.

-Pero que muchacho tan lindo eres.

-Lo sé, soy una monada. (Cof cof cof presumido)

Paso un buen rato antes de que Damian saliera de la sastrería, con un paquete de galletitas en la mano, silbando una canción. Al llegar se encontró con las confusas miradas de sus amigos, quienes lo observaban en busca de alguna explicación lógica ¿les decía?, si después de todo, no se iba a morir nadie si les contaba que había conocido a una amable señora que cree que es un encanto, ya que realmente lo es, la cual se ofrecía a arreglar su traje para una inexistente convención de cómics y lo invito a venir cada domingo a tomar el té, si no le haría daño ni a un mosca.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? No me digan, ¿Me transforme en súper saiyajin y no me he dado cuenta?- brome Wayne, alivianando el ambiente.

-¿No piensas decirnos que acaba de suceder?- interrogo Robín, enarcando las cejas.

-Pero por supuesto, no se va acabar el mundo si les digo- le contestó el oji castaño- Hoy por la mañana salí a ver si podía reparar mi traje, me encontré con una encantadora ancianita que me ayudo con el traje y de paso me invito a tomar el té con ella los domingos.

-Lo que me estas diciendo es que tienes una cita todos los domingos con una ancianita- entendió el enmascarado, con un tono burlón.

-Básicamente… si.

-Y te burlas de mí, por que no tengo novia.

-Cállate, Dickinson, por lo menos tengo citas.

-Solo una pregunta más- intervino el changeling, algo celoso por lo que acaba de oír- ¿Por qué demonios te dice pastelito?

-No es obvio, soy encantador- respondió Todd, con la arrogancia al 110%.

-Esto no es nada justo, soy mil veces más encantador que tú. ¿Por qué nadie me dice pastelito?

-Y todavía te lo preguntas- le interrumpió la violácea su lastimero monologo, provocando una risotada general.

-Raven, nunca te enseñaron a no meterte en las conversaciones, ¿verdad?

Y todos sabemos lo que paso a continuación:

Risa nerviosa del meta morfo.

Mirada exorcista de Raven.

Amenaza de muerte.

Comprensión del mensaje.

Retuércete en el infierno.

Amo mi vida.

Mejor me callo.

-Esta decidido, la pizza será de salami- sentenció el atleta, notando la tensión del momento- No creo que Bestia sobreviva.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, carnívoro desalmado! ¡De la única forma en la que yo coma salami será cuando me abras la garganta y me obligues a tragarlo!- declaró Chico Bestia heroico, (con cancioncita incluida y todo).

-¿Vamos a irnos o que?- cuestiono el azabache, con el estomago crujiendo.

-Si, Rae tendrás tiempo de matar a Bestia más tarde- se burlo el batboy, volviendo a caminar.

-Oh, y él si te puede decir Rae, no hija de Trigon- dijo el joven transformable, contradiciendo su política de no abreviarle el nombre. _"Espero que esto no se convierta en BBxRaeXTodd, ya tengo suficiente con el RxR"._

-Es distinto- contesto la oscura secamente, (No te imaginas cual distinto es, Raven).

Los adoradísimos protectores de Ciudad Salto, y su nuevo amigo continuaron sus caminos hacia la pizzería, agotados y famélicos, con la ya esperada discusión entre Beast Boy y Cyborg por escoger, como sucedía cada vez que salían a comer pizza. Llegaron a la tan aclamada pizzería, decidieron sentarse al lado de la ventana para percibir el paso del tiempo, pero a pesar de que ya habían pasado quince estúpidos minutos los dos chicos aún seguían discutiendo, mientras los otros se golpeaban contra la mesa, desesperados y muertos de aburrimiento, cada uno con ganas de asesinarlos.

Robín deseaba estallarlos con una pajarita, la dama de las sombra hubiera sido feliz enviándolos a una dimensión cruel, sádica y oscura, Todd quería con todo el corazón atravesarles la cabeza o estallarlos y la princesa espacial estaría dichosa desintegrándolos con unas cuantas starbolts.

-¡Cállense de una buena vez, chamacos!- grito el arquero, con su poca paciencia agotada- ¡Simplemente pidamos una mitad vegetariana y la otra de salami!

-Sabes ahora que lo mencionas, es una buena idea- razono Cyborg, dejando de discutir.

-Si viejo, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- cuestiono el changeling, mientras llamaba al mesero.

-¡Pues porque pensé que ustedes dos, neandertales, iban a poder resolverlo como personas civilizadas!- contestó exasperado Todd, deslizándose en su asiento. Si hubiera querido se hubiera atravesado con una flecha.

-Oye relájate, hermano- intervino Beast Dude, aumentando la ira del azabache- tómate un soka, (propaganda barata).

Con esto basto para que Wayne se abalanzara sobre el meta morfo, y como todo sin vergüenza es de buenas, este tenía afortunadamente un par de buenos amigos que evitaron su muerte, agarrando al chico por la cintura y obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo. Pero no crean que el azabache iba a matarlo, no, él no es un asesino a sueldo ni nada por el estilo, solo le arrancaría la cabeza o simplemente lo golpearía hasta hacerlo escupir sangre, nada trascendental.

-Buenas noches, jóvenes- les interrumpió el camarero su patética pelea, sin poder disimular su emoción- ¿Qué desean esta noche?

-Una pizza extra grande mitad salami y mitad vegetariana, y cinco refrescos… y ¿Raven vas tomar soda?- contesto Robín, mirando a la gótica.

-No gracias, ¿Tienen té de hierbas?

-Eh… no creo.

-Entonces que sea una pizza extra grande y cinco Coca-Colas- ordenó el líder titán, al dejar la carta sobre la mesa.

-Con mucho gusto, jóvenes. Les traeré su pedido en unos minutos.

Minutos más tarde nuestros jóvenes héroes se encontraban deleitándose con una rica porción de pizza, conversando de lo sucedido en la mañana y riéndose de las idioteces de Chico Bestia mientras Raven los miraba con la cara de decepción que alguno de tus amigos debe tener cuando mencionas una insensatez o la de tu mamá al ver tus épicamente malas notas. Así se les fue parte de la tarde, hasta que la dama de las sombras se percato de que las nubes habían bloqueado el sol y ahora una tenue luz gris adornaba JumpCity.

-Oye, Robín- lo llamo el atleta, dándole un sorbo a su bebida- Por lo que vimos hoy ¿No crees que Todd sería un buen complemento para el equipo?

-¿Qué? Ah, no sé, pues Todd es bastante ágil y con buena puntería, pero ¿No deberíamos esperar para ver su rendimiento?- cuestiono el enmascarado. No muy seguro de incluirlo.

-Oh, vamos amigo Robín. Todd es un gran chico, con unas geniales habilidades le vendría bien a los titanes- intervino Starfire, con ojitos melosos.

-No lo sé, Star, no es que este muy convencido de añadirlo al equipo. Primero tendremos que ver como se acopla, y como sus habilidades podrían beneficiarnos- respondió el batboy muy diplomático.

-Creo que el arquerito nos serviría mucho. Se encargaría de los criminales y nosotros solo tendríamos que encarcelarlos- irrumpió Chico Bestia, no razonando- Claro que primero tendría que recuperarse.

-Típico Chico Bestia, siempre pensando en el trabajo fácil- le recrimino la hija de Trigon con apatía.

-Ah, me había olvidado de ti, Raven ¿Y que dices tú?- contestó el joven transformable mirándola acusadoramente.

-¿Te sientes bien? Hoy estás más insensato de lo normal- le respondió Raven, a lo que Beast Boy reacciono con un puchero- En cuanto a lo de Todd, no me importa demasiado, al fin y al cabo la decisión es de él.

-¿Qué dices, Todd? ¿Te unirías a los titanes?- cuestiono el petirrojo, observándolo fijamente.

-Pues honestamente… no tengo nada más productivo que hacer con mi vida, así que aceptó- cedió el azabache mientras alzaba los hombros.

-Esa una esplendida noticia, amigo Todd- exclamo la tamaraniana, abrazándolo.

-Bienvenido a los titanes, chaval- lo felicito Cyborg, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Chicos deberíamos irnos ya- recomendó la dama de las sombras.

-Tienes razón, Rae vámonos chicos.

Los titanes partieron, no sin antes pagar lo que habían consumido a pesar de que el dueño insistió en dárselas gratis, nuestros jóvenes héroes son tan honrados (Ji ji ji, tontos, perdón, personas honestas) que no lo aceptaron y pagaron hasta el último centavo de aquella pizza. Caminaron lentamente, pues el día apenas comenzaba.

**¡Pero miren quien decidió aparecer! ¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¿Es Superman? ¡No!, débiles mortales, ¡Soy yo! ¡Y vine para dejarles otro estúpido capitulo! Y como también soy psíquica adivinare lo que están pensando: "Oh, g**_**enial, la vaga esta ha actualizado, ¿Qué tal si la machacamos a palos y piedras ahora que la vemos por aquí?"**_

**Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo y dejen reviews, no me levante a las cinco de la mañana para que no comenten, inútiles y que tal si para formarlos como detectives vamos con las preguntas.**

**¿Cuál sería el plan de Beast Dude y Dicky? ¿Todd se enamoro de Raven o de Starfire? ¿Cómo sabrían las galletitas de canela? ¿Sera el arquero un buen titán? ¿O acabara con la jerarquía de los titanes? ¿Robín soportara que su amigo trate de bajarle a su casi novia? La respuesta aquí, en el próximo episodio de la Young Justice, digo de Dragon Ball Z, perdón quise decir de este fic.**

**Referencias:**

**New Teen Titans #2:** "Nuestro amigo aquí presente se ha fundido como un bombillo"


	9. Tu amor ya sabe

**¿Que tal?, mis débiles mortales ahora que puedo volver a mi ritmo normal les traigo el noveno y ultimo capitulo de esta historia, nah miento, falta mucho para que esto se termine así que sigan perdiendo su tiempo mientras leen los sentimientos de cierto chico pelinegro, moreno y de ojos color miel.**

**Disclaimer: La canción que sigue a continuación no es de mi autoría, es pertenencia de su autor: Fonseca y de su respectiva productora musical.**

**Tu amor ya sabe.**

Damian Adam Todd, portador del apellido Wayne luego de cumplir los once años, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de aquel imponente edificio conocido como torre "T", hogar de los juveniles héroes de Ciudad Salto llamados Jóvenes Titanes, del que ahora era un miembro casi oficial. Su mejor amigo, Dick Grayson seguía sin estar absolutamente convencido de que él fuera un joven titán, más no le daba demasiada importancia, sabía razón y le causaba gracia, mucha gracia.

Garfield Logan o Chico Bestia le había enseñado su habitación de mala gana, y también sabía el motivo, pero este si le importaba, le importaba mucho, más de lo que él mismo creía. Su nueva habitación no era más que un nada acogedor recinto, de ambiente helado, sombrío, endemoniadamente depresivo, con una vieja y polvorienta cama cubierta de sabanas supuestamente blancas, de seguro llenas de ácaros y un pequeña ventana cuadrada de no más de treinta centímetros de alto, claro que no podía quejarse, ya que el petirrojo inicialmente quiso hacerle dormir en la bodega, posiblemente en la sala y si hubiera querido lo hubiera encerrado en el sótano, como una mascota. Tendría tiempo de arreglarla, de convertir ese fúnebre rincón en algo más confortable, un lugar en el que no le dieran ganas de cortarse las venas.

Andaba de forma lenta, dando pasos irrealmente cortos, su pecho subía y bajaba pasivamente, como si se deleitará con el aire que entraba en sus pulmones para luego volver a salir y desaparecer en el ambiente convertido en dióxido de carbono, alimentando así las pocas plantas que lo rodeaban. Observaba todo lo que se aparecía en su visión periférica, analizando cada detalle, grabándolo en su memoria, por que estaba seguro de que aquella hermosa torre no la volvería a ver en muchos años, en demasiadas eternidades.

Giro la cabeza con suavidad al pasar frente a una habitación, y apenas lo hizo se paralizo, como una escultura viva. Su respiración se hizo más densa, sus músculos más rígidos y su conciencia cada vez más inquieta, el corazón empezó a latirle más rápido, casi podía oírlo retumbar apresado entre sus costillas, queriendo escaparse, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su tenso cuerpo, una descarga que le agrado mucho. Maldita sea ¿A él por que le pasaba esto? ¿Acaso pagaba el asesinato de su tío? No había sido su culpa, bueno si, pero lo hizo por algo mil veces más importante que la vida de ese miserable ser, lo hizo por las inocentes existencias de millones de terrícolas, que no estuvieran respirando si le hubiera hecho caso a su moral.

Se recostó contra esa puerta, esa estúpida puerta que rezaba su endemoniado nombre, la puerta que rezaba el nombre de _**ella**_. Maldición, ¿Por qué se había detenido justo en esa habitación? No quería quedarse allí como un soberano imbécil, pero tampoco deseaba irse, era una mezcla de sentimientos, un revoltijo de emociones y él simple y sencillamente no tenía idea de como resolverlo, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería resolverlo.

¿Por qué, Azar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué coño se había _**enamorado**_ de alguien tan inalcanzable como lo era ella? ¿Por qué le hería pensar que tal vez ella _**nunca **_fuera suya? ¿Por qué amar a alguien tan lejano le hacia sentir tan bien, a pesar de que quizá jamás en la historia de Detective Comics su amor fuera reciproco? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este instante? ¿Por alguna casualidad de su suerte, ella pensaría en él, de igual manera en la que él pensaba en ella? Por que el codiciado azabache pensaba en aquella chica todo el estúpido tiempo, en sus pensamientos ella era la única en aparecer, ella dominaba su conciencia, desde que converso con ella una exagerada necesidad irracional de verla, de sentirla, de pensarla, de protegerla, de _**amarla**_, se había apoderado de él. Ella era ahora quien dominaba su alma.

Apoyo una oreja en la puerta, queriendo escuchar sus movimientos, deseando saber cuales eran sus actividades, la oyó respirar lenta y pausadamente, sin poder distinguir ningún otro sonido, solo su calmada respiración. Se retiro de ahí con rapidez, con el cuerpo todavía temblándole y el corazón latiéndole a mil, con su raciocinio reprochándole el descaro de espiarla, con sus emociones impulsándole a quererla con todo su ser, caminaba rápido con miedo de algo. No sabía de que.

Siguió con su recorrido visual cuando sus ojos se encontraron con algo maravillosamente fascinante, muchos instrumentos, acomodados como si se prepara la presentación de una banda. Un piano eléctrico, una batería, una guitarra y un micrófono, ¿Desde aquí a cuando los titanes tocaban música? ¿Dicky sabía tocar un maldito instrumento? Nah, eso era absolutamente irracional, su amigo jamás había tenido talento para la música, ni siquiera sabía tocar una pandereta. Aquel pensamiento se le hizo un poco degradante (¿Oh, eso crees?), y se disculpo del batboy mentalmente mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su bronceado rostro, divertido, él si poseía un poco de talento musical, ya que su madre le enseño a tocar piano a los cinco años, y el delicado sonido que producían esa teclas blancas al presionarlas le agradaba.

Se adentro pasivo en aquel recinto, analizándolo meticulosamente, asomo su cabeza por la ventana para contemplar al astro rey que todavía coronaba el vasto cielo, sintiéndose el rey del mundo, omnipotente, poderosísimo, implacable, y lo comprendía, lo comprendía a la perfección después de todo ¿Quién no se sentiría omnipotente ocupando todos los santos días el mismo lugar en el cielo? ¿Qué clase de persona no estaría dichosa gobernando un mundo que no le pertenece, y que aún así rige? Damian lo entendía, lo acataba, lo admiraba, lo respetaba, por que esos cálidos y tenues rayos lograban, por cortos pero valiosos instantes, desvanecer todo su odio, toda su rabia, toda su tristeza en segundos y sobre todo le recordaban el significado de su miserable existir:

Defender al mundo de un imponente peligro, quizá invencible, pero protegería a aquella inmensa civilización a costa de todo. A pesar de que aquel propósito le costar la vida.

Camino hacia el piano, dándose cuenta de que estaba desconectado, que estúpidos eran los titanes ¿Para qué demonios poseían instrumentos si nunca iban a utilizarlos?, conecto el piano al primer tomo que encontró y se dispuso a encenderlo. Presiono una tecla al azar, deleitándose con el hermoso sonido que esta produjo, volvió a oprimir otra y esta vez creo un acorde. Oh, hace tanto que no tocaba un piano, había olvidado lo emocionante que era crear un acorde, lo intrigante de tocar unas notas por puro azar, y lo fascinante de inventarse una canción al no poder expresar los pensamientos, las emociones verbalmente. Una divertida idea cruzo su mente, ¿Si no podía decirle lo que sentía…? ¿Por qué no le componía una canción? Al fin y al cabo, nadie tenía por que enterarse.

Sin lugar a dudas, presiono todas las teclas que se le venían a la mente, determinado a componer un increíble canción, una que expresara sus sentimientos perfectamente. Mientras lo hacía, todos los recuerdos de ella (Ji ji ji, ese es el nombre de una discoteca) aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

**Hace tiempo ya que se inventó el despertador **

**Y yo, que vivo en mis sueños **

**Hace varios siglos que la luz se descubrió **

**Y yo, y yo contigo tengo **

"_Bravo has subido un puesto en mi ranking de inútiles preferidos"_

**Y eres mi paz, mi realidad **

**Sin descifrarte, quiero mucho más **

**Pa' mi la historia es lo de menos **

"_No te preocupes, Chico Bestia no es muy inteligente que digamos"_

**Y esto es real, vida que va **

**Lo tengo todo cuando estas acá **

**Por ti me invento un orden nuevo **

"_Como quieras, si terminas perturbado no me hago responsable"_

**Vengo a decirte lo que siento **

**Aunque me pierda en el intento **

**Por que hay algo en tí, que mueve mi universo **

"_¿Sabes? Me alegra oír que no te parezco tan detestable"_

**Vengo a dejarte la cabeza y el corazón envuelto en letras **

**Tú llegaste así y eres tema entre mis cuentos **

**Y eres luz de otro momento **

**Y tu amor ya sabe de eso **

_La tarde en la que Dicky se los había revelado. Sintió como aquellos profundos orbes violetas penetraron su mirada dorada, en busca de algo. Algo que ni él mismo sabía que era._

**Donde quedo el tiempo en que pedíamos perdón **

**Y en donde quedaron mis sueños **

**Yo quiero volver a rescatar lo que pasó **

**Y yo llevo tus ojos bien adentro **

"_Lo siento, no quería romper tu libro"_

**Y eres mi paz, mi realidad **

**Sin descifrarte, quiero mucho más **

**Pa' mi la historia es lo de menos **

_-¿Acaso no te parece que soy un encanto?_

_-Oh si, eres tan encantador que me produces asco._

**Y esto es real, vida que va **

**Lo tengo todo cuando estas acá **

**Por ti me invento un orden nuevo**

"_Te mataría si tan solo no fuera un delito"_

**Vengo a decirte lo que siento **

**Aunque me pierda en el intento **

**Por que hay algo en tí, que mueve mi universo **

"_Por lo menos eres un poco más tolerable que Garfield"_

**Vengo a dejarte la cabeza y el corazón envuelto en letras **

**Tú llegaste así y eres tema entre mis cuentos **

**Y eres luz de otro momento **

**Y tu amor ya sabe de eso **

"_Tienes suerte de caerme tan asquerosamente bien"_

**Donde quedo el tiempo en que pedíamos perdón **

**Y en donde quedaron mis sueños **

**Yo quiero volver a rescatar lo que pasó **

**Y yo llevo tus ojos bien adentro **

_La suave brisa revolvía sus sedosos cabellos violetas, la mirada amatista perdida en la nada y el corazón roto de alguien que ama, pero a quien no le devuelven su amor._

**Y eres mi paz, mi realidad **

**Sin descifrarte, quiero mucho más **

**Pa' mi la historia es lo de menos **

"_Creí que serías menos tarado, pero al parecer me equivoque"_

**Y esto es real, vida que va **

**Lo tengo todo cuando estas acá **

**Por ti me invento un orden nuevo **

"_Alguna vez alguien te dijo que eres graciosa". Aun conservaba la incrédula expresión de ella al decirle eso, todavía la guarda en su memoria._

**Vengo a decirte lo que siento **

**Aunque me pierda en el intento **

**Por que hay algo en tí, que mueve mi universo **

"_Oh créeme, me aterra decirte que no te desteto"_

**Vengo a dejarte la cabeza y el corazón envuelto en letras **

**Tú llegaste así y eres tema entre mis cuentos **

**Y tu amor ya sabe de eso**

"_Ojala pudiera ser yo el que te hiciera sentir menos sola"- murmullo el chico apenas audible._

**Soledad de cuerpo y mente **

**Un corazón impertinente **

**Eternamente **

**Tiempo en presente **

"_No, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que desperdiciar mi día contigo"_

**Vengo a decirte lo que siento **

**Aunque me pierda en el intento **

**Por que hay algo en ti, que mueve mi universo**

"A veces pienso que tu encubres tu cariño hacia la gente con sarcasmo"

**Vengo a dejarte la cabeza y el corazón envuelto en letras **

**Tú llegaste así y eres tema entre mis cuentos **

**Y eres luz de otro momento **

**Y tu amor ya sabe de eso**

"_Es que tú… tú me haces sentir distinto. Me haces sentir vivo"._

Termino de escribir la canción, componer la música, incluso había inventado una idea para el vídeo musical, pero no pudo dejar de pensarla.

Simplemente no podía, no quería dejar de tenerla en su mente, ella había entrado en su ser y se quedo a vivir allí, y al él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Quería tenerla cerca, deseaba contemplar sus ojos violetas, ansiaba amarla.

Damian se recostó en la pared, deslizándose hasta el suelo. Soltó un suspiro y fijo su mirada en la desierta nada. Se sentía solo…

Solo

Loco

Deprimido

Impotente…

Enamorado.

**He aquí el final de este corto pero, ojala, interesante capitulo. La verdad ni sé que hice, solo me senté a escribir y las ideas se fueron plasmaron solas. Según yo no sirvo para hacer song-fics, aunque tenía unas interminables ganas de incluir una canción, ya que hoy no pude describir los sentimientos normalmente, como sea corto o largo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Si, si, las preguntas ya ni tienen necesidad de presentación:**

**¿De quien estará enamorado Damian? ¿Raven o Starfire? ¿Será capaz de declarársele sin importar quien sea? ¿O acabara siendo un maldito cobarde como Dicky? Honestamente, la respuesta es demasiado fácil, se las di en el mismísimo fic, allá si ustedes no lo descubren por si solos. **

**Si todavía no lo han revelado, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo de los Jóvenes Titanes, ¿O era de Criminal Minds? ¿Tal vez de Dragon Ball Z? Bueno, no importa solo esperen el capitulo que sigue.**

**Ah y se me olvidaba: DEJEN reviews!**


	10. Loco paranoico

**He vuelto mis queridos mortales alfeñiques, espero que les este gustando este fic tanto como a mi, a veces me pongo a leerlo y me pregunto ¿Yo escribí esto?, me llevo una gran sorpresa al leer. Bueno, a quien le importa mi estado de animo, lo que ustedes quieren es el décimo capitulo, y aquí lo tienen.**

**Loco paranoico.**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Dios, por que? ¿Por qué X´Hal los domingos tienen que ser tan asquerosamente largos cuando no tienes nada que hacer? Oh Azar, el calor era abrumador, el aburrimiento implacable, los celos imperceptibles y la locura totalmente tangible. La pereza reinaba en las conciencias de cada titán, la creatividad no existía en sus mentes y cada uno solo se concentraba en su propia respiración.

Cyborg y Beast Dude se relajaban en el sofá, admirando la belleza del techo, el chico maravilla concentraba toda su atención en su comunicador, con la débil esperanza fijada en las brillantes lucecitas de su aparato, Todd se encontraba clasificando sentimientos por medio de una canción, la chica dorada estaba recostada en su cama con Sedita en el regazo, pensando en cualquier cosa, bueno tal vez no fuera "cualquier cosa", Raven leía en su recamara un libro de magia oscura, rodeada de la tétrica oscuridad. Ni Dios, ni Azar, ni X´Hal, ni siquiera la mismísima Hera, podrían ya salvarlos del aburrimiento.

-¿Puedo pasar, Star?- inquirió Todd, llamando suavemente a la puerta.

-Claro, entra amigo Todd- le contestaron del otro lado.

El chico de ojos oscuros giro la perilla lentamente, como si entrara en lugar sagrado, como si tuviera miedo de terminar con una flecha en su cuello por la sencilla razón de adentrarse ahí. Cerro la puerta con delicadeza, para que no se escuchara el portazo, se recostó en ella, deslizándose hasta el piso, mientras Starfire se sentaba en su cama intrigada.

-¿Necesitas algo, amigo Todd?

-No, gracias. Solo pase a conversar un rato contigo, espero que no te moleste, por que si quieres me puedo ir.

-Oh, no por supuesto que puedes quedarte, ¿De que quieres hablar?

-Realmente… de nada importante, a menos que tú quieras decirme algo- dijo el arquero, jugando nerviosamente con un folleto.

-¿Yo? No tengo nada que decirte- contestó la pelirroja inocentemente- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No lo sé, algo en ti me dice que necesitas desahogarte- siguió presionando Todd, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Gracias por preocuparte, amigo Todd, pero no necesito desahogarme.

-Necesitas hacerlo, y ni tú ni yo vamos a salir de aquí sin que me lo digas.

-Eso es secuestro, y no te voy a decir.

-Si no me dices es por que es importante.

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-Oh, por favor dime, Star.

-No.

-Dime.

-No.

-Dime.

-No.

-Dime o te hago cosquillas.

-¿Cosquillas? ¿Qué son esas?

-On, ¿No sabes que son las cosquillas? Ven te enseño- respondió el azabache, abalanzándose sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas.

Starfire es igual de cosquilluda que de inocente, y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras suplicaba por piedad, Todd además de ser un perfecto arrogante también es un fastidioso si se lo propone, y el castaño no iba a detenerse hasta que la tamaraniana le dijera lo que quería confirmar. La princesa espacial cedió cuando creyó que explotaría, haciendo que Damian detuviera su ataque y terminara encima de ella, agarrándole por las muñecas, mientras intentaban normalizar su agitada respiración. Factor que puede malinterpretarse.

-¿Me vas a decir o quieres más cosquillas?- cuestiono jadeando el arquero, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tú ganas, amigo Todd, voy a decirte- aceptó Starfire, con enojo fingido- Pero primero, ¿Quisieras levantarte?

-Por supuesto, no me había percatado.

El azabache se separo suavemente de la chica sentándose a su lado mientras ella acomodaba su cabello con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja todavía pintada en su adorable rostro, lista para confesarle lo que le abrumaba.

Lo que ignoraban era que la puerta se había abierto, ya que el moreno no la cerro bien, y que cierto personaje de imaginación extremadamente celosa (Que no es Robín) les había observado una fracción de tiempo y lamentablemente la peor parte, la más retorcida, si, esa parte y desafortunadamente este personaje poseía poderes de súper escucha para entender la situación.

Oh joder. Ahora todo estaba perdido para aquella inquebrantable amistad entre los dos titanes, y solo ellos serían capaces de salvarlos.

De regreso a la habitación de Starfire.

-¿A ti te gusta Dicky, verdad?- intrigo el oji castaño, con la mirada de alguien que pregunta lo que ya sabe- Que digo gustar, tú lo amas con ese amor tipo película de Walt Disney, ¿Es así o me equivoco?

-¿Cómo supiste eso? Y si ya lo sabías entonces, ¿Por qué insististe en que te dijera?- cuestiono la pelirroja, extrañada por el comportamiento del chico.

-Lo supe, por que la química entre ustedes dos es más notable que el Everest a quince mil pies de altura. Hasta los villanos lo saben, e insistí tanto sólo para oírlo de tu preciosa voz- le respondió Todd, lanzándole una mirada melosa.

-Eres tan tonto, amigo Todd- contestó la chica de ojos esmeraldas, riendo.

-Pero no puedes negar que soy un tonto encantador- proclamo el arquero, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo el "like" con sus pulgares.

_Azotea, Torre de los Titanes, 4:15pm._

Iba a matarlo, maldita sea, iba a matarlo. Nunca había deseado nada tan fervientemente en su vida, quería destrozar a golpes ese desgraciado rostro, hasta que no fuera más que carne y sangre revueltas. Lo ahorcaría, no sabía como iba a asesinarlo, sólo sabía que lo haría con sus propias manos, iba a untarse de sangre, a cubrirse de muerte, de corrupción, de maldad. Se mancharía su impecable conciencia con la sangre de su mejor amigo, y el reproche de aquel asesinato lo perseguiría en cualquier lugar, lo abrumaría cada vez que cerrara los ojos, le atormentaría hasta el estúpido fin de los tiempos. Pero no le importaba, no le importaba nada en absoluto.

El batboy se pasó una mano por el cabello, apretó los puños, miró el horizonte y se humedeció los labios. Escruto atentamente, casi maravillado, el paisaje extenso frente a él, los altos edificios de JumpCity, las casas pequeñas casas contrastando con la altura de los apartamentos, completamente oscurecidos como si fueran una silueta de cartulina negra pegada a una hoja de papel con una amanecer pintado. El omnipresente mar estaba tan quieto, tan calmado que podía compararse con una espejo azul, cristalino, espejo de profundo misterio, como sus malditos ojos.

Se encontraba furioso, irritado, absolutamente furioso. Enojado con Starfire, con Todd, pero sobre todo furioso con Robín, enfadado con él. ¿Por qué? Por que era un maldito idiota, si, eso era, un imbécil ejemplar. Siempre tratando de hacerse el fuerte, el "estoy estable física y mentalmente", ese es él, no podía negarlo, esa es su esencia. Te preocupas por los demás, les brindas ayuda cuando la necesitan, pero y ¿Tú? Tú quedas en el coño, en el ultimo puesto del escalafón del la FIFA, nunca te preocupas por ti mismo, jamás insistes en revisar tu interior. Esa es su esencia, si cambia o no, solo él puede decidirlo.

-Creer en los demás es fácil, Robín, creer en ti mismo… es el problema- aquellas fueron las palabras de su madre, en una noche tan cercana, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Creer en si mismo, ese era el verdadero problema, esa era la causa. La duda, la enfermiza duda, era su problema, la responsable de que no creyera en sus propias habilidades, de que no confiara en sus mismísimos compañeros.

¿Soy un buen líder? ¿Qué pensaran los titanes de mí? ¿Mi trabajo es un asco? ¿Cómo me verán los civiles? ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si mis padres no hubieran muerto? Todos malditos interrogantes habían cruzado su mente más de una vez, y la mayoría de esas veces ni él mismo se había percatado. Ese era su abismo sin fondo, la oscura grieta sin fin alguno, en este preciso instante caía hacia ella, la gravedad lo arrastraba, más él no tenía certeza de que en algún momento se estrellara en el suelo. O si podría salir de ahí.

Lo había descubierto, por fin había revelado el imperfecto de su existencia. Su apariencia, su exterior, él era tan hipócrita como cualquier morrongo. Por fuera era duro, impenetrable, nervios de acero, pero por dentro era débil, frágil, comparable con un infante de dos años que no se le puedo tocar siquiera por que enseguida rompe en llanto. Ese es él, tan frágil emocionalmente, tan débil en el sentido psicológico. Traumado, perturbado, extrañado, exageradamente débil. Así es él.

Incluso podría aplicarse la famosísima frase de Hamlet: "To be or no to be. It is a question." Podría clasificase como un completo maniático, un miserable enamorado, un demente absoluto…

Un loco paranoico.

**Hasta que termine, uff, este capitulo no estuvo tan largo como esperaba pero igualmente hice lo mejor posible. ¿Qué tal quedo?, a mi parecer esta bien, pero ¿que opinan ustedes, mortales alfeñiques? En este me centre un poco más en Robín, por que bueno... el batboy también es un personaje importante en esta historia.**

**Antes de las preguntas, responderé unos cuantos reviews (o sea dos, ¡DEJEN MÁS REVIEWS!):**

**SaritaSan:** No te preocupes, esto será BBxRae hasta el final, solo quiero que Todd se enamore para luego hacerlo sufrir (que sádica). El amor de ellos dos es imposible, por que en primera, Raven no lo ama y en segunda, BBxRae es mi pareja favorita (claro que también me gustan otras) Y respecto al triangulo amoroso, no lo sé, lo estoy pensando. A mi también me parece mucho cliché, pero francamente no sé.

Y saliéndome del tema, me encanto el tráiler de Dragon Ball Z, yo creo que será una nueva película, aunque sería mejor una nueva saga ¿no crees?

**La Rebelde Paola. Tsk XD: **Concuerdo contigo, el pobre de Beast Boy tiene un gran, y demasiado sexy, problema. Tendremos que ver si lo soluciona.

**Y aquí vienen las fastidiosas preguntas de siempre:**

**¿Dicky matara al desgraciado Damian? ¿Todd podrá aclarar las cosas con su amigo? ¿Raven sucumbirá a los encantos del arquero? ¿Beast Dude esta enamorado de ella? ¿Hará hasta lo imposible para conservarla a su lado? Consiguiran las respuestas a su interrogantes en el proximo capitulo de Teen Wolf, quise decir de Young Justice Invasion digo, de este maravilloso fic. Y también del nuevo trailer de Dragon Ball Z, no sé que tiene que ver, pero quise hacerle propaganda.**


	11. Rabia colmada

**Tiemblen débiles mortales, por que he regresado con otro interesante capitulo, este los dejara boquiabiertos, quedaran con la misma expresión de Robín en sus mortales caras, este capitulo quedo genial, claro que es puro dialogo pero no importa quedo muy bueno.**

**Rabia colmada.**

-Oye, Dicky- la voz de Todd lo devolvió a la realidad- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Si te soy franco… no- respondió el petirrojo cortante.

-Te pasa algo- afirmo el azabache, cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy perfectamente, y si así fuera ¿Qué te importa?- contesto Robín dándole la espalda-

-No quieres decirme que te pasa, ¿verdad?

-Chin, chin. Tenemos un ganador.

-Estas celoso, Dicky.

Joder tío. Lo había adivinado, había acertado al primer intento, pero ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Acaso era adivino? ¿O también era un empata al igual que Raven? Lo importante era que aquella palabra le había dolido, _**celoso**_. ¿Sentía celos de su mejor amigo?, si así era ¿Por qué? Era posible, era real, estaba celoso de su mejor amigo y todo por culpa de Starfire, bah ¿A quien engañaba?, todo era su maldita culpa. Culpable por ser tan frio, tan obsesivo, tan estúpidamente cobarde cuanto se trataba de ella, tan malditamente frágil cuando tenía que ver con el mismo, si por eso y más, era culpable. Que lo mandaran a la endemoniada cárcel de una vez.

-Vete antes de que te mate, Damian- contestó el enmascarado secamente, volteando a verlo.

-Haz lo que quieras, por que de aquí no me voy a ir hasta que me digas de quien estas celoso- declaro Wayne con firmeza, alzando el rostro- Y no me importa si me haces estallar con una pajarita, Richard.

-¡Maldita sea, Damian! ¡¿Quieres saber de quién estoy celoso?! – exclamo el petirrojo exasperado, agarrándole por el cuello de la remera.

Sin embargo el aludido no se inmuto, no parecía notar la presión que ejercía Grayson sobre su clavícula, ni parecía molestarle o dolerle. Lo único que hizo el desgraciado fue obsérvalo fija e impasiblemente, alzando una de sus cejas, sus miradas chocaban directamente, era un juego, uno que el menor no ganaría. Pudo sentir aquella mirada castaña, comparable a la espesa miel, penetrando su antifaz, chocando con sus ojos azules, exigiéndole la respuesta, a pesar de que el imbécil ya la sabía.

-Estoy celoso… de ti- contestó Dick, en un murmullo apenas audible.

Un instante eterno, una eternidad tan corta como el equilibrio de un bebé. Aquel minuto se le hizo largo, infinito, con aquel incomodo silencio como si una muralla se hubiera levantado instantáneamente entre ellos, un silencio tan endemoniadamente tenso que podía rasgarse al igual que una hoja de papel con dos dedos, pero repentinamente este jodidamente intolerable mutismo fue reemplazado por una risita suave, parecida a la de un niñito para luego convertirse en un montón de carcajadas.

-¿Por qué coño te estas riendo?- inquirió el líder titán, esperando cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Tú… tú… ¡Tú estas celoso de mí!- le respondió el arquero, tirado en el suelo mientras golpeaba el cemento con su puño.

-¿Y que tiene eso de gracioso?- Grayson continuo impasible, sin entender su reacción- ¿Acaso te parecen divertidos los celos de una persona por causa tuya?

-N… no, no es eso, Dickinson. Sólo que tú, ja ja, estas celoso de mí, ja ja ja- el chico apenas podía articular palabra debido a su risa.

El chico maravilla lo miro con la expresión de "maldito demente", enarcando las cejas, con los brazos cruzados, esperando que el idiota de su amigo recobrara la compostura. Hecho que se iba a tardar, ya que Damian sencillamente era incapaz de respirar por que sus carcajadas se le atoraban en la garganta, impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno.

-Claro que te comprendo, Dicky- el oji castaño paró de reír, sentándose- Soy absolutamente irresistible.

-No comprendo a donde deseas llegar- intrigo el enmascarado.

-Muy fácil, es normal que te sientas celoso de mí. Pero no deberías.

-Genial, ¿y por que no?

-Viejo, a mí ni siquiera me gusta Starfire.

-¿Qué?

La incredulidad en el rostro de Richard se hizo presente. Es aquella frase era simplemente imposible de creer, ¿Si no le gustaba Star, por que actuaba así con ella? Todavía le costaba digerirlo, deshacerse de la aterradora imagen en donde Todd y Star estaban juntos tardaría sus minutos. Ya ni siquiera sabía en que pensar, ¿A quien creerle? ¿A su mejor amigo? ¿O a su raciocinio?

-Que yo no estoy enamorado de Star, sordo- contestó el azabache, fastidiado.

-¿Y como pretendes que te crea eso?- cuestiono el batboy mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No lo sé, tal vez si le prestaras más atención a Starfire y no pensaras tanto en asesinarme te enterarías de lo perdidamente enamorada que esta Star de ti- respondió Wayne, con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Espera, espera, espera, rebobina- fue lo que contesto el petirrojo, intrigado por la ultima oración- ¿De lo perdidamente enamorada que esta Starfire de mí?

-¡Ay, por favor! ¡Hermano! ¿No me digas que no lo sabes?- intrigo el arquero burlesco.

-No, no lo sé ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto el líder titán ásperamente.

-Dicky- contesto el mayor posándole una mano en el hombro- Starfire te ama, y si tú no haces algo pronto terminaras viejo, solo y rodeado de gatos.

-Star… Starfire… ¿Me ama?- tartamudeo Grayson si creérselo.

-Oh, créeme Dicky, su amor por ti es más grande que el deseo de Hitler por conquistar Europa.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Si yo no he sido más que distante y frio con ella.

-Por que ella sabe que la amas, a pesar de que seas un maldito cobarde y no lo admitas.

-¿Sabes?, no había necesidad de insultarme.

-¡Claro que si hay necesidad de insultarte! ¡DESPIERTA, Dickinson! ¡Me haces el favor y vas y la besas ahora!- ordenó el azabache fuertemente, asustándole.

-Pero yo ya la bese- contesto enmascarado, aterrorizado por el grito de su amigo.

-¡Pues vuélvela a besar! ¡Bésala dos, tres, cuatro veces!- exclamó el de ojos oscuros, contando las veces con los dedos.

-Entiéndeme, Day. No puedo- susurro el petirrojo inaudiblemente- ¿Y si… ya es demasiado tarde?

-Mírame, Dicky. Es mejor tarde que nunca, pero algún día Star se cansara de esperarte y ese día solo pasaran dos cosas: que los dos se amen aunque jamás se lo digan y terminen solos y deprimidos. O que Starfire se enamore de otro y entonces serás tú el que termine solo, viejo, depresivo y viviendo con gatos- le amenazo Damian, aumentándole los nervios.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- interrogo el enmascarado, miserablemente esperanzado.

-Richard John Grayson- pronuncio el arquero, haciendo que el aludido se tensara- ¡Ve a donde este Starfire y dile lo que sientes in so facto!

-¿In so facto?- inquirió Dick, sin conocer el significado de esa palabra.

-In so facto, en el acto, inmediatamente o sea ¡YA!- le aclaro Wayne como todo un erudito, enfatizando la última palabra.

Richard Grayson salió apresuradamente, al abrir la escotilla para dirigirse donde la pelirroja, lo hizo con violencia implacable, corrió más aun rápido que Kid Flash, Flash Gordon, Más y Menos, todos ellos juntos. Ni siquiera tenía la dignidad de tocar el suelo, apenas si lo rozaba (tal vez si tiene poderes después de todo), en algún momento juro que caería, pues iba tan rápido que sus pies se enredaban entre si.

Damian Adam Wayne sonrió para sí, lo había logrado, había hecho que Dickinson dejara de ser tan endemoniadamente cobarde e hiciera algo que lo salvara del asilo y los gatos. Se sentía bien, ¿Por qué negarlo?, se sentía exageradamente asombroso ser consciente del espectacular acto que hiciste, saber que tu fuiste una de las varias razones por las que dos personas están juntas es simplemente maravilloso.

¿Seria él también capaz de hacerle saber a Raven sus sentimientos?

**Aja, mortales alfeñiques he regresado y apuesto a que ustedes están vilmente aterrorizados. Cambiando de tema, me alegra que hayan disfrutado el capitulo anterior, ya que fue muy personal, me base mucho en mis propios sentimientos para escribir los del chico maravilla. Y tiene, escúchenme bien vagos, TIENE que gustarles y dejar OBLIGATORIAMENTE reviews, ¿Capichi? Nah, soy una mentirosa no tiene que encantarles el capitulo por obligación, aceptare gustosamente sus recomendaciones y correcciones en un review. Ahora responderé algunos reviews:**

**Sofí Di Jackson: **Todos sabemos que nuestra joven gótica terminara con el changeling, ¿O tal vez no? Me emociona mucho que te haya gustado la historia, y no había pensado en un RxR, pero si te soy sincera no soy muy fanática del RobXRae.

**Beatlesrockfan1999: **¿Sabes? Me siento tan feliz de que hayas amado el fic, de que lo te lo hayas terminado en menos de dos horas y de que este ansiosa por saber como termina esta escoria. Me halaga que pienses que soy una escritora excelente, no oigo eso muy seguido y al igual que tú amo el BBxRae.

**Me harte, no sé ni para que las presento. Si, estoy hablando de las fastidiosas preguntas:**

**¿Robín y Starfire estarán juntos de una maldita vez? ¿Damian se confesara con la violácea? ¿Chico Bestia le atravesara el cuello con una flecha? ¿La vida de los titanes cambiara luego de los siguientes dos capítulos? Recuerden todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio de… esta vez si lo voy a decir bien… ¡Dragon Ball GT!, diablos, lo había anotado en un papelito… ¡Batman, la serie animada!, ¡Oh por favor! ¡De este impresionante fic!**

**Y la pregunta más importante: ¿Por que los mosqueteros se llamaban "Los tres mosqueteros" si eran cuatro?**


	12. ¿Podría haber un nosotros?

**Mis adorados mortales alfeñiques, he aquí el decimosegundo capitulo de esta historia, enserio me hace tan feliz que dejen reviews, mi psicólogo dijo que tengo un serio problema con los reviews, pero no es cierto, ¿verdad que no? (Mirada psicótica). Como sea, ustedes no entran a fanfiction solo para leer mis trastornos mentales, lo que realmente quieren es terminar con esta babosada de una vez y como soy tan buena, entonces les dejo el capitulo que va después del undécimo pero antes del decimotercero.**

**¿Podría haber… un nosotros?**

La princesa Koriand´r del octavo planeta vegano, Tamaran, conocida por todos los terrícolas bajo el nombre de Starfire, se encontraba confundida, muy, muy, muy confundida. No comprendía absolutamente nada, y no, no realizaba el estúpido examen final de ingles, no, esto era mucho peor, definitivamente más complicado que hallar el resultado de la siguiente pregunta:

Un hipopótamo rosado pesa 126 kg, monta en una patineta azul a 8k/h, bebiendo un vaso de leche de 20ml. Calcule la cantidad de hierro (Cara de panoli).

Claro que este no era el verdadero problema, el problema en si era ella. Acostada en su cama, acariciando a Sedita, quien se refugiaba en su regazo, sin entender nada, sin entender a Robín. Aun recordaba esa tarde en al azotea, todavía sentía los labios del chico maravilla presionando suavemente los suyos, volvió a experimentar el fresco aire del batboy mezclándose con su tibio aliento, recordó la textura del negro cabello enredándose en sus dedos.

Y se sonrojo. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar esa noche.

Al recordarlo a él.

Pero seguía sin comprender la situación. La había besado ¿y…? Si no eran amigos, entonces ¿Qué eran?

La enfermiza duda se apoderaba de ella, y sencillamente no poseía argumentos para disolverla. Lo único que poseía era un amor ciego, una débil llama de esperanza, un corazón latiendo por alguien.

Un corazón latiendo por él.

Dick, el primer Robín, el ex compañero de Batman, corría velozmente por toda la torre, ignorando las cuestiones que cruzaban la mente de su amada. Apenas si era consciente de su respiración, sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, como aquel estúpido órgano llamado corazón tamborileaba en el tórax, chocándose contra sus costillas una y otra vez, el sudor bajaba por su atractivo rostro, cayendo lentamente al suelo. Sin embargo, él ignoraba por completo todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Lo que realmente le interesaba en este momento era Starfire.

Frenó en seco, produciendo un ruido molesto y dejando una profunda y marcada línea en el pulido suelo, auch, Raven lo mataría, pero si iba a morir, moriría luego de declarársele a Star, de eso estaba seguro. Toco la puerta con suavidad, lo hizo con tal delicadeza que creyó que la tamaraniana no lo había escuchado, iba a tocar por segunda vez pero escucho un inaudible siga provenir de adentro. Casi no puede girar el picaporte, la mano le temblaba con solo sentir aquel helado metal, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. El endemoniado corazón comenzó a latirle aún más rápido, tanto que ya no parecían latidos, era como si un zancudo zumbara en su pecho, se quedo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, no tenía idea de como reaccionar, y su maldito nerviosismo lo paralizo por completo.

"Zum Zum". Pudo escuchar el desgraciado corazón zumbándole al abrir la puerta, cuando escucho su voz, ya ni siquiera fue capaz de oírlo.

-Oh, hola _**amigo **_Robín ¿Se te ofrece algo?- inquirió la chica dorada mientras se sentaba, enfatizando mucho la palabra "amigo".

-Eh… no… digo… si- el pobre líder titán apenas si podía ser coherente, los nervios, la duda, el _**miedo**_ hacían que su inepta razón solo pudiera formular incoherencias- Si… yo… yo… quiero hablar contigo, Star.

-¿Es algo muy importante, amigo Robín?-¡Oh, maldición! ¿Acaso Starfire no se daba cuenta de que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco ahí mismo?

-S… si… o tal vez no…quiero decir… depende como lo veas- contestó Robín, hecho una mar de nervios, la maldita lengua se le trababa y lo único que decía era insensateces, ya se estaba pareciendo a Beast Boy.

Starfire se conmovió al ver al devastado chico maravilla muerto de los nervios. El pobrecito sudaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, tartamudeaba al igual que un infante que apenas aprende a hablar, gesticulaba constantemente sin ninguna coherencia con lo que mencionaba, para aclarar las cosas, nuestro batboy parecía un crío ignorante que recita la lección que no estudio frente a la clase (¿Te identificas con él? XD). Decidió suavizarse con él, pero no lo suficiente como para que sucediera lo típico:

"_Oh, perdóname Starfire, te amo"_

"_Yo también te amo, Robín"_

"_Abrazo, Beso, Beso, más Besuqueadera, Lemon"._

Después de todo el culpable de esta jodida situación no era más que él. Si, él, ¿Quién lo mandaba a ser un maldito imbécil y no declarársele hace milenios?, si, escucharon bien, MILENIOS, no es que lo obligaran a ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella ¿O si? Era él, el estúpidamente estúpido de Robín o de Dick Grayson, para agregarle drama, el único responsable de su retorcida, energizada, chispeante, envidiada, demandable, y hermosa relación. Simplemente si hubiera sido un poco más maduro, si hubiera admitido sus emociones en lugar de negarlas, nada de esto estuviera pasando. El petirrojo no estaría a punto de morir de taquicardia y ella no estuviera siendo tan increíblemente ruda con él.

-No lo sé, tal vez si te decidieras a decirme, lo clasificaría como importante o asunto pendiente- le respondió Starfire con crudeza, atravesándolo con la mirada.

-Realmente… no sé… ni siquiera sé que babosadas estoy diciendo, Star- al fin había pronunciado una frase que por lo menos tuviera sentido, se sentía mejor, bah, mentía, se encontraba peor que antes.

-Y si no sabes lo que dices ¿Para que viniste, eh Grayson?- Oh, jodida vida, la sola mención de su apellido por parte de ella lo había aniquilado.

-Eso no es cierto, soy total y absolutamente consciente de para que vine hasta aquí- replico el enmascarado, alzando por primera vez la mirada, pero este orgullo le duro bien poco, la expresión de Star hizo que volviera a balbucear- Star… yo vine… para… entiéndeme... necesito decirte algo. P… pero… no… no sé como empezar.

-Oh, pobrecito, ¿Qué te parece por el principio?- contestó la pelirroja, haciendo que se le erizara el cabello en su nuca, (Oh, genial hasta Starfire es sarcástica).

-Pues… la verdad… la verdad es que… es que ¡Yo escondí la comida de Sedita como venganza por que ella arruino mis pajaritas!- vocifero Dick, sin valor para confesarse.

-¿Por eso armaste tanto alboroto? ¿Para decirme que tú escondiste la comida de Sedita, a pesar de que sucedió hace cuatro meses?- cuestiono la princesa espacial, alzando las cejas- ¿Estas seguro que no es por algo _**más**_?

-Si, por eso arme tanto alboroto y no, estoy segurísimo de que no es por algo más- finalizo el batboy, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación. La valentía no le había durado mucho.

-Bueno, gracias por la visita amigo Robín. Te veo más tarde- aunque Starfire se mostro implacable en la conversación, por dentro, decirle amigo le había dolido mucho más que una descarga estelar.

Richard se encontraba a punto de salir de aquel infierno, daba pasos lentos, esperando a que la tamaraniana se decidiera a detenerlo y así recobrar un poco de coraje. Su pie izquierdo ya estaba fuera de la habitación del mal, pero de un momento a otro su típica cobardía fue reemplazada por algo. No era el mismo de siempre, no quería irse sin haber aclarado sus asuntos. No, no podía irse, y le importaba una mierda si después de lo que haría su relación con Starfire se desmoronara. No iba a permitir que su debilidad lo enviara a un maldito asilo. No, esta vez sería diferente, demasiado diferente.

Dio la vuelta, alzo la vista, hizo que sus miradas chocaran y tomo aire…

Y surge el caos...

-Starfire- le llamo el pelinegro con firmeza, como si se tratara de una orden- En realidad, si hay algo que _**necesito **_decirte.

-¿Y que es, amigo Robín?- intrigo la chica de ojos esmeraldas, ocultando su ansiedad por saberlo, disfrazándola con apatía.

-Yo… Starfire… yo- Maldita sea, había vuelto a tartamudear, a perder la coherencia- La verdad… Star… es que te quiero… pero no solo como amigo. Yo… maldición… yo… entiende… te a… joder, ni siquiera sé que digo.

-Yo tampoco te comprendo muy bien- siguió impasible la princesa espacial, aguantándose las ganas de besarlo.

-Star… lo que quiero decirte… es que- Grayson seguía balbuceando, sin pensar claramente. Se sentó a su lado, mirándola los ojos mientras tomaba su mano delicadamente, temblando del miedo.

Ninguno de los dos se sintió en las condiciones físicas y mentales para continuar con aquella conversación, experimentaban los apurados latidos de aquel quien ahora se encontraba enfrente, sus miradas se chocaban entre si, sus respiraciones apenas se sentían, jadeaban como si acabaran de competir en el Giro de Italia, sin embargo no querían continuar platicando, aquel tenso silencio se iba disolviendo con lentitud, como si no tuvieran ganas de revelarse un sentimiento más obvio que el campeón del Mundial 2014.

Aquel silencio nunca se lleno de palabras, ni de incoherencias, era silencio solo eso. Puro silencio. Pero ellos ni siquiera se empeñaban en cambiarlo, tan solo y únicamente se miraban, se observaban fijamente, adentrándose en el otro, por que según dicen "Los ojos son el espejo del alma". Sus rostros estaban tan malditamente cerca, y eran incapaces de contener las ganas de besarse.

Como si fuera la primera vez que se besaran sus labios se encontraron, sus alientos se entremezclaron, y no hubo necesidad de palabras para enterarse que estos dos se aman.

Fue un beso tierno pero largo, como si en ese instante dejaran de necesitar oxigeno para vivir. Un beso tan exageradamente dulce, parecía que tuvieran miedo de lastimarse, hasta que se decidieron a apasionar el beso, abriendo sus labios, dejando que la lengua del otro la explorara.

-¿Y… que querías decirme?- interrogo la chica dorada, cortando el beso.

-No lo sé- le respondió el chico maravilla en un susurro- De lo único de lo que soy consciente ahora es que te amo, Star.

Fin, nah mentiras ¿Se lo creyeron? Jajaja, este no es el fin ni del capitulo de la historia, así que vayan quitándose la pistola de la sien.

Contrario a lo que sucedida en la habitación de Starfire, una joven empata medita en su amada soledad. Ella no necesita presentación, ya todos saben su nombre.

Raven se encontraba en otra realidad, en otra dimensión, para ella no existía el mundo, el sonido de las hojas al moverse con el viento era prácticamente inexistente, ni si quiera la noche acercándose parecía perturbar su paz, mientras la gótica se sume en su meditación absolutamente nada existe.

Damian, el joven arquero había decido salir, queriendo ver como el sol caía derrotado por la noche, para que al amanecer volviera a levantarse con más esplendor que antes. Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para aclararse, tiempo para entrenar, tiempo para poder cumplir con su oscuro destino, pero tiempo era lo que menos tenía. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, fijando la vista en sus pasos, en sus sucias botas que levantaban el polvo al pisar la arenosa superficie. La brisa alborotaba sus cabellos, negros como la noche que se aproximaba, pero él no parecía notarlo, vivía en otro mundo, sin certeza alguna de que volvería a este, a ver a Dicky, a molestar a Starfire, a pelear con Chico Bestia, a joder la vida con Cyborg, tenía asegurado que jamás volvería a desvivirse por Raven.

Giro sobre si mismo al ver a la violácea entre dos palmas, dándole la espalda, ignorando al mundo. Definitivamente la cobardía que le había quitado a Dicky se la había quedado él, no quería verla, sabía que si escuchaba su voz de nuevo perdería todo control sobre si mismo, dejaría de tener autoridad sobre su conciencia y terminaría desmayándose. O algo peor: besándola.

Claro que no podía ser una copia perfecta de Dickinson, tenía que hacer algo para marcar la diferencia (diferencia no superioridad. Todd es arrogante, presumido más no egocéntrico) Iba decirle, lo haría así su declaración no acabara con el final feliz tipo película de Walt Disney, le diría, se desahogaría y acabaría de una maldita vez ese dolor tan bonito que le oprimía el pecho, no le importaba si moría antes de pronunciar siquiera una silaba. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, mientras oía como su corazón bombeaba treinta litros de sangre por segundo, igual que un ratoncillo asustado, ¿Qué decía? Cualquier persona normal, frágil y traumada era un ratoncillo comparado con Raven.

Y él era esa clase de persona frágil y traumada, nunca sería normal, aún si lo aparentara.

Pero la vida de la dama de las sombras no era lo que llamarías "perfecta".

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que meditaba y llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era no interrumpirle, no solo por miedo a que lo asesinara sino que también le encantaba su carita cuando estaba tranquila, cuando sencillamente ignoraba al mundo, le fascinaba su carita cuando se avergonzaba de alguna estupidez dicha por Beast Dude, pero sobre todo lo aniquilaba su expresión al tratarlo mal, como enarcaba las cejas, como lo fulminaba con la mirada, le maravillaba la acidez con la que le contestaba.

Tal vez fuera un masoquista, pero si el amor es ciego, si el amor es sordo, ¿Por qué no puede ser irracional?

El azabache se sentó a dos metros de ella, observándola detalladamente, grabando cada detalle de aquel rostro en su traumada sección de recuerdos. Apoyo su rostro en una mano, y se quedo ahí contemplándola, cual nerd de clase enamorado de la chica popular. Con los ojos brillantes, la estúpida sonrisa de tarado, la sensación de que ella es la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Y por que más que le recuerden que ella jamás será suya, el ignorante corazón insiste en quererla con todos sus latidos, y él simplemente cede.

Paso una hora entera, una larga, eterna, infinita y maravillosa hora para que la hija de Trigon saliera de su trance, encontrándose con un par de ojos castaños, dulces como la miel, examinándola profunda y misteriosamente, con aquella expresión de soberano imbécil. Lo miro antes de pronunciar palabra, enfrentado sus orbes violetas con aquella mirada color miel, un reto de miradas, una competencia para determinar cual de los dos cedería primero. Ustedes ya saben quien perdió.

-¿Qué trae por aquí, Todd? ¿Disfrutas espiándome?- inquirió la violácea ásperamente, (Aja, creyeron que mi sexy arquero había cedido ¿no?, anótenme un punto).

-¿Yo espiándote? Tienes mucha imaginación- le contestó Wayne como si hablara con una chiquilla de cinco años- Tan sólo salí a caminar un rato y te encontré aquí, así que decidí acompañarte, ¿Acaso eso es ilegal?- pregunto con un tono inocente.

-Debería serlo, ¿Jamás te enseñaron que es la privacidad?- volvió a cuestionar la oscura, de manera hiriente.

-Oh no, si me enseñaron, mi padre repetía como un loro que debía respetar la privacidad, pero como no soy el hijo perfecto nunca acepte el mensaje- respondió el oji castaño, alzando los hombros.

La gótica lo miro fijamente antes de contestarle, definitivamente este idiota era diferente al resto de tarados que tenía por amigos, no era como Cyborg, no, él no la molestaba con el tema del verdecillo, tampoco era un Robín, estaba claro que era más abierto, mas despreocupado que su líder, pero eso no lo hacía menos misterioso, y claramente no era un clon perfecto de Chico Bestia, él demostraba poseer un poco más de sensatez, callaba cuando había que callar, no se mostraba sumiso o asustado con sus amenazas y los sarcasmos, es más le devolvía la ofensa más fuerte que antes y sin embargo seguía siendo casi igual de irritante que el joven transformable. Únicamente los dos chicos eran diferentes por que simplemente amaba a uno, y al otro lo quería con la sencillez con la que se quiere a un buen amigo.

Este chico azabache, de ojos oscuros y piel bronceada, poseía cualidades que lo hacían un compañero de trabajo perfecto. Si, es irritante, insoportable, misterioso, inmaduro, sensato, coherente, arrogante y demasiado confiado. Lo que ella no sabía, de lo que absolutamente nadie es consciente, excepto él es que tan endemoniadamente débil como si su interior fuera de cristal.

La miraba con su perfecta sonrisa de retrasado mental, como todo un tarado sin quitarle los ojos de encima, esto la ponía incomoda y quiso que aquellos ojos oscuros dejaran de revelarla.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? ¿Te guste o que?- interrogo Raven sarcásticamente.

-Tal vez- la simple respuesta del arquero, hizo que sintiera como se coloraba, maldita sea ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pálida?- Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas, aunque solo pueda notarte las mejillas.

Oh, genial. Justo eso le faltaba, no solo el imbécil le decía que posiblemente le gustara si no que ahora también le restregaba en la cara lo adorable que se veía cuando se sonrojaba. Aquel comentario la hizo sentir completamente ridícula, la persona más patética de todo el universo, incluyendo las dimensiones alternativas, sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba por completo, gracias a Azar que llevaba la capucha, o se hubiera pegado un tiro si el estúpido se enteraba de que su comentario la había sonrojado, o mejor le pegaba el tiro a él, si, esa idea le agradaba más.

Volvió la mirada hacia Todd, quien ahora contemplaba la luna que ya había destronado al sol, no sabía por que le parecía tan distinto ahora que no se comportaba como un chiquillo intolerable, se veía tan tierno, incluso guapo. ¿Qué pensaba? No podía enamorarse de ese tarado, no, ni siquiera se permitía amarlo a_** él**_, a pesar de que le gustaba demasiado. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, ¿Dónde están las calibres 38 especiales cuando las necesitas?, solo debía apuntar a su pequeño cerebro de crío estúpido y deshacerse de aquel maldito arquero.

Damian sentía aquella mirada amatista posada en su rostro y por alguna razón, se sonrojo levemente, un escalofrió le recorrió la médula espinal haciendo que temblara ligeramente como si hiciera frió. Experimento como su corazón, ese órgano tan vital pero tan imbécil que aceleraba su ritmo cada vez que la veía, siendo consciente de lo imposible que era, frenaba totalmente, mientras sentía como ese liquido rojo oscuro dejaba de fluir por sus venas. Una endemoniada voz en su inconsciente le gritaba que le dijera, que se confesara, por Dios, que rugiera al mundo su amor por la gótica aunque a nadie le importara, ni siquiera a su mismísima amada.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- pregunto el azabache, volteando a verla- ¿También te guste?- terció con una ligera esperanza.

-¿Tu gustarme? Que Azar me ayude, si llegara aunque sea quererte como un insignificante amigo me lanzo de la azotea.

-Oh, ¿De verdad soy tan insoportable, Raven?

-De hecho, ese es tu segundo merito.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y se me es permitido saber cual es el primero?

-Provocarme unas interminables ganas de matarte.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿Sería posible que te guste Chico Bestia?

-¿G…gustarme Chico Bestia?- tartamudeo la hija de Trigon por unos breves segundos, casi imperceptibles- Si tan solo llegara a pensar que ese fenómeno verde es lindo, arráncame el corazón o para ser menos drásticos enciérrame en un manicomio.

-Si lo odias tanto, ¿Por qué tartamudeaste? No me digas que eres tartamuda- cuestiono Damian, alzando las cejas con un tono picaron.

-Si presumes tanto, ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?- contesto la violácea bruscamente, ligeramente… ¿asustada?, no, Raven no se asusta… ejem… ligeramente preocupada por la salud mental del chico.

-No lo sé, supongo que el amor te vuelve extremadamente imbécil- le respondió el chico de ojos castaños, pasándose una mano por el cabello, (Alienígenas, terrestres, fenómenos incomprendidos, populares, presidentes, limosneros de la esquina: He aquí ¡Una autentica declaración indirecta! ¡Aplausos! ¡Aplausos!).

-¿Desde aquí a cuando comenzamos a hablar de amor?- inquirió la dama de las sombras, ruborizándose de manera leve.

-Desde este mismo instante, toma nota: el catorce de abril del dos mil ocho, a las seis y treintainueve de la tarde, cuando se debería celebrar el decimoquinto cumpleaños de este encanto, Todd y Raven de los Jóvenes Titanes comenzaron a hablar de ese sentimiento súper especial llamado amor- bromeo el arquero, con una ligera sonrisa- ¿O acaso te molesta eh, Raven?

-Me molesta y mucho, pero para no tener que desfigurarte tu supuestamente "encantador" rostro, cambiare de tema. ¿Por qué no mencionaste que hoy cumples años?- lo evadió la oscura mientras cruzaba sus delgados brazos.

-Si te soy completamente sincero… mi último cumpleaños no me trae recuerdos espectaculares- el "encantador" rostro del azabache se volvió más sombrío, sus ojos más oscuros y su tono de voz más deprimente.

-Al fin tenemos algo en común, detestable imbécil- pronuncio Raven, pero esta vez no lizo de una manera tan áspera, lo dijo como si quisiera consolarlo.

-¿Qué nos amamos profundamente, nos casaremos y abandonaremos a los titanes?- dijo el oji castaño, volviendo a sonreír, sin darle mucha importancia, (Más declaraciones indirectas, ¿Raven eres lenta o te haces? Ojala mi novio fuera así, ah espera, no tengo).

-No, tarado- le respondió la gótica tajante, como si le produjera asco la sola idea- A ninguno de los dos nos simpatiza el recuerdo de nuestros cumpleaños. Retomando el tema, ¿Cómo es eso de que tal vez podría gustarte?- interrogo, con muy poco interés.

Jodido mundo. Jodida vida. Jodidas emociones. Lo había exterminado aquella pregunta, sintió como la maldita daga se le clavo por la espalda, como le atravesaba el pecho, como le reventaba el corazón, como la sangre, ese liquido vital color rojo y/o azul si eres de la realeza se vertía por su piel rasgada. Poco a poco se fue quedando sin vitalidad, sin mota alguna de coherencia, el pecho volvía a dolerle igual que si sufriera un infarto. Fue capaz de sentir como el sudor nervioso surcaba su rostro bronceado por el astro rey, experimento sus labios temblorosos y como balbuceaba, ahora el tartamudo era él, el imbécil era él, el estúpido enamorado era él no ella.

-¿Realmente te lo creíste, Raven?- cuestiono Wayne, con una sonrisa tan falsa como tu excusa para faltar a clase de gimnasia- Tú no me gustas, Raven… tú me encantas- murmuro con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo, tímido, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban.

A pesar de lo bajo que lo pronuncio el arquero, Raven lo había escuchado y se sonrojo tenuemente. ¿Por eso se portaba así con ella? ¿Por qué la amaba? Le hubiera parecido tierno, si tan solo no fuera lo que es, una empata condenada a negar sus emociones, la hija de Satán, pero no había necesidad de negarlo, si, debía admitir que el moreno era tierno, dulce, podría decirse que hasta guapo, o un encanto como se clasificaba el mismo.

Sin embargo no lo amaba, no podía amarlo, no _**quería**_ amarlo. Maldición, lo mismo le había pasado con Wallace, él le gustaba mucho, incluso había llegado a quererlo, a enamorarse de aquel súper velocista y tampoco había funcionado, por más que Wally estuvo dispuesto a intentarlo, por más que Kid Flash le repitió que la amaba sin importarle su origen, no pudo, y tal vez nunca podría enamorarse, tal vez jamás llegara a establecer un relación con alguien, con Wallace ya había perdido la oportunidad, a Todd simple y sencillamente lo quería como un buen amigo, y con Garfield ni pensarlo, el changeling era demasiado idiota, demasiado Beast Boy para poder gustarle.

Debía retirarse lo mas rápido posible, no quería siquiera intentarlo, no podía ilusionar al maltratado chico con falsas esperanzas, con promesas que no cumpliría, debía dejarle en claro los limites de su relación. Sufriría, si de eso estaba consciente pero también sabía que sufriría aun más si lo ilusionaba, si le daba un minúscula y efímera oportunidad, pronto se daría cuenta de que no llegarían a ningún lado, rompería su corazón y seguramente quedaría más devastado de lo que ya estaba.

Eso haría, le diría que un ToddxRaven no podía funcionar, que su amor no era correspondido, y que si lo fuera tampoco pasaría algo. No era por que no lo amara, bueno no lo amaba, era también por que no podía, no, debía controlar sus emociones o si no nada, pero absolutamente nada bueno podría suceder. Aunque aniquilara al pobre azabache, sabía que él se repondría y buscaría alguien más a quien amar, alguien que si pudiera, que si quisiera amarlo.

-¿Qué?- inquirió la oscura, mirándolo con sus neutros ojos violetas.

-Que… tal vez… pero solo tal vez- comenzó a balbucear el azabache, rascándose la nuca, con sus orbes castañas cambiando de dirección constantemente- ¿Podría… haber un_** nosotros**_?

Esto termino de paralizarla, no solo le gustaba al arquero, no ahora resulta que el tarado la amaba como a la vida misma. Aquella simple cuestión hizo que lo que en un principio parecía tan estúpidamente fácil, se convirtiera en algo más complejo que ajedrez, y para ella el ajedrez era sumamente fácil. ¿Cómo demonios le iba a decir que su amor no era reciproco? Si le dolía siquiera herir a Chico Bestia, nah mentira, ella adoraba agredir al meta morfo. Le quebraría el corazón, le pincharía el globo en el que flotaba esperanzado, más él proseguiría con su vida, ya le había demostrado que era fuerte y se lo volvería a demostrar recuperándose de la perdida y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ella jamás hubiese existido, como si nunca se hubiera enamorado. Eso es lo que _**debe **_pasar, pero las suposiciones son solo eso meras _**suposiciones**_.

-Lo siento mucho, Todd, lo que siento por ti es amistad pura, nada más- respondió Raven poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ninguna parte- Pero yo… yo… yo no puedo, Todd… ¡No puedo!

Acto seguido a estas hirientes pero sinceras palabras, la dama de las sombra desapareció en un portal, para no ver el sombrío rostro de su enamorado, para que la tristeza que emanaba del arquero no siguiera alimentándola, hasta el punto de destruirle.

Damian Todd o Wayne para no recordar su pasado, miro al profundo, inexistente e infinito vacío, poso sus ojos dorados al igual que la miel en el movedizo reflejo de la luna, de Diana para los romanos o Artemisa si eres griego, sobre las tranquilas aguas. Contemplo el azulado mar tan calmado, como si nada ni nadie pudieran perturbar su paz, ningún ser humano sería capaz de despertar su furia, solo el mismísimo y adorado Dios puede hacerlo, el oleaje era suave, arrullando a sus habitantes marinos y a la pintura de aquel claro circulo que cada noche se refleja en su superficie, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que este calmado o embravecido.

Se suponía que esta preparado, había ensayado una y mil veces la respuesta de Raven mentalmente, según él estaba en las condiciones psicológicas más optimas para a afrontar la cruda realidad, era consciente de que su confesión no terminaría en el típico "_Y vivieron felices para siempre", _él sabía a la perfección que jamás sería suya y aun así lo había intentado, aunque la frustración lo carcomiera por dentro, sobreviviría, saldría a adelante, tal vez nunca olvidaría a Raven, de eso estaba seguro el primer amor es el que más duele, el más difícil de superar pero es el más hermoso. Y sin embargo le dolía el pecho, como si se le hubieran dado un navajazo, como si le hubieran disparado con un maldito fusil, el dolor era profundo, intenso, intolerable, mortal y el más bonito que hubiera padecido. Si, la dama de las sombras nunca le pertenecería, no comprendería el sufrimiento que experimentaba al verla, lo quería, como un simple e insignificante amigo pero lo quería y eso le bastaba.

Después de todo, su felicidad ya no dependía de él, dependía de ella.

Aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse, que hubiera pasado si Raven lo amara, aún más importante ¿Por qué no podía amarlo? Era entendible que solo quisiera como amigo, lo que no comprendía era que según ella no podía amarlo ni a él ni a ninguna otra persona, eso era lo que no le encajaba en el rompecabezas. Poder y querer eran dos palabras tan distintas pero a la vez tan similares que eso las convertía en algo más complicado que el juego de ajedrez, querer y poder significaban absolutamente lo mismo, si quieres hacer algo con todas tus fuerzas entonces puedes hacerlo, según lo que dicen los libros de superación, querer es poder, entonces ¿Cuál era el misterio de la gótica? Tal vez ella si _**podía**_ amarlo. Tal vez ella no_** quisiera**_ amarlo.

Recordó las estúpidas palabras que el mismo había escrito en aquel viejo cuaderno, donde también estaba escrita la aún más estúpida profecía. Todavía se acordaba de cada frase y cada vez le encontraba menos sentido:

"_No te deleites en la victoria, pues esto te desconcentra y te conduce a la más humillante derrota" Damian Adam Wayne._

Definitivamente era un imbécil, ¿Cómo escribía algo tan inteligente para luego no encontrarle sentido alguno? Según lo que entendía, nunca debía de deleitarse en la victoria puesto que lo desconcentraría y entonces perdería la próxima batalla de la manera más humillante posible, ahora venía el verdadero problema:

Si no debes regocijarte cuando ganas. ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando pierdes? ¿Aprender de ese error y salir adelante? ¿O darte por vencido y dejar que la derrota te consuma?

**Les apuesto todo el oro del mundo a que tienen la boca hasta el piso. Débiles mortales he terminado luego de escribir incansablemente durante tres días, pero no se preocupen no me gaste veinte paginas enteras ni nada por el estilo, debo admitirlo este capitulo me quedo genial. No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encanto la trama, me encanto el tema, me encanto el desenlace y termine de enamorarme de Damian, no creo que me haya gustado solo por que yo escribí tan fantástico capitulo, no ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**Ahora responderé aquellas cosas que me fascinan, si, esas que los mortales llaman "reviews":**

**Katchoque: **Me haces tan feliz al decirme que te gusta la historia, y no te preocupes esto terminara con BBxRae y algo más. Aclarando una cosa: yo soy la escritora inmortal y todos ustedes son los mortales alfeñiques, jajaja que presumida ¿no?

**Sofi Di Jackson: **Gracias por continuar leyendo, pensé que te habías hartado de semejante escoria. Saliéndonos del tema si yo no amara BBxRae, también me gustaría ToddxRaven.

Y si soy semidiosa, adoro la saga de Percy Jackson.

**SaritaSan: **Puedes creer que Robín se le declaro a Starfire, y que Todd se esta creyendo cupido. Respecto a las preguntas acertaste en dos: Robín tomo coraje y se declaro, Todd no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo tan solo que no le fue tan bien, lo de Bestita matando al arquero esta en veremos y sus vidas cambiaran tanto que no te lo imaginas.

**Uff, esto de responder reviews cansa. Da igual, ustedes ya saben lo que viene a continuación: ¡Señores y señoras, damas y caballos, digo caballeros, niños y niñas, marcianos y venusianos, griegos y romanos, con ustedes las preguntas!**

**¿De que profecía hablara el cuaderno de Damian? ¿De verdad el azabache es tan imbécil como él cree? ¿Raven no puede amarlo o no quiere amarlo? ¿La violácea amara a alguien más? Descúbranlo en el próximo… ¿Dragon Ball Z? ¿Criminal Minds? ¿Capitulo de este fic? No lo sé, ¿Cuál será?**

**Referencias:**

**New Teen Titans #4: **_"Y surge el caos…" "No te deleites en la victoria, pues esto te desconcentra y te conduce a la más humillante derrota"_

**Y no es que quiera presionarles pero:**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	13. Demencia absoluta

**Huid, débiles mortales, huid antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Os advierto! ¡No sigas leyendo! ¡Parad!**

**No me hicieron caso, ¿verdad? Estúpidos mortales, se los advertí si mueren de risa, de taquicardia o de repulsión no me hago responsable, y no asistiré a su funeral, ¿Capichi? Como sea, prepárense mis adorados mortales por que se avecina puro BBxRae, oh si, Cyborg esta saltando de alegría, dejando al androide, continuemos con el decimotercero, si el que va después del decimosegundo y antes del decimocuarto, capitulo.**

**Demencia absoluta.**

Lunes, lunes, lunes.

No importa si eres un miserable estudiantico condenado a presentar la prueba de matemáticas a primera hora de la mañana o si eres un chico de color verde, actitud irresponsable, soberanamente imbécil y proteges una ciudad con otros cinco fenómenos, el lunes siempre será lo que es: Un horrible, aburridísimo y detestable lunes.

Chico Bestia, esa guapísima mascotita verde, odiaba los lunes, los odiaba más que a la pizza sorpresa súper especial de carne y aquella pizza enserio le repugnaba, tan solo imaginársela le provocaba nauseas, si así de espantoso comenzó aquel lunes. El chico maravilla, obsesivo como siempre, no solo los había obligado a levantarse a las 6:00am, también los había hecho entrenar durante dos extenuantes horas. Los había vuelto trizas, había hecho que golpearan ese estúpido saco de boxeo con la miserable cara de Slade pintada con Sharpie hasta que se les quebraron las muñecas, hizo que terminara con los ojos morados, los labios hinchados y ni una maldita gota de sudor que no acabara en el suelo.

Le cansaba recordar aquella incesante jornada, ¿Por qué no podía ser domingo para siempre? Frente a sus ojos todavía pasaban esas imágenes, de él convertido en cualquier clase de animal que se le viniera a la mente azotando una y otra vez ese maldito saco, luchando contra sus propios compañeros por que, según el petirrojo, los ayudaría a mejorar. Vio a Raven como si nada destrozando el saco gracias a su magia demoniaca, derrotándolo a él, al atleta, y la pelirroja, contra los únicos que no pudo fue contra el arquero y el líder titán quienes demostraron estar a su altura aunque terminaran empatados, recordó a Starfire convirtiendo en polvo lo poco que quedaba del preciado rostro de Slade en marcador, al androide disparando contra Robín quien lo esquivaba con suerte y contraatacaba, vio al estúpido azabache pelear contra la hechicera, amenazándola con su malditas tres clases de flechas, haciéndola huir para que luego una mano oscura lo cacheteara y lo estrellara contra la pared.

Ahora se encontraba descansando, despilfarrado en su caja como un humano, no cabía a la perfección pero estaba cómodo y eso era lo que le importaba, no tenía nada que hacer más que recordar. Volver a experimentar los sucesos de esa mañana, la apuesta con Wayne para ver cual de los se rendía primero, y el había perdido, la discusión con el mismo cuando le quito sus cien dólares, la frustración de haber perdido con ese imbécil y aquella inexplicable alegría al oír la voz de la gótica prestándole el dinero, tendría que rogar mucho para conseguirlo y pagarle, sin embargo no le causaba mucha preocupación, después de todo invertiría el dinero en ella, cuando su líder los dejara descansar. Además se había dado cuenta de algo, a pesar de que él, la tamaraniana, Raven y el moreno poseían asombrosos súper poderes, Todd y Robín aunque fueran simples y normales humanos demostraban ser mucho más resistentes que ellos, demostraban mejor rendimiento.

¡Maldita sea! ¡No! No podía ser inteligente de nuevo. No quería utilizar su cerebro de nuevo, no quería recordarlos.

Deseaba ser un perfecto idiota, un maldito tarado. Quería ser el ejemplar imbécil que debía ser, que había demostrado que era aquel día.

El changeling se estiro más en su caja, y paso una mano por su verde rostro, acomodo la cabeza en su brazo, mirando fijamente el interesante techo. Esa era la posición más óptima para hacer nada, ¿Para ser él?

Dejando al meta morfo de lado, veamos que hacen los otros titanes.

Damian tomaba una ducha, queriendo relajar la mente y refrescar el cuerpo. Dick lo había desmoronado, no sentía sus huesos, su coeficiente intelectual apenas si funcionaba y sus pulmones inhalaban tan poco aire que le sorprendía haber ganado esa apuesta. También necesitaba aquietar su imaginación, necesitaba olvidar el intenso dolor que inundaba su pecho al verla, al escuchar su voz dirigiéndose a él, para pedirle un sencillo favor. Y fue incapaz de soportarlo, cuando termino el entrenamiento, cuando pudo concluir el favor, huyo como un perrito cobarde que sabe que lo va a pasar mal, como el infante que no sale de la habitación consciente de sus pésimas notas y de lo mucho que lo golpearan. Apenas si emitió una excusa sin coherencia, camino rápido, sin mirar atrás, por que estaba seguro que si volteaba se perdería en aquella misteriosa mirada violeta, y no reaccionaria, se quedaría ahí como un retrasado.

Starfire y el enmascarado pasaban un tiempo de calidad como novios, ya todo el mundo lo sabía por que Dicky había insistido en contarles antes del entrenamiento. Pasaban tiempo de calidad, si se le puede llamar así a que tu novio este pegado a la computadora central de la torre con ganas de patear traseros mientras tú diviertes con tu larva de polilla mutante, entonces si, es tiempo de calidad. Cyborg por su parte, veía sus caricaturas favoritas, la película de los robots burbujas contra la invasión de los malvados panaderos, en fin ellos tres eran los únicos que no tenían problemas, por que los otros tres restantes se encontraban en un desesperado intento por resolver sus problemas filosóficos.

La hija de Trigon, en cambio leía en su habitación, las organizadas y coherentes palabras que formaban ideas con un sentido tan complicado que solo ella es capaz de comprender, la relajaban, contralaban sus emociones, ya que no quería provocar algo tan horroroso que ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Prefería no ir a Nevermore, si ese lugar que tanto describió Poe, era consciente de que si entraba, sus estúpidas emociones lo único que harían sería confundirla, reprocharla y contradecirse a si misma. Y de por si ya estaba sumamente confusa como para tener que discutir con sus personalidades, no deseaba parecer una tonta al lado de Inteligente, ni tener que soportar las estupideces de Feliz, tampoco quería pelear con Rabia, ni convencer a Tímida, y mucho menos lidiar con Pasión. No, sería mucho mejor quedarse en su distorsionada realidad, no perderse en su mente y tratar de resolver sus problemas sola, le tardaría bastante pero seguramente sería mucho más intolerable tener que intentar sobrevivir en Nevermore.

-¡Titanes, tenemos problemas!- bramo Robín, levantándose de un salto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es?- pregunto el arquero mientras se colocaba la remera, quien tuvo que salir del baño y vestirse lo más rápido posible.

-No lo sé, ¿Cyborg?- contesto el batboy, desenfundando el bastón al ver al resto de su equipo llegar.

-Parece que esta vez nos ataca la colmena- respondió el aludido, dejando la computadora de lado.

-¡Titanes a por ellos!- rugió el líder titán mientras se dirigía al elevador, pero antes se volteo y miro a Damian- Esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarme si eres un buen titán, no la arruines, Day.

-¿Arruinarla, yo? Dicky, lo único que yo he arruinado en mi vida fue tu pastel de cumpleaños, nada más- dijo Wayne burlesco, agarrando sus flechas.

-No me lo recuerdes.

Los héroes juveniles abandonaron la torre a tal velocidad que apenas si dejaban el rastro de polvo en el aire. Dick estaba feliz, le regocijaba poder mandar a todos los imbéciles que se hagan llamar "criminales" a la correccional de JumpCity, había aprendido muchas cosas cuando trabajaba con Batman pero lo que más admiraba del hombre murciélago era su determinación de acabar con el crimen en Ciudad Gótica, el algún momento deseó ser como él, poder hacer tantas cosas a la vez y que todo le saliera tan perfecto, por eso se frustro tanto, por no poder lograrlo, al darse cuenta de que jamás llegaría a ser como Bruce lo abandono, no quería seguir conviviendo con su ideal inalcanzable de perfección, tampoco le apetecía convivir con el nuevo protegido de Batman, Jason Todd, quería irse, ser otra persona, definir quien era Robín, quien es Richard Grayson.

La pelea contra Gizmo, Jinx, Mamut y Billy Numeroso fue aún más fácil que arrebatarle un dulce a un bebé (Enserio, un día lo intente y el desgraciado me piso el pie) Esos inútiles recibieron una paliza de padre y señor nuestro, que de no ser tan testarudos se hubieran unido hace rato a una iglesia, los pobres deberían de afiliarse a EMI, que te atiende donde estés y lo que sea que te haya pasado. Claro que es muy poco probable que luego de recibir patadas de un elefante verde lima, golpes en la cara con un bastón, descargas estelares que alimentarían todo el estado de Alaska, calzones chinos provenientes de una mano negra y demoniaca, las bombas sónicas de dos buenos amigos y un montón de flechas explosivas que aparecían de la nada, te recuperes de inmediato, tal vez les toque unas diez semanas de hospital, terapias intensivas y unas cuantas sesiones semanales con un psicólogo para borrar todas esas horribles imágenes, espantosas sensaciones y aprender a convivir con la derrota.

-Buen trabajo, chicos. Los idiotas de la colmena han aprendido su lección- Grayson sonrío triunfal, mientras giraba su bastón alegremente.

-¿Sabes, Dicky? Si esto de ser un titán es así de fácil, tal vez debería considerar trabajar como actor, seguro me cansaría más- proclamo el azabache con su típica arrogancia. Como siempre, el fue el primero en continuarle el hilo a la conversación.

-¿Cómo actor, viejo?- inquirió Cyborg, mirándolo como si fuera candidato al Míster Bichos Raros 2008- ¿Por qué? Si lo único que harías sería rebuscarte un papel aunque sea de extra por el poco talento que tienes. Además los imbéciles directores siempre están definiendo tu personalidad, te confundirás con tantos personajes que llegara un punto en el que no sabrás quien eres.

-Amigo mío, más indefinible de lo que soy no es posible-lo atajó el oji castaño, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-No te apresures tanto, Todd, tuviste suerte de que los villanos a los que te enfrentaste fueran tan imbéciles, como lo son la colmena o el Dr. Luz. Cuando te enfrentes a alguien de verdad malo, como Slade, Red X o Jonny Rancid, preferirás trabajar como actor- le respondió el chico maravilla mientras guardaba su fiel compañero, el bastón.

-Oh por favor, Dickinson- Damian se defendió como niño regañado, cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero durante unos escasos segundos- ¿Acaso no me merezco un premio, Star?- cuestiono el arquero con tono de victima.

-Por supuesto que te mereces un premio, amigo Todd- contestó la chica de ojos esmeraldas, apoyando la vil idea del azabache.

-Ya oíste a tu novia, Dickinson. Tiene tan geniales ideas que me sorprende que se haya enamorado de ti y no de mí, soy diez mil veces más mono que Justin Timberlake- replico azabache, pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Starfire.

-Day, si no te callas el único que premio que vas a recibir será mi puño en tu cara de tarado- jactó Robín, apartando bruscamente a Wayne de su novia- y si vuelves a acercártele a _**mi novia**_, Bruce llorara en tu funeral.

El aludido, o el amenazado de muerte, solo atino a reírse por lo bajo de los celos de su amigo. Alejándose un poco de la pelirroja para complacerlo, mientras una ligera sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro bronceado, dejando al descubierto sus dientes blancos, alineados y perfectos (¿Qué? ¿Nunca les mencione que la sonrisa de Damian es irresistible?). Cuando se percato de que el batboy estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le rompiera la mandíbula de una patada, se acerco otra vez a la chica prohibida, hizo que descendiera y cuando estuvo en tierra, la tomo en brazos y quedo a la altura de su oído.

-Cuídalo bien, Star, él te ama. Pero recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para consolarte en caso de que el tarado te rompa el corazón, ¿Prometido?- le susurro el chico de ojos oscuros suavemente, provocando una risita suave por parte de Star.

Starfire solo se burlo del chico, mientras asentía y luego le daba un golpe en el hombro para que el enmascarado no terminara empalándolo. Los jóvenes justicieros siguieron su camino hacia la aclamada torre "T", aquel alto edificio que se podría ver desde San Francisco, aquella imponente torre que se había convertido en un hogar, en la que los que la habitaban se transformaron en una familia y eso le agradaba a Damian.

_Desordenada habitación de Chico Bestia._

Beast Dude volvía a estar en su caja, sin transformarse como en la mañana. Pero ya nada era como en la mañana, no tenía nada en distraerse, solo pensaba en ella y eso le asustaba. El androide, su mejor amigo había salido a comprar un antivirus para su estúpida base de datos, Robín y la princesa espacial perdían el tiempo besuqueándose y haciendo las actividades que hace la gente con pareja, con el arquero ni pensarlo, no tenía ganas de pelear y tampoco quería que le quitara sus cien dólares prestados en una de sus incompetente apuestas, no es que le cayera mal, Todd es un buen chico, un tanto molesto (pero solo un poquito), y se identificaba con él cuando estaba en su faceta positiva, cuando todo lo tomaba a broma, sin embargo no le simpatizaba cuando se mostraba misterioso, serio e impasible, cuando era demasiado coqueto con la violácea. ¿Qué tal con Raven? Bueno, esa había sido su peor idea hasta ahora, si la oscura apenas si lo soportaba cuando trabajan juntos en alguna misión, ya iba a querer pasar el día entero con él. De seguro terminaría matándolo o algo similar, pero ¿Por qué no enloquecerla? No tenía nada de malo hartarla hasta que lo enviara a la prisión de Trigon para que muriera allí, él solo la invitaría a salir como el buen Chico Bestia que era y listo, y si no aceptaba la perseguiría todo el santo día hasta que le dispara con una metralleta, nada nuevo.

El joven transformable salió de su habitación muy contento y determinado a joderle la vida a Raven, menos mal que el atleta no estaba o si no se lo hubiera encontrado y lo habría molestado con el tema de la dama de las sombras, bah como si le gustara. Este pensamiento lo dejo en un estado reflexivo, ¿Sería posible que _**amara **_a Raven?, a todas estas ¿Qué venia siendo su relación? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como si le aterraran esos pensamientos, como si le tuviera _**miedo**_ a la verdad. Dejó que una sonrisa de tarado se extendiera por su rostro, claramente se estaba volviendo más imbécil de lo que ya era, ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que posiblemente le gustara Raven? ¿Acaso se había vuelto un _**demente**_? Ellos solo eran amigos, solo eso, amigos, buenos amigos, tal vez hasta mejores amigos pero de ahí había una clara línea que fijaba el limite de su relación, traspasar esa línea sería como pisar terreno prohibido, tierra de nadie, como entrar al mismísimo infierno, sería igual que suicidarse.

-¿Raven?- intrigo Beast Boy al tocar la puerta- Raven, soy yo Chico Bestia ¿Quieres aunque sea abrirme?

-¿Raven?

El changeling se preocupo al ver que la hechicera no le respondía, ni siquiera con un conocido "Lárgate", aunque no debería preocuparse, estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignorara, pero esta vez si le importo y no sabía por que.

-¿Qué quieres, estorbo?- inquirió la violácea al abrir la puerta con absoluta crudeza.

-Nada, solo quería saber si querías ir a alguna parte conmigo- repuso el chico encogiendo los hombros con cierto temor.

-No, ¿Por qué demonios desperdiciaría veinticuatro valiosas horas de mi vida contigo, pedazo de incompetente?- contestó la aludida cortante, cerrándole la puerta en la cara pero el meta morfo le detuvo- Ah, dime a donde quieres ir, yo finjo que me importa y luego te rechazo, ¿Esta bien?

-Pues… estaba bien hasta que mencionaste la palabra rechazar…- el titán menor fue incapaz de terminar la oración por que Raven le cerro la puerta en toda la face, machucándole uno de sus deditos.

El rechazado se llevo el dedo a la boca mientras lo besaba y le prometía que todo estaría bien. Cuando curo a su pobre dedo índice, lanzo un reproche al aire, lo suficientemente audible como para que medio país se enterara de que lo habían rechazado de la peor manera existente, cerrándole la puerta a pesar de que él ni siquiera se había retirado, como si no existiera. Se apoyo en la puerta e hizo un puchero, recargando uno de sus pies sobre la superficie, podría tumbar la puerta, por que aquella puerta era tan fácil de tumbar que si fuera la entrada a una casa sería la atracción de los maleantes, sin embargo no quería morir antes de casarse, tener un par de hijos y por supuesto desmayar a millones de fans, enloquecidas por lo irresistible que es.

-Tú ganas, idiota, ¿A dónde quieres ir?- cedió Raven secamente, haciendo que el imbécil verde lima cayera al suelo al abrirle la puerta.

-Ouch, no lo sé, a donde tu quieras ir- le respondió el aludido, sobándose la cadera.

-¿Qué te parece a tu funeral?- ironizo la hija de Trigon.

-Oh por favor, Raven madura- terció Chico Bestia, mientras se levantaba del suelo y esperaba su paliza al ver la mirada asesina de ella.

-¿Madurar yo? Y lo dijo la persona más sensata de toda la Tierra- fue la hiriente respuesta de la violácea.

-Como sea, Raven- dijo el changeling buscando apoyo en la gótica, quien lo empujo al piso de nuevo- Vayamos a alguna parte.

-Cualquiera, no me importa. Solo quiero estar lejos de Todd.

-¿Por qué, te gusta?

-No, solo no quiero causarle más sufrimiento del que ya le provoque.

Beast Boy no entendió en absoluto lo que Raven quiso decirle, pero solo alzo los hombros y la siguió hasta la salida. Al salir se encontraron con la persona que menos debían encontrarse en se preciso momento, en ese preciso lugar, en esa precisa situación.

-¿A dónde van par de tortolos?- pregunto el moreno, alzando la ceja y mirándolos con un pícaro brillo en su único ojo azul.

-A ninguna parte que te importe, chatarra andante- le respondió tajante la dama de las sombras, empujando al chico verde- Y para que lo sepas, voy en contra de mi voluntad.

-¿Puedo saber porque?- Oh, maldito androide, su gran boca le estaba asegurando una muerte tan maquiavélica, que ni el mismo Trigon se lo imaginaba.

-Por que tu mejor amigo están incompetente que no ha aprendido la diferencia entre una manga y un comic- (Oh, eso me da tanta rabia) lo atajo la hechicera, sin dejarle oportunidad al meta morfo de intervenir- ¿Contento?

-Como sea, diviértanse. Y recuerden llevar algo de dinero para pagar el motel- dijo Cyborg pícaramente, menos mal que la gótica no era su padre o el pobre no sería más que metal fundido.

La oscura tan solo lo fulmino con la mirada, y si las intenciones contaran Víctor Stone ya estaría en el cementerio, y no precisamente para visitar la tumba de sus padres. Stone tembló un poco, ya que la mirada exorcista de Raven le penetro hasta su inconsciente, haciéndole sentir miedo, tanto miedo, que decidió callarse y dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas de "_Discúlpame, no me mates, Rae, yo amo mi vida_" Raven sonrío fríamente al ver la expresión atemorizada de Cyborg, y siguió empujando al titán menor hasta el elevador.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar, Raven?- cuestionó Beast Dude, al salir de la torre.

-Por que si lo hubieras hecho, arruinarías todo y entonces esa cabeza de oxido quedaría pensando que tu y yo podríamos acabar juntos- respondió la chica mitad demonio con brusquedad.

-¿Y es que tú y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos?- inquirió el changeling, con cierto brillo de tristeza en sus verdes ojos.

-Yo jamás podre estar contigo, ni con nadie- contestó Raven, bajando la mirada mientras la voz se le quebraba ligeramente, al recordar a Wallace, a Damian y al pensar en él- No importa cuanto lo ame- agrego secamente.

El meta morfo hubiera seguido preguntando, pero alcanzo a percibir la tristeza de la hechicera en su voz y por primera vez en su jodida vida se mostro sensato, y solo la dejo en paz, dejo que reflexionara en silencio para que volviera a ser la típica Raven hiriente, sarcástica y adorable que era. Retrocede, si, pulsa aquel botón de anterior en tu control remoto y devuélvete unos pocos segundos, ¿Había dicho adorable? Ok, esto ya le preocupaba, podía pensar lo que quisiera de la violácea, pero adorable, ya era cruzar la línea prohibida, traspasar la frontera más clara que el agua, y no, no podía hacerlo. Tal vez quisiera hacerlo, pero no debía hacerlo.

-¿A dónde vamos, Raven?- pregunto el joven transformable, sin conocer las calles que se extendían a su alrededor.

-Por si no lo sabias, imbécil, existe un lugar lleno de libros llamado "biblioteca"- respondió la violácea, haciendo comillas con los dedos y dándole un zape.

-Oh, eso se llama así, recuérdamelo para cuando cumplas años- jactó Chico Bestia, guiñándole un ojo- ¿Cómo se le ocurre a alguien inventar un lugar para apilar libros somníferos? ¿Para eso no existen las bodegas?- inquirió el chico pasándose un brazo por el cuello.

-¿Alguna vez consideraste dar clases para aprender a ser tarado?- interrogo la oscura bruscamente.

-Muchas veces, pero no creo que sea un negocio rentable- contesto el changeling mientras cruzaba los brazos y alzaba sus hombros.

-Solo entra, tarado, antes de que me arrepienta y coja un bus a casa- Raven le dio un golpe en la espalda, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo de madera.

-Esta bien, pero luego iremos a donde yo quiera- el titán menor acepto, levantándose del piso y sobándose el mentón.

Los minutos se alargaron, la mañana se convirtió en tarde y estos dos jóvenes, aparentemente incompatibles, todavía seguían en la biblioteca municipal de Ciudad Salto. La hija de Trigon se encontraba sentada alrededor de una mesa, junto a otras personas aburridas que no encuentran nada más interesante que hacer con sus vidas, según Beast Boy, leyendo un libro de por lo menos unas quinientas paginas, el meta morfo en cambio estaba despilfarrado en un puf color rojo, con un libro en el regazo del famosísimo escritor Gabriel García Márquez, titulado "Del amor y otros demonios" (¡Viva Colombia! Pondría un libro mío, pero tengo que darles la oportunidad a los demás XD) No entendía por que Márquez utilizaba cuatro mil palabras cuando podía utilizar simple y sencillamente dos, definitivamente los escritores son personas extrañas, y sus lectores deben serlo aún más.

El fenómeno verde apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo, mientras el otro colgaba como un péndulo cerca del suelo, demostrando su aburrimiento, normalmente hubiera contado un chiste o hecho una pataleta pero la señora de pelo esponjado, plateado, penetrantes ojos verdes manzana y una expresión de policía carcelero, lo asustaba y seguramente terminaría desnucado por un libro de pasta gruesa, así que Garfield Logan utilizo su pequeño cerebro por segunda vez en el maldito día y se quedo callado, admirando las personas transformadas en minúsculos puntitos negros caminar apresuradamente por la calle, a través de aquel amplio ventanal del segundo piso que le proporcionaba un amplia y linda vista de su querida JumpCity, mirando a Raven de vez en cuando con sus ojos verde esmeralda tristes y vacíos, preguntándole como el aburrido crío en una reunión de adultos _"¿Ya podemos irnos?"_

_-_Esta bien vámonos, Chico Bestia- sentenció Raven, levantándose y devolviendo el libro- Un placer discutir contigo, Tyler- se despidió de un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, la piel color crema, despeinado cabello rojizo y ojos de un tono avellana, quien se despidió formalmente de la chica.

-Por fin, pensé que moriría aquí- sonrío el meta morfo, parándose con evidente alegría de salir- ¿Quién era él, Raven?

-Nadie en especial, solo un simpático e inteligente joven que conocí en la biblioteca- le respondió la dama de las sombras, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y a él lo trataste igual que a mí?

-¿Cómo que igual que a ti?

-Mal, tú sabes, ser sarcástica y hacer que parezcas el ser más estúpido del universo.

-Oh, yo siempre trato a todas las personas así- jactó la hechicera, enarcando las cejas- Tienes suerte de que te trate aún peor que a todo el mundo.

-¿Eso significa que soy tu favorito?- cuestiono Chico bestia, mirándola con ojitos melosos.

-Por supuesto que NO, yo no tengo favoritos, soy absolutamente imparcial- le atajo la oscura, aniquilando sus esperanzas.

Beast Dude se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero no importaba, le había dicho quelo trataba peor que al resto de la civilización, y eso solo podía definirse en que le tenía favoritismo, tal vez no fuera el único al que le tuviera aprecio, ciertamente es el primero al que mataría si se convirtiera en una anti- heroína, y eso bastaba, después de todo por lo menos era su favorito, no era Goth ni Damian, ni Flashito, ni siquiera su archirrival por la atención de Raven, Dick Grayson. No, su favorito era él.

-Raven, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- intrigó el joven transformable, ya que ayer no había sabido nada de ella.

-Meditando, nada de vital importancia- contestó Raven con su típica neutralidad.

-No me mientas, Rae, tú nunca te demoras tanto en tus meditaciones, ¿Dónde estabas?- presiono el changeling sin creerle, con cierta rudeza.

-En ningún sitio… haciendo nada…con nadie- respondió nerviosa la gótica, bajando la mirada- ¿Cómo es que me conoces tanto, inútil?

-No me cambies el tema, jovencita, hija de Satán. Tú jamás balbuceas a menos que me ocultes algo, contesta- terció el titán más joven, como si hablara con sus hermanita y no con la hija del demonio.

-Primera, ¿Quién te has creído para hablarme así, fenómeno inservible? Y segunda, yo no te estoy ocultando nada, además ¿A ti que te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida?- inquirió Raven, fulminándolo con sus orbes amatistas.

-Vamos Rae, yo solo quiero…- Logan no pudo acabar con el motivo de su insistencia, ya que la violácea le pego tremendo grito, aturdiéndolo.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, idiota, que NUNCA abrevies mi nombre?!- bramó la dama de las sombras, desatando su lado oscuro por unos momentos, hasta que se chocó con alguien- Lo lamento mucho, es que este idiota…- sin embargo ella tampoco fue capaz de terminar su oración.

-Perdóname, fue mi culpa… Raven- dijo una voz masculina, que resulto ser proveniente de un chico emo, pelinegro, Goth.

-No importa, Goth, debí fijarme por donde iba- respondió la hija de Trigon, alejándose un poco del chico.

Oh, y hablando del rey de Roma.

-¿Qué estas hacien…?- Goth nunca pudo terminar su cuestión, por que el meta morfo lo interrumpió agresivamente.

-Estamos… saliendo y preferiríamos que no nos molestaran- intervino rápidamente Beast Boy, cuya velocidad de su respuesta haría avergonzarse a Kid Flash- _**Fue **_un placer verte, Goth- lo echo Garfield bruscamente, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "Fue".

-Ah, comprendo. Pásenla bien, chicos- repuso el pelinegro, retirándose para dejarlos en paz.

-¿Saliendo? ¿Y por que echaste a Goth con tanta aspereza?- inquirió Raven con cierta apatía.

-Por que… por que seguramente tú te irías con él, y yo tendría que ir solo a la convención de cómics de "Soul Arrow"- contesto el joven transformable.

-Tienes razón, Goth es mucho más tolerable que tú- jactó la violácea, saliendo de la biblioteca- Un momento, ¿Por qué tengo que ir a una estúpida convenció de cómics de un inútil superhéroe?

-Por que yo te espere durante horas en tu aburrida biblioteca, es lo más justo- le respondió el changeling, ladeando la cabeza y alzando sus hombros.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa la justicia? Si, siempre haces trampa en los videojuegos- terció rudamente la hechicera, sacándole en cara sus defectos.

-Desde que me obligaste a leer ese incomprensible libro de cuatro mil palabras y unas trecientas cuarentaiocho páginas-declaró Beast Dude, haciendo un leve puchero.

-Nunca llegaste ni a la mitad, ¿cierto?

-Cállate, Raven.

_Vestíbulo, Torre de los Titanes, 3:52pm_

-¿Por casualidad alguien sabe donde esta Raven?- intrigo el arquero, apareciendo en la entrada de la sala.

-Salió con Bestita, ¿Necesitabas algo de ella?- cuestiono el androide, volteando a verlo.

-Si, quiero saber como asesina Raven a las personas, es un experimento- respondió Damian, haciendo que todos se rieran- Nah, enserio, le compre un libro en compensación por el que le rompí.

-¿Le rompiste un libro a Raven? Me sorprende que estés vivo, Day- jactó el batboy, rodeando los hombros de su novia en gesto de afecto.

-Pórtate serio, Dickinson, la esperare aquí- sentenció el oji castaño, sentándose determinadamente en el sofá.

_Convención de cómics de "Soul Arrow"_

-¡Vamos, Raven! ¡El actor de la trilogía de Alma de Flecha esta dando autógrafos!- grito el titán menor muy emocionado, como un infante que ve a Barney en persona, arrastrándola hacia un tipo con traje de arquero azul y ocultado por un capucha rodeado de más imbéciles como él.

-Sigo sin entender por que todos estos tarados, incluyéndote, se emocionan por el patético autógrafo de un incompetente que se vio resignado a hacer tres películas dirigidas a niños de siete años en adelante- fue la cruda respuesta de la violácea, mientras Beast boy la arrastraba.

Garfield Logan la miro con esa cara que pones cuando te das cuenta de que la maldita tarea que te encerró todo el fin de semana en casa, era para el martes. Como si Raven hubiera sido la culpable de que cancelaran Los Jóvenes Titanes en Cartoon Network (Yo la mato), como si hubiera asesinado al presidente con un tenedor, o peor con una cuchara.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepas lo importante que es tener un autógrafo de Soul Arrow?!- reacciono Chico Bestia espantado, como si la hubiera visto besándose con Robín-¡Un autógrafo de Thomas Parker es aún más importante que ganarse un Oscar! Y me dices a mi ignorante- concluyo el changeling, zarandeándola de los hombros.

-Como sea, terminemos con este patético asunto rápido y vámonos a casa- acepto la hija de Trigon, dejándose arrastrar hacia aquel tumulto de imbéciles.

Beast Boy logro llegar a duras penas donde el fornido actor que firmaba cualquier objeto que le entregaran sus fans, y cuando digo cualquier objeto es cualquier objeto, el reconocido actor Jackson Smith tuvo que firmar un bóxer con la cara de Alma de Flecha en el lado izquierdo el cual se lo lanzo un chico de por lo menos nueve años, rubio y de ojos marrones, el cosplay de aquel ídolo lo firmo y se lo devolvió. Un montón de cosas más cayeron sobre el hombre de piel morena, ojos ámbar y cabellos castaños claro, quien tuvo que hacer merito de sus impresionantes habilidades acrobáticas para alcanzar a coger varios de los objetos, como un reloj, o un peluche, incluso los calzones de tu madre, se vio obligado a escribir rápidamente su nombre y lanzarlas de nuevo. El joven transformable, aparto a muchos infantes de su camino con un leve codazo, hubiera llegado más rápido si Raven le hubiera ayudado, pero no, según ella y sus principios pacifistas, sus poderes solo debían ser usados para el bien y no para conseguir el estúpido autógrafo de un imbécil superhéroe.

-¡Soul Arrow! ¡Señor Parker!- consiguió por fin llamar su atención el titán más joven, luego de intentarlo unas doscientas veces-¡Podría firmarme… esto!- suplico mientras le arrebataba la capa a su amiga.

-Claro, chaval, ¿Cómo te llamas?- acepto el fornido actor, agarrando la capa.

-Gar… Chico Bestia, señor Parker- contestó Garfield, tartamudeando al ver que superhéroe favorito se dirigía a él.

-Wow, ¿Acaso eres un joven titán?- inquirió sorprendido el hombre, abriendo mucho los ojos, Logan solo lo miraba con la boca abierta y asentía lentamente, mientras escribía en la capa de Raven- Para mi joven héroe más admirado, Chico Bestia, con cariño Soul Arrow.

-G… gracias, señor Parker- balbuceo Beast Dude, sin creerse lo sucedido.

-Para ti, mi querido chaval, soy Thomas- terció Smith, con dulzura, devolviéndole la capa.

-¿Por qué demonios le diste mi capa, ensalada con patas?- cuestiono Raven, arrebatándosela fieramente, sacudiéndola- ¿No te das cuenta de que yo utilizó esto?

-Por que, Raven… no tenía nada más y quería el autógrafo de Alma de Flecha con toda mi alma, además tu tienes miles de estas- repuso el meta morfo, aferrándose a la oscura y mirándola fijamente con tristeza.

-Olvídalo, soberano imbécil. En cuanto lleguemos a casa, lavare esto y tendrás que ir a otra estúpida convención para conseguir otra miserable firma- le advirtió la dama de las sombras, poniéndose su capa,

-Raven, no seas tan cruel, yo enserio quiero esa firma tanto como te quiero a ti- rogo Chico Bestia, aferrándose más a su leotardo, impidiéndole el paso.

-Como sea, lo pensare- le concedió el placer la hechicera, frenando en seco.

La multitud desesperada de tarados pasaba velozmente por medio de ellos, provocando que perdieran el equilibrio por varios momentos. Al hacer aquel movimiento tan brusco, la gótica hizo que el maldito de Logan quedara demasiado cerca de sus labios y en ese momento sus corazones dejaron de latir por unos interminables segundos.

Garfield Mark Logan fue capaz de sentir el aliento de Raven en su rostro, vivió en carne propia lo que es estar tan cerca de besar a alguien por segunda vez en su jodida vida, experimento como su respiración rozaba la piel de ella, se sonrojo y tembló levemente, sintió como su espalda se agito con brusquedad, haciendo que se acercaran más de lo que su corazón pudo soportar. Fue totalmente consciente de como el corazón dejo de bombear sangre, como su minúsculo cerebro dejo de recibir oxigeno, mientras palidecía, hasta quedar igual que el papel.

Raven, experimento como sus emociones se descontrolaban, como Nevermore se convertía en un caos total, a ella no le podía pasar esto, no. Por la gloria de Azar ¿Por qué? Ella solo era un inocente engendro del demonio, no había razón por la que el karma le tratara tan mal. Oh Azar, esta situación no podía ser cierta, simplemente ella es incapaz de tolerarla, su trágica vida amorosa había comenzado con Wallace, si con ese sexy y violable Flashito (Un momento, ¿Eso lo escribí o lo pensé?), luego había continuado con Damian, no es que sintiera algo por él, pero le dolía tanto nutrirse de su sufrimiento, sin embargo eso era lo que debía hacer, no importaba cuanta tristeza le provocara, y ahora, justo lo que le faltaba, estaba a menos de tres centímetros de la cara de Garfield Logan, esto solo podía ser una maldita pesadilla infernal, _**tenía **_que ser un mal sueño.

Claramente no había nada por que preocuparse, lo único que tenían que hacer era apartarse un poco, que digo un poco, debían alejarse unos diez metros de distancia y poner una cinta policial. Listo, problema solucionado.

-Chico Bestia- llamo su atención Raven, con un hilo de voz- ¿Me harías el favor de alejarte un poco?

-C… claro, Rae- cedió el changeling, tartamudeando mientras se soltaba del leotardo.

Beast Boy se alejo lentamente de la gótica, como si no quisiera separarse, como si algo le impidiera separarse, pero… ¿Qué?

Un chico moreno, de cabello rizado, cruzo velozmente a su lado, enredándose en los pies del titán menor, casi cae al suelo pero por suerte logro apoyarse en un poste que le salvo el rostro.

Sin embargo, el joven transformable no corrió con tanta suerte. Cuando el crío se enredo en sus pies, perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que volver a agarrarse de su amiga, en un torpe movimiento por tratar de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, el meta morfo se acerco mucho al rostro de Raven.

Se acerco demasiado.

En menos de dos segundos, sus verdes labios rozaron los de ella, provocando una pequeña descarga en ambos. Los dos se sacudieron apenas la boca de Chico Bestia experimento, tan solo unos escasos segundos, el sabor de los labios de Raven, y la hija de Trigon se estremeció como si la hubieran atravesado ciento diez mil voltios en menos de un minuto al sentir los labios del lechuguino presionando ligeramente los suyos. Sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba con fuerza, como la mitad de su sangre subía a su cara, colorándose como un tomate. Y al parecer a Beast Dude le sucedió igual.

-Lo… lo lamento mucho, Raven- se disculpo el meta morfo, apartándose lo más rápido posible de ella.

-Fue un accidente… lo mejor será que regresemos a la torre- sugirió la violácea, balbuceando, mientras caminaba apresuradamente- Se esta haciendo tarde, ¿No crees?

-Si, deberíamos de volver. De seguro Robbie nos hará madrugar de nuevo- concluyo Garfield nerviosamente, dedicándole una estúpida sonrisa.

_Caja de Chico Bestia, 8:34pm_

Definitivamente este no había sido un día normal, no. Aquel día que desaparecía en la noche, había sido muy distinto a sus planes, él solo había querido pasar algo de tiempo con Raven, nunca había deseado besarla.

Tranquilízate, Chico Bestia, se dijo el chico, eso ni siquiera se digno a ser un beso, tan solo fue un pequeño, leve e insignificante roce de labios, que no duro ni un segundo y medio, nada más. ¿Insignificante? Si, era tan insignificante como creía, ¿Por qué su corazón se acelero drásticamente cuando sintió sus dulces labios?

Esto no le podía estar pasando, debía ser una pesadilla ¿O tal vez un buen sueño? Oh, genial, ya ni era capaz de identificar un sueño de una pesadilla, ese "beso" claramente le había afectado significativamente su bajo (o alto) coeficiente intelectual, como es que le había gustado saborear los labios de Raven, no podía gustarle aquel simple roce. No debía desear más de aquella boca.

Se pasó una mano por el verde cabello, y cerró los ojos con brusquedad, como si no desear ver más de su habitación. Como si aquel sucio techo le recordara su efímero beso con ella, como si le incitara a probar más de aquel néctar proveniente de sus labios.

Ciertamente, este día podía definirse como una _**Demencia absoluta.**_

El confundido Beast Dude apretó sus parpados con más fuerza, y no los volvió a abrir hasta que el sol ilumino su rostro.

**Gracias X´Hal, alabado sea Dios, por la gloria de Azar, he terminado el decimotercero capitulo. Casi que no, perdón por la demora, sé que ya están en el hospital por un ataque de taquicardia, pero no importa tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, espero que me comprendan, mis mortales alfeñiques, vayamos a responder reviews.**

**Robín-vivi-chan: **Oh, ¿tu también viste ese episodio de Criminal Minds?, jajaja, soy tan famosa que salgo en AXN (Mentira, no me conocen ni en la esquina de mi cuadra XD) Mil gracias por leer esta escoria, por comentar y te agradezco millones de veces que te este gustando.

**La Rebelde Paola, Tsk XD: **Te perdono por haberte vuelto un monstruo sin corazón y no dejarme ni un review. Nah, mentira, seguramente se te olvido y no tuviste tiempo, lo importante es que dejaste uno y con eso me basta. Un solo review me hace la persona más feliz de este planeta. (Aun no me creo que tenga 25). Ciertamente soy una idiota, se me olvido advertirles que a veces me **baso** en los cómics, y en los cómics originales de Dc cómics, Wally se enamora de Raven, ella también pero como todos sabemos lo que es, no puede amarlo. No sé si terminen juntos puesto que no me los he terminado de leer, pero no creo, ya que antes o después (Ya les dije que no los he terminado) de Crisis Infinita, ella tiene un relación con el guapo Beast Boy.

**Esme Mebe 3: **Gracias por comentar, y aun más por leértelo en una maldita hora, a mi también me gustaría un romance entre Damian y Raven, pero yo amo BBxRae, y (Cuantas "y" XD) aunque me gusten otras pareja esta es mi favorita, tampoco significa que no escriba RobxStar, o sobre otras series, parejas o animes. En fin, me llenas de dicha al pedir que lo continúe.

**Y ahora para presumir de mi modestia, miento, quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia y por comentarla, así que este segmento se los dedico única y exclusivamente a USTEDES, mis queridísimos débiles mortales. Por que este fic, por que una inmortal como yo no es nada sin sus enclenques mortales. (Ya saben lo que viene a continuación)**

**¿Acaso este "beso" significo algo para Chico bestia? ¿También para Raven? ¿O a ella le dio igual? ¿Cómo asesinara la hechicera a las personas? ¿Qué libro rompió Damian? ¿Cómo es que no esta a veinte metros bajo tierra? ¿Las cosas serán iguales entre Beast Boy y Raven luego de este "beso"? Se enteraran el siguiente episodio de Dragon Ball Af, quise decir ¿NCIS? , oh discúlpenme ¡Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D!, oh joder, este fic.**

**Referencias:**

**New Teen Titans #3: **_"Cuya velocidad haría avergonzarse a Kid Flash"_

**Teen Titans Go! ****#4: **"_Goth" "En ningún sitio… hacienda nada… con nadie"_


	14. Colapso en mi locura

**Mortales alfeñiques, aquí os dejo el decimocuarto o catorceavo, capitulo (Decimocuarto suena mejor). ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo anterior? Si lo disfrutaron bien, y si no, bien, después de todo me he acostumbrado a no esperar nada de nadie, pero en lo personal me gusto el BBxRae del otro, lamento decepcionarlos en este capitulo descubriremos un poco más sobre la vida de Todd. Este capitulo fue inspirado en la canción "Monster" de Skillet.**

**Colapso en mi locura**

_Cuanto más oscura sea la noche_

_Más cerca estará el amanecer_

_Cuanto más corra el tiempo_

_Más rápido cumplirás con tu sentencia_

_¿El destino existe o uno lo escribe todos los días?_

_Oh infinita tristeza, mayúscula bloqueada, vacío inexistente,_

_Mi alma torturada…_

_¿Serás capaz de sobrevivir entera, de una pieza?_

Abrió los ojos y no se encontró en la torre, estaba sentado en un extraño trono de color negro con detalles en plata pura. Vestía un pantalón blanco sujetado por una correa negra con tachuelas, una ancha camiseta grisácea que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho y encima una chaqueta negra de cuero sin mangas, parecía que se las hubieran arrancado, una corona de oro con joyas incrustadas se erguía sobre su cabeza, y no tenía idea de por que.

Observo su alrededor, encontrándose con su mayor miedo ser como él, ser como Jack. Rodeando su trono habían millones de cadáveres ensangrentados, sin corazón, con las cuencas vacías, destripados, sintió un brutal escalofrió al encontrar los cuerpos de sus amigos, de los titanes, sin vida, sin alma. Asesinados por el mismo.

Dick yacía sin vitalidad alguna a sus pies, una flecha le atravesaba el pecho, su cara estaba desfigurada, bañada en sangre, mientras su rostro aún conservaba la expresión incrédula de haber muerto por la mano de su mejor amigo. El fluido oscuro se mezclaba con la sangre proveniente de Starfire, quien falleció al lado de su novio, por una flecha incrustada en su cráneo, Gar Logan estaba en el ultimo escalón con la boca inundada de sangre y el torso abierto a la mitad, dejando sus órganos al descubierto, su cabello era ahora color rojo, rojo sangre, Cyborg no era más que un montón de chatarra , sus partes estaban dispersas por todo el suelo cubierto de cadáveres, estallado por una de sus flechas bombas, cables, acero, molibdeno terminaban de decorar tan macabro escenario. Raven, su adorada hechicera, yacía convertida en una masa sin forma, medio cuerpo estaba deformado, y su líquido vital escarlata manchaba sus botas, sus manos, su alma.

-Es un lindo paisaje, ¿No, Damian?- aquella frívola voz hizo que reaccionara asustado, levantándose de un salto. Dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz, ya sabía quien era, pero no quería que fuera él.

-¿Qué les hiciste, Jack? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente matar a mis padres, acabar con mi hermana?- le pregunto crudamente Damian, azotándolo contra el trono.

-A mi también me alegar verte, querido primo- dijo el joven de cabellos castaños oscuros con reflejos púrpura, ojos grises, piel bronceada y sádica sonrisa- Pero yo no los he matado, fuiste tú, Damian, te has vuelto en el asesino que mi padre soñó. Felicidades.

-No… no puede ser cierto. ¡Mientes, Jack! ¡Yo jamás mataría a alguien, y menos a los titanes!- bramo el arquero sin creerse lo que su primo le decía, mientras apretaba fuertemente su hombro.

-Te mientes a ti mismo, eres consciente de que tú los asesinaste. Si niegas lo que eres, solo te harás más daño, sé que recuerdas como acabaste con todas estas personas que se negaron a aceptar tu reinado, acuérdate de como mataste a tus amigos, uno por uno, sin miedo, sin piedad- jactó Jack, soltándose del agarre de su pariente y sentándose en un brazo del asiento.

-No…no… nunca mataría a Dicky, él es mi mejor amigo no pude haber sido capaz de asesinarlo- repuso el azabache, fijando sus castaños ojos en Jack con frialdad- Dime, que sucedió, cómo lo hice, o mejor que hiciste, cómo me controlaste para que matara a toda esta gente. O juro que te acabare Jack, no me importa si eso me convierte en un maldito asesino, vengare la muerte de mi familia, vengare la muerte de estas personas, vengare la muerte de los titanes.

-Damian, Damian, ¿Nunca aprenderás, verdad? Mataste a mi padre, por poco me asesinas y dices que no eres un criminal. Acéptalo, la influencia de los BlackTodd late en tus venas, esta viva, vive en ti, vive en mí, solo necesitaba una minúscula oportunidad y tú, Damian Adam se las ha dado- respondió el chico de ojos grises ásperamente, sonriendo de lado al ver la cara de su primo.

-En parte tienes razón, pero no me dejare dominar por ella. Escúchame bien, Jack Stephan BlackTodd, escúpelo. Tuviste algo que ver con mi transformación, sé que hiciste cualquier cosa para que sucediera, así que desembucha antes de que tenga que sacarte la información por las malas- le advirtió Damian, agarrando una de sus flechas y amenazándole la garganta.

-¿Se supone que ella no te dominaría, cierto Todd?, entonces ¿Por qué amenazas con córtame la garganta de un tajo?- inquirió el castaño, divertido con la reacción del menor, mientras este alejaba la flecha de su yugular- Me alegra ver el buen rey que eres, oficialmente me declaro tu humilde servidor y mano derecha en la tiranía- agrego Jack, haciendo una venia.

-¡Jamás, Jack! Sueña, por que solo en tus mejores sueños seré el fundador de una tiranía tan drástica como la que tu padre quería. Deambulare por el mundo buscando paz, moriremos aquí mismo por mi propia mano si es necesario, pero NUNCA, límpiate los oídos BlackTodd, NUNCA en mi jodida vida dejare que la tierra vuelva a una dictadura tan cruel como hace trescientos años- proclamo Wayne, golpeando el rostro de su pariente con fiereza, descendiendo lentamente por lo escalones.

-No solo en mis mejores sueños, Damian, también en tus peores pesadillas, y aunque no lo quieras, en la realidad- fue lo ultimo que oyó provenir de Jack, después lo empujo hacia el enjambre de cadáveres y se perdió en el.

Caía lentamente, a través del espeso mar de cuerpos sin vida, experimentaba la repulsión al sentir esa carne ensangrentada rozando la suya, deseo que aquel profundo fondo tuviera fin, no quería seguir cayendo pasivamente en ese hondo abismo de dolorosa realidad. Cerró lo ojos con rudeza, apretó los puños y espero fervientemente a estrellarse con el frio suelo.

Sintió como si sus huesos se quebraran al impactarse contra el piso bruscamente, pero prontos se entero de que no era una superficie plana, cayo en una especie de lago con el agua color rojo muerte, alzo el rostro con suavidad y se puso de rodillas, para contemplarse en las quietas aguas. Vio su reflejo, pero no se vio a sí, vio a la herencia de los BlackTodd en la superficie.

Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro como el café recién molido, su peinado no había cambiado mucho, atrás seguía siendo largo hasta la nuca pero en la frente se había erizado ligeramente, quedando parecido a Gohan, no le molestaba, Son Gohan siempre había sido su personaje favorito e incluso le agradaba parecerse a él. Sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, ya no eran como la espesa y dulce miel, ahora eran de un color azul cobalto, un azul muy oscuro, misterioso, penetrante y el color favorito de su hermana. Un profundo dolor en el pecho, similar al que experimento cuando se enfrento a la realidad con Raven, lo invadió por completo, provocando que cayera al agua de nuevo, débil, asustado. Era una realidad, la oscura sangre de su fallecido tío Henry Jr. BlackTodd se había enfrentado con la suya, y aún peor había ganado.

A duras penas logro levantarse del lago, tambaleándose por la poca fuerza que aún conservaba. El terror de convertirse en Damian Adam BlackTodd, el tirano que menciona la profecía, se hizo latente, se hizo verdad, tan real como sus sentimientos por la violácea. Él no quería, no podía ser ese tirano, cumpliría con la profecía, más no de esa forma. Mientras el viviera, mientras siguiera respirando, jamás sería el fundador de una espantosa tiranía como la que debía cumplir. No, él no sería el malo en este cuento, el villano, el antagonista, el anti-héroe era, es y seguirá siendo Jack, él lucharía contra su mismísimo primo para que reine el bien, no le importaba si tenía que morir. Y no solo lucharía contra Jack Stephan, batallaría contra el mismo, para así restregarle en la cara a ese estúpido profeta, que las leyendas no siempre se dan de la forma en que se espera.

Camino con lentitud, pensando cada paso que daba, no podía confiarse, en un miedo hecho realidad siempre hay que desconfiar. Es como una pesadilla, jamás confíes en nadie, ni en nada, nunca sabes que pasara y cuando bajes la guardia tus peores temores, tus más grandes miedos, incluso tus fobias infundamentadas te apuñalaran por la espalda, en un golpe directo, sin compasión. Observaba todo lo que lo rodeaba, con miedo de que Jack apareciera desde alguna profunda sombra, siguió andando, buscando una salida.

Sin embargo fue incapaz de ser consciente por más tiempo, su razón dejo de funcionar por unos momentos, su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más despacio, y por unos incontables segundos no pudo sentir su misma respiración. De lo único de lo que estuvo consciente fue de su cuerpo cayendo sin consciencia alguna al agua, hundiéndose en aquellas aguas con el color de la sangre, el color de la muerte.

Inhalo tanto aire, que creyó que su pecho explotaría. Estaba asustado, confundido pero sobre todo asustado, debía ser una pesadilla, él no podía haber liberado al BlackTodd que latía en su sangre.

-Nada de esto puede ser cierto, no, esto no esta sucediendo- dijo para si Damian, temblando, mientras un sudor frio surcaba su rostro.

Busco apoyo con sus manos, tocando esta vez un duro suelo de concreto, con piedrecillas, pudo darse cuenta de que ahora no estaba en aquel raro lago, se encontraba en un pasillo fúnebre, sombrío, tan oscuro como su mismo miedo. Levantándose del piso, se apoyo en una fría pared de mármol café, traslucido, muy brillante, frente a sí se extendía un negro infinito, negro como una noche sin luna, como su hirviente herencia del mal.

-Gloomy Day, ¿Eres tú?- una delicada voz lo sorprendió, afianzo su sentido visual para distinguir a la persona que se encontraba entre la sombras.

-¿Gloomy Day? No… no puedes ser…. No me engañes, mente… ella no puede ser Kimberly- balbuceo el arquero, tambaleándose hacia a la pequeña niña ocultada en la negritud- ¿P…podrías acercarte?

-Claro, hermanito- dijo la infante corriendo hacia sus brazos- ¡Te extrañe mucho, Damian!

La pequeña que ahora se refugiaba en los brazos de Todd, se llamaba Kimberly Todd, hija de Joseph Todd y Ariana Roth y hermana menor del alter ego del arquero, Damian Adam Todd. Una inocente niña de apenas seis años de edad, de cabello largo, hasta la cintura, negro como el de su hermano, y de penetrantes ojos avellana, se aferraba al atuendo del azabache con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el abdomen del chico, ya que no le alcanzaba el pecho. Damian la apretaba suavemente, agachándose para estar a su altura y enterrando su cara en el hombro de la pequeña, mientras le susurraba al oído millones de cursilerías.

-No me has extrañado más de lo que yo te extrañe a ti, Kim- le retó el chico de ojos oscuros, apretándola más contra él.

-Prométeme que siempre estaremos cerca- terció Kimberly con dulzura.

-Te lo prometo por Barney- juró el azabache, mientras agarraba el minúsculo meñique de su hermana.

-Te quiero mucho, her…- repentinamente la niña callo, y miro al joven con cierto temor, se aparto de él y empezó a chillar- ¡Tú no eres Damian! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano!

-¿Cómo que no soy tu hermano? Soy el mismo Damian de siempre- le contradijo Damian, sonriéndole y estirando sus brazos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Gloomy Day nunca fue oji azul!- repuso la infante de ojos avellana.

Wayne giro bruscamente para verse reflejado en el brillante mármol, y ahí se vio, seguía siendo un BlackTodd, su pelo seguía siendo castaño, sus ojos no dejaban de ser azul cobalto y el cabello en la parte delantera todavía era una imitación del primer hijo de Goku. Por eso Kimberly se había asustado y ahora iba convirtiéndose en un chorro de sangre que se derramaba lentamente, espera ¿UN CHORRO DE SANGRE?

-Ki… ¡Kimberly!- vocifero el arquero, corriendo hacia la niña y tomándola en brazos- ¡No me hagas esto otra vez! ¡Por favor no vuelvas a _**morir**_!- imploro el chico con los ojos vidriosos.

-Nunca fuiste mi hermano, impostor. No tienes derecho a suplicarme- contestó Kimberly con frialdad, mientras se derramaba en sus manos, convertida en aquel vital líquido oscuro.

Quedo devastado, aún de rodillas con la sangre perteneciente a la que alguna vez fue su hermana. Unas débiles lágrimas surcaban su rostro, se derramaban por sus mejillas y terminaban en sus manchadas manos. Sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior, más no sabía que era, ¿Sería su alma? ¿O los fragmentos de su corazón roto que volvían a destrozarse? La impotencia se apodero de él, y el llanto no tardo en surgir. Respiraba irregularmente, unos ardientes gemidos salieron de su garganta forzada, las débiles lagrimas recorrían todo su bronceado rostro, sombrío y sus ojos comparables con un cristal azul quebrado, de los cuales provenían sus lagrimas, delatando su fragilidad, su temor y la voraz impotencia de perderla de nuevo.

La había tenido enfrente, abrazándolo, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, y sin embargo había vuelto a perderla. A pesar de tenerlo a su lado, él no pudo protegerla, había jurado de nuevo salvarle y no había cumplido. Por que, por que era un imbécil, un cobarde, un debilucho, un alfeñique, un enclenque, un miedoso, un temeroso, un maquiavélico oculto, y era su hermano, su patético intento de hermano.

Se recostó en la pared, intentando recobrar la calma, tenía que pensar con claridad o si no, jamás entendería lo que le estaba sucediendo. Parecía que sus peores miedos se hubieran confabulado contra él, encerrándole en un manicomio sin salida, sin un mínimo de sentido común. Estaba aprisionado, encarcelado, atrapado, y no se le ocurría como salir de aquel sucio juego.

Como si no fuera suficiente, el pasillo comenzó a mancharse de una sangre oscura, color rojo carmesí, pronto el fluido carmesí de la vida, o de la muerte, ensucio la punta de sus botas, sus manos, las paredes, el techo también empezaron a cubrirse de sangre. Quiso escapar, pero por más que retrocediera con torpeza, el líquido lo alcanzaba velozmente, haciendo que el miedo se reflejara en sus ahora azules ojos.

Sus pasos eran torpes, iguales a los del crio que aprende a caminar, veía el fluido carmesí, horrorizado, mientras el vital líquido se acercaba cada vez más, observo como sus brazos se ensangrentaban, sin saber como ni por que. Gritó desesperado, clamando ayuda, siquiera una explicación, pero nadie ni siquiera él, lo escucho, era un grito sordo, una suplica impotente.

Pudo ver como la profecía se escribía lenta y macabramente en sangre, sobre la pared, retrocedió más y tropezó con algo, un objeto invisible o tal vez solo producto de su perturbada imaginación.

_Dentro de unos años, sin importar cuantos exactamente, la profecía será cumplida._

_Tan solo dos familiares, dos sobrevivientes de esta cruenta guerra que se ha extendido en los milenios, darán cumplimiento._

_En ese entonces, solo pasaran dos cosas: _

_El bien y el mal se verán enfrentados en una épica e inmemorial batalla._

_El mayor de los parientes sucumbirá ante el menor. El débil se hará fuerte, y el fuerte será incapaz de soportarlo, morirá, junto con el bien._

_Pero para que sucumba el mal, habrá de morir el bien._

_Por que el bien y el mal son uno solo, una misma alma, un mismo destino y una misma leyenda. A pesar de que no sean un solo cuerpo, un mismo pensamiento ni una misma moralidad._

_O en el peor de los casos, el bien, el menor, el más débil será dominado por el mal. Su herencia tiránica saldrá a la luz, un nuevo, maquiavélico y el más poderoso BlackTodd que se haya mencionado se hará presente._

_Cuando eso suceda, no habrá humano, ni mutante ni fuerza sobre natural en la tierra que sea capaz de salvarnos. Estaremos condenados a soportar la tiranía, la cruel dictadura del menor, mientras el mayor será su mano derecha en la inmoralidad, en la corrupción absoluta. Y aquel que se niegue a aceptar al poderosísimo BlackTodd como su rey, se vera asesinado de la forma más sádica que el mismo Lucifer se haya de imaginar._

_Así que preparaos humanidad, preparaos, advertiros que en un poco tiempo presenciaremos la batalla más voraz que hayan descrito los historiadores o el reinado más corrupto que el mundo sucumbirá._

El nuevo Damian se paro, andaba desequilibradamente, tropezando a cada tanto, con nada, el suelo era una superficie increíblemente limpia y pulida, al igual que las paredes. Analizo meticulosamente las letras escritas macabramente con aquel fluido carmesí, sus orbes paseaban veloces por cada una de las palabras y él todavía no podía creerse o siquiera entender que le estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué había matado a sus amigos? ¿Cómo demonios había sido tan inmoral para asesinar a toda esa gente indiscriminadamente? ¿Le gustaba ser un BlackTodd?

Wayne no pudo más, creía que la cabeza iba a estallarle, sus recuerdos, sus temores y sus cuestiones se le revolvían en la mente, causándole una intolerable jaqueca. Llevo sus manos al cráneo y lo apretó brutalmente, cerrando los parpados con fuerza, su quijada parecía quebrarse por la fiereza con que la apretaba. Y recordó aquella maldita noche.

Experimento el olor a muerte en aquella noche tormentosa, volvió a sentir como aquel filo le atravesaba el abdomen y el líquido carmesí se derramaba por su herida. Vio de nuevo los cadáveres inmóviles de sus padres, de su hermana y la sangre que manchaba el suelo, las paredes, el techo e incluso la tierra en la que habían fallecido sus papás inconscientes, totalmente inertes .

-Los vengare, juro por Dios mismo que los vengare- proclamo Damian, cerrando los puños, apretó la mandíbula y miro el suelo determinado- Vengare a mis padres, vengare a Kim, vengare a los titanes, y vengare a todo aquel que haya conocido la soberbia de un BlackTodd.

El chico bramo, y lanzo un fiero puño al mármol, que se quebró ligeramente, causando unas profundas grietas en la pared.

La estúpida pared se quebró en millones de pedazos, provocando una temible oscuridad. Incoherentemente perdió su vitalidad, y cayó de rodillas a aquel abismo sin fondo, de nuevo sin consciencia de lo que sucedía, su cuerpo daba vueltas en el aire mientras caía, más él no se inmutaba en absoluto. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados bruscamente, pero su físico parecía sin vida, sin alma, caía y seguía cayendo sin siquiera darse por enterado.

Chocó brutalmente contra la cerámica, despertándose por el dolor que le produjo el impacto. Oh maravilloso, otra vez había cambiado de escenario y no sabría en cual de sus pesadillas inconscientes se encontraba hasta que apareciera la causa de su miedo. Era una pequeña habitación, de blancas paredes y mugriento piso, iluminada tenuemente por un débil bombillo. Se miro en el diminuto espejo, enterándose de ya no era un BlackTodd, volvía a ser Damian.

Se sentó en el suelo a esperar que Terrence Troy abriera la puerta con violencia, borracho como siempre o su injustificada pelea con Batman, cuando el hombre murciélago ni siquiera tenía la culpa.

-¡Samantha! ¡Tu esposo ha llegado, así que aliméntalo que viene hambriento!- un feroz grito inundo el ambiente, acompañado por un violento portazo- ¡Sam...! ¡¿Qué haces despierto, imbécil?!

-T… Terrence… yo…- balbuceo el azabache, recordándose como el pequeño crío al que maltrataban.

-¡Cállate, Damian! ¡Ve a tu cama de inmediato, incompetente! ¡¿Dónde diablos estas, Samantha?!- vociferó Terry, golpeando al chico en al cara.

Damian se levanto velozmente y corrió a su habitación con terror. Aunque Terrence no se había justificado en la notaría como su tutor, seguía siéndolo y debía obedecerlo, podría demandarlo o salir corriendo pero no quería vivir en la calle. Se encerró en la habitación y se recargo en la puerta, mientras sudaba y respiraba con irregularidad. Escucho a través de su puerta los gritos del hombre y los inexpugnables quejidos de su "madre", cerró los ojos con más fuerza, se tapo el rostro con la almohada, deseando ser sordo para no oír los bramidos de su tutor, los feroces golpes y los quejidos de Samantha, rogando un poco de piedad.

A pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto por dos almohadas, la violencia que se vivía en la sala conseguía penetrarlas, llegando hasta sus oídos los gemidos, los insultos y el casi imperceptible sonido de aquella ancha y callosa mano impactando contra la delicada mejilla de ella. El chico de ojos castaños fue incapaz de escuchar todo ese maltrato y no hacer nada, experimento la impotencia mezclándose con su miedo, quería salir, defender a su mamá adoptiva de aquel canalla, pero sus ganas de justicia y de venganza no eran suficientes para enfrentarlo, necesitaba músculos y en ese entonces no los poseía.

-¡Terry! ¡No vayas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás más tarde!- suplicó la dama con la voz quebrándosele de recibir tantos golpes- ¡No! ¡Terrence… por favor… no!

Apretó la almohada contra su cara hasta el punto de no respirar cuando oyó el brutal golpe del borracho, el impacto de Samantha contra la pared de cal, un sordo gemido y luego nada. Silencio absoluto, Terry no la insultaba vorazmente, ella no imploraba con terror, por un momento temió lo peor, un ebrio nunca estaba consciente de sus actos, y si la situación se escapaba de su raciocinio, su madre podría morir.

Al escuchar otro golpe, aún mas fiero que el anterior, algo se despertó en su interior, no era la latente herencia de los BlackTodd, era algo más. Un inexplicable e inacabable deseo de justicia, de venganza, de rencor nació en él.

Cuantas noches no había sido testigo de como su tutor la golpeaba con violencia, sin piedad, solo por que el idiota tenía problemas psicológicos desde su infancia, se desquitaba con ellos. Llegaba a las 3:30am, ebrio, dominado por el alcohol y los narcóticos, furioso, con ganas de darle una paliza a cualquier mentecato que se le apareciera, como Samantha debía esperarlo era ella la que siempre soportaba su maltratos, sus gritos incoherentes y sus tremendos puñetazos. En sus noches de mal karma, Terrence no se contentaba solo con abusar de su esposa, también lo maltrataba a él. Apenas era un crío ignorante de ocho años recién cumplidos, el hombre irrumpía en su habitación sin importarle si estaba dormido o despierto, lo levantaba a gritos y cuando ya estaba en pie, lo machacaba a golpes, lo pateaba, lo insultaba, incluso había intentado satisfacer sus sucios deseo en él. Y una vez lo había logrado.

Sacudió aquellos espantosos recuerdos con un manotazo, tiró las almohadas con violencia y destrabo la puerta. No estaba seguro de lo que haría, si le devolvería cada golpe que había dado a él o su madre, o sencillamente lo insultaría hasta que Terry le rompiera el tórax. Camino lentamente hacia la pequeña sala en donde ella clamaba por su vida y Terrence le daba una golpiza. Asomo su cabeza con precaución, observando la aterradora escena que se presentaba, apretaba los párpados y la mandíbula cada vez que veía esa mano impactando en el frágil cuerpo de Samantha, hubiera seguido así, impotente y débil, hasta que el alcohólico la empezó a golpear con brutalidad, la dama ya no rogaba, ni lloraba, ni siquiera parecía respirar. La pateaba con violencia y ella comenzó a convulsionar, escupía sangre bruscamente.

-¡Oye, imbécil, por que no te metes con alguien de tu mismo genero! ¡Maldito cobarde!- bramo Wayne, apareciendo de repente mientras su ojos despedían llamas.

-¡Por fin coges valor, Damian! ¡Dejaste de ser un inútil llorón!- respondió el hombre violentamente, acercándosele.

-¡Ven y mátame, Terrence! ¡A ver si eres tan fiero con un hombre!- contestó el arquero impasible, sosteniéndole la mirada- ¡Metete con algún marihuanero incompetente, a ver si ahí sabes artes marciales!

-¡Crío insolente! ¡Has cruzado la raya y pagaras por ello!- rugió el aludido, agarrando al joven del cuello.

-¡Y mi insolencia apenas esta comenzando!- le espeto Damian, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Terry se abalanzo sobre el chico de ojos color miel, exasperado, su expresión era desfigurada y sus ojos oscuros parecidos al negro solo reflejaban la ansiedad de matar. Cuando ya estuvo encima de él, lo golpeo con ferocidad en el torso, las piernas y la cara. Le había roto el tabique, fracturado el fémur, destrozados sus humildes harapos. Su rostro chorreaba sangre, también le había reventado parte de la ceja, de donde provenía la mayoría del liquido escarlata. A duras penas lograba defenderse y contraatacar, mientras el borracho se ponía de pie y lo pateaba brutalmente, haciéndole escupir sangre como su madre, convulsionando sin parar.

-¡Terrence Troy! ¡Detente, lo mataras!- Samantha logro reaccionar, levantándose y agarrando al hombre por las muñecas.

-¡Tú no te metas, zorra!- vocifero el adulto, apartando a su esposa con brusquedad, quien chocó contra una pared y cayo inconsciente- ¡Te matare, Damian! ¡Escúchame, ignorante, vas a morir!

-¡No, estúpido vago! ¡Podrás quebrarme todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero jamás te metas con mi madre!- bramo el azabache fuera de si, mientras se tiraba violentamente sobre él y le golpeaba el abdomen.

Su tutor cayo arrodillado al suelo, no podía creerse que su imbécil tutelado lo hubiera golpeado con tal ferocidad. El puñetazo le saco el aire, dejándolo estático por unos instantes, en su mirar se descifraba la furia, el orgullo y la incredulidad, se apretó el estomago con sus anchas manos, sosteniéndole la mirada. Wayne lo miro a los ojos, descubriendo la pequeña pizca de miedo en los ojos del hombre, él también sentía miedo, había golpeado a su tutor con absoluta rabia, apretaba la quijada con tanta fuerza que le empezó a temblar, mientras Terrence seguía mirándolo. El drogadicto inesperadamente sonrío, provocando que el terror en Damian aumentara considerablemente, retrocedió un poco, más todo su coraje se fue por la borda cuando Troy se abalanzo de nuevo sobre su minúsculo y enclenque cuerpecito de infante cursando primaria, volviéndole a destruírselo. Apenas si distinguía sus puños antes de golpear su rostro, aullaba del dolor cuando le impactaba en el torso, el estomago, las costillas, sintió como se le fracturaban las muñecas, como se le quebraban las piernas y como los fuertes nudillos le reventaban la boca.

Debía escaparse, huir, si seguía recibiendo todo ese maltrato acabaría muerto, pero no tenía la más insignificante idea de como escapar del martirio. Los pies de Terry impactando en su físico no le dejaban pensar con claridad, comenzaba a ver el rostro del hombre borroso, pixeleado, tenía qué huir, si amaba su vida debía de huir. Levanto el brazo tembloroso, tan solo tenía una oportunidad, su golpe debía ser certero y lo suficientemente fuerte como para, por lo menos, aturdirlo.

De un momento a otro, un gancho izquierdo acabo en la cara de Terrence Troy, rompiéndole la mandíbula, se llevo una mano a la zona afectada y bramo obscenidades contra Damian.

-¡Maldito, idiota! ¡Eres un imbécil, un cobarde, un insolente! ¡Ojala que te pudras en el infierno!- vocifero Troy, mientras el chico huía.

Pero Damian Todd ya no podía escucharle, había escapado con una exagerada necesidad, creía incluso que había arrancado la puerta por la fuerza que le aplico al abrirla. Corrió, corrió por que de su velocidad dependía su vida, si hubiera sido Flash todo sería más fácil pero no, solo era un insignificante humano que poseía un poder oculto. Experimento las piedrecillas del frío asfalto bajo sus pies descalzos, el viento le pegaba en la cara, su largo cabello se revolvía con la brisa que le cacheteaba el rostro, gruesas gotas de sudor descendían por su rostro, jadeaba al igual que un perro en verano, y el vaivén de su pecho al respirar apenas era notable.

Sabía lo que pasaría después, se encontraría con un oficial de la policía, él le diría lo ocurrido luego de que el policía le preguntara preocupado que le había sucedido, después allanarían en la humilde casa a orillas de la playa, arrestarían a Terrence y a Samantha Troy la llevarían al hospital, mientras tanto él, huiría de nuevo al poblado, no quería que lo llevaran al orfanato, tenía miedo que otro tipo lo maltratara, entonces escapar de casa no hubiera servido para nada.

Antes de cruzar las palmeras, en donde se supone encontraría al oficial, ni siquiera terminaba de pasar a través de aquellos arboles tropicales cuando tropezó con una piedra gigante. Otra vez caía al suelo, y estaba seguro de que aparecería en otro lugar, más no tenía certeza de cual era.

El arquero alzo el rostro con firmeza, en efecto ya no estaba en su natal Ghost Town se encontraba en la mansión Wayne, y este lugar solo significaba una cosa. La batalla campal con Bruce, llena de insultos y amenazas, amenazas que solo él había cumplido. Llevaba ahora el traje de Robín, estaba sucio y poseía unos cuantos rasguños, había trabajado aquella noche, claramente el chaval que Bruce había traído a casa quince días atrás, Jason Todd, estaría dormido leyó el periódico y la conspiración empezó.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Robín- lo felicito Batman entrando al vestíbulo- Ahora ve a descansar.

-¿Batman?- inquirió el azabache, dejando el periódico en su regazo- La semana que viene empieza la liga juvenil de baloncesto, y me preguntaba si podía ir con ellos.

-¿La semana que viene? ¿Cuánto dura el torneo?- cuestiono el hombre murciélago sin convencerse.

-Unas once semanas más o menos- respondió Damian, sosteniéndole la mirada firmemente- Entonces, ¿Puedo ir?- pregunto el moreno esperanzado.

-Robín, tú sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, por tu desempeño en el baloncesto y por tu trabajo como chico maravilla, pero Gotham City nos necesita, necesita a Batman y a Robín juntos, lo lamento Damian, no podrás asistir- contestó Bruce mientras se quitaba la máscara.

-¡No es justo, Bruce! ¡Dices que lo lamentas, pero no es cierto, no se te nota en la voz!- le espeto el arquero ferozmente- ¡Si en este momento fueras Bruce Wayne y no el caballero de la noche dirías que si!

-Eso no es cierto, Damian. Tú eres como un hijo para mí, admiro tu pasión por el deporte, más Batman no es nada sin un Robín, y Bruce te necesita, necesita a su hijo, a su compañero- explico el caballero oscuro, agachándose para estar a su altura y tocándole el hombro.

-Ese es el problema, Batman. ¡Siempre dices Bruce te necesita, pero nunca me has dicho Batman te necesita, yo te necesito!- bramo Damian, enfadado mientras apartaba la mano de su hombro con brusquedad.

-Damian, es lo mismo, si Bruce te necesita, entonces Batman te necesita. Eres mi hijo, el pequeño crío al que adopte una noche lluviosa, aunque compréndeme, Gotham City necesita a su dúo dinámico, no puedo apoyarte como a un hijo, sería demasiado peligroso- repuso el millonario playboy- Sé que duele, pero cuando crezcas te darás cuenta de que es por tu bien.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que ya crecí? ¡Mírame, Batman, mírame tengo ya catorce años! ¡No soy el mismo crío estúpido de diez, que se vio obligado a robar para sobrevivir! ¡Mírate a ti, Bruce y Batman no son los mismos, jamás serán las mismas personas!- el chico de ojos castaños seguía furioso, rompió el periódico, mientras se quitaba el antifaz.

-Por eso mismo, Damian, no quiero que te hagan más daño del que ya sufriste. Trata de entenderme, yo soy un hombre frío, tengo que hacer cumplir la justicia, aunque eso me aleje de ti, de mis amigos, de mi vida, la personalidad de Batman es mi verdadera personalidad-el aludido intento que el joven entrara en razón, pero el chico simplemente estaba demasiado irritado.

-¡¿No te has enterado de cual es el problema, verdad?!- vocifero Damian, más irritado que antes-¡Bruce me trata como a un hijo, Batman me trata como un empleado! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo no quiero que Bruce Wayne me apoye y que el caballero de la noche me ignore, yo tan solo quiero que Batman me apoye, que el verdadero hombre que hay dentro de ti- el aludido presiono el pecho de Bruce con el dedo índice- me quiera como un hijo, a pesar de ser adoptado. Solo quiero un padre, Bruce, no quiero seguir siendo el primogénito de Bruce y el compañero de Batman- completo el moreno con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

-Damian Adam Wayne, ¿Sabes por que eres un Wayne?- inquirió Bruce mientras lo sujetaba de la barbilla, obligándolo a que lo mirara- Por que te quiero como un hijo, por que eres mi hijo, Damian. Lamentablemente en la sociedad eres el hijo de Bruce Wayne, no el hijo de Batman.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Lo único que pido es ser el hijo de Bruce y de Batman!- bramo el arquero con la voz quebrada, alejándose ferozmente del caballero oscuro.

-¡Lo sé, Damian, lo sé! ¡Pero haz el esfuerzo de comprenderme, no es posible en este momento! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!- le espeto el hombre murciélago, agarrándole de los hombros.

-Entonces, Batman- concluyo Damian, quitándose el uniforme parte por parte- Tal vez no deba ser tu hijo… tal vez no deba ser Robín, dile a Jason que tiene el empleo, seguro se pondrá feliz.- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que amaneciera mientras arrancaba la "R" de su pecho.

Al día siguiente, cuando el astro rey apenas pintaba el cielo con sus rayos, Damian Wayne, hijo adoptivo de Batman, segundo Robín, sucesor de Dick Grayson, antecesor de Red Hood, ya no se encontraba en la mansión Wayne, ya no era el chico maravilla. Tan solo era un inútil y despreciable arquero, condenado a vivir en las calles otra vez, como cuando tenía ocho y escapo de las garras de Terrence Troy.

Caminaba despacio por las heladas calles de Ciudad Gótica, era el invierno, y el frió le penetraba hasta los huesos. Titiritaba violentamente, la piel se le estaba helando, casi podía ver la frágil capa de hielo cubriendo sus brazos, creía que su sangre se congelaría dentro de sus venas, ojala hubiera sido menos estúpido y hubiera traído una chaqueta o un saco por lo menos. Lo único que poseía para protegerse era su jodido traje de arquero, que apenas si le quedaba bueno, tendría que conseguirse otro, la remera, las mallas y los guantes no eran problema, compraría unas prendas parecidas en cuanto robara dinero, pero jamás desecharía el chaleco, pues aquel sucio chaleco de rayas rojas y la inicial de su apellido en su pectoral izquierdo, le recordarían toda la vida que alguna vez él fue Robín, el hijo de Batman.

Se adentro en un callejón para buscar refugio en la calefacción de algún edificio, sería una mañana larga. Intento calentarse con los brazos mientras se acercaba a una tubería oculta en la negritud de aquella esquina, estaba tan ensimismado en conseguir un poco de calor corporal que no se percato del infante a sus espaldas, quien le apuntaba con una inmensa bola de nieve directo a la nuca.

Fue cuando cayó al piso, alfombrado por la helada nieve, de que estaba rodeado de personas y sin embargo se sentía más solo que de costumbre. Se sentó en el suelo, girando el rostro para descubrir al pilluelo, ya no estaba en el abandonado callejón de Gotham City, estaba en un oscuro bosque nublado, rodeado de pinos y sauces. Eso solo podía definirse en una cosa, su último y peor miedo:

El asesinato de su tío. La derrota contra Jack, que casi lo mataba.

Se levanto cautelosamente mientras se sobaba la nuca. Analizo todo lo que se movía, observo con precaución hasta la hoja arrullada por el viento, sabia que tarde o temprano Henry BlackTodd aparecería, lo atacaría hasta el punto de desangrarlo casi por completo, él lo asesinaría con su más poderosa técnica, disfrutando su muerte, después llegaría su heredero para vengarlo y fue totalmente incapaz de derrotarlo. Perdió contra él, por poco se ahoga, y lo peor es que la guerra apenas comenzaba.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Miren quien decidió aparecer? Mi queridísimo sobrino- dijo una voz oscura y neutra, mientras un señor de unos treinta y tres años, de cabello castaño claro, ojos ámbar y piel blanca se le acercaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Henry?- intrigo el azabache con apatía.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me duele en el alma que todavía me llames por mi nombre, soy tu tío, Damian- contestó el castaño, sonriéndole con sadismo.

-Como si tuvieras alma- terció Wayne sarcásticamente, fulminándole con una mirada- Si fueras mi tío, no hubieras asesinado a mis padres, a mi hermana, ni hubieras tratado de matarme. No eres mi tío, ni siquiera eres una persona, eres un psicópata desalmado, sediento de sangre, ansiando corrupción.

-Tomare eso como un halago, mi adorado pariente. Pero ten en cuenta de que no fui yo, fue tu primo Jack, técnicamente soy absolutamente inocente- la respondió Henry llevándose una mano al pecho, con los ojos brillantes.

-Me encantaría decir que lo corrompiste, más no fue así. Jack también es un maldito psicótico que mata gente por puro placer- respondió el azabache implacable- ¿Tienes idea alguna de por que lo hiciste?- inquirió con un tono arrogante.

-No, pero al parecer tú si. Dame la respuesta, Sherlock Holmes- jactó el de ojos ámbares con sarcasmo.

-Lo hiciste por que tienes miedo. Temes, que tu influencia oscura no me domine, que te derrote, que derrote a tu hijo y que el linaje de los BlackTodd desaparezca en el polvo de los tiempos- proclamo Damian, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras sonreía.

-¿Miedo de ti? Se nota lo ignorante que eres, Damian, el poderoso Henry Jr. BlackTodd sentir miedo de un crío imbécil como tú. Que bestialidad- se burlo el de piel clara.

-Corrección, _**tío**_, tú eres el ignorante. Sientes miedo, envidia, quisiste asesinarme para no tomar tu lugar, para que el futuro de Jack no se viera interrumpido. Despreocúpate, Henry, eso no sucederá- contestó el moreno, enarcando las cejas, enfatizo mucho la palabra tío, haciendo que el hombre se estremeciera.

-Tan arrogante como cuando te conocí, no has cambiado mucho, sobrino- BlackTodd le paso una mano por el cabello y sonrío- Serías un buen rey, si tan solo dejaras que mi sangre reinara en ti.

-Henry, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde- le espeto el arquero, escupiéndole levemente.

-La esperanza se pierde con la muerte, Damian y tú la perderás muy pronto-tercio Henry mientras sacaba un arma de la chaqueta.

-¿De que estas hablando?- cuestiono el oji castaño, alzando una de sus cejas.

-Adiós, Damian Adam Todd- dijo el aludido, apuntándole.

Un segundo más tarde la pistola despidió la bala, que salió a gran velocidad directo al cráneo del chico, quien saco el arco y logró proteger su cabeza con el, la bala reboto en la madera tallada e impacto en un pino cercano.

-Henry, Henry, Henry- suspiro Damian al cargar su arco- Deshacerse de mí no será tan fácil. ¿Alguna vez te viste "Duro de matar"?, esa película se baso en mi historia- presumió el arquero con un brillo de mentira en sus orbes color miel.

Su arco se harto de proteger a la flecha y la soltó sin piedad, con una tremenda precisión al muslo de su pariente. El hombre de ojos ámbares bramo de dolor al recibir la flecha, se la arranco exasperadamente y comenzó a dispararle al azar, sin puntería ni precisión alguna.

Pronto el arma del adulto estallo gracias a una flecha bomba, el arquero tampoco corrió con tanta suerte, ya que el ultimo disparo de su tío mando su carcaj a cinco metros de distancia. La pelea se convirtió en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en donde los dos familiares demostraron sus habilidades.

Aunque el joven había sido entrenado por Batman, Batgirl y distintas personalidades en las artes marciales y en el arte del escapismo, el mayor comenzó a atacarlo con técnicas desconocidas para él, y en poco tiempo la balanza se inclino a favor del mal.

Henry lo azotaba una y otra vez contra los arboles, le arrastraba el rostro brutalmente en sus troncos hasta que este estuvo cubierto de sangre. La boca también estaba inundada de ese líquido escarlata, que se derramaba por su barbilla cada vez que abría los labios. Seguía sin creérselo, durante su infancia había aprendido mínimo veinticinco clases de artes marciales, practicaba judo, aikido, kung fu, karate, tae kwon do, savate, boxeo, artes marciales mixtas, jiujitsu, hapkido, ninjutsu, esgrima, tai chi y un poco de leopardo biangan, etc. ¿Como perdía así contra su tío?

El castaño seguía golpeándolo al igual que un guerrero Z, y él tan solo dejaba que aquellos violentos golpes impactaran en su cuerpo. Rara vez conseguía ponerse de pie y luchar, pero rápidamente era atacado de nuevo sin misericordia por parte del hombre, quien lo machacaba contra toda superficie plana que estuviera a su alcance.

Damian chillo ferozmente cuando las uñas del pálido se enterraron profundamente en la carne de su musculoso estomago. El grito que dio pudo perfectamente escucharse en Rusia, pero luego calló. Apretó la quijada con brusquedad mientras sentía como la piel del abdomen se le desgarraba, experimento como aquellas uñas rompían su piel con una tremenda facilidad y la sangre color rojo escarlata poco a poco descendía por su pelvis, sus piernas e implacablemente las gotas caían al suelo. Sin embargo a pesar del agudo dolor que le provocaba, Wayne no apartaba sus orbes doradas de la frívola mirada de su tío, quien sonreía placenteramente al ver el sufrimiento en su rostro.

-Esto es lo que ganas cuando te enfrentas a Henry Jr. BlackTodd- declaro Henry, soltando al chico, quien cayó al piso de rodillas, luego lo agarro por el cuello de su remera- Sufrimiento, sufrimiento del más puro, ¿Te unirás a mi, Damian? ¿O te doy otra demostración?

-N… nunca…. Luchare… luchare, Henry hasta que… se haya derramado la ultima gota de mi sangre. Mi…. Mientras yo… yo… yo respire tendrás un enemigo que batallara… con todo su poder… y sabes a la per… perfección que en tema… de… kosumosu chi… siempre seré más fuerte- balbuceo el aludido sangrando por todas partes, mientras causaba furia en los ojos del hombre.

-¡Eres un idiota! Esos estúpidos humanos te han ablandado, eres débil, un imbécil cobarde de parte de la moral. ¡Te niegas a usar tus poderes cuando podrías someterlos sin piedad! ¡Únete a mi, Damian, únete y nunca más tendrás que ser un inútil subordinado!- bramo el castaño, reventándole la boca de un golpe.

-Prefiero… s… ser un estúpido humano… ha usar… m… mis poderes… para… el… el mal- el azabache apenas si podía emitir palabra sin que el fluido carmesí saliera de su cavidad bucal- ¿Entendiste, psicópata? ¡Jamás… esta… estaré de t… tu… lado!

-¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Quieres ser un frágil humano?! ¡Entonces serás un patético humano!- sentenció Henry, tirándolo al suelo.

Veía borroso, apenas si pudo distinguir cuando su tío utilizo el ataque especial, ese ataque que solo un BlackTodd era capaz de hacer: el Ningen Dake. Experimento como aquella poderosa bola de electricidad pura chocó contra él, justo en el esternón, debilitándolo por completo, sintió como la energía oscura se esparcía por su cuerpo, fluía por sus venas e invadió el cerebro. Intento levantarse pero no pudo, sus músculos estaban tan rígidos que no poseía fuerzas para contraatacar, alzo la cabeza a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, jadeaba y apenas si tenía consciencia de lo sucedido.

-El… Ni… Ningen… Dake… d… des… desgraciado- le insulto el moreno, balbuceando mientras sonreía de lado- No… no importa en… en absolu… to… nunca… des…desistiré… hasta que vea a… a todos…. l… los BlackTodd… muer…tos- jactó Damian, levantándose del piso sin siquiera prestarle atención al agudo dolor de sus músculos.

-Admiro tu resistencia, querido sobrino, pero lamentablemente esta batalla ya esta ganada- terció el castaño pintando una maquiavélica expresión en su pálido rostro.

-Ti… tienes razón y tú… tú… ¡ya la perdiste!- bramo el arquero desapareciendo en el aire, volvió a aparecer detrás de su pariente y le impacto un feroz codazo en la nuca.

El hombre de ojos ámbar voló por los aires, estrellándose contra la base de una roca la cual se partió en mil pedazos, el tío se levanto y se sobo la zona afectada, luego lo miro con desprecio.

-Me has sorprendido, joven Damian, ciertamente eres más fuerte de lo que pareces- lo alago el pálido, tronándose los dedos- Pero un insignificante codazo no es suficiente para detenerme.

-Uff, me alegra. Ya me estaba preocupando que realmente fueras así de débil- Wayne contestó arrogante mientras se tallaba el hilo de sangre que descendía de su boca.

-Tal vez sea cierto, más no debes olvidar que yo soy el primer BlackTodd, te venceré no importa todos los patéticos esfuerzos que hagas- terció Henry, encendiendo en sus manos otra esfera, de color rosa y un más pequeña que la anterior.

-Puede que seas el primer BlackTodd, Henry- jactó el joven de ojos castaños, apretando los puños mientras estos empezaban a rodearse de un aura color naranja- Pero yo soy el legendario, así que por que no traes a tu hijo y terminamos con esto de una maldita vez - declaró tronándose el cuello.

-Quiero verte intentarlo, Damian.

-Ponte los lentes, Henry.

El castaño ataco primero, lanzando con ferocidad su esfera hacia el chico, quien por suerte logro esquivarlo y tirar su ataque. Durante más de una hora, sin importar los minutos que nadie contó, aquel bosque de niebla se lleno de insultos, amenazas y destellos de distintos colores chocando el uno contra el otro.

Lamentablemente el poder de Damian, no se encontraba en su máximo, y Henry saco provecho de ello. El azabache atacaba con todo lo que tenía sin siquiera premeditarlo, lo único que deseó en aquel momento fue verlo muerto, no importaba como muriera solo quería asesinarlo.

Wayne se estremeció con aquel pensamiento, ¿De verdad deseaba la muerte de una persona, por más miserable que fuera? Al parecer, si, su vivida herencia BlackTodd comenzaba fluir en él, provocándole un débil placer con tan solo imaginar la muerte de su tío. Pero por más que imaginara, por más fuerza que implementara en sus ataques Henry no parecía inmutarse, los esquivaba y si por alguna casualidad conseguía impactarle solo le hacía un daño mínimo, insignificante.

-¡Nunca me vencerás de esa manera, Damian! ¡Eres demasiado impulsivo, no usas la lógica, no piensas el ataque, solo lo usas! ¡Así no conseguirás ni romperme el labio! ¡Y ahora morirás!- bramo el oji ámbar burlándose de la inexperiencia del chico.

-¡Me importa si utilizas la rosa sangrienta! ¡Voy a derramar tu sangre y viviré para contarlo!- le espeto el moreno, plantándosele enfrente y tensando los bíceps- ¡Inténtalo ahora!

-¡Como quieras, imbécil! ¡Me has ahorrado trabajo!- contestó BlackTodd formando un poderosa esfera color sangre con sus dos manos mientras lo miraba con arrogancia.

A pesar de que la esfera se volvía más imponente, más poderosa y más mortal el joven de ojos castaños no se inmutaba. Permanecía de pie, estático, inmóvil, los músculos le temblaban de tanto tensarlos, seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos ámbares del hombre, la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados, no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse o tan siquiera atacar. Solo le movían los parpados al pestañear, podía sentir como le temblaban los abdominales por la tensión que ejercía en su estomago y sin embargo actuaba como si no se percatara de la situación. En pocos minutos una bola de kosumosu chi tan poderosa que destruiría medio mundo chocaría contra él, lo volaría en pedazos y no quedaría nada más que su vago recuerdo, pero seguía ahí desafiando a la muerte con la cabeza en alto, como si no le importara estar al borde del abismo, apunto de caer.

-¿Acaso no piensas moverte, imbécil? ¿Solo te quedaras ahí como un tarado mientras yo acabo contigo?- inquirió el pálido, extrañado por la reacción de su sobrino ante la muerte, el joven asintió aumentando la rabia del hombre- Como sea, incompetente, mándale saludos a Joseph de mi parte.

Dicho esto, Henry separo sus manos agrandando la esfera, sonrió de placer al ver la muerte del chico tan cerca, se relamió los labios mientras un sádico brillo se reflejaba en sus orbes. Pronuncio unas ilegibles palabras, y apunto directo al joven, quien continuaba completamente paralizado. Más rápido que un suspiro la esfera salió disparada a gran velocidad, ni Impulso lograría alcanzarla, aquella energía color sangre se acercaba más a él, y no reaccionaba mientras esa esfera poco a poco se transformaba en una rosa, giraba en espiral tomando fuerza al hacerlo.

Apretó los parpados violentamente y se protegió con los brazos cuando aquella rosa rojo sangre impacto contra él. Su grito se perdió en la explosión, experimento con dolor como su carne se rasgaba y se volvía polvo en el fuego rojo, sufrió cuando la piel se desprendió de sus músculos sin piedad, el corazón se le acelero drásticamente al sentir aquella energía destrozándolo. Salió disparado a metros del lugar, aterrizando a la orilla de un río mientras los pinos se convertían en añicos, la tierra volaba y el ataque devastaba cualquier cosa que se le atravesara. La sucia ropa que no era más que miserables trozos de tela dispersos en cualquier parte menos en su maltratado cuerpo. Su pecho se alzaba violentamente luchando contra muerte, el abdomen le temblaba, no sentía sus piernas y sus dedos ensangrentados arañaban la tierra manchada con el líquido carmesí proveniente de sus labios entreabiertos, inhalando una significante cantidad de aire. La visión le fallaba, apenas si distinguía el rostro de su tío acercándose para ultimarlo y sin embargo intento levantarse, cayendo de nuevo al suelo brutalmente.

-Definitivamente estoy sorprendido por tu alto nivel de resistencia, si fueras un humano normal estarías muerto- jactó el pálido, agarrándolo por el negro cabello y lo obligó a mirarlo- Oh, espera ya eres un patético humano, lo que hace que el hecho de que sigas vivo sea aún más sorprendente, pero no duraras mucho, que pena.

-M… maldito… tirano… lo... sor… sorprenderte… es q…que esto… n… no ha… terminado- proclamo Damian, levantándose con un sufrible esfuerzo, se tambaleo un poco pero logro ponerse de pie- Por mal… que… pi… pinte mi... de… destino… no dejare… de… l… luchar… mientras… me… que… queden fuerzas… p… para… levantarme- balbuceo con una tremenda falta de aire, mientras tensaba el cuerpo.

-¿Y que vas hacer al respecto, Damian?- cuestiono el castaño dibujando un incrédula y arrogante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo… que… de… debí hacer… al c… comienzo… el ata… ataque astral- le respondió el azabache, encogiendo los dedos de la mano izquierda mientras unos destellos eléctricos dorados comenzaban a rodearlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has perdido la chaveta?! ¡Estás loco eso destruiría toda la isla de Ghost Town, causaría repercusiones en el medio ambiente y te volaría en pedazos! ¡No puedes ser tan insensible, te matarías!- exclamo Henry visiblemente asustado. El ataque astral lo destrozaría sin duda, y él no quería morir, no de esa forma.

-C… creo que… l…. las…cosas… te… terminaran de… o… otra forma, Henry- tartamudeo el arquero, los destellos dorados empezaron a transformarse en una especie de sol abstracto y en la otra se forma un esfera azul zafiro- Pre… prepárate… p… para… con… conocer el… el verdadero… poder… d… de… un Asutoraru… k… Kōgeki.

Acto seguido Damian Wayne se irguió, mientras los tendones se le tensaban al máximo provocando su tembladera, sus orbes miel reflejaban odio del más puro, como aquella vez en que Bruce lo encontró escondido detrás del batimóvil. El astro rey espiritual que formaba en sus manos se nutria de la energía solar, de los frágiles rayos que a duras penas conseguían penetrar el espeso follaje, aquellas tenues luces eran la fuente del máximo poder de esa técnica, combinado con todo su kosumosu chi que poseía aquel ataque destruiría la tierra si lo ejecutara alguien más poderoso.

Debía llevar su cuerpo, su mente y su alma al límite, no importaba si los músculos parecían apunto de romperse como un caucho, si se ganaba una migraña que ni la neosaldina curaría, mucho menos si su espíritu no estaba en perfecta armonía con su razón y su fuerza, el ataque astral terminaría desintegrándole y entonces el remedio sería peor que la enfermedad, los BlackTodd reinarían y la humanidad se pudriría en la corrupción más inmunda que un dictador haya de imaginarse.

-¡V… vengare a… mis… padres! ¡Te… derrotare… n… no me… i… importa si… m… muero en… el… in… intento!- bramo el moreno con furia, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Henry no reacciono, ni siquiera al ver que la amenaza iba en serio. Estaba confiado de que su inexperto sobrino sería incapaz de controlar un poder tan inmenso como el requería el ataque astral. Acabaría destruyéndolo, era un novato impulsivo, aquella técnica exigía una gran dosis de concentración y experiencia, dos cualidades que el joven no explotaba mucho. Una escalofriante sonrisa se adueño de sus labios, mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba al chico con confianza, sabía que no moriría.

Pero la mente muchas veces se equivoca.

Damian experimento como el cuerpo se le agitaba violentamente cuando la energía solar se combinaba con su chi, causando el descontrol absoluto de sus músculos, miro a su tío fijamente, preguntándose por que no se inmutaba o reflejaba un poco de miedo siquiera. Le parecía extraño, como si Henry creyera que no lo lograría, pero no le molestaba, se encontraba acostumbrado a que no creyeran en él, como lo hizo Terry Troy al pensar que jamás se defendería, como el entrenador Clark diciéndole que era un estorbo en el equipo que nunca conseguiría anotar un punto. Es más, por muy masoquista que parezca, le gustaba que la gente desconfiara de él, para que cuando lograra hacer lo que el mundo creyó que jamás haría, se quedaran boquiabiertos.

No le importo la brutal agitación de sus músculos, siguió obteniendo poder sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ni la prepotente sonrisa de su tío, ni el agua arrastrando las piedras, ni el molesto chillido de sus dientes chocando entre si, ni siquiera el feroz rugido del viento alborotando su cabello oscuro lograba desconcentrarlo. Estaba ensimismado, con los ojos fijos en el astro rey que formaban sus manos, tan solo tenía una oportunidad, un efímera, miserable e importantísima oportunidad, no debía prestarle atención alguna al dolor que recorría sus venas, debía concentrarse en el Asotoraru Kōgeki, aunque Henry le atravesara el pecho de un golpe, tenía obligatoriamente prohibido desconcentrarse.

-Como dijo mi abuela, Henry. Procura que tus palabras sean dulces por si algún tienes que tragártelas- dijo Wayne, sin balbucear en todo lo que llevaban del combate, mientras atraía el sol, que ahora era de un dorado azulado casi inexistente.

Cuando el hombre de orbes ámbares se percato de que su sobrino lo había logrado, reacciono. Comenzó a retroceder torpemente con una expresión aterrorizada dibujada en su pálido rostro, de sus labios emergían atemorizada suplicas. Suplicas impotentes, por que al arquero ya no le importaba nada, no existía forma habida y por haber, razón inventada o por inventar, inmortal ruego escrito o por escribir, el joven Todd solo quería verlo muerto sin siquiera preocuparse de que posiblemente terminara muerto. BlackTodd retrocedió, intentando detenerle con gestos incoherente pero ya era muy tarde. Ya no había escapatoria.

Damian Wayne grito vorazmente al lanzarle su ataque. La tierra tembló como si el proyecto Manhattan estallara en ese lugar, los arboles saltaron de sus raíces con violencia cayendo al erosionado suelo, el caudal del río aumento drásticamente cuando el astro rey energético impacto en el cuerpo del hombre. El ambiente se cubrió de una poderosa aura dorada al soltar el sol abstracto y el moreno voló a tres metros luego del impacto.

-D… Dios mío… n… nunca… me i… imagine… que este ata… ataque fuera… tan de… devastadoramente… p… poderoso- balbuceo el oji castaño, sentándose a duras penas mientras tallaba la sangre de su frente.

Damian consiguió levantarse luego de tres fallidos intentos. Por poco no lo logro, estaba demasiado débil, impotente e incapaz como para salir corriendo a contarle al mundo la buena noticia. Se tambaleo un poco al apoyar la pierna diestra, quiso ver que causaba su dolor así que se agacho, enterándose de que una rama le había rajado profundamente la pierna, casi podía ver el hueso. Sin embargo logro ponerse de pie, temblaba, veía borroso, incluso parecía que alucinaba, pero consiguió erguirse y a pesar de toser sangre, poseer un alarmante hueco en el estomago y estar prácticamente desangrándose, se irguió imponente con una mirada satisfecha en sus orbes mieles.

No alcanzo a disfrutar de su bien merecida victoria, aunque la omnipotencia que invadió su ser era invasiva, fue completamente incapaz de regodearse. La efímera fuerza de vida que poseía se fue al coño en una décima de segundo, provocando que el chico cayera sin misericordia al furioso río, inconsciente.

Las furiosas aguas dulces del helado río lo machacaban con ferocidad, se sumaba una cicatriz más a su cráneo cada vez que su rostro impactaba con alguna piedra. Respiraba, podía no tener un mínimo de conciencia pero respiraba, desventuradamente aunque respires, el miserable oxigeno que aún reserven tus pulmones no es nada si no eres capaz de reaccionar para salvarte. Y esa era su situación.

En pocos segundos el vano oxigeno que absorbía dejo de existir. Quedo al libre albedrío de las embravecidas aguas mientras estas le propinaban una paliza y a él pobre chico no le quedaba poder alguno con el cual lucharle a La Parca. Moriría.

Despertó de repente, con brusquedad y la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos dorados. Un sudor frío cubría su bronceado rostro, causando una oscura mancha en el respaldo de su camisilla azul, jadeaba sin poder controlar el violento vaivén de su pecho. Se sentó en la cama mientras quitaba la sabana que lo arropaba al cuello, dejo el blanco edredón en su cintura y encendió la luz. No comprendía lo que acababa de suceder, había experimentado sus temores más reales de nuevo, sin saber siquiera el porque.

Suspiro al parparse el torso y la cara en busca de cualquier herida que le confirmara que aquel rompecabezas había sido solo un sueño. Enfundo sus pies en sus pantuflas de Batman y se levanto. Dio pasos cortos, en dirección al baño quería estar absoluta y completamente seguro de que era la realidad, no el nivel final del juego. Entro con delicadeza al baño, fijando su vista en las líneas de la cerámica al llegar al espejo, a pesar de querer terminar con aquella infernal pesadilla no deseaba alzar el rostro y encontrarse con que infierno aún no había terminado.

-No… No… ¡No es cierto! ¡Maldita sea, no es cierto!- exclamo Damian completamente irritado, era un BlackTodd y esta vez era la realidad- ¡Maldito sea el día en que nací! ¡Maldito seas Henry Jr. BlackTodd! ¡Maldita sea tu herencia hirviente en mi maldita sangre!- bramo el moreno, impactando un brutal puño en el espejo.

El cristal se rajo en el lugar del impacto, unas fisuras se extendieron desde el centro del vidrio hasta las esquinas, en todas las direcciones y sus nudillos sangraban. De hecho, el centro del espejo conservaba una mancha escarlata que se deslizaba por su rota superficie y acaba en el grifo del lavamanos. Los nudillos de su mano izquierda estaban cubiertos de sangre mientras unas lentas gotas descendían por sus dedos hasta acabar en la blanca cerámica, decorada ahora con unas cuantas gotas rojo escarlata, como el de un ladrillo.

A pesar de que eran las dos y media de la mañana y el sol ni siquiera se había dignado a salir, no todos los titanes eran ajenos al sufrimiento de Damian, había alguien más despierto, alguien que corrió extremadamente preocupado al oír como el espejo se quebraba.

-¡Damian! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- cuestiono el petirrojo con el aire faltándole, mientras irrumpía en la habitación del joven. Al ver que nadie respondía y que la cama estaba vacía, temió lo peor- ¿Damian? ¡Por favor que alguien conteste! ¡Sal de donde estés maldito cobarde!

Robín estaba absolutamente seguro de que un ladrón se había inmiscuido en la torre y ahora seguramente estaría haciendo de las suyas, aunque se le hacía bastante raro que la alarma no hubiese sonado. Probablemente el arquero se había percatado de su presencia, tal vez hubiera salido a verificar quien era y al no estar armado el ladrón hizo de las suyas, lo noqueo, incluso podía haberlo hecho vomitar sangre, debía encontrar al sucio criminal rápido. Verifico el perímetro velozmente para asegurarse de que todavía estaba allí, pronto se dio cuenta de que la luz del baño estaba encendida, solo significaba dos cosas: Ahí estaba Todd o el ladrón junto al cadáver de su "hermano".

-¡Las manos en la…! ¿Damian? ¿Eres tú que te paso?- inquirió el enmascarado ligeramente asustado al ver a su amigo.

Aquel frente a él no era su amigo, no era su hermano, no era Damian Adam Wayne. Era un tipo distinto, de cabello castaño oscuro al igual que el café, su peinado se parecía al de un personaje de Dragon Ball Z más no recordaba a cual, sus ojos eran azules, un azul misterioso, penetrante. Los nudillos izquierdos derramaban minúscula gotas del fluido escarlata que manchaban el piso, su mirada destilaba furia, odio e impotencia, una mezcla imposible de definir. Apretaba los puños fuertemente, los brazos le temblaban por el esfuerzo, su quijada estaba apunto de quebrarse y miraba fijamente su reflejo en los fragmentos de vidrio.

-Aléjate de mi, Dicky, huye mientras puedas- le advirtió el arquero, fijando sus ojos azul cobalto en los orbes celestes del chico- Ya no soy Damian, no sé quien soy. ¡Abandóname ahora Dicky! ¡Corre!

-¡No! ¡Jamás voy a abandonarte de nuevo, Day! ¡Damian fuiste el único que me comprendía, fuiste, eres y serás mi hermano!- a terco Dick, agarrándole por los hombros.

-¡No lo entiendes, Dicky! ¡Soy peligroso, soy un maldito demonio desalmado! ¡Ni tú ni nadie pueden ya salvarme!- vocifero el moreno mientras apartaba al enmascarado, haciendo que cayera de culo en el piso.

-¡Damian, mírame! ¡Soy tu hermano y no te dejare solo! ¡Haré lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte!- el chico maravilla estaba determinado a no abandonarlo y se levanto del suelo- ¡No importa que tan fuerte sea la tormenta, Day, saldremos de esta juntos! ¡Tú y Yo!

-Está bien… si insistes…- cedió Damian sentándose en el inodoro.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué eres castaño y oji azul?- intrigo el batboy, poniéndole una mano en el hombro con una mirada cariñosa.

- Dicky… lo que me sucede esta fuera del entendimiento humano, no creo que lo comprendas- confesó el azabache, soltando un largo suspiro antes de continuar- En mi lóbrega oscuridad he comenzado a oír los gritos de la locura, Dicky- el joven lo miro suplicante- Vive encerrado en mi inconsciente, se alimento de mis inseguridades y miedos, mientras mi ser se doblega en algo oscuro. ¡Dicky, no quiero ser un BlackTodd! ¡No quiero, Dicky, no quiero!

Richard se sobresalto con la confesión de su amigo, no entendió nada, no sabía que era un BlackTodd, no poseía certeza de saber que era a lo que tanto le temía el mayor, pero si de que lo salvaría, no sabia como pero iba a ayudarle. El último grito de Damian fue con un tono exasperado, temeroso, el tono de voz de un infante clamando ayuda, luego el arquero había enterrado el rostro en su hombro mientras sentía como unas lágrimas ardientes manchaban su hombro. Le acaricio el cabello marrón, preocupado por la salud mental de su hermano, sabía que no estaba loco, más parecía que dentro de él viviera un psicópata que había salido al exterior aquella noche. Y en parte tenía razón.

-Tranquilo, Day, respira todo estará bien- Grayson le susurro suavemente al oído, como si fuera su hermano menor con miedo a la oscuridad, mientras le revolvía el cabello- Dime, ¿Qué es un BlackTodd?

-Di… Dicky…. n… no tienes idea a lo que… me… me enfrento. Un… B… Black…. BlackTodd es el… mo… monstruo más… cruel y… p… psicótico que… que pu… puedas… imaginarte- tartamudeo Wayne, mirándolo suplicante. Sus misteriosas orbes azules descifraban el terror real, el profundo miedo a algo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y una que otra lágrima le surcaba los pómulos.

-Day mírame a los ojos. No sé que es un BlackTodd, no he forjado idea a lo cual te enfrentas, Damian, pero te ayudare a derrotarlo, te ayudaremos a derrotarlo. Un titán jamás abandona a otro, y menos si es mi hermano.

-Agradezco tu ayuda, hermano- reacciono el moreno, cortando el abrazo- Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, más no creo que los titanes sirvan de mucho, Jack es muy fuerte. Aunque pusiéramos a combatir a la Liga de la Justicia y los Vengadores juntos, nos derrotaría.

-No seas tan pesimista, Damian. Quien quiera que sea ese tal Jack, vamos a derrotarlo. Juntos, Damian, como un equipo, y seis héroes unidos son un equipo imbatible- lo alentó el de ojos celestes, ilusionado sin siquiera tener idea de aquel psicópata desalmado.

-Dick, admiro tu valentía, más tú no sabes la psicopatía de ese tirano, es inconmensurable. Pero si quieres intentarlo, intentémoslo, prefiero ser una victima más a quedarme cruzado de brazos cuando el enemigo acecha- contestó el castaño mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¿Te sucede algo, Day? ¿Quieres que te ayude?- cuestiono Richard, levantándose rápidamente para ayudarlo.

-No, no estoy bien, Dicky. Solo es un poco de vértigo…

El castaño no pudo rechazarle su ayuda por que repentinamente cayó al suelo inconsciente, tantos temores juntos le habían agotado su energía. Grayson se arrodillo apresuradamente al lado del arquero, le acomodo la cabeza en sus rodillas y verifico que respirara normalmente. Se encontraba aterrado, primero hallaba a su hermano con la mano ensangrentada, el espejo roto, el cabello erizado marrón y los ojos azules, luego intentaba explicarle algo absolutamente incoherente y que sin embargo no carecía de sentido, y ahora para terminar el juego "Hartemos a Robín hasta que sesuicide" Damian caía en los terrenos de la inconsciencia, no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, únicamente sabía que debía despertar a su amigo.

Richard tomo al castaño en brazos, al igual que Batman recogió el cadáver de Jason, le seco el sudor del rostro con la punta de su pijama y limpio aquel espeso liquido escarlata de sus nudillos con la pierna del pantalón. Andaba despacio, con miedo de que algún titán se despertara y los encontrara en tan penosa situación, lo llevo a le enfermería de la torre con una calma falsa, le aterrorizaba la idea de que estuviera muerto, de su hermano hubiera fallecido sin intentar nada.

Coloco el cuerpo inerte de Todd en una de las camillas suavemente, no quería causarle daño alguno, lo volteo boca arriba y observo como volvía a la normalidad. Lentamente el cabello volvía a aplastarse en su frente, recobraba su color negro intenso como la noche, parecido al de él, le abrió los parpados para asegurarse de que sus ojos eran los mismos. Efectivamente el penetrante azul cobalto desaparecía con cautela, provocando que los orbes volvieran a ser castañas con reflejos dorados, que otra vez fueran color miel.

-Respira- afirmo el batboy al acercarse a su pecho, el corazón latía, débilmente pero latía, su respiración era frágil y lenta- Esta inconsciente pero respira bien- dijo mientras lo conectaba a una maquina de oxigeno.

Aquella confusa noche Richard Grayson no durmió durante tres horas, vigilando la estabilidad del arquero. Cuando sucumbió ante Morfeo, lo hizo arrodillado al lado de su hermano, con la cabeza enterrada en la deprimente sabana verde menta y un hilillo de baba en la comisura de sus labios.

**¿Saben una cosa, débiles mortales? Deberían de hacer una colecta de dinero y regalarme un viaje todo incluido a San Andrés ida y regreso nadando, XD. Les juro que me salieron ampollas en los dedos de tanto escribir, me están doliendo los ojos por estar pegada mi Windows XP toda al tarde (Sin incluir la hora y media sacando a jugar a mi chande) Mirándole el lado bueno, ¡Termine el decimocuarto capitulo en 5 días!, lo sé no es un gran logro, ok, ni siquiera es un logro. Tan solo léanlo y ya, amenácenme de muerte por tardarme en continuar o yo que sé, lo importante aquí es que OLBIGATORIAMENTE tienen que dejar reviews.**

**Pasemos a responder los comentarios de mis atoradísimos mortales enclenques!**

**Angel Rebelde18: **Mi querida amiga, Dick jamás ha competido con Garfield en la serie, ni en el fic, pero si en la celosa imaginación de cierto chico verde (A menos que leas los cómics, dándote cuenta de que Nightwing y Raven mantienen una breve relación) Gracias por leer y comentar, me sonroja que te haya gustado el capitulo también que te haya sacado una sonrisa, ese el propósito de esta historia, me esmere bastante en él.

**Beatlesrockfan1999: **Si, se que me esta quedando genial (A quien engaño esto escoria comparado con otras cosas) Gracias por gritar como una psicópata demente en la parte del beso, la verdad fue la parte más difícil, me mate las neuronas pensando ¿Cómo acerco a Beast boy y a Raven sin necesidad de que esto altere drásticamente su relación amor-odio? Me alegra decirte que he actualizado.

**Esme Mebe cx: **Yo también le digo sexy a todo lo que me gusta (Eso incluye a los hombres XD) Como aprecio mi vida, y no creo que quieras terminar en la prisión por matarme, actualice, Uff que te trabajo. Contestando tus preguntas:

Chico Bestia no asesinara al arquero. Por ahora… bua jajaja (risa malvada)

No lo sé, ¿tú que crees? Nah, de hecho originalmente este iba a ser un BBxRae, pero se me ocurrió la brillante idea (tono de sarcasmo) de incluir algo de RobStar para no hacerlo tan monótono.

**Robin-vivi-chan: **Me declaro indudablemente culpable de tu fallo respiratorio y tu estabilidad mental. Que bien que te haya encantado el capitulo, fue un largo, extenuante y doloroso capitulo (ya corta el drama) Si, vi como **mi **Spencer daba esa interesante explicación de fanfiction, casi me muero.

Amo a Spencer Reid, ¿Y tú?

**Temblad mortales, temblad el final de esta historia se acerca lentamente. Ni Spencer ni García ni Hotch podrá salvarlo ya, el final esta más cerca que entrar al colegio, ¿Cómo demonios terminara esto? No lo sabrán, mis queridos mortales hasta que se termine, (Que pendejada dije ahí) Como sea continuemos con las archiconocidas preguntas!**

**¿Damian saldrá ileso de la inconsciencia? ¿Los titanes serán suficientes para enfrentar la amenaza de Jack? ¿Por qué coño Robín es el único despierto a los dos de la mañana? ¿Los titanes este se enteraran de la existencia del arquero? ¿Qué habrá sido de Raven y Chico Bestia? Les tengo la cura a todos sus males, la respuesta a todas sus dudas, con eso serás el más inteligente de tu clase, el más popular del colegio, con esto serás la perfección encarnada, señoras y señores les presento:**

**¡El próximo capitulo de Navaja de Recuerdos! ¡Disponible en Fanfiction, AXN y tiendas no registradas por el gobierno! Lamentablemente se me agotaron las existencias, tendrán que esperar hasta que llegue un nuevo cargamento. (Comerciante chimba XD)**


	15. Presentación I

**Mortales alfeñiques, me complace informarles que les traigo el decimoquinto capitulo de esta historia, me llenan de dicha sus comentarios, yo también los adoro débiles mortales. Este definitivamente será el capitulo más corto de todo el fic, ya que básicamente se basara en la relación entre los Titanes Este y Damian. Pero no se confíen, mortales, que sea corto no significa que deje de ser interesante. Bua jajaja… lean**

**Presentación I.**

Un bostezo redondeo los labios de Richard, el primer Robín, al despertarse, fijo sus orbes celestes en la traslucida ventana dorada por las primeras pinceladas del sol. Se quito las lagañas que adornaban sus pestañas y volvió a bostezar, se alboroto el despeinado cabello y observo placenteramente al moreno que dormitaba con inocente crueldad, parecía no necesitar ya la maquina de oxigeno, el vaivén de su pecho era desprevenido y ahora se notaba que volvía a ser consciente de sus acciones. Sonrío al desconectarlo, le alboroto el oscuro cabello y luego de desearle las buenas noches (o madrugadas) Damian despertó.

-Esto me indigna, Dicky, se supone que debería ser al revés- se burlo el azabache, relamiéndose las labios mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

-Me alegra indignarte, después de todo tú eres el mayor tengo que superarte en algo algún día, Day- le contestó el petirrojo, encogiendo los hombros.

-Cállate, Dickinson, tu ya me has superado en casi todo. Mírate tienes un propio equipo, tú novia hace que Pamela Anderson parezca escoria, tienes una familia, yo no tengo nada- el rostro de Wayne se hizo sombrío y bajo la mirada al suelo- Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué nunca te quitas el antifaz? Tus ojos son envidiables- cuestiono fijando sus orbes castañas en los ojos de su hermano.

-No digas tonterías, Damian. Tú ya tienes una familia, tienes a los titanes. Me tienes a mi, tienes a Starfire, a Cyborg, a Garfield, a Raven, juntos somos una familia- respondió nervioso el batboy, evitando tocar el tema del antifaz.

-Me estas eludiendo, Richard, contéstame ¿Por qué jamás te has quitado el antifaz?- inquirió el arquero, captando la estrategia de su amigo, pero el siempre fue más avispado.

-L… la verdad… es una razón complicada… Damian- tartamudeo Dick, rascándose la nuca mientras retrocedía disimuladamente- Day, nunca me quito el antifaz por que tengo miedo… miedo de que me rechacen… los ojos revelan muchas cosas, Damian, y los míos reflejan todo mi dolor, mis temores, mi sufrimiento, mi fragilidad y no quiero que ellos lo sepan, Day, créeme no quiero- esta vez fue el enmascarado quien lo miro suplicante, con los ojos cristalizados- Por favor, Damian, no le digas a nadie esto.

-Dickinson, eres un idiota- fue la cruenta respuesta del oji castaño, para luego pasar a un tono más considerado- Todo ser humano tiene defectos, lo que lo convierte en alguien especial, en un héroe es ser capaz de superarlos, de transformar esos defectos en virtudes. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste lo que Superman te enseño? Dicky, jamás tengas miedo de ser quien eres.

Robín pinto una leve y fastidiada sonrisa en su rostro. Definitivamente, el arquero podía ser todo un filosofo si se lo proponía, sintió el puño de Todd impactando en su brazo mientras salía de la habitación, antes de irse, giro la cabeza y miro cariñosamente al mayor.

-¿Sabes, Damian? Podre ser un idiota, pero tú eres un maldito insolente arrogante impulsivo, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti- jactó el líder titán, señalando, para luego cruzarse de brazos y recostarse en el marco de la puerta.

-Eso me ofendería, si no fuera verdad, Dickinson- aceptó Todd, sonriéndole, enarcando las cejas cuando el menor se retiro- ¿A dónde vas, Dicky?

-Voy a bañarme, el entrenamiento empieza dentro de treinta minutos. Prepárate, ¿O tienes pereza?- Grayson río con la mueca del moreno, que decía "¿Entrenamiento? ¿Otra vez? Dios, mátame", salió de la enfermería con destino al baño.

Dick caminaba tranquilamente por los oscuros pasillos, ya que el sol no alcanzaba a calentarlos, no tenía miedo alguno de que un titán le descubriera sin su máscara, sabía que por lo general sus amigos no se levantaban temprano, tal vez Raven anduviera deambulando por ahí pero ella no le preocupaba, después de todo siempre había considerado a la gótica como su hermana mayor, seguramente le comprendería, aunque algo en su interior le provocaba un poco de temor.

Andaba con gran cautela, fijando toda su atención en el pulido suelo de la torre, no se percato de que al doblar una esquina cruzaba por el vestíbulo y ahí no solo se encontraba un joven héroe, se encontraba toda la panda de los Jóvenes Titanes. El batboy tenso todos sus músculos cuando sus orbes celestes se cruzaron con las miradas de sus aterrados compañeros, apretó la quijada mientras examinaba nerviosamente las expresiones de sus amigos, que reflejaban incredulidad, confusión y temor.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste aquí y por que la alarma no sonó?- interrogo Cyborg asumiendo su rol de líder sustituto, agarrando al petirrojo por el cuello- ¡Responde, intruso!

-Cy… Cyborg soy… yo… R… Robín- contesto Grayson a duras penas, mientras se ponía morado por la falta de aire.

-¿Ro…Robín? ¿Eres tú? ¿Pero que… que te hiciste? Te ves tan… diferente- respondió el androide al ver los ojos azules de su líder.

-No, soy el hermano gemelo de Robín que resucito de la tumba para advertirles que su líder ha muerto, ¿Quién más voy a ser si no, imbécil? ¿El espíritu de Elvis Crespo?- dijo el pelinegro de forma sarcástica.

-Perdona, Robín pero es que… no pareces Robín- repuso Beast Boy convertido en mono, parado en el hombro del chico.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por que no parezco Robín si se puede saber?- cuestiono el chico maravilla, cruzándose de brazos y alzando las negras cejas.

-Por que tienes los ojos azules y el cabello aplastado, no en picos- le respondió la pelirroja inocentemente mientras le levantaba el cabello tratando de erizarlo- Me gusta tu cabello cuando no tiene encima esa sustancia pegajosa incolora con olor a limón terrestre- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Estás hablando de la gel?- pregunto el líder titán, sin comprender el lenguaje de su novia.

-Te pareces más a Dick Grayson que a Robín- intervino Raven, dejando a un lado su libro.

-Oh, eso. Sabía que debía dormir con el antifaz, idiota Grayson- repuso el petirrojo, dándose un golpe en la frente- Como sea, prepárense la sesión de entrenamiento comienza en veinticinco minutos, ¿A quien le toca preparar el desayuno hoy?

-Al arquero- contestó el changeling secamente al pronunciarlo, mientras hacía una mueca de sufrimiento.

-Dicky- lo llamo Starfire, por su apodo, el apodo que Damian le puso y que Batman continuo.

-¿Sucede algo, Star?- intrigo Dick, ligeramente nervioso, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Me encantan tus ojos, son hermosos- la princesa dorada alago sus orbes celestes, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de su novio.

-G… gracias, Star- contestó nervioso el chico maravilla, sonrojado, mientras los titanes presentes emitían un imperceptible suspiro de ternura.

Richard no respondió, solo les dio la espalda y siguió su camino al baño.

Dejo que el frío chorro del agua desapareciera aquella íngrima sensación de soledad. No la comprendía, tenía una novia, un hermano y unos mejores amigos, por los cuales daría la vida si era necesario, pero cuando ellos se enteraron de quien es realmente Richard John Grayson, algo lo invadió por completo, sus amigos nunca le dijeron nada sobre que les parecía Dick Grayson, ¿Y si lo rechazaban?

Sacudió violentamente la cabeza, intentando desvanecer todos esos pensamientos pesimistas. Recordó los años con Superman, el hombre que le enseño el verdadero significado de la palabra "Héroe", los felices tiempos con el caballero de la noche, Batman, el héroe que acogió a un crío débil y asustado y lo convirtió en un hombre, un hombre de bien. Dejo que una sonrisa se colara en su rostro, que estúpido había sido, Batman lo extrañaba, la Liga De La Justicia también, si eso sucedía es que Bruce había hecho un buen trabajo con él, y él posiblemente estuviera haciendo un trabajo maravilloso con él mismo, no debía alarmarse Starfire le había dicho que sus ojos eran muy lindos, de seguro a los titanes no les molestaría Dick Grayson, además no tenía pensado retomar aquella identidad.

Cubrió su cintura con la toalla, dejando el bien trabajado torso desnudo y húmedo, el pelo se le aplastaba en el cráneo, unas cristalinas gotas surcaban su abdomen y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendía en sus labios. Seco su cuerpo con la toalla, cubrió su sexo con un bóxer y se coloco su uniforme, luego tomo un poco de gel en sus manos y se encargo de erizarse el negro cabello.

-Buenos días… ¿Puedo llamarles amigos?- cuestiono Wayne, apareciendo recién bañado en el vestíbulo, todavía llevaba la toalla en sus hombros.

-Por supuesto que sí, amigo Todd, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le respondió la tamaraniana, dándole un abrazo.

-B… bien… Star… las vertebras se… me… quiebran- suplico el arquero, con la voz ahogada gracias al fuerte abrazo de Starfire, al soltarlo le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla- Ah, mi belleza dorada, cásate conmigo y tendremos ciento veintiocho niños y medio.

-Lo siento, amigo Todd, y eres un idiota ¿Por qué me casaría contigo?-inquirió Starfire, pasándose una mano por el cuello, para luego golpearle el hombro.

-Por que soy una monada, vamos, Brad Pitt es escoria comparado conmigo- presumió el azabache, guiñándole un ojo mientras le besaba la mano- Buenos días Cyborg, Chico Bestia y… Raven- pronuncio el nombre de la hechicera lentamente, como si le doliera hablarle. Se mordió el labio inferior y se rasco la nuca.

-Te toca el desayuno, arquerito- le ordeno Beast Boy con frialdad, mientras el chico volvía su característica arrogancia.

-¿Bromeas? No hago desayuno ni para mí, ya lo voy a hacer para ustedes- contesto Damian, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo pose de rebelde, los titanes lo miraron crudamente, incluyendo a Robín que ya había aparecido- Ah, está bien, haré el desayuno pero solo si Star se casa conmigo.

El líder titán lo fulmino con la mirada y Wayne no tuvo más opción que acatar la orden. A pesar de que el azabache nunca en su jodida vida había cocinado, demostró tener talento para dicha actividad.

Después de quince minutos Todd les sirvió un par de sándwiches a cada uno, con un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y una tortilla española. Todos comieron con gusto, pero había algo que perturbaba el ambiente, sentimientos tensos entre el petirrojo y el arquero, sentimientos súper tensos entre Raven y Beast Dude, y sentimientos aún más tensos forjados entre Damian y Raven, Víctor y Starfire eran los únicos que no percibían la tensión entre sus amigos.

El ambiente era tan desagradable como las fotos prohibidas en el celular de tu hermana mayor (Lectores: ¿Cómo lo supo?), nadie hablaba, ni siquiera parecían respirar. Sus orbes se movían nerviosamente, escrutando los rostros de los presentes. El changeling examinaba al oji castaño, Grayson observa a sus tres compañeros constantemente, la violácea paseaba sus ojos amatistas del meta morfo al arquero, y Todd no apartaba su mirada color miel del rostro de Raven.

-Gracias por el desayuno, Day- agradeció el batboy, dejando su plato en el fregadero y dirigiéndose al gimnasio- Los espero en el gimnasio.

Los titanes restantes terminaron sus sándwiches y se levantaron del asiento, el ultimo en acabar fue el chef Wayne. Salieron en fila, con la hechicera coronando el final. Los dos, el moreno y la oscura, se habían alimentado de la tensión del ambiente, en un juego de miradas. Intensas, penetrantes y arrepentidas. No se atrevieron a dirigirse palabra, temían lastimar al otro, el azabache temía lastimarse a él mismo. Tan solo se miraron fijamente, escrutándose el uno al otro, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero ambos, en ese momento, eran inescrutables.

-¿Raven? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- cuestiono el arquero, agarrándole de la mano. Al sentir el calor de aquella pálida mano, se le paro el corazón.

-¿Qué quieres, Todd? Ya dejamos las cosas claras- respondió la dama de las sombras con brusquedad, mientras liberaba su mano del apretón- ¿Por qué insistes, Todd? ¿No ves que solo te haces más daño?

-No lo sé. Quizá… porque… cuando estas cerca me siento… me siento bien. Como sea, no importa… solo quería darte esto- dijo Damian, nervioso y sonrojado, mientras le ofrecía un libro de tapa violeta oscuro.

-Gracias, Todd. Eres muy amable- la hija de Trigon acepto el libro cordialmente, al hacerlo sus dedos se rozaron, provocando una pequeña descarga en el moreno- Deberíamos irnos, Robín es obsesivo- recomendó Raven, ofreciéndole una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Oh, genial- susurro para sí el azabache, mientras se acomodaba el cabello- Yo aquí intentando no enamorarme y tu me das esa sonrisa, y esa mirada y pues, así ya no juego- murmullo Wayne, pintando una sonrisa en sus labios.

A pesar lo inaudible que lo pronuncio el joven, llego hasta los oídos de Raven haciendo que el corazón le acelerara súbitamente. Bajo la mirada al piso, absorta en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué el pobre Todd no entendía que lo de ellos jamás sería posible? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que se lastimaba él mismo y la lastimaba a ella? Sencillamente no podía amarlo, y aunque pudiera hacerlo, tampoco quería amarlo.

Todd fue el ultimo en llegar al gimnasio, ganándose un sermón de Robín sobre la importancia de la puntualidad, un abrazo de Starfire, unas bromas estúpidas por parte de Cyborg y Chico Bestia, y sobre todo, lo que lo aniquilo, la mirada de Raven. Cuando percibió esa mirada, sus músculos se hicieron rígidos como el hierro, el corazón parecía competirle en una carrera y el sistema nervioso fue totalmente inexistente. Ciertamente el amor te volvía extremadamente imbécil, en definitiva la oscura lo idiotizaba. Y a él le gustaba ser idiotizado por ella.

_Vestíbulo, Torre de los Titanes, 01:30pm_

Damian se encontraba despilfarrado en el sofá favorito de Víctor Stone, apoyaba el cráneo sobre su brazo derecho y el otro simplemente colgaba como un inútil.

Así se sentía, un fracasado total, un miserable, impotente y perdido enamorado de alguien quien nunca le correspondería su amor. Pero por más que le metía lógica, que analizaba la situación, no entendía por que el inepto de su corazón, la inepta de su alma, insistía, se empeñaba en amarla con cada respiro. Estaba cansado, con la consciencia nublada, soltó un suspiro con tan solo pensarla. Y él ya no quería, no quería desvivirse por una persona que lo mataba con una insignificante mirada, pero lamentablemente, no podía ordenarle al corazón:

"_Deja de latir por Raven, imbécil, ¿No te das cuenta de que un nosotros no es posible?"_

_Pero siempre vale la pena intentarlo. El destino no esta escrito._

_Cállate, órgano incompetente, tú solo bombea sangre y no latas más por Rae ¿Capichi?_

_Ya hasta le pusiste un apodo, inténtalo. Los corazones rotos se recuperan, los protegidos se vuelven de piedra._

_Vuelves a abrir tu bocaza, y te pego un tiro con una M-16._

_Mejor me callo._

_Por el bien de mi cordura, hazlo._

Se pego una cachetada, se había vuelto un demente. ¿Por qué demonios imagino una conversación con su corazón? Como si el estúpido órgano hablara, es más ese órgano imbécil que los mortales insisten en llamar "corazón", el segundo órgano más importante del cuerpo humano, ni siquiera pensaba. Estaba loco, debían encerrarlo en un manicomio ahora, es que por Dios, había conversado con su corazón. Impacto un puño en su rostro y volvió a recostarse, absolutamente abatido.

No sabía que pensar, en que creer, no quería ilusionarse. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que los otros titanes estuvieran haciendo, ni siquiera lo que Raven estuviera haciendo. Seguramente debía de estar leyendo un libro, o meditando, pero una débil voz inconsciente hizo que sonriera al pensar que posiblemente estuviera leyendo el libro que el le regalo. Poso sus orbes castañas en la ignota belleza del techo, con su sonrisa de estúpido pintada en la cara y sus pensamientos mezclados, confusos, provocaron que lentamente cayera en terrenos de Morfeo, quien lo arrullo en sus brazos.

Tan profundo estaba que no se percato de que el monitor se encendía y se movía lentamente en su dirección. En pocos segundos la pantalla dejo ver los sonrientes rostros de Aqualad, Abeja, Veloz y Más y Menos, quienes se alarmaron al ver al intruso dormitando en el sofá. Wayne apenas si roncaba, acurrucado en el sillón, abismado en sus pensamientos.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Señor Aqualad, hay un intruso en la torre de los Titanes!- dijeron al unísono los gemelos guatemaltecos- ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién eres tú y por que estas en la torre T?!- cuestiono Speedy alzando la voz.

El arquero se sobresalto con el grito del pelirrojo, cayéndose del sofá con un estruendo. Escruto los rostros de los Titanes Este con curiosidad mientras se sobaba la cabeza, reflejando a través de su expresión la ignorancia de la existencia de aquellos héroes, al igual que los otros cinco.

-Más bien, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y por que demonios me despertaron?- inquirió Todd con arrogancia, sentándose y cruzando los brazos-Despertar a la gente es muy descortés.

-Y allanar los hogares de los héroes juveniles también es descortés, e ilegal por cierto- le contestó el hijo de Atlantis, retándole con sus negros ojos.

-Yo no estoy allanando nada, viejo, yo vivo aquí- jactó el azabache mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Cómo que vives aquí? Explícate- exigió Harper, señalándole con un dedo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre y por que llevas flechas?- intrigo enarcando las cejas.

-Que maleducado soy, discúlpenme. Mi nombre es Damian Adam Wayne, pero pueden decirme Todd. Soy un joven titán desde la semana pasada y por que llevo flechas, pues por que no soy muy bueno con las espadas- le contesto el moreno, haciendo una venia- Por cierto, mis estimados extraños ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

-Para tu información, crío ignorante, somos los Titanes Este, los mejores héroes de Steel City, yo soy Veloz, compañero de Flecha verde y el mejor arquero de la historia- respondió el enmascarado con un tono prepotente.

-Ah, ¿Titanes Este? ¿Cuántos titanes existen? ¿Por qué Dick nunca me dijo nada de otros titanes? Vaya, trabajar con Batman definitivamente te aísla de la sociedad- concluyo Wayne con un gesto de simpatía.

-Como sea, Todd, un placer conocerte, me llamo Aqualad. ¿Podrías comunicarnos con Robín?- intervino el pelinegro.

-¡Vaya! ¡¿Señor Wayne, usted trabajo con Batman?!- cuestionaron Más y Menos entusiasmados mientras se acercaban a la pantalla.

-De hecho, soy el hijo de Batman, espero que no les importe que sea adoptado- presumió el arquero, sonriéndoles cálidamente.

-¡Genial! ¡¿Nos daría un autógrafo?!- clamaron los niños aún más emocionados que antes, luego voltearon a mirar a la única mujer- Señorita Abeja, ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?

-Ah, es que estaba pensando, perdónenme chicos. Pues yo creo que el nuevo es muy mono- dijo la chica de peinado afro, revolviéndoles el cabello.

-Gracias, tú también. Deberíamos salir algún día, ¿Cómo te llamas?- propuso Damian, mostrándole una sonrisa de galán y alzando las cejas.

-Abeja, ¿y cómo te convertiste en un titán?- interrogo la chica, ruborizándose.

-Pues… es una historia bastante larga, te la contare cuando salgamos, ¿Me das tu numero?- cuestionó el oji castaño mientras sacaba una libreta y un lápiz.

-Claro, anota 315 667…

-¿Con quien hablas, Damian?- Bumblebee no alcanzo a dictarle el numero, ya que fue interrumpida por el batboy, quien se quedo estupefacto- Los Titanes Este, ¿Por qué no me llamaste, idiota?

-Iba a hacerlo, pero... tenía cosas más importantes- le respondió el aludido, rascándose la barbilla.

-¿Así, como cuales?- intrigo Robín, enarcando las cejas.

-Como pedirle el número a esta bellísima dama para invitarla al cine- repuso Todd, extendiendo la mano hacia la pantalla, en dirección a Abeja mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Dick lo fulmino con la mirada (¿o con el antifaz?)- ¿Qué? Es un asunto indiscutiblemente importante.

-Muérete, Damian, _**yo**_ si tengo asuntos importantes que hablar con los Titanes Este- Grayson lo empujo, haciendo que cayera cerca de la entrada al pasillo mientras hacía especial énfasis en la palabra "yo".

-Como quieras, mamá- dijo el moreno con sarcasmo- Belleza, llámame cuando quieras, estaré disponible las veinticuatro horas del día siempre que se trate de ti- a punto a la chica morena, picándole el ojo, causando que la aludida se ruborizara.

-Lárgate, imbécil, ella es la futura novia de Cyborg- le ordeno el petirrojo, lanzándole una canica en la nuca.

-No importa, seguro que a Cy no le molestara, ¿verdad, amor mío?- insistió Wayne, mientras se retiraba con su sonrisa de casanova.

Bumblebee se rió del chico, ligeramente sonrojada. El arquero se retiro del lugar, perdiéndose entre las sombras del pasillo. Durante un largo rato conversaron sobre el nuevo miembro, la cita que tenía pendiente y muchas otras cosas que los jóvenes héroes consideraban drásticamente urgentes, sobre todo el chico maravilla quien obsesionado con su trabajo, parloteaba demasiado sobre Slade, provocando cierta irritación en sus compañeros.

Damian exploraba su nuevo hogar, posando sus ojos mieles en cada detalle de cada pasillo, enfocaba su atención en la unión de las paredes, en el marco de las puertas, sobre todo de_** esa **_jodida puerta. No quiso idiotizarse de nuevo frente a ella, probablemente debía estar meditando, pero no quería saber que hacía, por que era consciente de que ella no pensaba en él. Él era el único idiota que seguía pensándola, que continuaba amándola. No quería, no deseaba amarla, no, quererla como una amiga o si mucho odiarla, pero ya no quería sentir aquella fuerte opresión en el pecho, no, más no podía. Por más que deseara dejar de pensarla, no podía, joder, no podía y él realmente ya no quería seguir sufriendo, no deseaba seguir a amándola.

Subió a la azotea, queriendo despejar la mente, olvidarse de que su estúpido corazón latía por Raven, ignorar la absoluta existencia del dolor en su pecho. Dejo que el viento jugara con sus cabellos, que el olor marino le relajara el alma y que la vista del sol rojizo apagando sus brasas en el infinito océano le devolvieran la cordura.

_Azotea, Torre de los Titanes, 6:18pm_

El arquero estaba sentado en el borde del edificio, a ocho metros de altura, observando el interesante césped que se extendía por toda la isla. Suspiro, botando casi todo el aire de sus pulmones para luego volver a inflarlos con el oxigeno proveniente de las plantas. Prestaba especial atención al sonido de las crespas olas chocándose en las rocas, una y otra vez, como su corazón bombeando sangre, como sus pueriles fantasías con la violácea que no dejaban de aparecer en su terca imaginación.

-¿Sucede algo, amigo Todd?- una voz dulce como la miel, le sobresalto. Movió la cabeza, esfumando sus pensamientos y giro el rostro para ver al sujeto.

-Ah, eres tú Star, me asustaste- la eludió el azabache, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, mientras la invitaba a sentarse con un gesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, amigo Todd? ¿Tienes algún problema, puedo ayudarte?- cuestiono preocupada Starfire, sentándose al lado del joven.

-Star… si tengo un problema… pero no creo que lo entiendas… gracias por tu interés. Estaré bien en unos días- contestó el de orbes castañas, haciendo una expresión descomplicada- Pero, puedo sentirme mejor si me dices Damian… y te casas conmigo- bromeo Wayne, revelando por primera vez su identidad.

-Te llamare Damian, más no me casare contigo por que eres un tonto. Solo una pregunta ¿Por qué Damian?- cedió la tamaraniana con una radiante sonrisa.

-Oh, se me olvido presentarlos. Damian Adam Wayne, un placer conocerla señorita Starfire- dijo el moreno, ofreciéndole la mano mientras hacía una venia.

-¿Es tu verdadero nombre? Es un nombre hermoso, me gusta mucho, ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?- inquirió la pelirroja, provocando que un leve rubor cubriera las mejillas del chico.

-No lo sé, supongo que me trae recuerdos agridulces- respondió Damian, perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte, balanceando las piernas. Su tono de voz se entristeció, al notar la preocupación de la joven bromeo un poco- Podríamos llamarle así a uno de nuestros hijos.

-¿Cómo que "recuerdos agridulces"?- pregunto Starfire, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Dicky no te ha enseñado mucho, ¿cierto? Es por eso que yo debería ser tu novio y no él- terció el arquero mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Ya enserio, Damian, cuéntame tu problema- insistió la chica dorada, posando una de sus manos en la pierna del chico- Seguro que puedo ayudarte, y si no, por lo menos te desahogaras. Además me lo debes, yo cedí cuando tú me presionaste aquella tarde.

-Odio cuando alguien me gana, pero eres más dulce que la miel, así que supongo que tendré que ceder- Todd se encogió de hombros, mostrándole una tímida sonrisa.

-Vamos, Day, puedes confiar en mí- le consoló la princesa espacial, sonriéndole abiertamente mientras le rodeaba los hombros, acercándolo a ella.

-Star, ¿Quién no confiaría en ti?- cuestiono el azabache, correspondiendo su gesto, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chica- ¿Starfire? ¿Alguna vez… te has enamorado de alguien a quien no deberías amar? ¿Qué por más que trates de olvidarla, simplemente no puedes?

-No, la verdad no sé como funcionan las relaciones aquí en la Tierra. En Tamaran solemos guiarnos por nuestras emociones, aunque honestamente no es que te entienda a la perfección- contestó Starfire con un brillo de confusión en sus verdes ojos.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti, Star? Tu sinceridad, en mi vida he conocido una persona más honesta que tú. Tal vez no me hayas entendido, pero me has ayudado mucho y te lo agradezco, me alegra que seas mi amiga- dijo el arquero dulcemente mientras fijaba sus ojos mieles en la mirada de su amiga.

-Y a mi me encanta ser tu amiga, Damian- le respondió la aludida, estrechando más el abrazo- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, a pesar de que jamás me casare contigo.

-Que lástima, Star, te vería hermosa en el vestido que escogí para ti- siguió insistiendo Wayne, enterrando el rostro en el hombro de la chica.

Los minutos se alargaron lentamente, mientras los dos cuerpos se fundían en aquel abrazo. Tal vez no pudiera olvidarla, pero podría vivir sin ella. Después de todo, tenía una familia, tenía un padre, tenía una ingenua amiga que aunque no comprendía su frustración, ni su sufrimiento, le alegraba el instante con solo una sonrisa, con tan solo una frase carente de sentido. Podrían haberse besado en aquel momento, más todos sabemos que eso nunca ocurrirá.

De un momento a otro, el cursi ambiente que los rodeaba dio paso a uno más tenebroso. Un suceso que presagiaba lo peor, que advertía el apocalipsis, que se traducía en holocausto puro, que anticipa el Armagedón.

Damian cayó al suelo de improviso, causando asombro en el rostro de Starfire. Se encontraba arrodillado, murmurando improperios prácticamente inaudibles. Apretaba su brazo izquierdo violentamente, la quijada le temblaba y en sus parpados se notaba la ferocidad con la que los cerraba. Comenzó a jadear, mientras trataba de levantarse, sin resultado alguno. No podía hablar el dolor se lo impedía, apenas si balbuceaba. Sintió como el flujo de sangre en sus venos se interrumpía, deteniéndose por completo, trato de moverlo pero fue igual que intentar doblar un pedazo de hierro. Chillo con el dolor mientras la tamaraniana, contactaba a sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué pasa, amigo Damian?! ¡¿Estas herido?!- exclamo la pelirroja, arrodillándose junto a él mientras lo abrazaba.

-Star… Starfire… esta cerca… co… corre… antes de que… s… sea demasiado tarde. Por… m… más q… que… que quiera… no… no puedes… ayudarme- tartamudeo el aludido, enfocando su mirada suplicante mientras un sudor frío le cubría el rostro- Star… me d… duele mucho… no… no puedo soportarlo.

Todd sucumbió ante la inconsciencia, derramándose en los brazos de Starfire, quien le acaricio el cabello, luego bajo al rostro y termino en su pecho. Abrió un bolsillo de su cinturón, sacó un pañuelo y le seco la cara, acerco su rostro al oído del moreno mientras le susurraba suavemente por que era su amigo, y por que lo quería mientras le revolvía el pelo, esperando a que sus compañeros llegaran.

El bronceado rostro descifraba el temor, el sufrimiento, su mandíbula apretada reflejaba el terrible dolor que el chico experimento hace un momento. Lo acomodo en sus rodillas, revolviéndole el largo cabello con sus orbes esmeraldas enfocadas en la frágil respiración del joven, poso una mano en el abdomen sintiendo como los músculos subían y bajaban apaciblemente.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia, Starfire? ¿Qué le sucedió a Todd?- inquirió Richard apareciendo en la azotea junto con el resto de los titanes- Por el amor de Dios, dime que no esta inconsciente, Star.

-Lamento decepcionarte, Dicky, pero el amigo Damian por el momento no es consciente. No sé que ocurrió, estábamos hablando cuando repentinamente me miro implorante, diciendo que le dolía mucho el brazo, luego quedo inconsciente- le explico la princesa espacial, dejando que su novio se acercara a examinarlo.

-Algo me dice que esto esta relacionado con el tal Jack que menciono en la madrugada- dedujo el batboy, acostándolo en el piso mientras le abría la remera- Y también me dice que no significa nada bueno en absoluto. Espera ¿Dijiste amigo Damian?

-¿Damian? ¿Quién diablos es Damian?- cuestiono el atleta, alzando su ceja mientras giraba la cabeza buscando al tal Damian.

-Él, Damian es el nombre de pila de Todd, pero no es tiempo de historias familiares, Day se ha desmayado dos veces hoy.- contestó Grayson, señalando al joven inconsciente.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Lo metemos en un frasco de pepinillos en vinagre?- el changeling quiso destensar el ambiente, pero solo se gano un par de miradas asesinas por parte de sus compañeros- Bueno, yo solo decía.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle- intervino la hechicera en la situación, arrodillándose junto al arquero.

-¿Cómo, Rae? ¿Vas a teletransportarlo a un hospital?- intrigo Cyborg, alzando los hombros.

-Idiota, soy una empata, curo el dolor de los demás y lo hago mío. Deberías considerar cambiar tu sistema operativo- le respondió la violácea crudamente.

No paso ni un segundo cuando Raven tomo al chico en sus brazos y poso una mano en su frente cubierta de sudor. Todos quedaron estupefactos cuando un ser astral con forma de ave envolvió a los jóvenes. Protegieron sus rostros con los brazos mientras esperaban ansiosos que aquel fenómeno terminara y su amiga les diera una explicación.

Raven experimento el dolor del moreno, cerro los ojos violentamente mientras hacía propio todo el sufrimiento de Damian. Durante aquellos segundos eternos el liquido escarlata dejo de correr por sus venas, hasta que la hija de Trigon fue capaz de disipar el dolor de su interior.

-Ya está bien, tardara… unos segundos… en despertarse- balbuceo la dama de las sombras, agotada por el uso de su ser-alma.

-Ah… R… Raven… ¿Por qué… lo hiciste?- cuestiono Wayne, separando los parpados lentamente, tratando de enfocar su vista- No te ves muy bien, Raven… no debiste hacerlo- dijo el azabache, sentándose mientras rozaba ligeramente su mejilla.

-Mi deber es sanar a los demás, Todd. No puedo ignorar el sufrimiento de una persona, tomo el dolor de los demás y lo desvanezco- le contestó la gótica con frialdad. Intento pararse, pero estaba tan agotada que cayo al piso.

-Pero, sanarme consumió mucha de tu energía. Raven, no seas tan terca, yo me habría recuperado en un par de días, tienes que pensar en ti misma- replico el de ojos mieles, levantándose con dificultad- Pero, jamás habrá alguien que mitigue el tuyo, ¿verdad, Raven?- le pregunto en un susurro el chico, acariciándole las pálidas mejillas con el dorso de las manos.

-Deja de preocuparte por mi, deberías de estar preocupado por tu salud… yo… yo me pondré bien, Damian- Raven continuo impasible, arrodillada mientras jadeaba al igual que un perro mirando por la ventana del auto- E… estaré bien.

-No, no estarás bien. Por una vez en tu vida acepta la ayuda de otra persona, Raven, déjame ayudarte- repuso el arquero, agarrándola de la cintura y a pesar de que la oscura lo insulto de la peor manera posible, le ayudo a levantarse, dejándola enfrente de él.

-Pero si serás terco. ¿No, imbécil testarudo? Gracias de todas formas- le agradeció la aludida a su manera, más el chico fue capaz de notar la sinceridad en su voz.

-M… me alegra que estés bien, Raven- Damian le dedico una sonrisa tan cálida que derretiría el Everest en absoluto- Gracias a ti por sanarme, no tenías por que.

La tensión que había entre ambos podía rajarse con una tijera de plástico. Los brazos de Todd todavía la aprisionaban delicadamente por la cintura, impidiéndole alejarse de aquel cálido refugio que le proporcionaba el azabache. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, recientemente acariciadas por las manos del joven, por el amor de Azar que llevaba puesta la capucha. Donde los demás la vieran sonrojada en tan comprometedora escena, se lanzaría de la azotea. Intento con un leve gesto informar al chico de la situación en la que estaban, percato una expresión extraña en el rostro de Chico Bestia, pero tenía problemas más importantes.

Por su parte, Damian ya había cruzado los límites de la vergüenza. Nunca había pretendido terminar en aquella situación tan embarazosa, solo quería ayudarle, después de todo ella no debía haberlo curado. Se sintió culpable, el trágico desenlace que los envolvía era consecuencia de sus acciones, si no hubiera sido tan terco en este momento no tendría a Raven tan cerca de él, no le estaría rodeando su cintura, si tan solo los hechos hubieran sido diferentes no estaría refugiando a la violácea entre sus brazos. Y lo peor es que no quería soltarla.

Algo se lo impedía, estaba consciente de que debía soltar a Raven, experimentaba el corazón latiéndole a mil, retumbando dentro de él como si quisiera escaparse, no debería de estar disfrutando la sensación de estrecharla contra él, pero el deseo de amarla fue más fuerte que su voluntad, así que la hechicera quedo aprisionada en sus brazos por una larga fracción de tiempo.

Y para rematar, el mismo placer que le impedía liberarla de sus brazos, también lo incitaba a besarla. Su helado aliento rozaba la pálida piel de Raven, provocando un indiscreto sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, era capaz de sentir la respiración de la joven cuervo cerca de sus labios, y quería besarla. Realmente deseaba apoderarse de esos tiernos y seductores labios, quería deleitarse con el néctar de aquella deseada boca.

Lentamente se fue acercando cada vez más al rostro de la hechicera, experimentaba el calor que emanaban ambos rostros. Querida hacerlo, oh Dios de verdad quería besarla, más la pizca de razón que aun vivía en él, evito el holocausto.

-C… creo que… que lo mejor… será bajar de la azotea… ¿No creen, chicos?- propuso Wayne, liberando a la gótica con pesar.

-Damian tiene razón, pronto anochecerá- terció la chica de ojos esmeraldas, empujando al petirrojo para que bajaran- Yo prepare algo de cenar.

Los jóvenes se encontraban a punto de abrir la escotilla para retirarse del lugar. Para que Todd y Raven olvidaran la tremenda escena que habían vivido hace unos instantes, sin embargo Richard los detuvo con una orden seca.

-Alto ahí, Titanes. Nadie entrara a la torre hasta que Damian Adam Todd nos explique que acaba de suceder- jactó el batboy seriamente, plantándose enfrente de sus amigos.

**Chan chan chan…**

**Débiles mortales he terminado el decimoquinto capitulo de esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen inmensamente feliz con cada uno de ellos. ¿Qué les aprecio el capitulo? Bueno, yo dije que básicamente se iba a centrar en la relación de Damian y los Titans East, pero dije básicamente, nunca se los prometí. A mi parecer estuvo algo cursi y corto, en comparación con los otros capítulos, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nah mentiras, ya les dije por que no espero nada de nadie ¿Verdad?**

**Y como estoy tan desocupada contestare sus reviews:**

**Luna No Taisho: **He decidido perdonarte por no comentar, yo también me imagine una y mil veces tan comprometedora escena entre estos dos. Sobre lo de mis comiquísimos comentarios, siempre me esfuerzo por agregarle un poco de comedia para que no se depriman en los capítulos deprimentes, me alegra hacer reír a mis lectores. Y como no quiero cargar con otra muerte en mi moral, actualice.

Respondiendo tu pregunta: Honestamente todavía no he pensado en el desenlace de Damian, pienso inventarle una novia (Obviamente no voy a ser yo XD) pero aún no tengo muy claro si terminara soltero o no.

**Angel Rebelde18: **Gracias por adorarme, me sonrojas. Pues si me inspire mucho en la infancia de mi amado Jason Todd, es que es un forajido tan sexy, aunque también me inspiro un poco en el pasado de cada titán para hacer la historia del arquero más épica. Y ¿Cómo supiste que Henry era el Joker de la historia? Definitivamente eres muy buena suponiendo, sobre Jack, si se parece un poco a Jack el destripador.

**Esme Mebe cx: **Wow! Nunca me imagine que alguien gritara como fangirl por imaginarse al arquero sin camisa, me esfuerzo por hacer que parezca sexy, después de todo yo lo invente tengo derecho a quedármelo ¿no? Continuemos con tus preguntas:

Trigon es más poderoso que Jack, pero como esta historia se centra en Damian y no en Raven, nuestro infame omnipotente villano es Jack.

Si pero no. Raven si puede ayudarlo, más no con derrotar al BlackTodd que lleva dentro, eso es algo que solo él puede es capaz de vencer. Pero si puede ayudarle a controlarlo. (Si lo sé, eso no tuvo sentido, tendrás que esperar la continuación).

**Luego de un largo receso, las fastidiosas preguntas que estallan su conejito Duracell han vuelto, más patéticas que antes. Bua jajaja:**

**Oh, oh… ¿Esto se convertirá en un ToddxRaven? ¿Seguirá siendo un BBxRae? ¿Damian contara su historia? ¿O se derrumbara al igual que tu castillo de naipes? ¿Qué significara la expresión en el rostro de Garfield? ¿Celos? (Intervención de Gar: No, no, no. No son celos, es protección contra los vampiros ninjas extraterrestres)**

**¡No se enojen conmigo! ¡Las existencias se agotan rápido! Les prometo que un nuevo cargamento repleto de nuevos y emocionantes capítulos de este fic llegara muy pronto, ¡Así que dejen ya de acosarme en la puerta! Mientras tanto puedo ofrecerles episodios de: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf, NCIS, Ninjago… ¡Hay gran variedad! ¡Compren, compren sus episodios! ¡A tan solo $99, 999 dólares! ¡Se aceptan tarjetas, efectivos y REVIEWS! ¡Muchos REVIEWS!**

**Referencias: **

**New Teen Titans #13: **_"Ah, mi belleza dorada, cásate conmigo y tendremos_ _128 niños y medio"._

**New Teen Titans #5: **_"Pero jamás habrá alguien que mitigue el tuyo, ¿verdad, Raven?"._

**Tales of Teen Titans #14: **_"No lo sé. Quizá por que cuando estas cerca, me siento bien"._


	16. Presentación II

**Mis débiles mortales, he aquí la continuación y el final de esta mini-saga titulada Presentación. Dick ya se presento ante sus amigos, falta Damian, pero la pregunta esencial es: ¿Podrá soportar la presión de revivir a alguien "supuestamente" muerto ante un grupo de héroes que conoce apenas una semana? Oh, mis enclenques mortales, será mejor que busquen sus antidepresivos por que si la sola pregunta suena mal, la respuesta suena aún peor. **

**Presentación II.**

-Alto ahí, Titanes. Nadie entrara a la torre hasta que Damian Adam Todd nos explique que acaba de suceder.

-Dickinson, ¿Qué te hecho yo para que me odies?- cuestiono el arquero, fijando sus orbes en el antifaz del chico.

-Francamente, muchas cosas, ¿te las enumero?- contestó Robín impasible, mientras el joven asentía- Primero: Estoy harto de que me llames Dickinson, ese apodo me lo pusiste cuando éramos unos críos, ya supéralo. Segundo: Si tú me obligaste a revelar mi pasado, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo y tercero y ultimo: ¡¿Quién diablos es Jack?!- el petirrojo bramo irascible mientras enlistaba los puntos con sus dedos en frente de la cara del mayor.

-Viejo, relájate, ten cuidado con explotar de tanta rabia. Les diré, pero si termino muerto tu te haces responsable, quiero que me entierren en Ghost Town en la esquina oriente al lado de la lapida de Jonathan Park- acepto el moreno, con sarcasmo.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano te sumirías, escupe ya Damian- terció el chico maravilla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Tus deseos son ordenes, pero antes deben saber dos cosas muy importantes: Damian Adam Todd esta muerto, y no se atrevan siquiera a mencionarlo- exigió Wayne, mirándolos crudamente- Y tu, Dickinson debes de responderme algo: ¿Por qué, habiendo tantos geniales nombres de superhéroes, se te ocurrió Robín para ser el compañero de Batman?

Esta pregunta paralizo a Richard, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran entre si, mientras apretaba los puños y observaba a su alrededor, chocándose con las miradas expectantes pertenecientes a sus compañeros.

-Por que… por que… mi madre... me decía así cuando era pequeño- el enmascarado soltó un breve suspiro, bajando la mirada. Recordar a sus padres, provoco que sus ojos se cristalizaran, ocultos por el antifaz.

-Lamento haberte hecho llorar, Dicky. Para desquitarte, me haré llorar a mi mismo, siéntense chicos, esta será una historia larga- jactó el oji castaño, tomando a siento encima de la escotilla.

Un largo suspiro emano de los labios de Damian, quien cruzo los brazos y agacho la cabeza para que no lo vieran llorar. Era consciente de que cada vez que empezaba a relatar aquella historia, rompía en llanto y sabía también que sería un largo desosiego, lloraría tanto que podría deshidratarse.

Damian Adam Todd, repitió despacio mentalmente su nombre de pila. Como si fuera la identidad de algún desconocido, como si no fuera él. Analizo cada palabra de aquella oración que lo identificaba, sus ojos brillaban con el sol reflejado en sus pupilas mientras se hidrataba los labios, pensó, filosofó, dos cosas que hace tiempo no practicaba. Sentía que Damian Todd y Damian Wayne no eran las mismas personas, como si fueran jóvenes distintos con el mismo nombre.

Y realmente para Todd, esos dos sujetos claramente no eran los mismos.

Damian Adam Todd era el desafortunado huérfano que perdió a sus padres y a su hermana en un supuesto accidente automovilístico, el niño que con tan solo siete años aprendió que a veces el mundo puede ser cruel. Damian Adam Todd era el crío estúpido de ocho años al que maltrataban la mayoría del tiempo, el infante que no sabía defenderse, el cual escapo una noche de desespero. Damian Adam Todd era el chico que cumpliendo una década, ya era el más buscado en todo Ghost Town, el ladronzuelo impertinente de cafeterías y supermercados que nadie quería, el joven delincuente irrespetuoso y malcriado que Bruce Wayne rescato en una noche tormentosa.

Damian Adam Wayne, en cambio era el hijo de Bruce. Un crío insolente y arrogante, pero perseverante, determinado, puro de corazón y con un alma tan noble que si pudieras verla quedarías ciego. Damian Adam Wayne, un chico inteligente, que poseía la mejor de las astucias: la callejera, el segundo Robín, el joven maravilla, el compañero de Batman. Damian Adam Wayne, el mejor amigo de Dick Grayson, la estrella en el equipo de básquetbol de Ciudad Gótica, el que tenía las terceras mejores notas en la secundaria. Damian Adam Wayne, el idiota que abandono al caballero oscuro por simples caprichos, y al mismo tiempo por razones profundas.

En definitiva los dos Damian podrían parecerse, podrían ser un mismo cuerpo, pero el apellido Wayne dividió su vida en dos partes: La infancia de Todd y la pubertad de Wayne. Para él, el sujeto que se hacía llamar Damian Adam Todd había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

-Como sea, arquerito, ¿Vas a comenzar o que?- inquirió Chico Bestia, notablemente impaciente, mientras tamborileaba en su brazo derecho con los dedos.

-Bestita, ten consideración con el pobre chico, ¿Acaso no ves que esta filosofando? Se prepara para romper en lágrimas como el petirrojito- le recrimino el atleta, propinándole un zape en la nuca.

-¡Oye! ¡Voy a considerar eso como una ofensa!- exclamaron Dicky y Damian al unísono, causando un gesto de "No me importa" en el rostro del moreno y unas cuantas carcajadas provenientes del meta morfo.

Sin embargo todos callaron, cuando el arquero hizo un simple pero cortante gesto. Enfoco sus orbes mieles en la inexistente frontera del mar con el cielo. Los brazos del astro rey se ocultaban con lentitud en las rojizas aguas, provocando un brillo dorado en sus ojos castaños. Y con ternura, suavemente como si las palabras que hilaban aquel relato le hirieran, empezó a contar su historia con los tiernos ojos vidriosos.

_Flashback_

_Las gotas de agua salpicaban ferozmente en el tejado de aquella casa, ubicada en la costa de Ghost Town. No era una casa lujosa, más tampoco era pobre, su ocupantes disfrutaban de todos los bienes primarios que una familia podía necesitar. Ahí vivía una joven pareja de esposos, junto con sus dos hijos._

_Joseph y Ariana Todd habían salido a cambiar el regalo de su hijo mayor Damian, quien acababa de cumplir siete años. El chico estaba emocionado, pronto entraría a primaria, lo que, según él, significaba que ya era un niño grande. Había quedado solo en su casa junto con su hermanita de cuatro años Kimberly, pequeña a la que adoraba._

_Damian y Kim, como le decían de cariño a la niña, se encontraban jugando BlackJack, con los naipes de su padre. La iluminación era escasa pero a los infantes no les importaba, ellos continuaban jugando, inocentes, sin saber que aquel insignificante juego de cartas, sería el último._

_Sin previo aviso se fue la energía, dejando a los hermanos en penumbras. Adam el mayor, irónicamente le temía a la oscuridad, así que corrió a encender una vela con la cual iluminarse. Se aferro a Kimberly, intentando aparentar que era ella la que tenía miedo y no él. Su hermana correspondió a su abrazo, enterrando el rostro en el pecho del chico, mientras se burlaba de él por el hecho de estar temblando. Poco a poco comenzaron una de esas discusiones sin sentido, que ninguno de los dos tomaba en serio. Kim en un arrebato de ira, dijo que se escondería, que estuviera preparado por que ella aparecería en cualquier momento._

_Damian Todd se lo tomo a broma, pues sabía que su hermana siempre se delataba ella sola. Tarde o temprano, la niña comenzaría a reírse y él se enteraría de su ubicación frustrando sus planes. _

_Más no fue así._

_Comenzó a oír ruidos, bastante extraños por cierto. La cobardía se adueño de él, mientras daba pasos lentos hacia el pasillo, de donde provenían aquellos sonidos. Al principio creyó escuchar la leve suplica de alguien, pero luego un silencio espectral se dio paso, dejando al descubierto una especie de murmullo rondando en el aire, que de repente se helo. _

_-Kim… Kimberly… no me esta gustando este juego- balbuceo el azabache, acercándose cada vez más al fondo del pasillo._

_Alguien se movió entre las sombras. Creyendo que era su hermana se acerco con confianza, más la figura que apareció frente a él, no era la niña._

_Un joven casi de su misma estatura salió de su escondite, salpicado con sangre, y una sádica sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro con reflejos purpura, los ojos grises y la piel morena, llevaba algo cargado en sus brazos. Una masa informe, de carne humana con el líquido escarlata derramándose por ella. Damian, acorto el espacio entre él y el chico, para examinar la masa, ese pedazo de carne que alguna vez fue Kimberly Todd, que en algún momento fue su hermana._

_Lo que ocurrió después sucedió tan rápido que apenas si alcanzo a distinguir los sucesos. El desconocido lo ataco con ferocidad, dio un grito sordo cuando la espada del muchacho se enterró entre sus costillas, para luego tomarlo del cuello y lanzarlo contra una pared. Después del impacto quedo totalmente inconsciente._

_Fin Flashback_

-¿Despertaste, verdad?- intrigo el batboy, colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Si, pero en ese momento hubiera deseado no hacerlo- respondió el arquero tristemente, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte.

-¿Encontraste los cuerpos de tus padres, amigo Damian?- cuestiono Starfire con unas lágrimas derramándose por sus pómulos.

-Y las lágrimas surgen de sus ojos, y se forma un nudo en tu garganta y tu estomago siente un vacío que nunca desaparecerá- contestó el azabache- Pero… no permitiré que nadie más muera por mi culpa, Star.

Un silencio de ultra tumba se apodero del momento, nadie se atrevía a romperlo, absolutamente nadie sabía que decir, y si lo sabía le daba miedo decirlo, y si lo decía probablemente no lo escucharían. Todos escrutaban el rostro de Damian, cubierto de unas saladas lágrimas que descendían pacientemente por sus mejillas, surcaban su mentón, se deslizaban por su cuello y terminaban ocultas debajo de su remera, marcándole la clavícula.

Todd se mordía el labio inferior con sadismo, causando que este temblara. Una infame gota de sangre emano del lugar en donde su colmillo ejercía presión, rompiendo el labio, la pequeña partícula de líquido escarlata descendió por la comisura derecha de su boca, deteniéndose justo en el hueso del mentón.

-Un triste pasado, hermano. Creo que ya sé por que congeniamos tanto- jactó Grayson, sonriéndole ligeramente mientras le propinaba un golpe en el cráneo.

-Claro, yo soy el casanova rodeado de fangirls y tú eres el cerebro que por alguna extraña razón a pocas chicas les parece sexy. Nos complementamos a la perfección, hasta podríamos ser pareja- bromeo el mayor, agarrando al chico por los hombros mientras lo acercaba a él.

-Suéltame, Damian, ya tengo dueña- siguió el juego el chico maravilla, zafándose del agarre de su amigo y acercándose a su novia.

-Eso no cambia nada, Dickinson, de todos modos ella va a reemplazarte- contestó Damian arrogante, agarrando esta vez a Starfire- ¿Verdad, il mio amante?

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle "tu amante"?! ¡Maldito casanova, te estoy vigilando!- bramó el petirrojo mientras empujaba al mayor y protegía a la joven con sus brazos.

-Eres muy divertido, amigo Damian. Podría considerar casarme contigo- dijo la tamaraniana provocando a su novio.

-¡¿Qué?!- una vena estilo anime apareció en la frente de Robín, quien abrió la boca y alzo las cejas hasta el punto de juntarse con su cuero cabelludo. Su rostro se volvió rojo de la ira y comenzó a perseguir al conquistador con su bastón por toda la azotea.

-A veces eres tan crédulo, Dickinson, me sorprendes, casi todo el tiempo desconfías- afirmo el azabache.

-Cállate, Adam, mejor cuéntame como te encontró Batman- exigió Dick crudamente.

-Oh, la verdad es una historia bastante corta. Vamos a titularla: "La única noche en que el ladronzuelo de 10 años no termino en la correccional de Ghost Town", capitulo único- dijo Wayne, abarcando una sección invisible con las manos mientras cuatro de los chicos reían.

_Flashback_

_-¡Devuélvemelo, crío insolente! ¡¿Por qué no mejor consigues un trabajo y dejas de robarme los panes?!- rugió un gordo panadero, saliendo de su local mientras perseguía a un chico muy conocido y nada deseado._

_Todos los habitantes de Ghost Town ya conocían al crío, Damian Todd, pero no de la mejor manera. Sabían que era un joven delincuente que asaltaba las cafeterías y los pequeños supermercados, también era un excelente carterista y algunas veces robaba los apartamentos. Provocaba miedo y respeto en los ciudadanos a pesar de nunca había utilizado un arma, ni de fuego ni un arma blanca._

_Esta noche, lluviosa y oscura, decidió robar la típica panadería que frecuentemente asaltaba. Sentía su estomago crujir fieramente, escuchaba el repiquetear de las gotas estrellándose contra el asfalto, y su respiración agitada. _

_Oculto en la inseguridad de un húmedo poste, acechaba con sigilo su cena. El estomago volvió a rugirle, provocando que fijara la mirada en el, se lo apretó con las manos y continuo con su labor de vigilancia. Se lamio los labios al oler el pan recién hecho, sintió como la boca se la hacía agua. Coló una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios al pensar en su cena, tan solo tendría que infiltrarse el la panadería sin que lo reconocieran y el resto sería pan comido._

_Cuando identifico a su cómplice incognito se echo el cabello hacia atrás, dejando la frente al descubierto, saco unos lentes del bolsillo de su gran chaqueta y se los coloco, cambiando por completo su aspecto. Se quito el chaquetón, abotono su camisa celeste ocultando la camiseta del Flash que llevaba abajo, sonrió mientras se acercaba al joven que transitaba tranquilamente por el andén, protegido por una sombrilla._

_-Disculpe señor, ¿Sería capaz de llevarme hasta la panadería? Es que no sé donde queda y mi padre dijo que lo encontrara allí, ¿Podría hacerme ese favor?- inquirió Damian, mirando al joven fijamente. Haciendo la cara más tierna que poseía._

_-Claro, chaval ¿Cómo te llamas?- acepto el joven de rubios cabellos, tomando al niño de la mano._

_-Eh… me llamo Aarón- mintió el azabache, sonriéndole para no levantar sospechas- ¿Y tu como te llamas?_

_-Jason Wolf, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solo?- cuestiono Jason, dedicándole una cálida mirada con sus ojos marrones._

_Siguieron conversando hasta la panadería de la esquina, lugar en el que pronto calmaría la furia de su estomago. No había comido en todo el día, se merecía por lo mínimo una galleta de chispitas. Con el paso de los años, Damian había perfeccionado el arte de mentir, con lo que pudo inventarse un cuento completo en menos de diez minutos, una historia tan creíble que el ingenuo muchacho hasta lo invito a quedarse en casa si no encontraba a su padre._

_-Visítame cuando quieras, Aarón- se despidió el joven con la mano, cruzando la calle- Mándale saludos a tu padre._

_El crío sonrío con la fácil que había sido entrar en la panadería. Ciertamente había gente tan confiada en este mundo, se sentó en una mesa y escogió la cena de esa noche. Enfoco sus orbes en un gran pan, tan caliente que despedía humo, se mordió los labios al aspirar su olor, también se fijo en el chocolate caliente que Steve dejo sobre la barra._

_Se planto frente a la barra y con un tono de voz agudo, pidió un pan de cinco dólares y un vaso de chocolate. El panadero no sospecho que el inocente infante que visitaba su negocio era en realidad el ladrón que tanto despreciaba, y que por más que llamaba a la policía casi nunca lograban cogerle._

_Zapateo en la brillante cerámica mientras esperaba que Steve le entregara su comida. Su estomago crujió implorando que lo alimentaran, él lo consoló mentalmente, siguiendo al hombre con la mirada. Una mano peluda dejo el pan en una bolsa de papel y un vaso de icopor lleno de chocolate caliente con una tapa de plástico._

_-Aquí tienes, chamaco, son $6,50 dólares- dijo Steve amablemente, extendiendo la mano para recibir su paga._

_-Oh… hablando de eso- fue la inexacta respuesta del moreno, mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello para echárselo hacia adelante y con la otra desabotonaba la camisa- Creo que este pedido será gratis, iluso- jactó Wayne, soltó el último botón y salió a correr._

_El crío corrió por las resbaladizas calles inundadas de lluvia, mientras el ingenuo panadero lo perseguía por los andenes, las avenidas y los callejones de todo Pueblo Fantasma. Parecía que el corazón iba a estallarle, sentía la rapidez con la que fluía su sangre por sus venas, ni siquiera pasaba un segundo para que el líquido escarlata regresara al órgano del que había salido. Su respiración era prácticamente imperceptible, podía sentir el salpicar de las gotas al desprenderse de su brazo cuando corría, luchando contra la justicia. Una lucha, una carrera ilícita._

_Todd giro a la derecha, escondiéndose en una desolada calle. Los postes apenas si la iluminaban. Experimento como el miedo se mezclaba con la adrenalina, provocando una fuerte sacudida en su cuerpo. Tenía miedo, de que lo atraparan, de que le robaran, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansioso de explorar aquella calle tan marginal._

_Fue totalmente capaz de percibir las maliciosas miradas de sus habitantes posándose en su nuca. Cerró los puños mientras se repetía a si mismo que todo estaría bien, inhalo aire profundamente, caminaba despacio, enfocando sus orbes en el repiquetear del agua al dar un paso. Debía esconderse, sabía que la policía no tardaría en buscarlo. Con sus estruendosas sirenas, sus luces cegadoras, sus hirientes pedazos de plomo y sus veloces patrullas._

_Busco con la mirada un buen escondite, sus ojos mieles se movían nerviosamente por cuanta esquina veía. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que cada dos esquinas había un grupo de muchachos, con un cigarrillo en su boca, unas cuantas botellas de cerveza alrededor y una expresión que indicaba seguramente que estos chicos no querían socializar._

_Más cuando todo parecía irse al carajo, vio la oportunidad. Un automóvil negro, algo extraño, nunca en su corta existencia había visto vehículo más raro y lujoso. Seguramente pertenecería a alguna persona rica, de esas que no se duchan con agua sino con billetes (¿Adivinan de que se trata? ¡El batimóvil!) Corrió hacia el y se escondió, apoyando la espalda en una de las llantas. Alcanzo a oír las sirenas de los oficiales, se acurruco más contra el auto, tapándose los oídos y rezando para que no sospecharan nada._

_-¿De quien te escondes, chaval?- una voz fría, seria y absolutamente neutra hizo que alzara el rostro, encontrándose con el héroe de Gotham City. Batman._

_-¿Y a ti que te importa? Después de todo me llevaras a la correccional- le espeto Damian, desafiante._

_-Si me das una buena razón te dejare viviendo tu mala vida- contestó el hombre murciélago con el mismo tono de reto- ¿Por qué haces esto, crío? Nunca hay un buen motivo para robar- jactó Batman, arrodillándose mientras le revolvía el cabello._

_-¿Acaso no ves que necesito comer? Además, ¿Quién te has creído tú para hacerme de loquero?- cuestiono el azabache, sosteniéndole la mirada._

_-Como quieras, levántate crío, iremos a la correccional- terció el caballero de la noche, alzándolo por los hombros._

_-¡No! ¡No, a la correccional, no!- suplico el oji castaño, implorante. Se arrodillo frente al héroe y le jalo de la capa mientras lanzaba ruegos incoherentes al aire- ¡Por favor! ¡Hazme tu esclavo, si quieres, pero por favor no me mandes a ese lugar!_

_-A ver, ¿Qué podre hacer contigo, chamaco insolente?- dijo para sí Bruce, con un toque de sarcasmo, rascándose la barbilla con la mirada hacia el cielo- Hagamos un trato, te llevare a la Baticueva mientras pienso que hacer contigo, ¿Vale, crío?_

_-Siempre y cuando no regrese a ese infierno, por mí está bien- cedió el chaval, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Batman invito al delincuente a subirse en el batimóvil, provocando asombro en los ojos castaños de Damian. A penas entro al vehículo abrió la boca como si le hubieran metido a la fuerza una sandía entera, jamás se imagino llegar a ver tanta tecnología y tantos lujos en un solo lugar. Durante todo el recorrido estuvo molestando al caballero oscuro, causando ganas en este de lanzarlo por la ventana. _

_Todd lo molesto tanto que hasta le salió humo por las orejas, nunca un viaje a Gotham se le había hecho tan irritante._

_Damian Adam Todd murió aquella noche, al mismo tiempo en el que Damian Adam Wayne conocía el mundo._

_Fin flashback._

-¡Increíble, viejo! ¿Cuántas veces estuviste en la correccional?- inquirió Cyborg efusivo.

-Yo que sé, perdí la cuenta después de quince-respondió el arquero, alzándolo los hombros con normalidad- Y como Dickinson ya termino de joderme la vida, entonces creo que puedo retirarme- jactó Wayne, abriendo la escotilla.

-¿Amigo Damian, quisieras ayudarme a cocinar la cena?- cuestiono la chica dorada, deteniéndole del hombro.

-Claro, estoy famélico- cedió el de ojos mieles, abrazándola por la cintura mientras entraban a la torre.

_Cocina, Torre de los Titanes, 7:28pm_

_-_Star, ¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunto Todd, sosteniendo frente a su rostro un racimo de "bayas" moradas y lo olfateaba con desconfianza.

-Zorkobayas, amigo Damian. Son muy apreciadas en mi planeta- le contesto la pelirroja inocentemente.

-¿Segura que esto es comestible? ¡Por el amor de Dios, creo que se movió!- exclamo el moreno, soltando el tenedor con el que pinchaba las bayas.

-No te preocupes, amigo Damian, es muy normal que se muevan un poco- explico Starfire, mezclando las bayas con una masa azul-¿En tu planeta no se mueven?

-¿Es… no… normal que se muevan?, oh Dios mío- terció el azabache, tragando saliva al tocar la repugnante masa.

-Ya casi esta listo, solo tengo que meter esto al horno y esperar diez minutos- jactó la tamaraniana, dejando su asquerosa… ejem digo… su agradecida comida en el horno.

-No es por nada, Star pero… ¿No crees que sería mejor y menos mortal ordenar pizza?- sugirió Damian, mostrándole su sonrisa de casanova mientras se lavaba las manos. Starfire puso una cara de seriedad, tomo un poco de masa y se la embarro en la cara- Voy a tomar eso como un no- dijo, limpiándose el rostro.

_Comedor, Torre de los Titanes, 7: 38pm_

Damian servía el platillo especial tamaraniano de Starfire en la mesa, mientras esta llenaba los vasos con una especie de bebida rosa, y para lamento de todos, no era limonada rosa.

-¡Amigos Titanes! ¡Novio Robín! Vengan a comer- los llamo la princesa espacial sentándose en la mesa.

Chico Bestia fue el primero en aparecerse hambriento, saltó a su respectivo asiento transformado en un tigre y luego apareció como un chico. Siguió el atleta junto con su líder, quienes entraron más decentes y vieron la cena con la misma expresión del azabache.

-¿Starfire, esto es un vegetal?- cuestiono el changeling, analizando la masa azulada purpura anaranjada que tenía en su plato.

-¿Starfire, esto es comestible, cierto?-intrigo el androide mientras escaneaba la pequeña porción en su tenedor.

-Júrame por Dios que continuare viviendo, Star- suplico Grayson, con la mano temblándole mientras acercaba la cosa a sus labios.

-Voy a comerlo solo por que lo hiciste tú, pero por si acaso ten esto- dijo el arquero entregándole una tarjeta, mientras se preparaba para dar el primer bocado.

-Gracias, pero ¿Qué es esto, amigo Todd?- inquirió Starfire, recibiendo la tarjeta y comiendo de aquella masa como si fuera un tamal.

-El numero de mi e.p.s, llámales en caso de que la necesite por intoxicación- terció Todd, tomando un pedazo- Listo chicos, a la cuenta de tres lo probamos ¿Vale? Uno, dos, t…. dos y medio… y… tres.

Ni siquiera dejaron que su papilas degustaran la masa, pues sabía tan raro que la escupieron al instante, dejando a una Starfire confundida por la reacción de los varones, que ahora pataleaban en el piso como el infante al que le obligan a comer brócoli.

-No me retracto de haber ordenado pizza a espaldas de Starfire- dijo el arquero, apoyándose en la mesa mientras se levantaba.

-Dime que es de salami.

-Dime que es vegetariana.

-Les digo que es de los dos- contestó Wayne al oír el timbre- Bueno chicos, será mejor que baje por nuestra cena.

Los varones se pararon del suelo con una expresión de alivio en sus rostros mientras se sentaban de nuevo en el comedor, dejando escapar un suspiro. La chica dorada no les presto la mínima atención, después de todo más para ella, así que se limito a comer de su plato tranquilamente, uniéndose a la conversación como un titán normal.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando entrar a un sonriente y aliviado Damian con una caja de pizza extra grande mientras silbaba una canción, se sentó en el asiento y dejo la caja en el centro de la mesa. Beast Dude fue el primero en abrirla con desesperación y sacar una porción de la mitad vegetariana mientras se la llevaba a los labios rápidamente y la degustaba.

Comieron con placer lentamente, y aunque el plato fuerte había sido un asco, sorprendentemente la bebida no sabía tan mal, además se lo debían a Starfire por escupir su tan esmerada preparación tamaraniana, pero no era su culpa el sabor era espantoso.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Raven? Me preocupa que no haya venido a comer- este comentario provoco una mirada furiosa en el verdecillo, quien bufo atravesando al azabache con la mirada.

-¿De aquí a cuando te interesa tanto Rae?- interrogo Beast Boy crudamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Y de aquí a cuando le dices Rae a Raven?, según tengo entendido no le gusta que abrevien su nombre- fue la ingeniosa respuesta del arquero, alzando las cejas (Usshh, maldita criaturita dulce, engreída y arrogante… ejem… lo amo)- Ahora si me disculpas, iré a llamarla- terció levantándose del puesto.

Alzo el tembloroso puño dispuesto a tocar la puerta. Dejo que un trago de saliva descendiera por su garganta, rozo la superficie con miedo de verla. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentar sus orbes violetas luego de los acontecimientos en la azotea, era consciente de que el ínfimo placer que había provocado que casi le besara, volvería a aparecer más poderoso que antes y tenía certeza que esta vez no podría contralarse.

Toco suavemente la puerta, escrutando el nombre escrito en su superficie, mientras intentaba disimular su incomodidad silbando la misma canción que hace un rato. Su corazón latía normalmente, hasta que escucho aquella desgraciada voz provenir del otro lado.

-No me importa quien seas, solo lárgate- jactó la hechicera con su neutra voz.

-¿Sabes? No tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva, solo quiero saber si tienes un poco de hambre- le contestó Damian, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Raven entreabrió la puerta, dejando la mitad de su rostro al descubierto.

-Aun no tengo hambre, muchas gracias, Damian. Más tarde tomare un té de hierbas-lo rechazo la violácea mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Espera un momento, Raven…- el moreno atajo la puerta con el brazo, con las mejillas sonrojadas- Respecto a lo que sucedió… quería disculparme… de verdad no quería hacerlo.

-Disculpa aceptada, Todd, aunque ¿Realmente, no quisiste intentar besarme?- cuestiono Raven, enarcando las cejas.

-S… si… si te soy franco… realmente si… q… quise besarte… pero no es que fuera hacerlo- respondió el arquero nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca y su rostro parecía un tomate.

-Oh interesante, como sea, gracias por preocuparte- se despidió la hija de Trigon.

-Raven…- volvió a atajarla Wayne, agarrándole de la mano y atrayéndola hacia él.

-_"Fantástico, maldito desgraciado, torpe, tierno, imbécil casanovas que sonroja personas, ¿Ahora que quieres?" _

-Damian… Eres un chico arrogante, orgulloso pero extrañamente puro- murmuro su nombre la dama de las sombras, colocando la mano en su hombro tratando de separarse- El orgullo, la arrogancia, es lo que te da el valor para afrontar los retos. Tu esencia, tu arrogancia esconde algo más noble que eso, algo que muy pocas personas logran ver, Damian…- susurro su nombre de nuevo, bajando la mano a su pecho- Tu alma es pura… no me perdonaría si llegara a hacerte daño.

-Raven… tú nunca me harías daño, pero te entiendo. Lamento ser tan intenso- se disculpo el azabache, acariciando su rostro antes de liberarla, mientras caminaba lentamente al comedor.

Pero el imbécil casanovas se planto en la mitad del pasillo, apretando los puños mientras le daba la espalda. La ansiedad de probar sus labios termino por nublarle la razón, provocando que diera la vuelta lentamente y se acercara a ella de forma enigmática.

Raven se limito a alzar una de sus cejas, analizando el comportamiento del joven.

Se sorprendió cuando Damian la agarro de las muñecas y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, dejándola muy cerca de su pecho. Hundió su mirada en los cálidos ojos del chico, incrédula, mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían de temor, y esta vez no traía puesta la capucha. Lo que haría era tan malditamente predecible que tan solo causo que el sonrojo en su rostro aumentara, avergonzándola.

Damian le alzo la barbilla con delicadeza, haciendo que sus orbes castañas se perdieran en la inescrutable mirada amatista de la violácea. Provoco que sus alientos se chocaran, un brusco escalofrió le recorrió la espalda mientras apretaba más a la joven contra su marcado cuerpo. Las miradas de ambos se provocaban intensamente, buscando cual de las dos se apartaba primero, quien se consagraría ganador de aquel enigmático juego.

Y aun más rápido que el mismísimo Flash, o en menor medida Kid Flash, como si la Fuerza de la Velocidad se hubiera apoderado de sus actos, el arquero se adueño de sus labios.

Aunque en realidad fue un beso soso por parte de Raven, el moreno se encargo de disfrutarlo intensamente. Un acto un poco egoísta, considerando que la hechicera no le correspondió la acción, pero igualmente el chico jugo con sus labios, causando un intenso rubor en los pómulos de ambos mientras impredeciblemente Raven rodeaba con timidez el cuello de Damian, más seguía completamente inmóvil.

Definitivamente era el tarado más grande del universo, incluyendo el mundo alterno donde sus padres aún vivían.

Jugueteaba con sus labios mientras la oscura ni siquiera se dignaba a reaccionar. Corto el beso, respirando agitadamente, se acaricio los labios y luego acaricio los de la gótica. Paseó la mirada nerviosamente, eludiendo el rostro de Raven, el cuerpo le temblaba y apenas lograba balbucear alguna sandez.

-L… lo… lo siento… Raven… sé lo que estas pensando… soy un maldito imbécil- dijo Todd rascándose la nuca mientras salía a correr por el pasillo como un cobarde- "_Aunque, no me arrepiento de nada."_

Raven quedo shockeada al recibir el tierno beso del tarado, escucho el sonido del foco quebrándose sobre su cabeza. Todavía no era capaz de creérselo, ¿Cómo semejante idiota (con mucho énfasis en la palabra "idiota") había reunido tanto coraje como para besarla (también con mucho énfasis)? Y como si no fuera suficiente con deleitarse en sus labios sin su consentimiento le había llegado a gustar el beso, no tanto para decir "_Me enamore, lo amo, ¿Cómo pude vivir todos estos años sin él?"_, nah ella no anda con esas cursilerías. Y sin embargo no le había disgustado lo suficiente como para matarlo.

Acaricio sus labios, aún cálidos por el "acoso" del joven mientras se retiraba confusa a su habitación. Tendría que meditar varias horas, y tomar por lo menos unos veinte litros de té, para despejar su mente.

_Cocina, Torre de los Titanes, 9:00pm._

La dama de las sombras se abrió paso en la cocina, dispuesta prepararse un té de hierbas. Se encontraba agotada, luego de la discusión con sus emociones en Nevermore, en la que se entero de algo que se había empeñado en negar desde hace tiempo, y sobre todo después de aquel beso no, y quizá nunca, correspondido, lo más ínfimo que se merecía era un rato a solas en la azotea.

No quería continuar pensando en aquel beso. Le hería profundamente que Damian siguiera amándola cuando su amor no era correspondido, cuando no podía hacer nada para estar junto a él. O mejor dicho cuando no quería hacer nada para andar con él.

-¿Te pasa algo, Rae?- Oh, lo que le faltaba, el rey de los imbéciles en persona. ¿Quién sería la desgraciada persona que disfrutaba tanto verla sufrir? (cof… cof… cof… ejem… yo no)- ¿Damian te ha lastimado?

-_"Oh, no te preocupes, sólo acaba de besarme". _Nada, solo estoy confundida- le respondió la violácea, fingiendo estar bien.

-No, te conozco Rae, no estas bien. Confía en mí, tal vez no sea el mejor consejero como lo es Robín, pero puedo ayudarte- insistió Chico bestia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Nunca aprendes, verdad? En tu vida vuelvas a llamarme Rae- jactó la gótica crudamente, echando la bolsita de té al agua.

-Usshh, está bien Raven, aunque sea dime que te sucede- persevero el changeling sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer, lechuguino?- inquirió la aludida, cruzándose de brazos mientras enarcaba las cejas.

-_"Para mí no hay nada más importante que tu, Raven."_

_-_Siquiera responde ¿O te fuiste a Nevermore?- comento Raven con sarcasmo, escrutando al chico con los ojos.

-Ah… Raven… en realidad hay algo que quiero ¿decirte?- terció el meta morfo sin seguridad alguna. Se levanto y fue acercándose lentamente a la joven.

-¿Por que me asusta lo que vas a decirme?- cuestiono la hechicera, retrocediendo ligeramente. No podía ser cierto ¿O si?

Pero Beast Dude no le contesto, solo caminaba hacia ella con misterio, como en la película de terror cuando van a matar a alguien.

Una descarga recorrió su cuerpo en una decima de segundo, provocando que temblara con brusquedad. No tenía escapatoria, estaba acorralada entre lo impredecible y lo real. Quiso salir huyendo, más no tenía donde o como huir, el mesón en donde hervía su té la atajaba condenándola a un espantoso final.

Volvio a shockearse cuando los verdes labios de Beast Boy se encontraron con los suyos. Tembló al sentir como el tarado se deleitaba con el néctar de sus labios, mientras este rodeaba delicadamente su cintura, atrayéndola hacia el pecho.

Raven no supo como reaccionar. Oh Azar, ¿Por qué tenían que besarle dos tarados el mismo día? Contemplo asombrada como el joven transformable saboreaba su boca, explorándola.

Garfield Logan por su parte, se sintió totalmente ridículo al notar que la oscura no reaccionaba. Ni siquiera lo aparto de una patada, o le quebró la mandíbula de un golpe, solo se quedo ahí, estática, mientras el se divertía con sus labios. Más no se arrepentía, después de todo había deseado besarla desde el día del incidente, eso debía significar algo ¿no?

Se separo de Raven, dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos. Los dos sentían sus mejillas ardientes luego del beso, y ninguno sabía que decir. O simplemente no querían decirlo, después de semejante escena ¿Quién diablos tomaría coraje para romper aquel silencio espectral?

Chocaron sus miradas durante unos largos minutos, sin atreverse a formular palabra.

Chico Bestia, la miró fijamente, para luego salir volando, transformado en águila. Sin siquiera dar explicación de lo ocurrido.

Sintió como la tetera estallaba, dispersándose por todo el recinto, mientras sus pómulos ardían al igual que el agua hirviendo. Abrió los ojos como platos, al acariciarse los labios, húmedos por el beso de Garfield.

Recargo su cuerpo en el mesón, sintiéndose completamente agotado por los recientes y confusos acontecimientos. Al igual que el beso de Damian, también le había gustado, pero había algo más escalofriante en esta sensación.

Le había gustado más que el anterior, definitivamente le había ¿encantado? Algo en su interior le decía que debía repetirlo, que tarde o temprano lo repetiría. Y eso la aterrorizaba.

Maldita sea, ¿Es que estos imbéciles no podían dejarla en paz?

**Mortales alfeñiques, me retracto este si es el capitulo más corto, pero me encanto, sinceramente me encanto, solo me quede con una pequeña duda: ¿Quién hará sufrir tanto a Raven? XD Ella tiene mucha suerte, la besaron dos chicos un mismo día, es más de lo que yo he conseguido, usshh que envidia.**

**Cambiando de tema, vayamos a mi hobbie favorito: Responder reviews!**

**Luna No Taisho: **He actualizado única y exclusivamente por ti. Lo sé debo hacer más escenas de ese tipo, vendrán muy pronto. Respecto a lo de Damian… creo que le inventare una novia o tal vez te lo preste, no sé. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Esme Mebe cx: **Gracias, nunca me había sentido tan vigilada en mi corta vida. Damian solo quiere provocar a Dick, no le gusta Star ni quiere ligar, solo es un juego sin importancia, y como a mi también me parece genial ToddxRaven, te dedico el beso entre ellos dos. Y si tengo Facebook.

**Robín vivi-chan: **Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, lo sé Spencer en tan Kyaaa! Grito de fangirl de aquí a la China*

**Y a los que leen y no comentan…. Bueno también se les agradece su lectura!**

**Y como sé que no he puesto a trabajar su conejito Duracell al límite, pues vamos con las fastidiosas preguntas:**

**¿El platillo de Starfire si era comestible? ¿Por qué demonios Todd beso a Raven? Debería besarme a mi ¿Raven amara a Damian o a Garfield? ¿Garfield o Damian? ¿Beast Boy tendrá el valor de volver a verla luego del beso? ¿Todd se hará el cobarde? ¿O responderá por sus acciones?**

**Esta vez haré algo completamente diferente, tal vez sea contra las reglas pero bueno las reglas están para romperse ¿no?**

**¡Voy a rifar a Damian! ¡Así es, mis queridas lectoras, el sexy arquero será suyo por una semana entera! ¡Podrán hacer lo que quieran con él: vestirlo de conejito, su pareja en el baile escolar, celar al chico que les gusta… ¡Lo que sea!**

**¡Ganárselo es muy fácil! ¡Solo deben adivinar cual es mi personaje preferido de Dragon Ball Z, decirme lo que harían con Damian y listo! ¡La dulce y engreída criatura será suya! ¡Recuerden todo en un review!**

**Anunciare los ganadores el próximo capitulo.**

**Referencias: **

**New Teen Titans #4:** _"Pero... no permitire que nadie más muera por mi culpa"._


	17. Obstinación

**Mortales alfeñiques he aquí el decimoséptimo capítulo de esta historia. La verdad jamás me imagine que se extendiera tanto, espero que no se estén aburriendo con tanta estupidez que escribo. Ok, ya me puse sentimental, además ustedes lo único que quieren es saber como termina esto de una vez por todas, y esta gente mala solo les distrae con su bla bla bla… ¿Saben que? Sólo lean.**

**Obstinación.**

El reloj marcaba ya la una y veintidós de la mañana y él todavía seguía despierto, no sabía lo que le ocurría, pero podía definirlo como obstinación.

Oh, si. Una profunda y necia obstinación, empecinada en amarla aunque no le agradara la idea. Debía aceptarlo estaba jodidamente enamorado de Raven, y era absolutamente incapaz de cambiarlo. Quería querer alguien más, alguien que no fuera tan (alargando mucho la palabra "tan") inalcanzable, más infortunadamente para el pobre arquero, nadie elegía de quien enamorarse.

Había jurado a si mismo ante los ojos de Dios, de X´Hal, de Hera y de Azar no salir de su habitación a menos que fuera exageradamente necesario. No debía salir de su cuarto, no quería encontrarse con ella. No después de semejante ridiculez de actuación. Por Azar, primero iba y la besaba sin su mínimo consentimiento para luego salir huyendo como un estúpido, disculpándose incoherentemente, ¿Por qué no lo condenaban a la maldita hoguera de una vez?

Sus cálidos ojos castaños eran adornados por un par de ojeras bajo sus parpados, el negro cabello estaba alborotado, despeinado cayéndole sobre un ojo. A los quince años, Damian Wayne ya tenía una incipiente barba cubriéndole el mentón y las mejillas, pero a él ya nada parecía importarle.

La luz de la plateada luna daba suave pinceladas sobre su ventana. Estaba sola, sin su ejército de estrellas acompañándola, más a pesar de la soledad que reinaba en el oscuro cielo, el claro circulo, compañera de la Tierra brillaba como si nada, como si tuviera luz propia.

Llevaba horas contemplándola, esperando que Morfeo decidiera abrirle paso a sus terrenos del sueño, sin embargo por más que trataba dormirse no podía, su mente estaba demasiado inquieta. Pero no podía culparla, oh espera… si, si podía culparla. Su razón era la maldita culpable de que hubiera besado a la hechicera, ella podía haberlo evitado, hubiera cacheteado a su corazón para que no cometiera tamaña estupidez…

Ay, por favor ¿A quien quería engañar? Todo era su culpa, lo peor es que el coraje que había reunido para saborear sus exquisitos labios se había ido al carajo cuando corto el beso. Y ahora estaba escondido en su habitación como un maldito cobarde, rehusándose determinadamente a enfrentarse con aquellos orbes violetas. Se negaba rotundamente a volver a verla, a explicarle por que coño la había besado de esa manera. De la única forma que saliera de aquel sobrio agujero sería cuando sacaran su cadáver por deshidratación, punto final.

_¿Por qué duele perder a alguien, que en realidad nunca habías tenido? _Se encontraba seguro de que luego de su papel estelar como soberano idiota, Raven jamás sería suya, ni siquiera cuando pudiera controlar las emociones de las personas lograría que lo amara (cosa imposible por que él es una monada) Y le dolía, le dolía mucho. Lo hería a profundidad, sin misericordia alguna.

Sentía la frustración de amarla recorrer sus venas, acelerar su corazón, perturbar su traumada mente. Tenía miedo, miedo de perderla, ansiedad de amarla y terquedad de volver a besarle.

Le subió volumen a la canción que estaba escuchando, mientras escrutaba atentamente el dibujo que hacía en un viejo block de hojas. Cuando el lápiz se paseaba sobre el papel, cuando las líneas, las figuras y las sombras se unían en un dibujo, podrá caerse el techo pero nada ni nadie podría perturbar la inquietud de Todd.

Sus pensamientos cruzaban raudos por su mente, sin siquiera dejarle saber que era lo que pensaba. Se mezclaban, se unían, se separaban, sencillamente sus ideas no podían aquietarse, provocándole un leve mareo. Su mano recorría ágilmente la hoja, formando un rostro…

El rostro de la inminente perdición.

Apretaba la mandíbula al borrar, el dibujo tenía que quedar perfecto. Los orbes color miel examinaban constantemente la obra maestra, buscando alguna imperfección. El viento soplaba con fiereza sobre su cuerpo, golpeándole el torso desnudo, arrebatándole la cobija que le cubría la cadera, revoloteando las bolas de papel que adornaban el suelo y alborotándole el largo cabello, y sin embargo no se percataba de la furia del aire.

Cuando los primeros rayos del astro rey comenzaron a colorear el vasto cielo, Damian cayó por fin en los brazos del dios griego, con el dibujo en el regazo, el lápiz en una mano que colgaba en la orilla de su cama y la otra sirviéndole de almohada a su cabeza.

**Mi súper adorados débiles mortales, discúlpenme el tan corto capítulo, pero es que quería enfatizar un poco en los sentimientos del arquero luego del beso. De igual manera me concentrare en las reacciones de Raven y Beast Boy, por aparte, lo que significa: capítulos extremadamente cortos pero no se preocupen después de estos capítulos volverán los largos e interesantes. No se desesperen mortales enclenques.**

**Para compensarlos responderé sus hermosos y adorados reviews:**

**Esme Mebe cx: **No, no y ah… ¿Cuál es la palabra que estoy buscando? Ah si, no, suerte para la próxima. Como sea preferiría pasártelo por un mensaje privado, si yo también amo mi fic, DamianxRaven que idea tan genial, pero lamentablemente será para mi próxima historia. (Bua jajaja, ¿Enserio creyeron que viviría con el remordimiento de no hace una pareja con estos dos? Y luego continuare con un poco de Kid Flash y Raven)

**Beatlesrockfan1999: **Gracias, realmente me esmero mucho en tratar de actualizar cada día, pero a veces no se puede. Definitivamente fue mi segundo mejor capítulo, me salen lágrimas de solo nombrarlo (T T). Bueno he aquí la continuación.

**Salten de alegría, mortales. ¡Todavía no se han ganado a Damian! ¡Aún tienen oportunidades! Saliéndonos del tema, vamos con las mega irritantes preguntas:**

**¿Damian saldrá de su habitación algún día? ¿Lo sacaran muerto de ahí? ¿Los titanes implicados en el beso también se encerraran? ¿Todd seguirá siendo un sexy solterón? ¿Cuál beso le gusto más a Raven? ¿El que le dio el changeling o el del arquero?**

**Las respuestas a todas sus inquietudes en el próximo Dragon Ball Z Kai, perdón quise decir…. Young Justice: Invasion, ay ¿Pero que me pasa? En el siguiente capitulo de… Injustice: Gods Among Us (Esperen, eso es un videojuego) No lo sé, en el próximo capitulo de lo que sea que estén leyendo, ya me estrese.**

**Referencias: **

**New Teen Titans #4: **_"¿Por qué duele perder a alguien, que en realidad nunca habías tenido?"_

**Ah, lo acabo de recordar: DEJEN REVIEWS! (Yo sé donde viven, nunca escaparan de mí) (Bua jajaja... cof... cof...cof)**


	18. Necias revelaciones

**Oh, vuelvan a saltar de alegría débiles mortales, pues he llegado yo. Pero lo más importante es que he llegado con el decimoctavo capítulo de esta historia, y para las amantes del lechuguino (incluyéndome) se centrara única y exclusivamente en el gran y guapísimo Beast Boy.**

**Necias revelaciones.**

Garfield Logan había dormido solo tres horas desde el momento del beso (redoble dramático de tambores). Aún no era capaz de borrar el delicioso sabor de aquellos labios de los suyos, estaba completamente impotente. No quería olvidar aquel instante, pero tampoco quería revivirlo.

Maldita sea, si tan solo hubiera sido un poquito más inteligente, a quien engañamos él nunca era inteligente, jamás se hubiera deleitado con las labios de Raven. Si no la hubiera besado, justo ahora no estuviera ansiando más. No estuviera ahora sufriendo por esa ansiedad.

Esa desgraciada, espantosa, horrible, desconsiderada y maldita ansiedad.

Las infames y mil veces maldecidas ganas de volverle a besar ardían intensamente, quemándole por dentro su torturada alma. Y al mismo tiempo, contradiciendo su ansiedad, estaba su cobardía. Si, la estúpida cobardía que no le permitía salir de su habitación, la misma emoción que le impedía mirarla otra vez a los ojos sin sucumbir en la desesperación mantenía una lucha interna contra sus ansias, intentando apagarlas.

Mala suerte para el changeling, todavía no existen los extintores de ansiedad.

Sin embargo los deseos de besarle no eran lo que le tenían los nervios de punta, la verdadera razón de por que no podía dormitar era esta: ¿Por qué coño había besado a _**Raven**_? (bastante sencilla ¿no?)

No lo sabía, créanme que si supiera estaría roncando como un angelito, pero no lo sabía.

No era dueño de la más ínfima idea que le permitiera conocer el motivo de tan estúpido beso. Quería matarse, lanzarse de un barranco junto con sus fuertes inquietudes, quería quererla.

Retrocede, por el amor de Dios, retrocede ¿Quería quererla? ¿Querer a quien? ¿A la joven demonesa a la que beso la noche anterior? Oh, no podía ser cierto, gran Hera, no podía ser cierto.

Pégate una cachetada, escritora y deja de escribir insensateces que solo ocurren en tu oscura y perturbada mente. (Al contrario, querido Gar, yo creo que el que tiene que cachetearse aquí eres tú)

Chico Bestia soltó un suspiro eterno, vaciando por completo sus pulmones. Había empezado a delirar, de seguro las alucinaciones demenciales solo eran un efecto colateral de la batalla que sostenían su ansiedad y su cobardía. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que podía amar a Raven? Pero ni siquiera él se contesto la pregunta, sabía la respuesta y le aterraba.

Se estremeció bruscamente al responderse, empezó a jadear como si le ahorcaran y un helado sudor nervioso descendió por su frente.

¿Amaba a Raven? Más el tono de duda no existía, por que aquella cuestión ya no era solo una cuestión…

Era un _**hecho**_, y por más que quisiera no podía _**negarlo**_.

Amaba a Raven, amaba a Raven, repitió esa oración durante horas tratando de convencerse de que este acontecimiento no era más que vil pesadilla, ¿O él no era más que un vil cobarde?

Joder, ¿Por qué cuesta tanto admitir que se ama a alguien? Tal vez por que en este singular caso, la persona amada era Raven, Raven, ¡Raven! ¡Habiendo tanta gente en este desgraciado mundo tenía que ser Raven! ¡¿No podía enamorarse de alguien no fuera ella?! Oh, Cupido se las iba a pagar caro, ese estúpido rubio en pañales ¿Qué se creía para ir disparando flechas a diestra y siniestra?

Ahora venía la parte más importante, la más desgraciada y aterradora ¿Por qué amaba a Raven?

¿Por que le hacía sentir bien su cercanía? ¿Por qué un instinto oculto deseaba protegerla de todo mal (amen)? ¿Por qué ella fue la única a la que La Bestia protegió? ¿O por que era ella la que tenía toda su confianza? Ella, la que al principio le aterraba, la vil joven que hacía que se orinara en sus pantalones…

Ella, la que chica con la que agarro tanta confianza que solo él podía acercarse de tal manera a ella, él, el único que podía quitarle la capa y ponérsela. Ella… la chica a la que amaba, sin importarle a su corazón que él deseaba negarlo.

Raven era Raven, pero él, ¿él quien era? ¿Quién era realmente Garfield Mark Logan?

Gar Logan era el hijo de los fallecidos biólogos Mark y Marie Logan, un pequeño infante que casi sucumbe ante una terrible enfermedad, pero sobrevivió.

Más no de la forma esperada.

"_Oh, en esa época la vida era buena. De viaje con mis padres, jamás me importo que fuera un viaje de trabajo, disfrute esa época como nunca…" _

"_Oh si, viejo, la vida era maravillosa en ese entonces, pero tenía que acontecer la típica tragedia de los cuentos infantiles, me puse malito."_

"_Para salvarme mi padre utilizo un artilugio en mí… solo que me convirtió en un jardín con patas… pero no solo me volvió de color verde. No, descubrí que también podía cambiar de forma, de animales. Otros superhéroes vuelan, tienen súper fuerza ¡Yo me convierto en una mangosta verde lima! Ya ves..."_

"_Viví, más como mi felicidad no dura para siempre, mis padres quedaron atrapados en una tormenta. Descendieron bruscamente por una cascada, pude haberles ayudado…"_

"_Pero tenía 10 años en esa época… y era demasiado idiota para saber que hacer cuando mis padres quedaron atrapados en una tormenta. Por mi culpa… por que no pude ayudarlos, murieron."_

Debía aceptarlo estaba perdida, inexorable, profunda, intensa, demencial, ilógica y jodidamente _**enamorado**_ de Raven…

Oh, jodido niño regordete…

Y al enterarse de que la amaba, dejo que una sonrisa se colara en su rostro.

Aquella mañana Garfield Mark Logan aprendió que la vida a veces se encarga de contradecirte en tus más fieles certezas.

**¿Ya les pedí perdón por los breves capítulos, verdad mortales alfeñiques? No se impaciente, solo falta la reacción de Raven y volveré con lo interesantemente extenso, así que saquen esa pizca de paciencia reservada para cuando el wifi esta muy lento y dénmela a mi. **

**Me siento tan mal, solo un review, ¡sólo uno! No debería de actualizar esto, bueno no importa, dejare de llorar patéticamente en una esquina y contestare el review:**

**Esme Mebe cx: **A ver… déjame pienso… no es ese. Como sea, la de Kid Flash y Raven va a tardarse, por que primero calmare mis ansias con el DamianxRaven, pero no dudes que lo hare.

Respecto a lo de la muerte del arquero…. Tendrás que averiguarlo.

**¡Señores y señoras, fulanos y fulanas, pepitos y pepitas, héroes y villanos con ustedes las preguntas! **

**¿Beast Boy admitirá sus sentimientos ante Raven? ¿Por qué tardo tanto en darse cuenta? ¿Su amor será más intenso que el que alguna vez sintió por Terra? ¿Con quien se quedara Raven?**

**Bum Bum Bum… lamento desilusionarles, débiles mortales pero… tendrán que esperar un poco más.**

**Referencias: **

**New Teen Titans #3**_: "Para salvarme mi padre utilizo un artilugio en mí… solo que me convirtió en un jardín con patas… pero no solo me volvió de color verde."_

"_No, descubrí que también podía cambiar de forma, de animales. Otros superhéroes vuelan, tienen súper fuerza ¡Yo me convierto en una mangosta verde lima! Ya ves..."_

"_Pero tenía 10 años en esa época… y era demasiado idiota para saber que hacer cuando mis padres quedaron atrapados en una tormenta."_

"_Por mi culpa… por que no pude ayudarlos, murieron."_

**Por ciertoooo: Dejen REVIEWS!**


	19. Delirio: ¿Damian o Garfield?

**¡Débiles mortales! ¿Los asuste? Usshh, me estoy saliendo del tema, mis adorados mortales como soy una genial inmortal escritora he decidido dejarles el decimonoveno cap de este fic. Como ya les dije (y si no les he dicho pues ya se enteraron) descubrirán como demonios se siente Raven luego de ser acosada por dos sexys chicos.**

**Delirio:**

**¿Damian o Garfield?**

Por el amor de Azar, ¿Tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Ella no había pedido que dos tarados le besaran el mismo día, es más ni siquiera se imagino ser besada por un chico, eso solo ocurría en las cursis novelas infantiles que las taradas se ven (cof…cof…cof) Y esos dos besos, o mejor dicho abusos por que ya aclaramos que ella nunca deseo esos acontecimientos imprevistos le habían dejado su, ya de por sí, pequeño y confuso mundo de cabeza.

A penas sabía que creer, ¡¿Por qué demonios la habían besado?! No tenían derecho a deleitarse con sus labios cuando se les apeteciera, Raven no es la figura de cartón de Ariana Grande que besas antes de dormir, no, ella es Raven.

La dama de las sombras estaba más que exhausta de tanto buscar una explicación lógica para los sucesos anteriores, eran las seis de la mañana y no se había dignado a descansar, sin importarle siquiera que el entrenamiento esta vez comenzaría más temprano. Por ella la estúpida sesión de entrenamiento y su líder pelo pincho se podían ir yendo a la mierda, le importaba un carajo, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar (Dígase con un tono arrogante).

Aunque realmente lo que más le preocupaba del asunto era que los besos le habían gustado. Sobre todo uno en especial.

Se cacheteo fuertemente al pensar eso, una expresión de horror adorno su pálido rostro, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Trigon.

Esto no podía estarle ocurriendo, no podía haberse enamorado. La violácea no podía amar, lo aprendió cuando era una chiquilla bajo el ala de Azar, sabía que si sus emociones perdían el control comenzaría el apocalipsis. Y ella no quería destruir tan amado planeta.

Sin embargo continuaba sintiendo aquel fastidioso cosquilleo que no le dejaba en paz al pensar en beso con Beast Boy, y por más que lo odiara debía admitir que le estaba gustando, (El beso no Gar, bola de malpensados).

Todavía sentía los labios del changeling presionando dulcemente los suyos, aun recordaba la exquisita textura del negro cabello perteneciente al arquero, todos esos recuerdos le mareaban, le desgarraban su cordura violentamente sin piedad.

Pero lo que más le perturbaba era el inevitable recuerdo de Garfield saboreando sus labios, el beso con Damian podía olvidarlo fácilmente pero el de Chico Bestia parecía haberse aferrado en lo más profundo de su memoria, haciendo que se estremeciera.

No quería recordarlo, revivir aquel suceso provocaba que su corazón acelera infantilmente.

Experimento como el rubor recorrió sus mejillas, maldita sea, no conseguía deshacerse de ese aterrador recuerdo. Su corazón latía a la velocidad del Flash, chocándose contra sus costillas de una forma violenta, y lo que le faltaba para terminar de arruinar su asqueroso día era la desgraciada e imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

Jodido Damian Todd, lo odiaba por causarle ese intolerable nudo en el estomago cuando pensaba en su beso forzoso. Y Garfield Logan, oh ese desgraciado iba a terminar en el infierno por lo que había hecho. Por la culpa del maldito insensato ese, ahora no dejaba de pensar en él por más que lo intentara. Sus estúpidos pensamientos ni siquiera se dignaban a desintegrarlo imaginariamente, no, al contrario en su mente aparecían imágenes horrorosas.

Ella y Chico Bestia juntos

Ella besando a Beast Dude como si fuera la protagonista de esas estúpidas telenovelas.

Los dos rodeados por Cyborg y Starfire haciendo una ridícula celebración por la "nueva pareja".

Raven se estremeció con ferocidad al imaginar semejante insensatez. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio querría ser novia de Chico Bestia? (Yo… oh, espera dijo ¿persona en su sano juicio?).

Entonces ella no estaba en su sano juicio. Definitivamente, ya había perdido la cordura.

Pero aunque no se empeñara en negarlo, igualmente tampoco podría dar rienda suelta a sus escalofriantes sentimientos. La hija de Trigon se encontraba eternamente condenada a rechazar cualquier posible atisbo de emoción.

"_Starfire ha conocido lo que es querer y ser querida. Ha experimentado todas esas emociones que a mi me han sido negadas. Odio al templo de Azarath por lo que me hizo, insistir en la perfección rechazar la emoción."_

Le dolía el no poder expresar sus sentimientos como lo hizo el azabache o el joven transformable. A veces, en algunos momentos de su vida, había sentido la necesidad de expresarse libremente, de gritarle al mundo lo que le sucedía pero no debía hacerlo, por más que quisiera.

Y otras veces simplemente se le dificultaba demasiado hablar sobre si misma, así que prefería no decir nada y tratar de solucionar sus problemas en la sabiduría del silencio.

Ahora sufría por amar a alguien y no poder demostrarlo, sin importarle que la persona amada fuera el chico más imbécil puesto sobre la Tierra.

**Oh, mortales alfeñiques lamento tanto estos capítulos tan cortos, me da tanta lástima subirlos, pero es que son importantes en el BBxRae, no importa por que después de este, volverán los capítulos largos e interesantes.**

**Ahora respondamos sus gentiles comentarios:**

**Luna No Taisho: **No, no eres la excepción, tendrás que adivinar para que sea justo. Y no te preocupes subiré más fics cuando termine este, me tardare un poco pero los subiré, así que puedes quitarte la pistola de la sien.

**Beatlesrockfan1999: **Gracias por desearme inspiración, la verdad a veces se me agota. Tratare de extender el fic, aunque no creo que tantos capítulos, tal vez unos tres o cinco más. Como sea gracias por leer.

**¿En que estábamos? Así, esas odiosas y detestables preguntas:**

**¿Raven y Chico Bestia terminaran juntos? ¿Por qué coño les dio por encerrarse en sus habitaciones? ¿Saldrán de ahí algún día y se verán las caras?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo… no lo voy a decir, siempre que lo hago me confundo y termino diciendo alguna insensatez. Bueno ustedes ya saben lo que sigue, complétenlo.**

**Referencias:**

**New Teen Titans #5: **_"Starfire ha conocido lo que es querer y ser querida. Ha experimentado todas las emociones que a mi me han sido negadas. Odio al templo de Azarath por lo que me hizo, persistir en la perfección, rechazar la emoción."_

**Y por ultimo, gracias por dejarme reviews y sigan dejando!**


	20. Miedo,Lascivia y Un primo al que temer

**Temblad, temblad de nuevo, mortales alfeñiques, someteos ante la genialidad de este nuevo capítulo y lo mejor es que será largo, no puedo asegurarles cuanto pero será largo. Largo y muy muy interesante, preparen el número de la ambulancia. Perdónenme la demora, se que deben de estar ya en coma, pero es que ya comenzó el colegio y las tareas están que me desnucan, a penas si tengo tiempo de actualizar.**

**Miedo, Lascivia y… Un primo al que temer**

Todd abrió la puerta de su intento de habitación con sigilo, como un ninja. Asomo parte de su rostro y recorrió con los ojos todo el vacío pasillo, en busca de algo. Su mirada era precavida, cautelosa, tenía miedo, pero solo él sabía de que.

Sonrío como un tonto al salir, si que era idiota, su habitación quedaba en el carajo y él preocupándose por encontrarse con ella. Llevo una mano a su frente mientras ladeaba la cabeza en señal de frustración, se recostó en la tibia pared calentada por el sol mañanero y luego siguió su camino.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien se digno a aparecer- dijo una voz burlesca a sus espaldas.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! Dickinson, eres tú jamás vuelvas a hacerme eso- exclamo el arquero, dándose la vuelta con velocidad.

-¿Que pasa, hermano? ¿De quien te escondes?- cuestiono Grayson con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Yo esconderme? Si que eres imbécil Dicky, jamás me he escondido, me escondo o me esconderé de nada ni nadie- jactó el moreno, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ah si, y entonces ¿Por qué andas tan alterado?- inquirió el petirrojo nada convencido, alzando una ceja.

-Por razones ilógicas que no te importan en absoluto- le espeto Damian mientras encogía los hombros.

-¿Y quien eres tú para decirme lo me importa o no?- contestó desafiante el enmascarado.

-Nadie, pero soy alguien lo suficientemente importante como para decidir que te cuento o que no te cuento- le respondió el aludido mientras daba la vuelta lentamente- Aunque… pensándolo bien… tal vez si pueda contarte un par de cosas- terció el arquero, alzando las cejas de manera enigmática.

_Un par de minutos después, (Para ser exactos 45 minutos más tarde, este Damian si es hablador)_

-No me sorprende, ya lo sabía-dijo de improviso el chico maravilla, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como es posible?! ¡¿Y por que me hiciste contártelo si ya sabías?! Maldito miserable de mierda- espeto el azabache.

-Bueno, en realidad no la daba por hecho, tenía mis sospechas así que decidí oírlo de tu boca- le respondió Dick, encogiendo los hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-Batman te entreno bien, Dickinson- cedió el aludido, señalándole con el índice mientras lo escrutaba con los orbes- Ahora camina, Robín, tengo hambre.

_Vestíbulo, Torre de los Titanes, 9:18am_

La panda de los jóvenes héroes de JumpCity se encontraba desayunando pacíficamente, sin meterse con nadie. Los rayos del astro rey conseguían atravesar el traslucido vidrio calentando el hogar de los titanes. Estaban todos reunidos, por alguna razón que ni Azar conoce, se habían despertado casi a la misma hora, hasta el changeling se había levantado temprano, y eso solo significaba una cosa…

Apocalipsis inexorable.

Aunque el ambiente no estaba tan tenso como la otra vez, aun podían forjarse unos finos pero afectivos hilos de tensión entre tres de los chicos. Las miradas esmeraldas, amatistas y castañas se chocaban entre si con discreción, más eran totalmente incapaces de mantenerlas.

Desayunaban tofu sin muchas ganas de consumirlo, pero no podían quejarse, la decisión de que Beast Boy prepara la comida más importante del día había sido unánime, así que prácticamente estaban condenados a terminarse todo el queso de soya con sus galleticas integrales (lo único bueno de este desayuno).

-Eh, gracias por el desayuno, Chico Bestia- dijo el arquero, levantándose mientras se ofrecía a recoger los platos de sus compañeros.

-¿A dónde vas, Damian?- cuestiono Víctor, siguiéndole con la vista.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer me ganaste en "La carrera al cielo"?- inquirió Todd mientras el aludido asentía- Voy a echarme a llorar en mi cama como un imbécil por que no pude ganarte- bromeo el chico despareciendo en los pasillos de la torre.

Pero justo cuando el azabache se disponía a llorar imbécilmente en su cama sonó la alarma interviniendo en sus infantiles planes.

-Oh Dios, ¿Es enserio?- exclamo Wayne al aire, mirando el techo con los brazos alzados.

-Rápido, Cyborg, identifica al criminal- ordeno el líder titán, preparando a su equipo.

-Lo tengo en la mira, Robín, esta vez el malcriado es Cynderblock- afirmo el atleta mientras corría al garaje- Todd sígueme, después de esto consideraras enserio la actuación.

-¡Titanes a por él!- bramó Dick, girando el bastón como acróbata chino.

Los Titanes salieron de su amada torre con afán, el androide y el castaño se dirigieron en el T-car, Robín voló con su Redbird (los que no saben la motocicleta de Robín se llama así) Chico Bestia y las dos féminas restantes utilizaron el método aéreo, ya que los otros dos humanos solo eran humanos.

Nuestro malvado bloque viviente hacía de las suyas en uno de los parques de Ciudad Salto, aterrorizaba a la gente, robaba a los heladeros, se tragaba las pelotas de fútbol, basquetbol y béisbol de los chamaquitos, destrozaba la hermosísima JumpCity, sin nadie que lo detuviera. Por ahora.

-¡Quieto, Cynderblock! ¡Prometemos no lastimarte mucho si te portas bien!- jactó el batboy mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

La monstruosidad que se hace llamar Cynderblock apenas profirió un bramido al recibir el golpe del enmascarado. Stone decidió que lo mejor sería lanzarle un cañón sónico, así que lo golpeo repetidas veces con su arma, Starfire se dedico a quemarlo con sus starbolts, el azabache para no herirle demasiado solo le ataco con sus flechas bomba (Mentira, las otras se le olvidaron en la torre) Beast Boy lo apaleo con fuerza transformado en elefante y la violácea le lanzo autos continuamente.

Todo iba bien hasta que la chica dorada quiso acercarse al monstruo para que sus descargas hicieran más daño, fue agarrada por Cynderblock, quien la agito con violencia como un batido y luego lanzó a la pelirroja contra un edificio cercano.

Robín al presenciar esta escena se lleno de rabia contra el delincuente, así que para su mala suerte fue el blanco exclusivo de sus pajaritas y sus golpes con el bastón. Después de herirle lo suficiente como para aturdirlo unos minutos corrió donde su novia para asegurarse de que vivía.

Rebusco entre los escombros a Starfire, que había quedado oculta en ladrillos, cemento y unos pedazos de tubería. Escarbaba en ese revoltijo con vehemencia, como el perro que busca un hueso enterrado y los brazos comenzaron a dolerle por el esfuerzo que hacía.

A pesar de que los músculos le suplicaban unos minutos de descanso no desistió hasta ver un pequeño destello provenir debajo de una columna, encontró la gema esmeralda del brazalete de la tamaraniana. Quito todo lo que le impidiera llegar a ella y la hallo inconsciente.

-Star, Star despierta ¿Estas bien?- intrigo el petirrojo, zarandeándola delicadamente- Star, yo sé que estas bien, respóndeme- imploro con la voz quebrada al ver que no reaccionaba.

Los parpados de Starfire temblaron ligeramente y luego se abrieron de par en par. La chica le dedico una sonrisa a su novio para posar una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Star?- pregunto Grayson en un susurro mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ahora que te veo mucho mejor, Dicky- contestó Starfire con dulzura, poniéndose de pie- Creo que es momento de una venganza.

Dicky sonrío con la reacción de la joven, estaba acostumbrado. A veces su novia podía ser la chica más dulce e inocente en la Tierra, y otras sus vehementes deseos de venganza eran capaces de asustarlo. Se puso de pie con cierta felicidad, sacudió el polvo de su negro cabello erizado y se dispuso a ayudarle a la oji verde.

Raven y Beast Dude trabajaban en equipo contra el bloque gigante, aunque en un momento dado Cynderblock lograba darles sus buenos azotes, los jóvenes se recuperaban y le rompían la cara con facilidad (sin tomarlo literalmente).

Sin embargo, sin importarle al villano que fueran uno contra seis y que la pelea estuviera, aparentemente, ya ganada, Cynderblock se enfureció cuando el androide consiguió golpearle el rostro mandándolo al carajo. Bramó como Gohan al transformarse en sjj2, empezó a lanzarles cualquier objeto que estuviera en la calle, autos, postes, ventanas, canchas y los jóvenes a duras penas lograban eludirlos.

Gar Logan recibió un poderoso ataque del irracional Cynderblock, la fuerza del impacto provoco que volviera a su forma humana, golpeándose la espalda contra una volqueta, dejándolo levemente aturdido y con un terrible moretón en la nuca.

La dama de las sombras se tele transportó rápidamente hacia donde estaba el joven (Hum, ¿Por qué será?) Cuando llego, el changeling intentaba levantarse pero el golpe había afectado su equilibrio, dejándolo débil.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Chico Bestia?- cuestiono Raven, ayudándole.

-Bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe- le contestó el meta morfo sin darle importancia. A pesar del fuerte dolor en su nuca y en la espalda.

-¿Seguro? No te ves de maravilla- la hechicera continuo impasible mientras lo empujaba, obligándole a sentarse.

-Créeme, Rae, estoy bien. El insoportable dolor en mi nuca es de lo más agradable- bromeó Beast Boy, rechazando la ayuda de la oscura.

Los chicos discutían acaloradamente, sin saber que por detrás Cynderblock quería aprovechar el momento de confusión para librarse de dos jóvenes héroes, debilitar al equipo y así poder cometer crímenes sin esos molestos chavales pateándole su híper noqueado trasero.

La mega piedra, o lo que sea eso, arranco brutalmente un poste sin esfuerzo y comenzó a girarlo como una jabalina. El cilindro de cemento daba vueltas con rapidez, casi era imposible verlo pero estos no se daban cuenta. Afortunadamente sus amigos si se percataban del gran poste que los aplastaría, ahora pensaban como salvarlos, más dicen que el que piensa pierde.

Ni siquiera habían pasado dos malditos segundos en el reloj cuando Cynderblock arrojo el poste en dirección a los héroes quienes ocupados en su infantil pelea, no se enteraron de la existencia del poste hasta que solo le faltaban unos pocos e insignificantes metros para desnucarlos.

-Rae, Rae… ¡Vamos a ser desnucados por un poste!- exclamo Chico Bestia horrorizado.

-¿Y que quieres que haga, imbécil?

-No lo sé, ¡Tal vez que nos quites o nos protejas con un campo de fuerza, duh!

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Rae, no es momento de pelearnos

-¡¿Qué parte de que no me llames Rae no has entendido, idiota?!

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, ni siquiera uno de los titanes supo reaccionar. Aunque hubieran querido salvarles sus neuronas no funcionaban, se habrían tirado enfrente del poste pero eso sería suicidio.

Beast Dude y Raven gritaron al unísono cuando estuvieron a punto de ser matados por el poste volador, (pero como esta no es la verdadera tragedia entonces aparecerá el cursi e inevitable héroe) De repente el cilindro estallo de improviso, provocando que solo una, menos mortífera, lluvia de fragmentos de cemento cayeran sobre ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso, Raven?- pregunto el joven transformable, cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo.

-Una explosión, tarado. ¿Si sabes que existen, verdad?- la gótica le respondió sarcásticamente mientras se colocaba la capucha, ya que la explosión se la había quitado- La verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién la provoco?

-Perdónenme la ignorancia, pero suponía que ustedes sabían que nunca se pelea con los de tu equipo en un combate, ¿Batman jamás se los dijo?- bromeo Damian con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-Ya deja de presumir, zopenco, solo quería saber si nuestros amigos serían capaces de dar su vida por nosotros- le espeto Chico Bestia agriamente, levantándose y dándole la espalda mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Sabes? Un simple "gracias" habría bastado… Considerando que me lastime mi estimado brazo derecho por salvarles la vida, pero bueno…- el arquero se tallo la sangre del brazo con un tono de victima.

-Ah, como sea… gracias por destruir el poste- agradeció Logan de mala gana.

-¿Estas herida, Raven? ¿Te ayudo a pararte?- inquirió el moreno dirigiéndose a Raven. A pesar de que la aludida se negó, de todas formas la levanto del suelo.

-No sé ni para que me preguntas si de igual forma vas hacer lo que te de la gana- la hechicera respondió tajante mientras se sacudía el polvo y lo agarraba de la mano- Ahora, veré que puedo hacer con tu brazo.

-Oh, no hay necesidad Raven, un poco de alcohol y unas vendas bastaran para cerrar este pequeño corte- Wayne rechazo la idea, soltándose del agarre de la chica con suavidad.

-Como quieras, pero por lo menos déjame limpiártela cuando lleguemos a la torre- dijo la violácea mientras iba ayudar a sus compañeros.

La batalla con Cynderblock termino de la forma más esperada, con una súper increíble bomba sónica de los dos mejores amigos en todo el equipo, Robín y Cyborg mandaron al villano a la cárcel, con su espectacular actuación.

-Esa fue una pelea asombrosa, Titanes. Vayamos a descansar en nuestra casa- propuso el batboy, caminando hacia su motocicleta.

-Damian, hermano, estuviste increíble al salvarles el trasero a este par- lo felicito Víctor abrazándole por los hombros.

-Gracias, pero no hay de que. Después de todo, soy el héroe más cool sobre la Tierra- contestó el azabache con arrogancia.

Como se vinieron al principio se fueron a la Torre, absolutamente satisfechos por haber cumplido con su deber como protectores de Ciudad Salto.

Todos los titanes sintieron sus estómagos rugir luego del intenso combate, no podían comunicarse telepáticamente (Bueno… Raven si, pero eso… dejémoslo así) Pero no había necesidad de que se lo comunicaran, eran las doce del mediodía, hasta un retrasado sabe que es hora de almorzar.

-Oye, Cy- Wayne asomo la cabeza por el asiento trasero, buscando captar la atención del androide- Tengo un hambre de los mil demonios, ¿Qué te parece si paramos en un restaurante?

-No lo sé, creo que sería mejor almorzar en la torre- le contestó el chico robot sin mirarle.

-Oh, viejo… ¡¿Sabes cuanto falta para llegar a la torre?! Y sobre todo ¡¿Sabes el tiempo que gasta preparar un almuerzo balanceado?! Cyborg, en ese tiempo ya he muerto por inanición- exagero el arquero mientras gesticulaba ridículamente.

-Ah, a veces me dan ganas de matarte, Damian. Lo consultare con Robín- cedió Stone, sacando el comunicador y buscando al petirrojo.

Cyborg mantuvo una corta pero agitada discusión con su líder, a pesar de que hubo muchos improperios por parte de los dos, el atleta logro ganarle a Grayson.

-Ganaste esta vez, Damian, pero haya algo en lo que no me podrás ganar nunca ¿Quieres saber que es?- cuestiono el moreno, mirándolo picaronamente mientras el menor asentía- "La carrera al cielo" versión 2.1, ¿Jugamos esta noche, perdedor? Para que puedas echarte a llorar patéticamente en tu cama.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Cy, por cierto ¿No deberíamos avisarles a los demás?- cuestiono el aludido, tomando asiento.

-Nah, Dick se encarga de eso.

_Enfermería, Torre de los Titanes, 2:00pm_

Como es su molesta costumbre, el inexorable tiempo pasa muchísimo más rápido cuando estas entretenido. Sin contar las heridas en la batalla contra Cynderblock, el día estaba tranquilo, tan pacifico que nada podría perturbarle ya. ¿O si?

-Raven, no tienes que hacer esto, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?- Todd pregunto por enésima vez, mientras la hechicera sostenía su brazo- Puedo vendármelo solo, no soy tan inútil como crees.

-Y yo por milésima vez tengo que repetirte que es un agradecimiento- replico la violácea, mojando una mota de algodón con un poco de alcohol.

-Pero no es necesario, Raven, si quieres agradecerme podrías besarme de nuevo. Con eso bastaría- propuso el azabache, recibiendo un súper zape por parte de Raven.

-Tarado, si quieres me voy y dejo que te desangres…

-No, no te vayas… me… me gusta tu compañía, Raven…

Las pálidas mejillas de Raven se encendieron al oír el comentario del joven. Este idiota si que era bueno ruborizando a las chicas, de seguro debía tener un millón de féminas imbéciles muriéndose por él (Raven no incluida, pero si las incluye a ustedes… y a mi) Dejo de lado los pensamientos con cierta persona sacudiendo la cabeza y se dispuso a desinfectar la herida de Damian.

-¿Estas segura, Raven? No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras por el hecho de que te haya salvado, es un favor… no tienes por que devolverlo- insistió el de ojos mieles, sonriendo mientras bajaba la mirada por hacerla sonrojarse.

-Deja de ser tan terco y pásame el maldito brazo. No se ve nada bien…

Y realmente la herida en el brazo del chico no daba muchas esperanzas. El tajo estaba en la parte interna, se extendía desde la muñeca hasta la mitad del radio, el líquido escarlata se derramaba por la bronceada piel rasgada surcando todo el antebrazo y algunos coágulos rodeaban el corte.

-Oh, genial Damian. Esto se ve espantoso, es tan vomitivo- jactó Raven cortante, limpiándole el brazo, y por ende provocando agudos gritos por parte del joven- Dolería menos si me dejaras curarte.

-Pero entonces te dolería a ti, y yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, Raven. Continua con el infame alcohol- terció el arquero dulcemente (Ay, que ternurita… cof… cof… que cursilería tan asquerosa) mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la mano libre.

-Como quieras, luego de no te quejes de que arde mucho, zopenco- cedió la hija de Trigon, apartando la mano de Wayne con brusquedad.

Durante unos muy breves segundos el chico de orbes castañas chillo agudamente, como crío a punto de entrar al dentista. Damian suplicaba constantemente que se detuviera, apretaba la cobija de la camilla y la mandíbula tratando de ahogar sus quejas, pero no podía retenerlas y el pobre tímpano de la pobre Raven parecía destruirse poco a poco.

En un brusco movimiento hecho por el cobarde, digo, el arquero logró retraer el brazo, causando que la oscura le arañara accidentalmente el corte. Aunque el menor no se quejo o algo por el estilo, le sucedió algo peor.

Jack, y solo el comienzo de la pesadilla.

Unas gotas de sangre resbalaron por su antebrazo, manchando la reluciente cerámica de rojo escarlata. Repentinamente, sin previo aviso, sin un mensaje de voz siquiera, la sangre comenzó a pasearse por el suelo, juntándose y separándose siguiendo un extraño ritmo. Una escalofriante melodía.

Cuando el vital fluido termino su danza macabra, se fue recogiendo lentamente en un pequeño charco, totalmente imperceptible. Lentamente, de forma sigilosa la sangre empezó a tomar forma, forma de letras.

Un mensaje se fue revelando melancólicamente, letra por letra, palabra por palabra, frase por frase y tan solo un párrafo. Un maldito, espantoso y escalofriante párrafo.

"_Ah, mi adorado primo…. Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos ¿Un año? ¿Tal vez siete? Ja, a veces me falla la memoria. Como sea, por fin descubrí tu maldito escondite, si que sabes esconderte ¿no? Sólo quiero avisarte que tarde o temprano estaré frente a ti, Damian, espero que hayas entrenado lo suficiente para derrotarme…"_

"_Considerando que tan solo eres un débil humano…"_

"_No sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a verte, primo mío, me imagino que has crecido mucho… Recuerda, puedo aparecer en cualquier momento, cuando seas feliz, cuando menos te lo imagines."_

"_Con cariño… Jack"_

Algo en el interior de Wayne se quebró, como si toda su valentía se hubiera esfumado. Un terror súbito lo inundo por completo, haciéndolo palidecer, se mordió los labios tratando de contener el miedo, de no echarse a llorar en los brazos de Raven. Limpio el mensaje escarlata con la punta de su bota, rápidamente, rezando por que la hechicera no lo notara.

-Listo, sanaras con el tiempo, cobarde- dijo la gótica al finalizar con la curación.

-Oh, eso lo dices tú por que nunca has utilizado alcohol una maldita vez en tu vida- el moreno le respondió desafiante mientras se bajaba de la camilla.

-Desgraciado imbécil, he sufrido peores cosas que el alcohol. (¿El Isodine? ¿O el yodo?).

-¿Crees que yo no?

A pesar del tono sarcástico en la pregunta Raven pudo notarle la clara sinceridad a esas palabras. La percibió en sus ojos, en esos ojos dulces como la miel, sintió el intenso sufrimiento revolverse en el alma del joven, quien la miraba intensa y profundamente.

-Gracias por limpiarme, Rae- agradeció Todd, rodeándola con los brazos en un cálido y "buen intencionado" abrazo.

-Eh… Damian, no tolero los abrazos- lo atajo la dama de las sombras, ligeramente (o sea demasiado) incomoda por el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Perdóname, no… no lo sabía- se disculpó el azabache con torpeza, soltándola- Bueno, de todas formas gracias.

Acto seguido a estas palabras Damian la sujeto por los hombros brevemente, se acerco a su rostro y le rozo las mejillas de marfil con los labios, para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

El joven salió corriendo de la habitación a quien sabe donde.

Y a la infortunada Raven no le quedo más remedio que acariciarse la mejilla con lentitud, intentando borrar la calidez que los suaves labios del arquero habían dejado sobre su pálido rostro. Recorrió el lugar del beso con un dedo y detecto una leve humedad, un poco de saliva perteneciente al joven, se la tallo con rapidez y salió de la enfermería.

Media hora después los titanes hacían sus típicas actividades, Cyborg y Garfield jugaban un videojuego, Grayson entrenaba en el gimnasio para mantenerse en forma, Raven leía en el vestíbulo, Starfire cocinaba cualquier cosa y Damian… bueno y a todas estas… ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido el arquero?

Si se lo estaban preguntando, aquí tienen la respuesta.

Wayne yacía en su cama, con la mirada fija en la opaca luz proveniente del bombillo en el techo. La pelirroja se había ofrecido a limpiarle la habitación, deshaciéndose del polvo que la invadía y ahora no estornudaba. Su rostro continuaba pálido, aún no recobraba el color y no tenía certeza de recobrarlo nunca, menos a sabiendas de que su primo aparecería en cualquier momento.

Todavía no conseguía eliminar el sádico mensaje enviado por Jack. Las frases amenazándole sutilmente, dispuesto a arrebatarle la breve paz que había ganado en tan poco tiempo…

Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no dejaría que le destrozaran su ínfima felicidad tan fácilmente. Lucharía, batallaría por defenderla con la última de sus fuerzas.

Lo haría sufrir… Oh, ese maldito sufriría… Jack conocería los límites del sadismo… y él sería su maestro.

Bingo, había resuelto uno de sus problemas. Haría sufrir al desgraciado, hasta que se retorciera en el suelo escupiendo toda la sangre, hasta que sus malditas venas se vaciaran, hasta que a su corazón que no le quedara una desgraciada gota que bombear. Tal vez Jack le matara antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, posiblemente habría descubierto ya la forma de asesinarlo sin tener que matarse.

Pero aún no lograba deshacerse de Raven.

¡Re-Maldita sea! Seguía pensando en Raven. En la dulzura de sus labios, la tersura de su piel marfil, sus enigmáticos e intensos ojos amatistas, su suave cabello violeta enredándose en sus dedos, el calor del tonificado cuerpo contra el suyo y lo que le quemaba la conciencia: El desgraciado, mega lascivo deseo de querer más de ella.

No se odiaba a si mismo por amarle, se odiaba a si por el pervertido hecho de querer desnudarle, recorrer cada centímetro cuadrado de su pálida piel, saborearla vorazmente y marcarla como suya. Ser el privilegiado de robarse su inocencia.

Una furia lo invadía poco a poco, furia por querer poseerla, ira por saber que su maldita sádica fantasía no se cumpliría nunca. Y odio, joder, odio del más puro por desearle tan lascivamente.

-¿Oye, Day? ¿Estás bien? No has salido de tu habitación en todo el día- cuestiono el batboy, tocando la puerta intensamente.

-Dicky, solo tengo un maldito miedo carcomiéndome la mente, restando eso estoy de mil maravillas- se mofo el de orbes castañas con sarcasmo.

-¿Miedo? Esto tiene que ver con el afamado Jack, ¿verdad?- inquirió Richard recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Si, amigo mío tengo que irme. No quiero perder otra cosa en mi vida, te mandare una postal, Dickinson- sentenció el arquero con firmeza y los ojos aguados- Me iré mañana a primera hora.

-¡No! ¡Damian, no puedes irte así por así! Créeme, quiero ayudarte pero no puedo si no me explicas quien mierda es Jack- exigió el chico maravilla, apretándole el hombro con fuerza.

-¡Pero tengo que irme, Dicky! Entiéndeme hermano, Jack es peligroso. Viene a por mi, ustedes no tiene por que meterse en esto- repuso Wayne, exasperado- Créeme, si llegara a pasarles algo no me lo perdonaría nunca…- suavizo el tono mientras lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

-Damian, no soy capaz de entenderte… pero seré capaz de ayudarte. Siempre contaras conmigo, hermano- jactó el petirrojo mientras mermaba la fuerza al apretón. Definitivamente Grayson no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo.

-Ah, Dickinson jamás fuiste mi amigo ¿sabías?... siempre has sido mi hermano. Jack me mando un mensaje… escrito con sangre.

-¿Sangre?

-Mi propia sangre, Dicky.

-Ok… el tal Jack me esta asustando…

-Tiembla, Dickinson, tiembla…. ¿Por qué no llamas a los otros? Nuestra actividad de hoy será "Cuentos de terror a las dos y cuarentaicinco de la tarde"

Los chicos se encontraban reunidos en el vestíbulo, aún sin entender del todo el porque de la reunión extraordinaria que había organizado su líder. Robín tan solo les había dicho que era un asunto de suma importancia, un nuevo obstáculo que no podía pasar desapercibido. Un evento tan dramático, tan inminentemente cercano que debían prepararse desde ya.

Todd insistió en apagar las luces, cubrir las ventanas y eliminar cualquier fuente de luz en el recinto. La sala estaba iluminada tan solo por una tétrica vela, según el arquero, le daba un aspecto más escalofriante al momento. Y también, siguiendo su extraño instinto, la meta de la historia de él con Jack (No, no es Yaoi… ¡bola de pervertidos!) era asustarlos, traumatizarlos lo suficiente como para que Dick no insistiera en querer ayudarle.

-Supongo que se están preguntando por que el idiota del batboy los reunió aquí, ¿verdad?- intrigó Damian, cruzándose de brazos mientras el aludido le daba un zape- Les contare la interesante y sangrienta historia de dos primos, los cuales su único propósito en esta vida es vivir para matarse el uno al otro, literalmente.

-No me gusta el resumen de esta historia, amigo Damian- terció Starfire, atemorizada por la síntesis del relato.

-Oh, no te preocupes querida Star… Si crees que el resumen es un poco macabro… espera a escuchar la trama- le contesto el oji castaño con un sádico brillo en sus orbes.

-Y… ¿piensas empezar o vas a tenernos toda la tarde aquí?- cuestiono el changeling ansioso por saber que era lo que ocultaba el desgraciado.

-Ah, veo que estas ansioso, Garfield.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?

-Yo sé, muchas cosas sobre ustedes… creo que es hora de que ustedes sepan más sobre mí. ¿No les parece un trato justo?

Ciertamente Damian había cambiado, ya no era él mismo. Sus orbes se habían vuelto más oscuras, su rostro más sombrío y su actitud seria, implacable y macabra.

Lo que iba a contarles tenía que ser serio, demasiado como para que la arrogante, enigmática pero extrañamente alegre personalidad del chico se hubiera transformado de manera tan repentina a una más oscura y mucho más misteriosa.

**Y… ¿Qué tal, débiles mortales? Debo reconocer que no fue uno de mis mejores capítulos, no es que le haya dado un giro mega interesante a la historia, pero ya vendrá, ya vendrá. Si lo sé, estuvo algo sádico y bastante lascivo, aunque si creen que este fue muy rated M, esperen a leer mi próximo fic…. Bua jajaja.**

**Responderé sus adorados reviews por que yo amo los reviews, no los amo a ustedes, convencidos. (Pura paja XD).**

**Luna No Taisho: **Ok, ok tú ganas… pero solo por que mi personaje favorito es Gohan, no por que estés a punto de dispararle a mi meñique, no vayas a creer que esta poderosa inmortal se asusto. Por si acaso, yo no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar en esa semana.

**Angel Rebelde18: **Ah… nunca debí hacer a Damian tan sexy, pero bueno. ¿De verdad te gustaron los mini capítulos? Me odie a mi misma por hacerlos tan cortos, aunque me alegra que te hayan gustado, ¿Aceptarías al lechuguino en caso de que fuera un ToddxRaven?

**Esme Mebe cx: **Oh, no te preocupes convivo con gente grosera. No puedo creerme que entiendas a Garfield, la verdad este fic lo hice para desahogarme un poco, de allí con que alguien más se sintiera identificado ya es otra cosa. Y solo para aclarar me gusta que me acosen.

**Sarita San: **Disculpa aceptada, débil mortal. Nah, me haces tan feliz con tu review, la pobre Raven debe de estar ya en Arkham Asylum… Uff, que la hayan besado dos imbéciles el mismo día ya es demasiado, y a ella que tanto le gustan las demostraciones de cariño. Gracias por reportarte.

**Beatlesrockfan1999: **Gracias por hacerme popular, aparecer en Criminal Minds ya no es suficiente, sigo sin meterme en mi cabezota que les haya gustado estos capítulos tan ínfimos, pero bueno volvimos con los súper largos. (Que bien, ya no tengo cargos morales XD)

**Y ya que estamos, como no pueden faltar por que son unas incluidas, estúpidas, fastidiosas e importantes preguntas:**

**¿Qué tan malo podrá ser Jack? ¿Por qué a Raven no le gustan los abrazos? ¿Garfield continua celoso? ¿Damian traumatizara la inocente mente de Star?**

**Bueno, mortales alfeñiques volví a abrir mi tienda de capítulos de series ilega… ejem… completamente legales y no buscados por el gobierno en absoluto, así que les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia… **

**¿Qué? ¿Qué las existencias se han agotado? ¡Maldición! ¡Dile al imbécil de Noah que me avise, o puedo estar prometiendo continuaciones y luego no traerlas! Mis enclenques humanos que algún día sucumbirán ante la muerte, lamento informarles que se me han acabado las existencias, pero no se preocupen llegara un nuevo cargamento. ¡No me maten!**

**Y paguen con reviews, muchos reviews!**


	21. Jack

**Mis débiles mortales, sé que Damian no se merece todo lo que le voy a hacer, pero si no él no sufre ¿Quién más sufriría? Aja, soy la persona más cruel del universo entero, línchenme de una buena vez. Como voy a tratar de aprovechar mi tiempo al máximo, dejare de entretenerlos con mi auto juicio y pasaremos al capitulo vigesimoprimero. **

**(Narrado en primera persona. Estos acontecimientos ocurrieron antes del encuentro con Batman)**

**Jack**

Cuando aún era muy joven, luego de escaparme de la garra de mi tutor Terrence Troy (ok, no tan joven), con solo ocho años recién cumplidos conocí a un engendro satánico, literalmente hablando, y lo peor de aquel demonio es que era, es y ,muy a mi pesar, seguirá siendo mi primo.

La bahía de Ghost Town siempre se ha caracterizado por su agradable clima y aquella tarde no era la excepción. Una suave brisa marina rozaba las pieles de sus habitantes, el sol caía lentamente perdiendo la batalla con la noche, los niños del pueblo jugaban en la cálida arena de la playa, los adultos disfrutaban la fresca tarde vigilando a los chamacos, otros trabajaban y familias enteras paseaban por las calles de mi tierra.

Ajeno al ambiente fiestero de mi pueblo natal, me encontraba sentado en la cima de un peculiar acantilado, sinceramente mi pose hacía que pareciera Spiderman vigilando la ciudad. Una leve sonrisa pintaba mi rostro bronceado por mi arduo trabajo bajo el sol del mediodía, si lo sé, robar no es algo de lo que me sintiera muy orgulloso pero debía sobrevivir, aunque eso me convirtiera en un criminal.

Dejando de lado lo sexy que era en esos tiempos (¿A quien engañas, Damian? Sigues siendo una chulada), concentrémonos en el por que de esta historia.

Mis ojos se entretenían en el constante movimiento del balón con que aquellos niños jugaban. Un grupo de chavales, aproximadamente unos diez, consumían el resto de la tarde jugando un partido de futbol, se veían tan felices y despreocupados que llegue a sentir envidia de esos chavos absolutamente desconocidos. Por más que quisiera bajar de mi "casa" y unirme a los chicos no podía hacerlo, de seguro se espantarían con mi presencia, así que tan solo me limite a envidiarlos en la lejanía.

Las agujas del reloj volaron y en muy poco tiempo la tarde anaranjada había cedido ante la intensa negrura de la noche. Había llegado mi hora, debía salir a "trabajar", pues mi estomago crujía del hambre. A penas si había comido en todo el día un sándwich que conseguí quitarle a un crío de preescolar, y si, ese fue un acto inhumano e injusto, más tenía que comer y en esos tiempos mi egoísmo alcanzaba sus limites.

Los músculos de mi estomago temblaban bruscamente, exigiendo aunque sea un miserable pedazo de pan duro para calmarse. La ira de mi organismo aumentaba mientras recorría las calles en busca de mi cena. Una variedad de olores intensos llegaban a mis fosas nasales, provocando que la boca se me hiciera agua. Suspire al pensar en toda esa deliciosa comida emanando su fragancia hasta mi nariz y al mismo tiempo apreté los puños, envidiando a toda la gente que vivía a plenitud.

Me daba rabia tener que mendigar mis vivires día tras día. No quería tener que levantarme al salir el sol por un poco de comida, ocultarme en las sombras de mi amado pueblo por temor de volver a la correccional y acostarme a altas horas de la noche luego de un extenuante día.

Mi malagradecido estomago volvió a rugir, proclamando su miserable existencia, como si no me acordara de él. Bufé al percatarme de los violentos rugidos del desgraciado y seguí caminando, sentía las piedrecillas del asfalto bajo mis pies descalzos. La planta de mis pies estaba magullada, con unos pequeños cortes y un ligerísimo callo comenzaba a cubrirles, producto de tantos días con los pies desnudos al albedrío de la naturaleza.

Entonces lo vi, un puesto de churros en la esquina. Oh, olían tan bien, el azúcar mezclada con la manteca y la harina, friéndose en aceite caliente provocaron que un hilillo de saliva surcara la comisura de mis labios. Me relamí los labios con auto suficiencia, recostado en la pared de una casa cualquiera, pensando en un plan criminal perfecto para robarme una buena cantidad de churros y salir limpio de mi delito.

Debo admitirlo, mis habilidades como delincuente son espectacularmente asombrosas. No había pasado un minuto siquiera pero ya tenía armado un plan y como todas actividades, mi plan era sencillamente, con toda la humildad del mundo (Damian, eso no te lo crees ni tú) maravilloso, oh si tío, tendría un futuro genial como criminal. Como sea, me quite mi pesada chaquete beige que una amable ancianita había tenido el gusto de regalarme, y a decir verdad, era bastante útil. Me camuflaba, me abrigaba en los escasos inviernos y me protegía de las balas perdidas, o intencionales que se dirigían hacia mí.

Luego me despoje de mi camisa azul, esa me la había encontrado revolcando en los basureros, sigo sin entender como la gente desperdicia ropa en tan buen estado, bestias incivilizadas (o miren quien lo dijo, el crío más honesto del planeta Tierra) y solo me deje la camiseta del Flash, mi posesión más preciada. Se le había cogido prestada, sin permiso, a un niño unos años menor que yo, si, eso se llama robar pero ¿Y que? Adoraba esa camiseta, no solo me hacía lucir genial sino que también tenía el personaje favorito de mi hermana en ella.

Parecerá imposible, pero el súper héroe favorito de Kimberly, por sobre todos los otros héroes, era el Flash, especialmente Barry Allen, Flash II. Por ese cursi y desgraciado motivo me pasaba horas enteras frente a mis cómics, por ella era que acababa mis lápices en menos de una semana, dibujando al velocista sobre humano, hora tras hora. A Kim le fascinaban mis dibujos a lápiz, aún más si el protagonista de la hoja era el inigualable Flash, ella simplemente los adoraba, lo adoraba, me adoraba y yo la adoraba como a nada en este mundo.

Sonara demasiado cursi, lo sé, más la imagen de Barry Allen en aquella camiseta, que alguna vez fue blanca, me hacía sentir que todavía la tenía a mi lado. Que aún podía escuchar su voz, suplicándome que espantara los monstruos bajo su cama, sus inmensos ojos avellana en donde se reflejaba el único mundo que me gustaba ver, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada que me superaba en alguna actividad.

El aparentemente insignificante Flash estampado en la camiseta, me hace sentir que Kimberly aún vive.

Lentamente me fui acercando al puesto ambulante, admito que tenía un poco de miedo latente, pero más intenso que mi miedo era mi hambre. Si, el hambre, la exagerada necesidad de sobrevivir era lo que me obligaba a robar.

-Disculpe, señor- llame su atención con la voz más infantil que todavía tengo- Pero me parece que le están buscando por allá-mentí mientras señalaba el lugar más lejano del puesto de churros.

-¿De verdad, pequeño? ¿No será que tal vez yo te busque a ti, Damian?- el sujeto me respondió enigmático y por alguna razón su voz me heló la sangre.

De forma súbita el miedo me invadió. Había algo en los penetrantes ojos ámbares de ese tipo que me intimidaba, la manera en la que pronuncio mi nombre a pesar de que no recordaba haberlo visto nunca en mi corta vida. Pero una cosa es no acordarse de alguien y otra muy distinta es no haberle visto. El sujeto de cabello castaño fue acercándose a mí, con cierta satisfacción en su pálido rostro, no sé por que se me hacía familiar, juro que se parecía a mi padre, más no sabía si tenía más familiares en este país.

Repentinamente el hombre sujeto mi rostro, acariciándolo levemente y este gesto provoco que me estremeciera. Aunque aparentemente yo no le conocía, él si parecía conocerme, es más yo parecía importarle. Paso de acariciar mi rostro a revolver mi cabello oscuro, con tanta confianza y aún si enserio me molestaba la manera en como me trataba aquel extraño, no tenía el valor suficiente para impedírselo. Me sonrió de manera un tanto sádica, causando que mi terror se incrementara (Oh, por Dios ¡Van a violarlo!), por un momento llegue a creer que me violaría (¿Qué les dije? Anótenme un punto, débiles mortales). Trague saliva al ver que el maldito se arrodillaba hasta quedar a mi altura y sujetó mi hombro con fuerza.

-Has crecido, Damian… Ya sabía yo que te harías fuerte, no tanto como esperaba pero voy a divertirme contigo. Creo que gane la apuesta, eh Joseph- la sola mención del nombre de mi papá por parte de ese tipo congelo mi sangre.

-…- se me atoraban las palabras, se enredaban en mi garganta y me impedían hablar. Me sentía como el ser más estúpido en el universo, joder, quería gritar, huir pero no podía, por una indescriptible razón algo me unía al hombre, y me asustaba saber que era.

-Oh, perdón ¿Te he asustado, querido Damian?- cuestionó el castaño, como si le interesara el miedo que lentamente me consumía. No me agarraba, ni me sujetaba con violencia, solo me revolvía el cabello como si fuera su hijo, sin embargo no conseguía correr.

Comencé a sentirme mareado, un poco desorientado, no sabía que me sucedía pero sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno.

El hombre bajo de mi cráneo hasta llegar a la nuca, yo solo me limite a tragarme toda la saliva que había acumulado en mi boca, producto del insaciable miedo que consumía mis entrañas. Lo que paso después, no lo recuerdo, tan solo sé que presiono mi nuca con suavidad, repentinamente me dobló el cuello, oí el traqueo de mis huesos y caí al piso sin más.

Abrí mis parpados con lentitud, con miedo de ver donde me encontraba ahora, más los abrí. Mis pupilas recorrieron todo el recinto, no estaba en la esquina de Ghost Town, no, este era un lugar distinto, una especie de mansión.

Y a decir verdad, era un lugar bastante lujoso. El vestíbulo, supongo que ese era el vestíbulo, era amplio, podría jugarse un partido de futbol con espectadores y todo allí, el suelo era de marfil blanco, brillante y de seguro muy caro, unas grandes y anchas columnas de mármol azul grisáceo, unos que otros sillones vino tinto, en fin una sala de gente rica común (Como la mía, nah… a veces miento tanto).

Retrocedí asustado, sin siquiera levantarme, por que aunque quisiese ponerme de pie algo me impedía hacerlo. Las desgraciadas piernas no me respondían, como si se hubiesen revelado a las ordenes de mi cerebro, lo intente por todos los medios pero el resultado fue el mismo, caía al suelo bruscamente, cada vez con menos fuerzas. Luego de darme contra el piso varias veces, decidí rendirme, después de todo no tenía mucho que defender.

Un brusco escalofrió recorrió mis vertebras al encontrarme el retrato del maldito señor que me había puesto en esta situación. Ahí, pintado en oleo, su cabello castaño, abundante, peinado hacia el lado derecho y con las patillas largas, tan inevitablemente parecido a mi padre que acrecentaba mi terror segundo a segundo y sus ojos ámbares, oh, esos malditos ojos me escrutaban con tanta atención, podía sentir como el oleo recorría mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, encontrándose con los míos mientras mi respiración se agitaba, mientras el terror abrasaba mi cordura.

-Mira, Jack, nuestro visitante ha decidido despertar- escuche la voz del hombre proviniendo de alguna oscura esquina y su voz solo provoco que se me erizara la piel.

-¿Q… q… quien eres tú? ¿Qué… que quieres de… mi?- fue lo que alcance a balbucear antes de que la cobardía atajara mis palabras.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso doy tanto miedo, Damian?- inquirió el hombre mientras se acercaba a mi, pensé que me machacaría a golpes pero se detuvo a unos escasos metros y cruzo los brazos- Te comprendo, debe de ser muy difícil actuar valientemente cuando alguien sabe tanto sobre ti y tú no sabes ni su nombre, ¿verdad, sobrino?

Bum bum bum… Sobrino, esa palabra tan familiar, tan común, causo que mi corazón se detuviera por completo, provoco que abriera mis ojos con asombro de crío en navidad e hizo que la respiración se me congelara.

Sobrino, sobrino… repetí la palabra mentalmente, tratando de familiarizarme con la situación que vivía, ¿Yo era su sobrino? Ese hombre tan peculiarmente maligno ¿Era mi tío? Las cosas iban perdiendo el sentido con cada palabra que el tipo pronunciaba, él contradecía las fuertes creencias que la mismísima experiencia mi había inculcado, hasta el punto de creer que yo no sabía nada sobre mi mismo.

-¿Sobri… no? ¿U…usted es mi tío?- tartamudee con esfuerzo, mientras tragaba saliva, aún no podía creerme lo que me decía.

-¿Ah, no lo sabías? Pero que mal padre fue Joseph, no puedo creerme que mi propio hermano no le haya dicho a mi sobrino de mi existencia- jactó el castaño, incrementando mi sorpresa.

-¿Co… como sabe el nombre de mi padre? Yo no… yo no puedo ser su sobrino, usted… usted no puede ser mi tío- dije sin más, mientras un sudor frio descendía por mi rostro.

-¿Eres un poco lento de entendimiento, cierto? Claro que soy tu tío, idiota, oh si no… ¿Cómo crees que sé tanto sobre ti, Damian? ¿Busque tu biografía en internet?- me contesto sarcástico, y yo, como el estúpido niño que era (O que sigues siendo) quede estupefacto- Permíteme presentarme, Henry Jr. BlackTodd-dijo mientras me ofrecía la mano.

Decidí callarme, durante ese breve y confuso periodo de tiempo me di cuenta de que era mejor permanecer mudo, no quería que me siguieran contradiciendo, el miedo y el orgullo me lo prohibían, así que solo me limite a sostenerle la mirada.

A pesar de que mis pupilas chocaran largamente con esos orbes color ámbar, fui completamente incapaz de seguir con su misterioso juego. Desvié la mirada rápidamente, pasando de ver al hombre al los ojos a enfocar toda mi atención en la unión del marfil. Joder, sentía que el pecho iba a estallarme, mi corazón latía endemoniadamente, causándome dolor. Cerré los parpados con la poca fuerza que aún me quedaba, mientras palpaba el helado sudor descendiendo por mi rostro, empapando mis labios antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Damian?- alguien se burlo de mi, más esa voz no le pertenecía a mi supuesto tío. Esa aterradora voz la había escuchado, aquella vez… Oh mierda, fue mi único pensamiento.

Él, ese desgraciado emergió de las sombras, doblando sus labios en algo que parecía ser una sonrisa, pero no la sonrisa de "me alegra que hayas venido, mírate ya eres todo un hombre", no, esta sonrisa era más macabra, esta sonrisa sentenciaba mi vida.

Un joven alto, probablemente unos tres años mayor que yo (en otras palabras, estaba viejo), el imbécil había crecido, demostrando su superioridad sobre mi. El verdugo de mi familia, el responsable de mi asquerosa vida, se encontraba frente a mí, sonriendo, provocando en mí ser unos extraños pero fervientes deseos de matarle. Su cabello castaño oscuro, con unos cuantos reflejos en purpura, su peinado tenía un toque clásico, antiguo, un espeso capul sobre su frente, abundante pelo rodeando sus orejas para terminar más arriba de la nuca ligeramente ondulado. Ojos grises como el acero, penetrantes, neutros, absolutamente inescrutables y la piel bronceada, en definitiva era él.

-Veo que me recordaste, adorado primo… Considerando que la última vez que nos vimos tenías siete…- terció arrogante, mientras yo fruncía el ceño, producto del odio que ardía en mi alma.

-¡Pero mira, hijo! Damian resulto tener una memoria a largo plazo maravillosa- Henry intervino, aparentemente feliz por haberme acordado de el maldito asesino que tenía por hijo.

-¿Oye, padre? ¿Puedo divertirme con él?

Trague saliva al oír ese interrogante, ¿Qué demonios quería significar aquello? Esa desgraciada cuestión hizo que el pecho me doliera todavía más, descontrolo mi respiración hasta el punto de parecer que recién terminaba de intimar y provoco que el poco coraje que había conseguido al verle, fuera ahogado por el terror invasivo que se alimentaba de mi frustración, de mis fracasos.

-¿No te parece que es muy pronto, Jack? Creo que te divertirías más si jugamos un poco con él…- le sugirió Henry, traqueando los dedos. Aunque al parecer al chico no le agrado la idea y le dirigió una mirada tajante al padre- Como quieras, sabandija, al menos hazlo justo… No sería nada divertido acabar con él de un golpe.

-En eso tienes razón, querido padre. Si voy a matarle por lo menos debería ser un combate justo, ¿O tu que opinas, Damian?- el chico me miro como si le importara lo que yo pudiera pensar, y por más que quise evitarlo, temblé con brusquedad.

Y simplemente le mire a los ojos grisáceos, en un patético intento de hacerme el héroe. Quise levantarme, golpearlo hasta saciar la furia que inundaba mi alma. Aunque jamás me había inclinado por la violencia, justo ahora deseaba la muerte de alguien, ansiaba rasgarle la carne y romperle las venas… Ese pensamiento me asusto un poco, pero no debía negarlo, me agradaba el hecho de matarle.

Pero ni siquiera mis ganas de matarlo fueron suficientes para cumplir con mi objetivo. A pesar de odiarlo con vehemencia, en ese entonces no era más que un débil chaval de diez años, obligado a desconfiar para vivir un día más, por que nadie tiene la certeza de respirar el mañana.

-Tomare eso como un sí, pero te advierto que tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti, Damian, no me conformare con tu permisividad- me amenazo Jack, mi primo, mientras su padre le daba un objeto enfundado- Ten, lo necesitaras más que yo, era de tu padre, Damian- dijo al lanzármelo.

Agarré el objeto con torpeza, pues no había previsto que me lo arrojaría, por poco se me resbala de las manos, más logre sujetarlo para no quedar como un imbécil frente a esos sujetos que decían ser mi familia.

Lo palpe, la funda estaba hecha de cuero de vaca, rustico, pero bien cuidado, lo que indicaba que seguramente también tendría cierto valor sentimental para el hombre. Me concentre en la textura del estuche para desgastar el tiempo, para que se aburrieran de mí y me aniquilaran rápido y sin dolor, en el mejor de los casos. Los dos me analizaron atentamente, de forma imperiosa, esperando con impaciencia el momento en el que abriera la funda. Pero no iba a darles el gusto, oh no, si esta era mi única forma de hacerles sufrir, la disfrutaría con un placer que ustedes no van a entender.

Me entretuve severamente con el estuche de cuero, lo observe a fondo a pesar de que no tenía mucho que observarle. Esbocé una sonrisa al percibir como la impaciencia de los sujetos aumentaba con mi demora, por algún tímido motivo que no quería dar la cara, me fascinaba incrementar sus ansias a propósito. Cuando vi que ya los había estresado lo bastante para saciar mi deseo de sufrimiento, desenvolví el objeto lentamente, con drama.

Ciertamente yo también estaba ansioso, quería ver que era lo que tanto atesoraba mi tío, y si podía quedármelo, después de todo era de mi padre, yo era su heredero. Ahí inmóvil, intacto y todas las palabras que comiencen con in, el arco de mi padre, el desgraciado arco que solo había visto una vez en toda mi vida, hasta ahora.

Un arco de bambú laminado, según lo que alguna vez leí un arco _"yumi", _el arco de los samuráis. Medía unos dos metros con veintitrés centímetros de largo, bastante alto para ser verdad, superaba mi altura por unos sesenta centímetros ya que en esos tiempos medía un metro con cincuentaicinco. Sus puntas estaban reforzadas con una madera dura, aunque no podía identificarla. Tensé la cuerda para escrutarla, no era más que un largo y tensado hilo de cáñamo, y sin embargo la cuerda era virgen como el resto del arma.

Continúe desenvolviendo la funda, causando que las flechas pertenecientes al arma, a mi padre, rodaran y terminaran sobre le suelo de marfil. Recogí una con sumo respeto, con admiración, con una profunda e hiriente nostalgia. Las flechas estaban talladas en roble, algo delgadas pero considerablemente resistentes, fuertes, la punta era de carbono y el emplumado era de plumas reales, plumas de pavo. Sujete la flecha con firmeza, sintiendo como algo se quebraba en mi interior, como un tenso hilo de nostalgia se cosía en mis recuerdos.

Apreté la quijada de manera brusca al sentir como las brasas de la ira más pura ardían en mi alma con velocidad. Forcé la mano con la que agarraba el arco, tensando los pocos músculos que poseía, me levante determinadamente y mire al desgraciado de mi primo a los ojos. Pero ni siquiera la determinación de matarle que se reflejaba en mi rostro consiguió intimidarlo. Al contrario, le alegró, el maldito sonrío con sorna mientras sacaba su espada. Oh… ese imbécil de mierda…

-Ja, con que has tomado coraje, Damian. Uff, pensé que no opondrías resistencia y tendría que romperte la cara con facilidad…- miserable canalla, yo ahí deseando matarle y él feliz al percatarse de mis no muy puras intenciones- Venga querido primo, comencemos el juego.

Jack desapareció y en menos de un maldito segundo ya había golpeado mi quijada, mandándome a volar por el recinto. Me arrastre por todo el suelo raspándome la cara, pero al parecer a mi oponente no le importo, hundió la empuñadura de su espada en mis costillas, para luego encajarme una brutal patada en la mandíbula, provocando que saliera disparado por los aires (Si lo sé, mis batallas serán muy estilo Dragon Ball).

Pero no tenía tiempo de creerme Superman, puesto que mientras yo descubría lo que era volar, Jack se elevo rápidamente, volviendo a desaparecer, me concentre en buscarlo con la vista, más cuando lo encontré el joven me ataco por la espalda, golpeándome la cabeza con sus dos manos y salí disparado como un proyectil hacia el piso. El impacto en el marfil no fue menos brutal que el ataque, literalmente hablando atravesé el suelo con mi cabeza, quebrándolo y causándome una severa contusión.

Tenía miedo, nunca había presenciado un combate tan excepcional como el que me daba mi primo. Sobé mi cabeza, afectada ligeramente por el golpe, no debí hacerlo, dicen que el que piensa pierde, y en este caso podría aplicarme el adagio.

A duras penas logre levantarme, el castaño se abalanzo sobre mi, encajando su rodilla en mi estomago para sacarme el aire. Solté un gemido seco cuando mis pulmones se vaciaron casi por completo, luego un codazo me impacto en la mejilla derecha, por poco me desnuca y para completar la tanda de golpes me agarro una pierna, levantándome a unos cinco metros y después me dejo caer a mi suerte contra el piso.

-Puf, creí que esto sería más divertido, Damian. Al parecer me equivoque, eres un niñato, un chaval enclenque…- jactó Jack toscamente mientras me levantaba por la camisa- Vamos, Damian Todd, levántate y lucha por algo, venga la muerte de tus padres, de tu hermana- dijo esto ultimo tratando de animarme, y después romperme el tabique de un golpe.

No respondí, solo me limite a ponerme de pie con patético esfuerzo, pensé que me había quebrado todos los huesos del cuerpo, puesto que el más mínimo movimiento implicaba una gran cantidad de indescriptible dolor. Cuando conseguí un poco del tan ansiado equilibrio, me fije en la mano izquierda, aún sujetaba el arco de mi padre con todas mis fuerzas (o sea muy pocas), asombrándome. Mi mente no lograba concebir la idea de que luego de semejante paliza que me habían dado, que apenas comenzaba, yo continuara agarrando esa arma como si fuera sagrada. Peor, había tenido el arco y las flechas en la mano todo este desgraciado tiempo y yo ahí dejándome golpear como un infeliz perro callejero, oh, en esa época era tan imbécil.

Tallé el hilo de sangre proveniente de mi nariz, fruncí el ceño y me incline un poco hacia adelante, ya que todavía no había recuperado el oxigeno suficiente. Me erguí con determinación, empuñe el arco causando que la sonrisa de Jack se ensanchara aún más, pero no me importo, apreté el arma con fuerza, sintiendo como los músculos me temblaban de esfuerzo y me dispuse a atacarlo. Después de todo, él había dicho que lo atacara con todo mi poder y uno debe tener mucho cuidado con lo que desea ¿no?

-Tú… tú…- balbucee al empuñar mi arco, mientras sentía como algo ardía en mi interior, algo desconocido pero extrañamente placentero-… Tú, ¡Eres un desalmado miserable!- bramé cuando me abalancé sobre Jack.

Intente encajar un gancho izquierdo directo a su quijada, más este logró atajarlo, protegiéndose con su antebrazo derecho, creando una pequeña onda expansiva que partió levemente el suelo bajo los dos. Me quede incrédulo, jamás había llegado siquiera a suponer la fuerza que tenía, siempre me había considerado un humano promedio, normal y sin embargo la batalla que sostenía con mi primo, me demostraba lo contrario.

Dejé de concentrarme en mis pensamientos para propinarle un rodillazo en el pecho, dejándole aturdido por un breve instante. Jack me regalo un golpe justo en el esternón, causándome un gemido, ni siquiera conseguí recuperarme del puño, ya que el oji gris me tumbo al suelo con la hoja de la espada, haciéndome caer y también cortarme las piernas con ligereza. Estaba a punto de recibir un brutal golpe en el rostro por parte de mi primo, más por fortuna conseguí detenerlo en seco con el arco, admito que me dolió un poco, ya que la fuerza del impacto logró traspasar el bambú, pero logré atajar el voraz puño. Luego de recuperar mi autoestima, (¿Qué dijiste ahí? ¿El superhero?) Alcé mis piernas, encajándole una violenta patada en las costillas y luego de empuñar mi arma, le lancé una flecha a quema ropa que solo consiguió cortarle un poco la oreja izquierda.

-¿Con que así quieres jugar, no Damian? Bueno, no te preocupes por mí, tengo algo mucho más peligroso que una patética espada- terció el desgraciado, arrojando su espada al suelo de un modo simbólico. Yo me asuste, es que por Dios, por Kami-sama, Jack debía ser muy poderoso si desechaba la espada de esa manera.

Más no me deje intimidar, pues cada uno de los golpes que le había dado, sin importar si fueron certeros o fallidos, habían creado una onda expansiva bastante fuerte, lo cual me hacía tener confianza, tal vez me mandara al hospital, pero por lo menos entraría a urgencias con la satisfacción de no haber sucumbido tan fácilmente. Tensé el cáñamo del arco ya cargado, esperando el momento de atacar, no sé por que, pero una sonrisa adorno mi rostro con la sola idea de hacerle daño.

Libere la flecha con cierta imperiosidad, ansiando herirle, pero mis deseos de herirle no le impidieron a Jack ser más rápido que mi arma, ya que consiguió esquivarlo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, aunque igualmente le corto un poco la mejilla.

Como ya era de esperarse, el desgraciado se esfumo en el aire como el polvo, volviendo a aparecer en frente mío y regalándome un voraz golpe en la quijada, después me enterró un codo en el cuello que podría haberme matado, para terminar mandándome como una bala gracias a un poderoso golpe con una esfera de energía rosada que no había previsto. Acabe en el otro lado del vestíbulo, que probablemente tendría unos dos o cuatro metros de ancho, sobándome la nuca luego del brutal choque contra la columna de marfil, que había destrozado por completo.

Jack saltó unos buenos metros y se mantuvo suspendido en el vacío, luego se dirigió hacia mí con una velocidad tan abrumante, que me impidió reaccionar. Extendió la palma de su mano mientras me miraba arrogante, en contra de mi deteriorada lógica, comenzó a formar una esfera violeta, no identificaba que era, pero no podía estar hecha de algo que yo hubiera visto antes. Una esfera de algo que asemejaba el ki, ¿Sería posible que el ki existiera?, y si así era ¿También existían los saiyajins?, rasque mi barbilla pensando en la respuesta, hecho que le dio tiempo a Jack de atacar.

Me lanzó la ráfaga de energía a quema ropa. Pude sentir el calor a medida que la esfera se acercaba a mi vulnerable cuerpo. Tal vez por instinto, un instinto latente que se libero en mí, conseguí contraatacar. Sin saberlo, como si alguien más hubiera tomado control de mis acciones, expulse una esfera de la misma energía, color celeste que emano de mis manos e impacto con la de mi primo. Los dos ataques tenían tanta potencia que crearon una onda expansiva más grande que las anteriores, provocando que el delicado y costoso marfil se fragmentara y salieran volando. Jack lo esquivo por poco, observándome con algo de temor.

Miré mi mano, asombrado, no tenía la más desgraciada idea de que había hecho. La palma humeaba, como si me hubiese quemado, balbucee incoherentemente al notar que mi ataque con el de Jack habían atravesado la pared, y de seguro había atravesado otras habitaciones. Tragué saliva, no concebía la idea de que tanto poder hubiera emanado de mí, ni siquiera creía que algo parecido al ki, o al cosmos (Lo sé, soy tan otaku) existiera en la realidad, aunque podría estar muerto. No importaba si esta era la realidad o un sueño, el punto era que mi primo aprovecho mi momento de reflexión para romperme la cara con otra esfera, esta vez de color rosado, fui capaz de sentir como la piel se desgarraba, las venas se rompían y el liquido escarlata se liberaba.

Choqué contra una de las paredes, fragmentándola en varias partes, me deslice por ella hasta terminar en el piso, con el rostro bañado en mi sangre. Ahora veía borroso, apenas podía distinguir la ficción de la realidad, sentía como el rojo se deslizaba por mi rostro, a duras penas conseguía atrapar un poco de oxigeno para luego desecharlo y tener que conseguir más. Pero aunque ya experimentara el velo de la muerte cubriéndome, no debía rendirme, no, mientras me quedara un suspiro con el cual luchar esta batalla no se daría por terminada.

Volví a levantarme con patetismo, perdón, quise decir, heroísmo (cof…cof…cof) Divise el arco en el suelo, enterrado entre los escombros del combate, incluso alcance a escuchar un coro de ángeles al encontrarlo, más no lo recogí. No, el arco era genial y todo, te hacía sentir como un verdadero samurái, pero había descubierto algo aún mejor, no tenía idea de como se le llamaba a eso, de lo único que estaba seguro es que era absolutamente genial. Me sentía como Goku, más poderoso que el mismísimo Gohan, me sentía al nivel de Ikki de Fénix, oh, era sensacional sentirse así, más todo poder conlleva responsabilidades y yo no sería la excepción.

Jack, literalmente hablando, voló hacia mí, con su puño derecho extendido envuelto en unas llamas rojas como la sangre, dispuesto a terminar con mi miserable existencia. Logré saltar antes de que impactara en mi abdomen, después de caer me puse enfrente de Jack y le lancé una patada justo en la quijada que lo desconcentro por un instante, luego, el castaño trato de encajarme una patada en las costillas, pero conseguí frenarle en seco. De nuevo mi mano izquierda se encendió, con la misma desconocida energía, ahora la energía asemejaba una corona dorada que poco a poco parecía ir incrementando su poder, sonríe con cierto maquiavelismo y segundos después le encaje el golpe en la clavícula.

Lo mande a volar, así como él había hecho tantas veces conmigo. Observe su cuerpo cruzando los aires, con la aparente corona presionándole la clavícula antes de que se impactara en el retrato de su padre. Me sentí sádicamente satisfecho al verle herido, así que pinte una sonrisa en mis labios, una sonrisa maliciosa. A penas vi que Jack alzaba el rostro me precipite hacia él, le hundí la planta de mi pie izquierdo en el pecho, haciéndolo gemir del dolor, luego le impacté la sien con mi puño derecho para terminar reventándole la ceja de un golpe crudo con los nudillos.

Enderece la espalda al terminar de molerlo a golpes, no sé por que, pero se sentía tan bien llevar la ventaja. Cuando eras tú el que propinaba los feroces ataques comenzaba a encantarte el hecho de pelear, cosa muy rara en mí, puesto que nunca me había gustado lastimar a alguien físicamente. Más no importaba, era la primera vez en todo el combate en la que no me molían a voraces puños, y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarla.

Pero lo sonrisa me duraría bien poco.

Tan embelesado estaba en el dulce sabor de mi efímera victoria que no me percate de la complicidad que reflejo el rostro de Jack, quien junto las manos sobre su pecho, una encima de la otra y empezó a formar una espada abstracta de energía negra como la noche, recitando unas palabras en otro idioma con una voz terriblemente inaudible. Solo me entere de la existencia de aquel poder cuando Jack bramó algo que no entendí y la espada se precipito a atravesarme.

-¡Shi no ken!- rugió el castaño al liberar la poderosa espada negra.

Y yo no pude hacer nada, tuve que aceptar aquella filosa hoja que invadía mi cuerpo, que rompía mi carne y atravesaba mis huesos. Escuche el sonido de mis costillas quebrándose a medida que el cortante filo de la espada penetraba en mi pecho, arrebatándome la inconmensurable fuerza que había reunido en tan poco tiempo de un golpe certero y absoluto.

Caía con fiereza al marfil, quebrándole por completo, el pecho me ardía como si me incineraran y una mueca de intolerable dolor reinaba en mi sangrante rostro.

Respiraba agitadamente, buscando el aire que poco a poco se escapaba de mis pulmones, la vista se me acabo de empeorar y el corazón me latía a mil, chocándose bruscamente contra las pocas costillas que aun permanecían intactas, luchando desesperadamente por recuperar la sangre que iba perdiendo con lentitud. Experimente como el fluido escarlata huía de mi organismo con cierta parsimonia que alargaba mi martirio, podía sentirla escurriéndose por los pliegues de mi camiseta para luego humedecer la arena descubierta por las baldosas de marfil. Trate de pelear por respirar, pero la vida se me agotaba rápidamente, segundo tras segundo, sin compasión.

Poco a poco, sin medir el tiempo que tarde en hacerlo, cerré los ojos, entregándome a los brazos de la tan anhelada inconsciencia.

-Y así sin más, han descubierto quien es Jack Stephan BlackTodd- Wayne concluyo el relato con cierto sadismo- El desgraciado de mi primo.

Damian sonrío con el placer con el que había sonreído hace tantos años, y se limito a escrutar las caras de los espectadores, cuyas expresiones ensancharon más la sonrisa. En definitiva, le alegraba la cara de espanto que habían puesto todos los titanes, todos a excepción de Raven, quien solo enarco las cejas mirando desafiante al joven.

-¿Algún comentario?

**Bueno mortales alfeñiques, me siento tan mal por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que las tareas están apunto de desnucarme, como sea me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo (Ya les dije que soy psíquica ¿verdad? Aja, por eso sé que les encanto este capitulo, nah mentiras, responderé sus reviews por que… la verdad no tengo nada más importante que hacer.**

**Sarita San: **No te preocupes, pronto muy pronto (o sea en el próximo capitulo) será única y exclusivamente BBxRae y habrá mucha acción, pero no de la que están pensando, pervertidos. Como sea, gracias por leer y comentar.

**Beatlesrockfan1999: **Lo sé, es imposible no amar mi fic, después de todo es escrito por mí, puedo darte mi nombre de face por un PM ¿Te parece?

**Luna No Taisho: ¡**Si! ¡Damian es tuyo, TUYO! Ja, ahí te lo envío, de seguro estará ansioso por conocerte.

-¿Verdad, Damian?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero de que estas hablando, maldita trastornada?! ¡Yo no quiero!

-¡Cállate, Damian! ¡Vas a ir y punto!

Cof… como decía, él esta ansioso por conocerte. Bueno, sé que amas mi fic, todo el mundo lo ama, y me alegra. Te agradezco por leer.

**Esme Mebe cx: **¿Escenas hot? Mmm… no sé lo estoy pensando. Y lo sé, no se merece nada de esto, pero si crees que esto fue malo, lo que le pasara será peor, oh ese amado desgraciado arrogante arquero va a sufrir, bua jajaja. No he podido encontrarte ¿No eres Esme Mebe? Yo soy Nati Ulloa Escobar.

**Y ahora mis adorados mortales, ha llegado el inevitable y fastidioso momento de las preguntas:**

**¿Por qué Raven no se asusto? ¿Jack de verdad es tan guapo, digo, maquiavélico como lo describe su primo? ¿O estará exagerando? ¿Los Titanes enfrentaran la nueva amenaza? ¿Beast boy y Raven se atreverán a hablarse? ¿Habrá más escenas BBxRae?**

**¿Saben? He tomado una decisión, me retiro de este negocio, o sea a la mierda con todos ustedes, empleados inútiles. Pero para celebrar que por fin salgo de esta pocilga, voy a regalarles el próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Z Kai, digo Dragon Ball Z… perdón quise decir, Hulk y los agentes S.M.A.S.H, ¿Qué?... es el siguiente capitulo de… ¡Blue Exorcism! Ah, ustedes ya saben de que es, ¿cierto?**


	22. Rompecabezas

**Mis adorados mortales alfeñiques, yo, su querida inmortal escritora he decidido complacerles con en el vigesimosegundo capitulo de este fic. Y como he notado que le hacía falta un poco de movimiento entre dos titanes en particular, he aquí mortales ¡El mejor BBxRae de la historia! Ok, tal vez no el mejor pero… es bueno.**

**Rompecabezas.**

-La verdad sí, no creo una maldita palabra de lo que acabas de contarnos- a pesar del gesto adornante en su linda cara, Gar Logan se mostro absolutamente escéptico, dispuesto a no regarle más trascendencia de la que ya tenía- Vamos, pónganle un poco de sensatez, la historia parece sacada de un manga, como de Dragon Boy. No lo sé, el drama me parece un poco forzado, además la trama tiene algunos detalles sin sentido o lógica alguna y para terminar plantea la posibilidad de alguna energía interna capaz de liberarse a voluntad, cosa no muy probable. Para mí que te la acabas de inventar- (O.O Fin del mundo ¡Corran!) argumento el changeling mientras se confirmaba el Armagedón.

El razonable argumento dado por Beast Dude dejo a todo el mundo asombrado, joder, el rostro de los presentes había pasado de estar, aterrados en unos y complacidos en otros ha abrir los ojos con exageración, demostrando su evidente sorpresa. Luego de esa explicación tembló la tierra, las entrañas del planeta retumbaron en los abismos provocando que los portadores de su voz, los volcanes, estallaran en cólera y arrasaran con todo aquello que se cruzara en su camino, el océano entero embraveció y el feroz aire desgarro el cielo… Garfield Mark Logan acababa de dar una reseña increíble, tan lógica que el dos más dos son cuatro se ahorco de la vergüenza.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hiciste con Bestita?- cuestiono el androide con temor. Le miraba como si el lechuguino frente a él no fuera Gar Logan.

-No lo sé, ¿Acaso he sido poseído? Dios mío, si eso es cierto que me haya poseído Seiya o tal vez L, o Light o en menor importancia Zatanna- y de un momento a otro toda la inteligencia que demostró tener Chico Bestia se fue al carajo sin consideración alguna.

-Olvídalo, eres Bestita- el atleta se relajo al ver que el imbécil que tenía por mejor amigo volvía ser el mismo, un soberano imbécil. Cyborg sonrío.

-Ahora continuando con la interesante crítica de Chico Bestia- intervino Wayne, cruzado de brazos con su típica arrogancia- Honestamente es un argumento bastante aceptable, no sé si podre superarlo, así que como no tengo pruebas suficientes será mejor esperar que él llegue, y que el mismísimo Jack Stephan BlackTodd les demuestre su poder ¿No les encanta la idea tanto como a mi?

Dicho esto, el arquero se puso de pie e iba dispuesto a dejar el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose hacia quien sabe donde, más fue detenido por la inocente voz de Starfire.

-¿Demostrarnos su poder? Amigo Damian, no estarás queriendo decir que…

-Así es, Star, pronto tendré el no muy agradable honor de presentarles a mi primo, ya hablando enserio… ¿No sienten como el miedo invade sus venas?

Todd esbozo una sonrisa arrogante, autosuficiente, pero sobre todo una sonrisa sádica, una que helaba la sangre. Acto seguido a esta sonrisa, el azabache se retiro despacio, admirando cada escalofriante detalle oculto en las sombras.

Los Titanes siguieron al joven con la mirada, hasta que se perdió en las profundidades de la negritud que en ese momento inundaba la torre. Dick alzó una ceja, absolutamente extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo. Jamás le había visto aquel semblante, tan frío, tan oscuro y tan enigmático, por lo general Damian Adam Wayne era un chico cálido, abierto en algunas ocasiones, si, era arrogante a más no poder, pero un buen amigo, comprensivo, alegre, optimista al cien por ciento, en fin una persona de la cual no te esperarías tan macabro comportamiento. El batboy sacudió la cabeza, luego se levanto y encendió las luces, abrió las cortinas, dejando que la confiable claridad reinara de nuevo en su hogar.

-¿Oye, Dick? ¿Qué diablos le sucede a Damian?- inquirió Stone, un poco preocupado por la salud mental del que luego de muchos videojuegos había llegado a ser su amigo.

-¿Y como demonios supones que sepa? Soy su amigo, no su novia- contesto el petirrojo algo irritado, por la misma causa que preocupaba a Cyborg: Todd.

-Solo preguntaba, viejo, perdóname la vida por no saberlo todo- le espeto el aludido mascullando, dándole la espalda.

Robín se volteo a mirarlo, encontrándose con la metálica espalda de su amigo, el enmascarado enarco las cejas, escrutándole atentamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Al ver como el androide le ignoraba se sintió raramente mal, recordó la ultima pelea que había tenido con Cy, el pleito que por poco destruyo al equipo y algo comenzó a hacerle falta, no quería pelear con su mejor amigo, así que se dispuso a arreglar la metida de pata que acababa de hacer.

-Cy, discúlpame no quise hablarte de esa manera (Aww, ternurita…) - pidió perdón Richard, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al moreno, mientras este volteaba a verlo - Pero es que el comportamiento de Day me preocupa, y lo que más me duele es no tener certeza si podremos ayudarle.

-También lo siento, Rob, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a el "Gamer Paradise"? Mantenemos encerrados en la torre, nos haría bien un poco de aire fresco y además podríamos arreglar nuestras diferencias- sugirió el atleta, pretendiendo recuperar el tiempo perdido con su líder, más todos sabemos que es una vil excusa para abandonar el trabajo.

-No es ni tan mala idea, Cy, me parece bien. Después de todo, no hemos tenido tiempo de compartir mucho, ¡Vamos, Cyborg!- exclamo inmaduramente eufórico el batboy, abandonando la torre con prisa, seguido por Víctor.

-¡Esperen, chicos! ¡También quiero ir!- suplico Beast Dude, saltando del sillón pero acabo estrellado contra las puertas del elevador- Ouch, no es justo… yo quería ir, ojala que los arrolle una tractomula- masculló Garfield ofendido mientras sobaba su rostro.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, pelmazo- lo atajo la violácea al ver que se disponía a llamar el ascensor- Debes dejarlos solos, ellos dos necesitan un poco de convivencia para solucionar sus problemas… a menos que quieras que se repita el desastre de Cynderblock y Plasmus, te recomiendo que te encierres en esta torre, inútil.

El changeling estuvo a punto de replicar, más la fría mirada de Raven le selló los labios, así que se limito a bufar y encender la televisión, despilfarrado en el sofá de Víctor mientras presionaba los botones si mucho entusiasmo, buscando algo que ver. Raven por su parte, saco un libro de Azar sabe donde, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a leer, dejando que el resto del mundo se fuese a la mierda, mientras la princesa Koriand´r de Tamaran, paseaba sus ojos esmeraldas del desanimado meta morfo a su introvertida amiga demonesa, indagando como encajar en tan peculiar escena.

La chica de cabellos rojo ardientes esbozó una sonrisa, si Grayson y Cyborg necesitaban un poco de tiempo de calidad, ¿Por qué no regarles unos minutos de privacidad a dos de sus amigos más incompatibles? Después de todo, algo de tiempo a solas no les caería mal, no se volverían novios durante ese lapso de tiempo pero por lo menos se soportarían más de cinco miserables minutos, eso era un avance. Además solo se iría unos cuantos minutos a buscar a Damian, tiempo suficiente como para que destruyeran media torre y se atacaran mutuamente tratando de convivir los dos juntos en un mismo espacio.

-Creo que mejor voy a buscar a Damian, amigos titanes. Me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle al amigo Todd en el estado tan raro en que se encuentra, nos vemos más tarde, amigos míos- se despidió Starfire, volando al exterior.

Pero los dos titanes estaban tan enfocados en sus respectivas actividades que apenas si entendieron lo que les dijo la joven. Gar Logan había encontrado un programa interesante, así que se acomodo mejor en el sofá, apoyando su rostro en las palmas de las manos, en un gesto infantil y con toda su poca atención dirigida hacia la pantalla del televisor. La hechicera seguía absorta entre las líneas de su libro, buscando la tan anhelada paz que muy pocas veces lograba conseguir, sin siquiera importarle lo que pudiera estar haciendo el meta morfo a sus espaldas.

-"Todo es mi culpa...si le hubiera hecho caso a mi papá, Cell ya estaría muerto sin ningún problema...pero me confié tanto que no lo hice"- (Duh, Dragon Ball Z ¿Qué creían que iba poner "Kill Me Baby"?) las palabras le retumbaron a Raven en el oído, destrozándole el miserable tímpano que aun conservaba. Todavía no entendía como Chico Bestia podía gustarle eso, o sea, no le veía un mínimo de sentido común, era más creíble el relato de Damian a ese programa.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Rae… Raven?! Dragon Ball no están bueno si la bajas todo el volumen- replico el menor de los titanes, ligeramente ofendido mientras veía como Raven disminuía el volumen sin siquiera tocar el control- ¿Sabías que es descortés bajarle al sonido sin el consentimiento de la persona?- Garfield le pregunto con sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero. Retrocede un poco ¿Sarcasmo? Ok, esta iba a ser una tarde muy rara.

-¿Y tu sabías lo poco cortés que es besar a una persona sin su consentimiento?- le atajo crudamente Raven, dándole un zape con el control remoto.

Oh, esa desgraciada, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ganarle en las discusiones? ¿Acaso él era tan inútil como para perder en cada patético pleito sin sentido que tenían? La odiaba, joder, la… amaba. Amor, esa sardónica palabra impiadosa le hizo estremecerse, justo ahora estaba ahí, despilfarrado en un sillón como un perfectísimo tarado (El perfectísimo tarado que es) con su maldita atención enfocándose constantemente en Raven, por más que quisiese evitarlo, ponerle un poco de cuidado a la serie, no podía.

¿Todo por culpa de quien? Pues de ese idiota rechoncho que se hacía llamar "Cupido", con comillas sarcásticas y todo, si, ese desconsiderado e infame esquinqle en pañales que se divertía lanzándole flechas a el primer imbécil que doblaba la esquina, él, él era el culpable de todo esto, de ese desgraciado sentimiento que los humanos llaman "_**Amor"**_.

-En mi defensa, yo realizaba un experimento científico- Logan repuso aniñadamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, totalmente determinado a ganar esta vez.

-Así, ¿Y que clase de experimento?

-Ah, pues la verdad… es bastante complejo, pero puedo darte una pequeña sintaxis…

-Síntesis

-Eso. Como iba diciéndote, es una prueba para determinar las veinticinco reacciones más comunes en las chicas al ser besadas sin su permiso.

-Imbécil

-Tarada

-Pelmazo

-Hermosa… (O.O)

-¿Qué?

-¡Pulgosa!, dije pul-go-sa…

-Ya veo… Como sea termina con tanta estupidez y lárgate de mi vista.

-No quiero, tú no eres nadie para andar dándome órdenes a diestra y siniestra como si yo fuera un infeliz pelele- esta valiente reacción solo amerito una mirada exorcista por parte de Raven, haciendo que a Beast Boy se le erizara la piel- Uh… cambiando de tema… (Cof…cof…cof ¡cobarde!) ¿Quisieras oír un chiste, Rae?

-Raven, por el amor de Azar, Raven. Nunca te permití abreviar mi maldito nombre, ¿Lo captas, incompetente?- fue la cruda respuesta de la oscura, volviendo a perderse en las páginas de su libro.

-Usshh, cada día te noto más amargada, Raven. Pero por lo menos respóndeme si quieres oír el chiste o no, no creo que sea tan difícil hacer eso ¿o si, hieres mis sentimientos- mirada asesina. Corre, Gar Logan, corre, antes de que terminen matándote.

-¿Tengo otra alternativa?

-Tomare eso como un sí. A ver… ¿Por qué esta la escoba feliz?

-….- Raven ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-¿Sabes? Se supone que tienes preguntar "por que", Rae.

-Usshh, ¿Por qué esta feliz la escoba?

-¡No es así! Es "¿Por qué esta la escoba feliz?- calma, mujer, calma, no vayas a hacer algo por lo que terminaran encarcelándote.

-Como sea, solo acaba de contar tu patético chiste de una maldita vez- con cada segundo que transcurría le daban más ganas de decapitarle.

-Pero que agresiva, no importa comenzaremos de nuevo- el changeling se mostro tan paciente, que a la gótica le dieron ganas de romperle la cara de un puñetazo- ¿Por qué esta la escoba feliz, Raven?

-¿Por qué esta la escoba feliz?

-Por que ba-rriendo, jajaja…

Cric cric cric

Chico Bestia tenía su zape bien merecido, ciertamente este estaba peor que el resto de su panda de chistes patéticos. ¿Cuándo llegaría la hora en que Garfield Logan contara un chiste que diera risa y no lástima? Pronto la alegría del meta morfo fue reemplazada por un gesto de confusión, gesto más que típico en él. La miraba con sus ojos verdes, escrutándola con atención, como si buscara la respuesta al interrogante que invadía su escaso cerebro en su rostro.

-¿No te gusto el chiste, Rae?- pregunto el joven transformable, a pesar de la obviedad de la respuesta, con un tono aniñado.

-Oh no, créeme me encanto. Lo que sucede es que es tan bueno que no amerita risa alguna– le respondió Raven sarcástica, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo-¿Tu que crees, tarado?

-Ok, admito que ese no fue tan genial, pero tengo otros que de seguro te desquician de risa- aseguró el changeling, asintiendo con firmeza repetidas veces.

-O decepción- dijo la violácea sin más.

-Cállate, Raven. Aquí viene el chiste…

-Por la gloria de Azar, ¿Que crimen estoy pagando?

-Anda, Rae, este te hará reír. Se levanta el telón y aparece un pavo con una metralleta, otro con un rifle y un tercero con una espada. ¿Cómo se llama la película?

-¿De verdad esto es necesario?

-Por supuesto que si, Rae.

-Ah (suspiro eterno de fastidio) ¿Cómo se llama la película, Chico Bestia?

-Jajaja…. Los Pavos Rangers… jajaja.

-Azar, o te lo llevas tú o te lo mando yo.

Y así se consumieron las horas, con Beast Boy contando sus lastimeros chistes y la enigmática Raven haciendo lo posible por ignorarlo.

-Este es mejor, juro que te hace reír o me dejo de llamar Chico Bestia- Logan sentenció de manera militar al ver que ninguno de sus cuentos "graciosos" surtía efecto- Una chica se acerca a su novio con cara de que quiere algo y le dice…

-Escúchame, fenomenoide sin cerebro, no me llames Rae. Mi nombre fue, es y será Raven, tú rey de los imbéciles no tienes derecho alguno de abreviarlo, ni tú ni ningún otro patético ser vivo en esta tierra, ¿Comprendes o te lo moldeo con plastilina? Además, ve pensando un nuevo nombre, tarado- reclamo la aludida, hastiada de sus estúpidos chistes, de su desgraciado apodo y del tarado de Garfield.

-Sí, entendí no te digo Rae, Rae (Usshh, que ganas de matarlo). Ahora continuemos con el chiste: Una chica se acerca a su novio con cara de que quiere algo y le dice:

-Mi amor, ya casi es mi cumpleaños, ¿Me compras un móvil?...

-Chico Bestia…

-¿Sí, Raven?

-¡DEJA DE CONTARME CHISTES DE _**PAREJAS**_!- bramó Raven, destacando la palabra "parejas".

-Oh, eso… no… no me había percatado, Rae- se disculpo el meta morfo torpemente, notoriamente nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Da igual, fue un placer convivir contigo, pelmazo- comento educadamente la dama de las sombras, tratando de retirarse.

-Raven, respecto a lo del otro día…. Quiero discúlpame… no pensé lo que hacía. Perdóname, siiii- ojos de cordero degollado.

-Como si pensaras. Uh, no importa… después de todo amo que me besen en los labios en contra de mi voluntad- lo animo Raven, de la forma más tierna posible escala Raven- Solo dime una cosa, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Eh…ah… esto… tú sabes… solo fue un… desvarío… solo- el poderosísimo Garfield Logan, oh no espera, su nombre sonaba un poco ñoño, el gran Beast Dude tartamudeaba sin coherencia alguna, como si la chica frente a él le intimidara.

La hija de Trigon solo se limito a fruncir el ceño, completamente imperceptible ya que llevaba puesta la capucha, esperando pacientemente la patética respuesta con la que le saldría el joven titán.

Más Chico Bestia no le respondió nada en absoluto. Chocaba sus dientes constantemente, demostrando los nervios que invadían su maní, digo, cerebro. Y de repente el idiota salió, convertido en chita, corriendo a algún lugar inmensamente lejano de la chica que amaba.

Raven pasó de fruncir el ceño a alzar una de sus cejas, siguiendo al cobarde, quise decir, al lechuguino con la mirada. Últimamente estaba más raro de lo normal, aunque a decir verdad, no es que se estuviera muriendo de ganas por saber que era lo que atormentaba al chico, después de todo era Beast Boy.

Abrió su libro en la página que había dejado marcada antes de humillar al meta morfo y como de costumbre, enterró su atención en las hojas del libro, intentando desaparecer el rubor que cubría sus mejillas al recordar el tacto de los húmedos labios de Garfield sobre los suyos. Que asco se daba.

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, en la azotea de un edificio desconocido, apoyado en la buhardilla, otro completo desconocido deja que el tiempo arañe su frente sin percatarse, y si este se percata como las garras del destino rasgan su carne, no parece importarle.

Damian Todd dejó correr libremente una lágrima por su pómulo, mientras sus orbes color miel se oscurecían, dándose cuenta de que ha estado viviendo una mentira y los demonios de su interior, los espectros que él mismo había creado, lo arrastraban impiadosos, hundiéndole las garras en la piel, a su propio averno.

Y en las profundidades de las brumosas sombras, aún más lejos del lejano lugar, un chico sonríe sardónico.

Un chico que se alimenta de la desesperación de los demás, especialmente la de _**alguien **_en particular. Un joven al que no le interesa la venganza en absoluto, solo quiere divertirse, y quien mejor que ese alguien para hacerlo.

Sus ojos brillan cruelmente, reluciendo como los del gato de Cheshire, mientras se aprecia el sonido de una espada desenvainándose y luego nada. Un silencio espectral rodea al joven, más este aparenta gustarle, se ríe ligeramente, y a pesar de estar separados por miles de kilómetros, el chico de la azotea se estremece, por que sabe que, en algún lugar, se esta riendo de él.

Pronuncia algo en voz baja, ininteligible mientras un cristal impacta contra el piso, haciéndose pedazos, él sonríe.

**Oh, débiles mortales, este capítulo no estuvo tan largo como esperaba, pero es que el amor entre estos dos es tan lento, no puedo apresurarlo todo en un capítulo. Además se me ocurrió ponerle un poco de suspenso, por que… eh, bueno… no se me ocurrió nada más para el BBxRae así que…. Iré directo al grano, este BBxRae esta basado en gran parte en otro fic que leí hace mucho, llamado ¿Por qué ella?, no sé si lo han leído, incluso el final de la historia entre estos idiotas se parecerá un poco al final de ese fic, pero solo un poco ¿Entienden?**

**Y ya que estamos, contestare sus reviews:**

**Esme Mebe cx: **Créeme, como no quiero que mueras todavía, he decidido actualizar, y que quede claro que actualizó solo por que los adoro, no por que me lo ordenes, esta poderosa inmortal no puede ser mandada por nadie. Y tienes razón me gusta Dragon Ball Z, solo un poquito (Ajá… Eso no me lo creo ni yo). Quiero agradecerte por leer y aún más por comentar.

**Sarita San: **Gracias por rogarme éxitos, a veces los necesito. Que pasado tan trágico el de Damian, lo sé, yo también quiero que estén juntos pero si no, no habría diversión. Además, te agradezco por comentar, leer y por supuesto disfrutar el fic.

**Luna No Taisho: ***Te doy cinco* Bueno, ya te envié a Damian, lamentablemente creo que se escondió, pero ya lo encontraras. Sí, soy otaku hasta la muerte, mi anime favorito es Vampire Knight¿Y el tuyo?

**Fulanos y fulanos, pepitos y juanitas, menganos y menganas, ha llegado el abrumador, desgraciado, horroroso, sádico e irritante momento de las preguntas:**

**¿Quién es el chico del final del capítulo? (Usshh, la respuesta es más que obvia) ¿Dónde se habrá metido el tarado, ¡digo!, Beast Boy? ¿Cuándo comenzara la pesadilla? ¿Qué libro macabro y oscuro leerá Raven? ¿Toda la determinación de los Titanes servirá para acabar con Jack? ¿O tal vez Jack acabara con nuestros héroes, y de paso con el resto del mundo?**

**Calmaran sus ansias de este maravilloso fic en el próximo capítulo. Y con esto las respuestas a todas sus dudas, no desesperen ,trabajo acuciosamente para complacerles con otro capítulo de esta historia. **

**Tendrán la llave de la sabiduría, el elixir de la juventud en el siguiente capítulo de…. Ni crean que lo voy a decir, siempre me equivoco.**

**Referencias:**

**New Teen Titans #4: **_"Y en las profundidades de las brumosas sombras."_

**Divide y conquistaras (Serie animada): **_"El desastre de Cynderblock y Plasmus."_

**Lo sé, es una estupidez poner esa referencia, pero a menos que se sepan todos los episodios de memoria, prefiero evitar una demanda.**

**Ah sí, se me olvidaba: **

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	23. ¿Locura Colectiva?

**¡Débiles mortales! ¡Sé que me extrañaron! Y como últimamente me he mostrado bastante complaciente con las endebles peticiones de mis adorados mortales, aquí os dejo, sin más preámbulo… ¡El capítulo vigesimotercero!**

**¿Locura Colectiva?**

El horario marcaba las ocho y el minutero platicaba con las y treintaicinco de la noche, ambas entramadas un reloj, orgullosas voceras del inexorable tiempo. A pesar de el tic tac que se iba perdiendo entre la oscuridad que invadía el cielo, Raven no había cedido un milímetro del suelo, perdida en su libro mientras resonaban a lo lejos los apagados gemidos de una persona.

-¡Llegamos chicos! ¡Espero que no nos hayan extrañado!- anuncio su advenimiento Vic Stone, abriéndose paso entre las puertas del elevador.

-Mira lo que te traje, Star n_n- dijo el chico maravilla, sacando de su espalda un pomposo (por no mencionar cursi) perrito rosa de un metro de altura, con las orejas purpura al igual que la mancha alrededor de su ojo- Hey, ¿Star? ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Raven?- Robín empezó a preocuparse, ya que ningún titán respondía sus llamados.

-Que extraño, viejo, ¿Dónde se habrán metido? ¿Tú crees que Raven y Bestita…?- ¡Pum!, algo golpeo al androide en la cara, tumbándole al suelo y de paso sacándole dos dientes.

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, maquina inservible o cambiare tu sistema operativo a "Windows Vista"- le "advirtió" la hija de Trigon, recogiendo el libro con telequinesis.

-Entendido, Raven, por cierto ¿Donde están los demás?- a diferencia del changeling, Cyborg si sabía apreciar la vida y evadió el tema rápidamente.

-Star dijo que iría a buscar a Todd y Chico Bestia… bueno, pues debe andar por ahí- contesto la violácea sin darle mucha importancia a la última oración.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bestita, Raven?

-"_Lárgate al infierno, Cyborg"_.

-¡Digo!, ¿Qué te hizo Bestita para que luego tu le hicieras lo que sea que le hiciste?- se corrigió el androide con nerviosismo al ver como Raven lo perforaba con la mirada.

-"_Realmente nada importante, tan solo que el imbécil de tu amigo verde me ha besado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. A parte de eso, nada nuevo, tarado". _No lo sé y francamente no es que me importe mucho saberlo- fue la educada respuesta de Raven, como siempre. Ok miento, Raven le respondió de la manera más descortés posible, como siempre.

Hubiesen seguido discutiendo civilizadamente, pero al ascensor se le dio la gana de abrirse, dándole paso a la bella princesa espacial, quien se mostro desesperada, impotente, _**aterrada**_.

-Ho… hola, amigos- tartamudeo la chica de ojos esmeraldas, mientras entraba al recinto y se recargaba en el sofá- ¿Qué es eso, Dicky?- inquirió señalando el peluche que Grayson sostenía.

-Uh… esto… no es nada, Star…- las mejillas del batboy se volvieron rojas como su casaca, mientras este se mordía el labio inferior con la mirada baja.

-_"Deberías empezar a comportarte como un hombre, Richard y dejar de avergonzarte hablándole a tu propia __**novia**_"- la monótona voz de Raven irrumpió en sus pensamientos, haciéndole pegar un salto.

-_"Tienes razón, Raven, con catorce años ya debería de relacionarme mejor con las chicas. Lastima que Batman quiso que reprimiera mis sentimientos al igual que él. Gracias, Rae"-_ Dick se dio cuenta de que no podía estar avergonzado con Starfire, después de todo era _**su **_novia. Le tomaría algo de tiempo, pero lo lograría, debía hacerlo- Esto… lo gane para ti, Star- dijo el líder titán, ofreciéndole el peluche levemente cohibido.

-¡Gracias Dicky! ¡Eres una monada!- exclamo la pelirroja efusiva, quebrándole las costillas al abrazarlo. Provocando que el corazón del chico diera un bote, había dicho _Eres una monada,_ no _El peluche es una monada_. Dick sonrío tímidamente mientras el oxigeno escapaba de sus pulmones.

-De nada… Star… la vista… se… se me nubla- balbuceo el enmascarado con un hilo de voz, tratando de respirar.

-Oh, lo siento, Dick. A veces no mido mis fuerzas- se disculpo la tamaraneana, agarrando al perrito y dándole un destrozador abrazo- Dejaré a Myuki´t en mi habitación.

-¿Myu…? ¿Qué carajos?- preguntaron los tres titanes al unísono, evidentemente intrigados por el extraño nombre del muñeco.

-Myuki´t, en su idioma significaría literalmente: "Persona especial". Así siempre recordare quien me lo dio- les aclaro, mientras volaba a su cuarto.

-Hey, viejo tengo hambre- Cyborg proclamo su hambruna como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, causando que sus amigos presentes le dedicaran una mirada de "No nos interesa en lo más mínimo, tarado"- Espero que hayan quedado burritos en la nevera.

-¿Te sucede algo, Raven?- inquirió Robín al ver que solo quedaban él y ella.

La oscura era como una hermana para él, siempre sabia cuando ayudarlo, incluso era la única persona a la que imploraba ayuda, a pesar de que él decía no necesitarla. Por eso le preocupaba el hecho de que Raven estuviera aún más distante de lo que ya estaba.

Yei! ¡RxR! Nah, no vayan a creerse esa majadería. ¡Viva el BBxRae!

-¿Qué? Oh, no te preocupes, Robín. Estoy bien-mintió la dama de las sombras si quitarle el ojo al libro.

-¿De verdad, Raven? A mi no me lo parece y no hace falta ser el mejor detective del mundo para saber que estas disgustada- el pelinegro sabía que mentía, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a identificar las inadvertidas diferencias en el animo de la chica cuervo.

-Robín… ahora preferiría no discutir esto. Ahora preferiría estar sola (Y eso los incluye a ustedes. Como diría Krillin: Chu Chu)- lo evito la gótica, desapareciendo entre las dimensiones, para terminar tan solo en su habitación a tres metros.

-Ah, Raven… ¿Cuándo será el día en que te dejes ayudar?- pregunto para sí el petirrojo, elevando la mirada al cielo (Bueno en este caso sería al techo). Era consciente de que la inexpresividad de Raven con los problemas no era orgullo, no, era algo mucho más profundo, más entramado. Algo que todos los titanes habían querido averiguar hace tiempo, incluyéndose a él mismo.

-¡Oye, Robín! ¡¿Quieres un burrito?!- Stone interrumpió sus silencios pensamientos con un grito desde la cocina.

-¡Claro, Cy! ¡Que sea de cerdo!

-¡Pregúntale a Bestita si quiere uno!

-¡Por supuesto, y de paso prepárale una a Star con mostaza!- le ordeno Richard, haciendo énfasis en el uso de la mostaza.

Acto seguido el ex compañero de Batman, se perdió en los pasillos de la torre, camino a la habitación de Logan. Él también le preocupaba, los hechos actuales le calaban la razón, recientemente la mayoría de sus amigos parecían haber perdido el juicio. Todd actuaba como si fuera un personaje de Edgar Poe, como Jack el destripador, jamás se hubiera imaginado tanto sadismo en la mente de una persona, Raven se encontraba en la otra punta de la galaxia a pesar de vivir en la torre, de desayunar cada día con ellos y Gar Logan, oh, él ni hablar.

Doblaba una esquina con normalidad, tarareando una canción que había escuchado en la radio hace un par de semanas, todo iba bien, incluso estaba considerando comenzar los entrenamientos cinco minutos más tarde (Bueeeno, es un avance ¿no?) hasta esa confusa imagen. Ahí, justo en ese instante, se encontraba un chico hecho un ovillo, oculto en la negritud de una ignorada esquina… ¿Sollozando?

Así es mis pequeños mortales, no cometí ningún error, yo nunca me equivoco (O bueno, casi nunca). Garfield Logan estaba acurrucado en un rincón, ¿Asustado? ¿Confundido? Tenía las rodillas presionadas contra el pecho, las rodeaba con sus brazos y encajaba su barbilla en el espacio entre estas. Sus ojos verde esmeralda que naturalmente poseían un brillo optimista e infantil, ahora estaban vacíos, carentes de toda vitalidad, de cualquier ínfimo atisbo de simpatía. Su mirada estaba perdida en la sucia unión de dos baldosas cualesquiera, como si justo en esa interesantísima línea en el suelo se ocultara la respuesta a sus problemas.

-¿Chico Bestia?- lo llamo el líder titán, queriendo indagar que le ocurría al chico- ¿Estas… ejem… tú sabes… bien?- pregunto arrodillándose a la altura de Logan.

-_"¿Por qué tengo que ser tan endemoniadamente obvio?" _¿Uh? Sí, estoy de las mil maravillas, Robín- le contesto Garfield absolutamente pusilánime.

-Eres pésimo para mentir, Gar.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?

-Por que me preocupas, Chico Bestia. Eres una parte fundamental del equipo, me interesa saber que es lo que te sucede y si esto tiene, de algún modo, que ver con Raven- el batboy cada vez se preocupaba más por la estabilidad mental de sus amigos. No podía dejar de pensar, por más que quisiera, en la posibilidad de que hubieran perdido la cordura.

-Adivino, adivinador… Raven no te quiso decir, ¿verdad?- el tono con el que el changeling lo dijo dejaba claro que era un afirmación y no una pregunta.

-Exacto, últimamente ha estado más reservada. La idea de que Trigon reaparezca justo antes de la llegada del tal Jack no me deja dormir- confesó Robín mientras sus brazos cruzados reposaban sobre su pecho. (Solo para aclarar, él no estaba asustado, ¿Cómo se les ocurre semejante atrocidad? Malpensados…)- ¿Crees que signifique algo?

-Tal vez… ¡Presagie un apocalipsis zombie! ¡¿No sería genial, viejo?! Imagínatelo, todos esos ¡Ahhhh!, y luego los ka-boom y los bam-bam, como en los videojuegos.

Dick enarco las cejas, ligeramente decepcionado por la deducción del cambiante. No es que hubiera esperado algo magistralmente racional pero por lo menos, en el estado en que Beast Dude se encontraba, hubiera imaginado algo menos estúpido. Aunque, viéndolo de otra forma, era una buena señal, el meta morfo volvía a ser ese comediante tarado de quinta, así que sonrío y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Cyborg esta preparando burritos, ¿vienes?- intrigo el petirrojo, levantándose del piso y ofreciéndole la mano.

-¿Hay de tofu?- pregunto el aludido al estrechar la mano de Grayson.

-Tofu y verduras asadas- dijo Richard, levantando al titán menor con un impulso mientras Gar Logan sonreía.

Los chicos entraron al comedor, sonrientes, como si nada hubiera pasado, agradeciéndole a Dios, que fueran capaces de olvidar sus problemas por un rato, sin importar lo breve que fuera. En el recinto se encontraban Koriand´r y el androide, la pelirroja sostenía una fuente de vidrio templado mientras Cyborg dejaba unos cuantos burritos y tacos en el interior de esta.

-Dick, Chico Bestia llegan justo a tiempo para comer este exquisito bocadillo terrestre compuesto por una tortilla derivada de un vegetal y relleno variado dependiendo del gusto de los comensales- sus amigos tenían una cara de panoli, con el WTF?, escrito con marcador y no cualquier marcador, era Sharpie, ¿Por qué Starfire tenía que enredar las cosas más sencillas?

-Hum- Beast Boy se relamió los labios al aspirar el olor de burritos calientes, se sentó en la mesa- Espero que sepa tan bien como huele.

-Apuesto a que decidiste aparecerte cuando oíste la palabra burritos. ¿No, Bestita?- bromeó el moreno mientras el aludido se limitaba a poner pose de ofendido- Están listos, siéntense chicos- Víctor agarro la bandeja que tenía la fémina y la coloco sobre la mesa.

-Chico Bestia, ve y pregúntale a Raven si vendrá a comer- ordeno el batboy al tomar asiento.

-¿Yo por que…? ¿De tantas personas aquí tenía que ser yo?- replico el aludido cruzándose de brazos y negándose rotundamente. Pero la mirada de Robín hizo que cediera- Usshh ok, yo llamare a Raven.

Gar solo encogió los hombros al pararse e ir a la habitación de la gótica, con paso lento y de cierta forma temeroso.

Temblaba con la sola idea de estar frente a ella otra vez, recordar la "apacible", si es que así se le podía llamar a una tarde en la que su pleito (sin sentido como siempre) no había llegado a los extremos, tarde con la hija de Trigon le hacía sonreír, de una manera distinta a todas las anteriores. Sin embargo también lo aterrorizaba, lo llenaba de pavor esos confusos sentimientos que lo invadían cuando estaba cerca de Raven. Siempre se había considerado un amigo de la violácea, tal vez no tan cercano como Stone, ni tan dulce y bueno como Starfire, tampoco tan fraternal como Dick, pero si un buen amigo.

Y ahora no sabía que eran ellos dos, toda la vida (Ok no tanto, mejor desde que fundaron los Jóvenes Titanes) creyó que solo eran amigos, una extraña, confusa y singular amistad que se había forjado con el pasar de los días, jamás pensó que pudiera sentir algo más por Raven. _"La amistad y el amor son extrañamente incompatibles", _se acordó de lo que Waco el geco le había dicho a Pepe la iguana, entonces si la amistad era tan irracionalmente incompatible con el amor y ellos dos supuestamente eran amigos… ¿Qué venían siendo ahora?

Tan ensimismado se encontraba el changeling que no se percato de que había pasado la habitación de la hechicera hace como tres minutos hasta que por ayuda divina de Azar, o de Dios, o de Hera, o de X'Hal ahora no tenemos tiempo de buscar a la deidad responsable, volteó la cabeza, encontrándose con la fría y oscura pared vacía. Sonrió como un tarado y se devolvió con la misma lentitud de hace un rato, aunque esta vez se digno a no pensar tanto.

-Oye Raven, Robín quiere saber si vendrás a cenar con nosotros- dijo el cambiante al tocar la puerta suavemente.

Y en contra de todo lo predecible y esperado, la aludida abrió la puerta dejando ver solo la mitad del rostro. Algo le molestaba, y sabía que ese algo probablemente fuera él.

-Dile que ya voy, gracias. Pero que solo tomare té- Raven le respondió ásperamente mientras lo miraba de una manera inexpresiva- Ah por cierto, ten tarado- le arrojo un objeto que se abrió en el aire antes de llegar a sus manos. Era la capa. Luego simplemente le cerró la puerta.

Desplego la capa color purpura y la agito para quitarle las arrugas. Era esa capa, la misma que Thomas Parker había firmado aquella tarde, todavía tenía la firma de su ídolo en la parte derecha, sin rastro alguno de que hubieran intentado eliminarle. Le pareció bastante _**raro**_, en circunstancias normales Raven la hubiera lavado hace siglos y al él le tocaría esperar hasta la próxima convención de imbéciles, ¡quise decir!, de fanáticos para conseguir otro autógrafo. Aunque justo en este preciso momento y en este preciso lugar, la firma no era que lo más valor sentimental tenía.

Entró en su ordenadamente caótica habitación, despejo un perchero oculto por la basura, los cómics y la mugre, y ahí la colgó como una bandera ondeante reflejando su minúscula victoria.

-Raven dijo que ya viene, también que solo quiere un té de hierbas- les informo Chico Bestia a los anima… ejem...perdónenme, a sus compañeros que devoraban los burritos de una forma no muy decente.

-Ah, que bien que puse a hervir agua, sabía que Raven pediría un té- dijo el atleta al terminar de masticar un taco, jactándose de lo bien que conocía a la dama de las sombras, de la excelente relación que tenía con ella.

-Sep, que bien- ironizo el titán menor mientras agarraba un burrito sin mucho entusiasmo. ¿Por qué Cyborg tenía que conocerla tan bien? ¿Por qué no podía ser él?

Comió sin interés alguno, había algo en el hecho de que Raven hubiese conservado la capa, que se la hubiera entregado en algo que podía considerarse "regalo", que lo confundía. Le hacía dudar de su relación, que antes de aquella fatídica madrugada le había parecido amistosa. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y Raven seguía sin aparecerse, más no les preocupaba, por lo menos no a dos de los héroes, a los otros dos la incertidumbre les devoraba los sesos.

-Hey Raven, que bueno que llegaste, si no el tragón del amigo Cyborg se hubiera comido todo- la tamaraneana se mostro feliz de ver a su amiga mientras Beast Boy miró disimuladamente, (Mentira, casi se desnuca el desgraciado XD).

-¡Oye, ese "tragón" como tu lo llamas esta justo aquí, Starfire!- replico Stone, más por jugar que por defenderse, pues sabía lo inocente que podía ser la pelirroja- El agua ya esta hirviendo, Raven, así solo tendrás que echar la bolsita esa rara- dijo mientras empezaba con su sexto burrito.

-No hables con la boca llena, Cyborg- le recrimino la violácea y el susodicho solo se sonrojo de vergüenza y se limpio los labios.

La hija de Trigon agarro una taza de la alacena, sirvió un poco de agua dentro de esta y luego arrojo una bolsa de té de hierbas despiadadamente, provocando que unas gotas de agua le salpicaran. Se recostó en el mesón, con la mirada perdida en la belleza de la interesante pared, esperando pacientemente que el té hiciera su parte. Pasaron los cinco minutos necesarios para un exquisito y vegano té de hierbas, Raven retiro la bolsita y sujeto la taza con firmeza, para ir a parar al comedor de los Titanes.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- pregunto sentándose al lado de Robín, aunque realmente no le interesaba mucho lo que estuviera pasando.

-No lo sé, después de todo Robbie y yo estuvimos fuera casi todo el tiempo- respondió el titán robot encogiéndose de hombros, luego miro a Logan y a la chica demonesa- ¿Ustedes saben algo de Damian?

Los aludidos negaron con la cabeza y dirigieron la vista hacia Starfire, quien mascaba un taco con cierta inocencia.

-Starfire debe saber, ella dijo que iría a buscarle- supuso Raven recordando lo que había dicho su amiga en la tarde.

-¿Lograste encontrarlo, Star?- inquirió el petirrojo con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mostrando preocupación.

-¿Ah? Si, conseguí encontrar al amigo Damian, estaba en una terraza. También pude hablar con él, pero no fue mucho lo que me dijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Star? ¿Puedes contárnoslo?

-Pues, me conto algo sobre Jack, aunque no fue muy especifico ni tampoco excepcionalmente coherente- dijo la princesa Koriand´r, rascándose el cuello mientras miraba al techo. Dejando muy claro que el arquero le había confundido en lugar de aclararle la situación- Aunque voy a tratar de explicarles con lo que recuerdo.

_Flashback._

_-¡Hey, amigo Damian! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti- lo aludió la tamaraneana al aterrizar en la azotea de ese edificio._

_-¿Todos, Starfire? ¿Estás segura?- cuestiono Todd mirándola por encima del hombro mientras alzaba las cejas._

_-No sé a que te refieres, amigo Damian…_

_-Nada, Star, dejémoslo así- la atajo el azabache con una sonrisa burlona._

_-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, amigo Damian? Últimamente has estado actuando muy raro y eso preocupa a Dick, nos preocupa a todos- dijo la chica dorada, colocándole su mano en el hombro, causando que este se volteara a mirarle- Por favor dime que es lo te sucede._

_-Ah, Star, Star…. Siempre tan linda, tan inocente, créeme me duele implicarte en este asunto. De verdad, me hiere el hecho de que terminen lastimados por mi culpa… ¿Por qué no te mantienes al margen? – Preguntó. __**Imploró **__el chico con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Por que me importas, Damian, le importas a todos tus __**amigos **__y me implicare, es más todos nos implicaremos en lo que sea que este pasando. Fin de la discusión- Starfire dejo ver que ella no era la chica frágil e inocente todo el tiempo, mostrando el 5% restante de su sangre guerrera desafiando al azabache, quien tembló de miedo _(Conclusión: No se metan con Starfire)_- Así que más vale que me vayas diciendo que te sucede o te mandare volando de aquí a Andrómeda- lo amenazo, literalmente, la princesa espacial cruzada de brazos_

_-Uh… vale, vale, creo que podría explicarte un par de detalles, Star. No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia- el oji castaño tembló con brusquedad al oír la amenaza de Starfire, sabía que la cumpliría. Oh, mas le valía hablar ya- Esto es lo que sucede: Tengo un primo que es, en el sentido literal de la palabra, un psicópata desalmado sediento de sangre, muerte, sufrimiento y corrupción, él quiere asesinarme y yo… bueno, también quiero asesinarlo._

_-Aja, bastante interesante. ¿Qué más hay?_

_-Lo que ocurre es que de alguna inexplicable forma él y yo estamos unidos, ¿entiendes? Estamos ligados sanguínea y astralmente, no entiendo muy bien el como o el porque…. Básicamente él uno vive de la vida del otro. Conclusión: para poder asesinarlo tengo que morir yo y viceversa. Eso es todo._

_-¿Seguro? Entonces, ¿Por qué veo esa mirada de "yo sé algo que no sabes"?- Ok, esto comenzaba a asustarle, en vez de ser una platica amistosa, parecía un interrogatorio al estilo Batman._

_-Bueno, el problema es…- Damian no encontraba palabras para expresarse. Un volcán de sentimientos en plena ebullición se le atoraba entre el pecho y la espalda, confundiéndole, aterrorizándolo…- ¡Él va a venir en cualquier momento, Starfire, es más puede estar detrás de esa pared y yo no me he dado cuenta! ¡Lo único que ansía ese monstruo es mi sufrimiento, y si para eso tiene que matarlos a todos ustedes él lo hará sin vacilar. Va a aniquilarlos uno por uno! – bramó exasperado, golpeando el barandal. Un sudor le cubría el rostro y jadeaba con ferocidad, parecía desquiciado. _

_La miro con aquellos penetrantes ojos castaños, similares a la miel, fija, intensa y profundamente. Estaban vidriosos, como un espejo quebrado, unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron por sus pómulos, algo oscurecía su mirada. Ahora no le miraban eso cálidos ojos marrones con varios reflejos dorados, no, ahora la miraban un par de orbes color caramelo, oscuros y melancólicos._

_-Déjame solo, Star, por favor…- suplico el azabache con un hilo de voz mientras bajaba la mirada._

_Fin Flashback._

_-_Eso fue lo único que me dijo, Dicky- le aseguro la pelirroja al terminar de relatar su encuentro con Wayne- ¿Crees que sea algo malo?

-No lo sé, Star…. Pero sé que enfrentarlo no va ser fácil

-Pero el amigo Damian dijo que no quería que nos involucramos.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-Exactamente… no, tan solo me dijo que iba a pasar la noche afuera.

- Titanes, prepárense, mañana tendremos un arduo entrenamiento- ordeno Grayson apoyándose sobre la mesa con tal fuerza que parecía a punto de quebrarla.

-Oh, no es enserio, Robín. Star acabo de decir que el arquerillo no desea nuestra ayuda. ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear una guerra que no es nuestra?- reclamo Beast Boy, totalmente indiferente con la situación.

-Por que es mi hermano, por que crecí a su lado, por que me ha apoyado siempre y por que quiero a ese imbécil arrogante- respondió el batboy tajante, lanzándole una mirada asesina al lechuguino quien palideció- No sé ustedes pero yo me voy a dormir. Si el tal Jack es tan fuerte como alardea su primo…. Voy a deshidratarlos.

Cyborg, Gar y Starfire tragaron saliva, conocían al chico maravilla cuando decía voy a deshidratarlos era que, literalmente hablando, iba a deshidratarles, nada de metáforas. Raven, bueno… no hizo nada digno de describir, tan solo siguió a su líder con la mirada y luego rodó los ojos. Los héroes juveniles se miraron entre si, tratando de decidir por medio del contacto visual, el minutero tuvo que dar la vuelta a ese estúpido reloj diez veces por culpa de esos malditos pubertos que no lograban concordar y créanme que darle la vuelta a un reloj no es precisamente lo más divertido del universo entero (Sí, lo hice cuando era pequeña ¿Algún problema, mortales?).

Asintieron a la vez, para después retirarse cada uno a su habitación. Querían conservar la humedad en su cuerpo un par de horas más. Tan afligidos estaban que ni siquiera se despidieron uno del otro, solo se retiraron sin dirigirse una mirada o emitir una palabra, sin saber que tal vez nunca volverían a hacerlo.

Los Titanes se fueron a dormir como niño sobreprotegido, absolutamente ignorantes de que MUY pronto, se daría inicio a la…

**Chan chan chan, ¡No! ¡Pero que mala eres! TT_TT ¡Además de que nos dejas esperando siglos por un capitulo ahora ni siquiera te dignas a terminarlo con un punto final! Snif, snif, snif… Iremos a tirarnos de un puente y sabes que… snif… lárgate al Trigon.**

**Puf, pero que sensibles están los mortales hoy en día, bueeno, perdóneme la demora enserio, esa prisión, perdón escuela literalmente me esta esclavizando pero ya que estoy en semana de receso aprovechare para acelerar mi trabajo. Admito que podía haber sido mejor, aunque a ustedes les encanto ¿Verdad? (Mirada psicótica). Deben de preguntarse ¿Por qué Trigon finalice este capitulo con esos tres desgraciados puntos? Fácil, por que quiero ustedes adivinen el nombre del siguiente capitulo y por que así hay más suspenso.**

**Bah, da igual, responderé sus hermosos reviews por que…. ¡Yo adoro los reviews!:**

**Esme Mebe cx: **L-o c-o-n-t-i-n-u-o, bueno me alegra que te hay gustado el capitulo anterior, me esforcé bastante escribiéndolo, ya que la verdad… no tenía mucha inspiración esos días, andaba medio aturdida pero ya regrese con todo mi escalofriante poder e inconmensurable talento**. **De todas formas gracias por leer y dejar un review, me hinchas de gozo.

**Sarita San: **He aquí la continuación mi estimada mortal, la verdad tu fuiste la segunda persona que comento y realmente aprecio mucho que hayas seguido esta historia desde el principio... snif… (Fascinante, ya me puse sentimental) Sí, la escena BBxRae pudo haber quedado más agresiva respecto al trato de Raven con Gar, más como ya explique me fallaba la imaginación esos días (Excusas, excusas, excusas…). Te agradezco por continuar con esta historia y comentar.

**Luna No Taisho: **Eso, estúpido Damian como lo detesto… Voy a tratar de localizarlo, a ver si lo encuentro y lo traigo a rastras de las orejas. Sí, he visto Inuyasha, aunque no me lo termine de ver por es tan endemoniadamente largo, respecto a lo de un fic… Hum, suena interesante, veré que puede hacer. Gracias a ti también por leer y dejarme un amado review.

**Ok, mortales endebles los dejo por que tengo que salir a socializar, me he pasado toda la tarde aquí metida tratando de complacerlos, pero vale la pena… DEJENME UN REVIEW**. **Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, por ahora permítanme decirles, y cuando digo "permítanme" es voy a decirles sin importarme si les interesa o no, que les tengo una pequeña sorpresa para este Halloween, no se extrañen si se encuentran por ahí con un one-shot de esta inmortal. **

**Como diría German, preguntaaas: **

**¿No les pareció Robín una ternurita al final? ¿En que motel se encontrara Damian? ¿Cómo sé que es un motel (Picarón)? ¿Qué tan extenuante y exagerado será el entrenamiento de los titanes? ¿Qué sucederá con Beast Boy y Raven? ¿Cuál será el nombre del próximo capitulo? ¡Averígüenlo en el capitulo que sucede a este!**

**Referencias:**

**New Teen Titans #5:** _"¿De verdad, Raven? A mi no me lo parece y no hace falta ser el mejor detective del mundo para saber que estas disgustada." _

_"Robín, ahora preferiría no discutir esto. Ahora preferiría estar sola."_

**Y no quiero parecer intensa pero, ¡DEJENME UN MALDITO REVIEW!**


End file.
